


Call Me

by mayquita



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Long-Distance Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 145,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4959739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayquita/pseuds/mayquita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma loses her phone after a chase, but she finds a phone in a cafe just when she needs it most. Killian forgets his phone in a cafe when he is about to take a flight to Ireland. Killian makes a call to his own number hoping someone answers on the other end of the line. What will happen when Emma answers the call?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zengoalie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zengoalie/gifts).



> A new birthday present, a new challenge. This time the gift is for the lovely Amy. I'm so happy to be part of this group. I love you all. As usual, captain-k-jones, thank you very much for being my beta, your work is fantastic. I also want to thank the-lady-of-misthaven and cat-sophia for taking a look to the outline.
> 
> The story is based on a book I read some time ago: I Got Your Number by Sophie Kinsella.

The race was frantic. Emma tried to catch her breath with her hands resting on her knees as the frustration began to overwhelm her. The bastard had managed to escape when he was almost at hand.  All the previous effort invested in that case, the reckless chase throughout the whole city, everything was in vain. “Shit!”

 

Emma clenched her fists, feeling an almost irresistible desire to hit something or someone. She took two deep breaths and managed to calm down enough to start thinking about an alternative solution. She had to call Leroy, needed to warn him since he had been waiting in front of the house of the criminal. Maybe the bastard had the idea of returning home after the chase.

 

She sought the phone in its usual pocket but didn't find it. The panic threatened to invade her while her hands moved frantically, touching all her pockets in search of the damn phone. She realized at that moment that she had probably lost it during the chase.

 

“No!” A cry of helplessness escaped her mouth without her noticing. The urge to hit something returned, she wanted to hit her head against the nearest wall again and again. Or sit on the ground with her head hidden in her arms and cry like a child. _Stupid, stupid!_ Instead, she forced herself to behave like an adult. People walking around her began to look puzzled by her behavior, so she went into the nearest coffee shop to get a dose of caffeine. She needed a drink actually, but  it was a bit too early for that.

 

The cafe was quite busy, so she went straight to the bar. Emma almost collapsed on the stool near the counter while waiting for her order, burying her head in her hands. She had worked so hard for that case... She lifted her head to look at the time on the clock hanging on the wall. Late, too late. She needed to alert Leroy and the rest of her contacts to start developing a new action plan.

 

It was at that moment when, from the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse something half-hidden under a newspaper forgotten on the counter. She reached her hand toward the object, and when she discovered what it was, could not suppress a laugh. "No way!" It was a mobile phone!

 

Emma was tempted to pick up the phone to make the call she needed, but tried to think reasonably. That was not right. His owner could appear at any moment. No, this definitely couldn’t happen, she was not going to borrow this phone. She tried to distract her mind thinking about something else, hoping that the coffee was ready soon. But her eyes were again and again attracted to the phone hidden. She sat on her hands in a desperate attempt to prevent them from reaching for the phone. A few minutes passed and no one came to recover the forgotten phone. Her determination was weakening gradually. _Perhaps it was a sign, perhaps the gods had pity on me for once in my life_ , she was convincing herself.

 

Emma sighed. " _It's just a call. Don't make a big deal out of it, it is nothing more than a phone._ " She said to herself. She looked back and forth to make sure no one was paying attention and, with a quick movement, grabbed the phone. Her heart beat quickly when the adrenaline started running through her veins. Old memories came to her mind, but she tried to ignore them. She bit her lower lip nervously. "It's just a call." She told herself again. Her finger slid across the screen, giving her access to the content. The phone owner had not locked it with a password, fortunately for her.

 

A few seconds later two events occurred that would decide her future. Just at the time when Leroy answered her call, the waitress handed her order. After picking up it and pay, her feet headed mechanically toward the exit, as she had done countless times before.

 

The second event took place when she had not left the room yet. Just at the moment when she reached the door, someone entered the cafe. They were about to collide, and she almost spilled the coffee on him, but she barely noticed it, too focused on the conversation with Leroy. Emma thought she heard a curse like " _bloody hell_ " or similar, her eyes only managed to capture a kind of blur, black leather jacket and dark hair. Emma muttered hasty apologies and left the cafe while still giving instructions to Leroy.

 

She walked down the street as she talked to Leroy until she reached her yellow bug parked nearby. She entered the car, ending the call and tossing the phone unconsciously toward the passenger seat. Her head rested for a few seconds against the steering wheel. She hoped that Leroy got to capture the criminal. This case had taken too many hours of her life.

 

Emma sighed. An immense fatigue began to overwhelm her. The last hours had been like a whirlwind, keeping her constantly in tension. She needed to get home, take a relaxing bath, have a glass of wine, and lie on the couch keeping her mind busy with some stupid TV show. That plan seemed to her more and more tempting so she started the car and hurried to get home.

 

 

* * *

 

Killian was sitting in the airport, waiting for the departure of his flight as he cursed himself for his bad luck. He wondered how he could be so stupid as to lose his bloody phone. His mind recreated again and again all the events that had triggered this situation.

 

The day had started well. Killian had awakened that morning excited about his trip to Ireland. He should be accustomed to these trips, in fact he spent five months a year living in Dublin, but this time it was for a special reason, he would be meeting his new nephew.

 

Killian remembered stopping at a cafe near his home before continuing his way to the airport. He had sat near the bar and had watched his messages on the phone while waiting for his order. He had left the phone on the counter when the order arrived. He remembered having noticed the cover of a newspaper that someone had left abandoned. He had been reading the news as he finished his burger. The waitress had asked him something just as he was leaving the newspaper on the counter. He glanced at her, not realizing that the newspaper was partially covering his phone. He finished eating, paid, picked up his suitcase and left the cafe.

 

Five minutes, it had taken five minutes to realize that he did not have his phone. He had not even have time to order a taxi. Killian hurried back to the cafe and when he opened the door was about to collide with a blonde woman who almost poured coffee over him. He remembered having thrown a curse as the blonde, who was on the phone, mumbled what seemed an apology and left the premises.

 

His phone had disappeared. He looked under the newspaper, which was still on the counter, reached into every corner. Even asked the waitress and other customers. It was all in vain, no one had noticed anything unusual, no one had found his phone.

 

He cursed himself for his stupidity. It certainly was not more than a phone, but for Killian it meant much more, many memories were saved in it. Memories of a past life.

 

Killian left the cafe. In other circumstances, he would have had more time to try to fix it, but he was about to catch a flight and if he did not hurry he would also lose it. He had to get a taxi and pray that the city traffic allowed him to reach the airport on time.

 

Once at the airport he did not allow himself to think over what had just happened. He went straight to an airport store and bought a prepaid phone. He needed to have a connection with the rest of the world until solving the issue with his telephone company.

 

And here he was, slumped in one of the uncomfortable seats in the waiting room with his new phone in hand, determined to call his own number. Hoping that someone heard his prayers, that someone answered on the other side of the line. He could not lose it, he needed it back.

 

 

* * *

 

Emma felt calm as she drove down the road. However, about half way through her drive home the notes of a song, I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For by U2 began rang in a deafening volume inside the vehicle. "What the hell?" Emma leaped in her seat startled, clinging tightly to the steering wheel. It was then that she noticed the phone that she had so carelessly thrown on the passenger seat.

 

Her eyes widened with surprise. She had stolen the damn phone. "Shit!" The phone ringing continued pounding her ears. She felt an uncontrollable urge to scream and hit the steering wheel or simply throw the phone out the window. But she didn’t, she would fix this somehow.

 

Emma parked on the roadside. She sighed as she reached for the phone. _Unknown number_. Whoever was calling was not registered in the contact list. Without waiting further, she pressed the answer button.

 

"Hello?" Emma tried to keep from sounding guilty, but failed miserably.

 

"Aha! At least you have the decency to answer." A male voice with some kind of accent answered at the other side of the line.

 

"Who are you?"

 

"Ha! Really? Who am I? Who the hell are you? I am the owner of the phone." The stranger with an accent sounded pretty pissed.

 

"Shit!" Emma covered her mouth instinctively, wondering if the word had come from her mouth or had only been a thought. She tried to find the right words, but neither her throat or her mind were working. She felt stupid, like a child who had been caught doing something naughty. She was sure that her cheeks had turned red.

 

"That's all you have to say, lass?" He seemed pretty upset but, from the sound of his voice, it also seemed  he was having some fun with this absurd situation.

 

Emma cleared her throat trying to collect her thoughts. "It's not what it seems..." She cursed herself, her faltering tone implying the opposite.

 

"And why is it? Is there any logical reason for you to have stolen my phone?" The words seemed to come like darts and had the same effect on her, she immediately became defensive.

 

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? I lost my phone in a chase..."

 

The man did not let her finish. "Wait, are you a police officer? Or worse, are you a criminal? You've already committed a crime..." The sarcastic tone he used was exactly what she needed to leave behind her hesitation.

 

"What? Of course not! And I will not discuss my private life with a stranger. It was not intentional, ok? I went into a cafe, needed to make a call and your phone appeared before me, I just took the opportunity..."

 

Emma could not continue because the man stopped her again, she was starting to get irritated.

 

"Wait, tell me you're not the blonde with a red leather jacket that almost spilled her coffee all over me."

 

The image came to her head, black leather and dark hair. "Shit!" She definitely had a problem with that word, or maybe it was that guy, he was bothering her. Why had she gotten into this stupid situation? The urge to throw the phone out of her sight returned.

 

"Lass, I'm starting to appreciate your vast vocabulary, but I'm in a hurry and need an explanation."

 

A slight guilt appeared again. He had returned in search of his phone just as she was taking it without even realizing it. But that feeling soon disappeared before the impertinence the man was showing.

 

"Look, if you were not interrupting me all the time I could explain." The guy remained silent after letting out a sigh. “I was walking to reach my car while talking on the phone. I did not realize I still had your damn phone when I got the car. But I'll fix it, tell me where you are, I will meet you and I will give your phone back to you." Emma was starting to feel a huge headache. Too many emotions in one day.

 

Emma heard a loud sigh again. His voice was softer now, the anger had given way something different, resignation, perhaps. "Too late. I'm at the airport. My plane to Dublin leaves in less than half an hour."

 

"What?"

 

Just then Emma realized that something was hitting the window. She turned to look, a police officer was waving her to roll down the window.

 

"Shit, shit, shit." She addressed the man on the phone, speaking in a hurry. "Don't hang up, I have to fix something." She dropped the phone on the passenger seat without waiting for an answer and turned to the officer.

 

She had parked in a prohibited area. As much as she tried to convince the officer she could not get a fine, he hadn’t cared. Her day could not get any worse.

 

When the police officer left, she rested her forehead on the steering wheel trying to clear her thoughts. After a sigh, she picked up the phone again.

 

"I'm here again."

 

"Is everything alright, lass? I seemed to hear voices."

 

"Everything is fine, perfect, it's the best day of my life, in fact." Her voice was sarcastic, but she did not really care. "I just got a fine for parking in a prohibited area."

 

"What?" The bastard laughed. "Mmmm, I guess we're even, I'll take it as a kind of punishment for possession of other people's phones."

 

"Look, buddy ..." Her anger grew. "Remember that I have your phone, I can just throw it out the window and forget about it. You'd better not push your luck. I'm the one who has the advantage here."

 

"Touché. You have a fairly convincing speech. You're a tough girl, aren't you? I like that. Lass, I have to hang up, but I wanted to ask you something..." His voice was soft. In other circumstances, she would have loved that voice, a melodious, deep, seductive voice…

 

 _Emma, get a grip_. "Shoot."

 

"The phone is not just a phone, I keep... I keep information that I want to save at all costs."

 

She interrupted him, two could play this game. "Mmm, that mysterious tone... are you a spy or something?... don't tell me, I have in my hand confidential information of some sort."

 

The other end of the line was silent for a few seconds. "A spy? Or maybe I am a pirate and I'm keeping the treasure map."

 

Emma laughed as she rolled her eyes. "Really?" Her mind suddenly started to sprint. She should take advantage of this situation, even if getting some fun along the way. "Maybe I should ransom it, what do you think?" She suggested with a playful voice.

 

"A ransom? For my phone? Hmm, maybe I would be willing to pay, depending on the price."

 

Emma blushed, this unknown guy was flirting with her and his seductive voice was doing things inside her. "I'll think about it then..."

 

"Meanwhile, I wanted to ask you a favor. I'll be out of the country for three weeks. I'll make the necessary arrangements with my phone company and will notify my contacts. But while I fix it could you inform me of the calls and messages I get?"

 

"Do you mean acting as your personal secretary?" Emma bit her lower lip. Her voice was more seductive than she had intended. She wondered what was happening with her. She never acted that way. Perhaps the accumulation of feelings she had suffered throughout the day had altered her brain.

 

"I could not have described it better. I lost a mobile, but I won a personal secretary, I'm lucky." Although his words were innocent his voice made it seem dirty. Dirty and exciting.

 

"Hey, I have to leave, I do not want to risk getting another ticket."

 

"Yes, my flight leaves soon. I will contact you later when I get to my destination. Ah! I'm Killian, Killian Jones."

 

Killian Jones? Emma liked the name immediately, it sounded like adventure. "Emma Swan. Have a good trip, Killian."

 

 

* * *

 

Killian did not wait long to board after finishing his call with Emma. Finally, he could rest in the aircraft seat, though his mind was a whirlwind of emotions. He needed to order his thoughts. He had started the call almost desperate for someone to answer and he ended up totally intrigued by this enigmatic woman known as Emma Swan.

 

He had also noticed a change in her. When the call began her voice sounded guilty. He also noted the anger in her voice and a hint of a strong personality as the conversation progressed. She finished using a playful and seductive tone that had almost made him mad. He had not felt that strain in the stomach for a long time, he felt the need to hear that voice again.

 

Killian pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to squeeze his brain for any additional memory of their fleeting meeting. But it was in vain, his mind had only retained the image of a long blond hair and a red jacket.

 

A sense of vulnerability washed over him. This strange woman had the opportunity to discover his little secrets. She would have access to his music, his applications, his favorite sites, his myriad of photos. And his memories, the memories of another life.

 

His brother's voice sounded in his head, over and over again. He always said it was not safe to keep all those memories in only one device. But Killian had never heard him. A few years ago, he had removed all the photos and memories of his past life, unable to bear seeing those images any longer. It was too painful. But he retained some memories in his phone, saved on a memory card that had kept all these years.

 

His thoughts were still playing with him in his head. Still, he could not help feeling some relief that his mobile was in a safe place. In a few weeks, it would back in his possession.

 

He needed a drink. And his music. He could not relax if he couldn’t listen to his music. Instinctively he went to get the phone in its usual pocket, but what he found was his new and empty mobile. Bloody hell.

 

It would be a very long trip. Killian ran a hand through his hair, trying to calm down. The mixture of emotions he felt whenever he flew to Ireland was beginning to appear. On the one hand, he always felt the need to reunite with his family. The months that they spent apart were always quite hard. On the other hand, returning to Ireland meant returning to memories, to the reasons why he left one day and did not to look back. He knew that, as the flight progressed, the desire to see his family would be higher. But in a little corner of his heart, he still had that pain. The pain never went away.

 

 

* * *

 

Emma could feel her usual loneliness when she came to her apartment. Sometimes it was more bearable. Other times, however, she felt that the apartment was like a kind of prison, her anxiety grew to feel trapped within its walls. Emma had lived in this apartment for two years, but it had never felt like home.

 

She always tried to convince herself. It's your choice, people hurts you, it is better to be alone. But sometimes it was so hard. No one to talk to about her day, no one to share jokes or a meal, no one on the other side of the bed.

 

This time she tried not to think about it, too many emotions throughout the day. The urge to collapse on the couch grew, but she forced herself to move to the bathroom. She needed a bubble bath to relax her muscles and clear her mind.

 

Getting into the tub, she realized that something was missing, her music. She always took a bath listening to relaxing music through her phone. The phone that she had left forgotten in some dark alley.

 

She had bought a new phone on the way home. The first thing she did was try to call her own number. The luck, as usual, was not on her side. Her phone was off or there was no signal.

 

Then she remembered that he still had Killian's phone. She wondered if she could take a look at his playlists, if that could be considered an invasion of his privacy. She only would seek his music. No way she was thinking about opening his photo galleries. She had no special interest in putting a face (and a body) to that sexy voice. No, zero interest.

 

She moaned, the temptation was too great, especially because the only thing she remembered from their encounter was the black jacket. But she convinced herself it was okay to borrow some of his songs.

 

She picked up the phone and, with narrowed eyes, she fumbled for the music player. Once she was on safe ground, reached into his playlists, discovering that there were many of them. It seemed clear that Killian Jones liked music.

 

Emma decided on a list that had the name of rock ballads. Surely the guy had good taste. She left the phone on a shelf and went to the tub while the first notes enveloped the room.

 

Her muscles began to relax at the same time that her skin came into contact with the warm water. She was lost in the sensations of her body and the music that surrounded her.

 

Unfortunately, the tranquility did not last long. When she was feeling more relaxed, the music suddenly changed, the U2 song rang again. She was slow to react at first but then realized that this was the ringing of the phone.

 

"Really?" She considered for a moment the possibility to ignore the call, but whoever it was calling it was persistent. With a grunt, she came out of the tub and carelessly wrapped in a towel.

 

When she reached the phone, the screen showed the image of an attractive guy. _Liam Jones_. She wondered if he would be Killian's brother. She pushed the button and, before she could answer, a man with the same accent that Killian began to speak.

 

"Hey, little brother. I hope the reason you're answering the phone is because the flight left late and not because you missed the plane."

 

Emma cleared her throat. "Killian is not here." _Seriously? That's the smartest thing you can say?_

 

The other end of the phone was silent for a few seconds. When Liam spoke, his tone was serious but there was something else she could not identify. "Who are you and what have you done with my brother?"

 

Emma hesitated. She had no idea of the relationship that existed between the two brothers. But it couldn’t hurt to tell him that his brother was okay, right? "Killian's flight left half an hour ago."

 

"Lass, that does not answer my question, why is Killian traveling without his cell phone? And why do you have it?"

 

She countered. "And for what reason are you calling if you knew that he was flying? It’s not like he could have answered the phone on the plane."

 

Emma heard a sigh. "Because I forgot what time the flight left. I called because maybe Killian was still on the ground. Now it's your turn, I'm waiting."

 

"Killian forgot his phone in a cafe and asked me to keep it until he returned." She quickly dropped the words hoping that Liam did not ask more questions.

 

"Killian did what?" Liam looked totally surprised, almost shouting. "That's impossible. His phone is too valuable for him."

 

"Oh yes, I've noticed that." She bit her tongue, her words escaped out of her mouth without her noticing. The word that began with S threatened again. But she covered her mouth.

 

"This situation is so weird. My brother left his phone in the cafe, somehow you got it and you're keeping it until he returns?" From his tone, he did not seem to believe the story for a moment. But that was the reality, in broad terms.

 

"That's right."

 

"And you are?"

 

"Emma Swan."

 

"It's strange, my brother has not told me about you ..."

 

The conversation was becoming increasingly uncomfortable. Although she was able to detect lies miles away, she was actually a very bad liar. She swallowed. "I met him today in the cafe. When he left I noticed that he had left forgotten his mobile. He called me, he was quite relieved because I found his mobile." She sounded pretty convincing, had only subtly altered the course of events.

 

Again silence on the other end of the line. Liam was probably deciding whether he believed the story or not. Finally, he spoke in a flat tone. "Okay, just try to keep it safe, please. I should get some rest, I need to get up in a few hours. I have to be at the airport to pick up Killian. It was nice talking to you, Emma."

 

When the call ended, she let out a breath she did not know she had been holding. A slight smile crossed her face. Something told her she would be living through some very interesting moments thanks to the Jones brothers. For the first time since she’d moved in, she did not feel so lonely in her apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter is here. I want to thank everyone for the good reception given to this story. That is a motivation for me to try to do better every time. As always, a huge thanks to captain-k-jones. She does an amazing job with my stories.

After Liam's call, Emma returned to her long-awaited bath. But first, she made sure the relaxing music was turned on once more. The water had cooled slightly, so she turned on the hot water. She hated taking cold baths. Having gained the right temperature, she slipped in the tub, ready to make another attempt of relaxing.

 

She tried to leave her mind blank, to give into the sensations of the warm water and music around her, but this was also a failure. The first song had not even finished playing when she began to hear the incoming notifications on Killian's phone, causing a continuous interruption to the music.

 

"Really? Did everyone decide to send messages to Killian at the same time?" A groan of resignation escaped her throat.

 

The calming bath seemed impossible, so she settled for a quick shower. The curiosity about the content of the messages received grew at times, but she forced herself to be patient, trying to ignore the phone that still rested on the bathroom shelf.

 

At least, she had not received another new call. Emma reminded herself to turn down the phone volume because, although she loved the U2 theme, the ringing  was too high.

 

Getting out of the shower Emma brushed her wet hair into a sloppy braid, dressed in a warm flannel pajamas, and headed for the kitchen. Meanwhile, her mind was still thinking about the phone and the latest events.

 

She sat on the couch after pouring herself a glass of wine and turning on the television, her faithful companion in her lonely nights. It was early May, but the weather was unusually cold. That was the reason Emma was wrapped in a fluffy blanket as she began to read the messages.

 

Maybe she should feel uncomfortable reading messages that were not meant for her. Maybe, she should feel like a kind of intruder. However, Killian Jones had gotten intrigued her in such a way that the curiosity to know more about him was superior to any possible feeling of guilt. Still, to convince herself even further, she recalled that he, in fact, had asked her just that, to inform him on all the messages and calls received.

 

 **(David Nolan)** _Hey Killian! When you read this you will have already arrived to Dublin.  I hope you had a good trip. Send us photos of the baby! Mary Margaret is looking forward to seeing the new member of your family. See you around._

 

 **(Belle)** _Have a good trip, Killian. Don’t worry about anything, the guys and I will keep the business afloat in your absence. The busy season has just begun and the weather is unusually cold, so there is not much work yet. Enjoy these additional weeks with your family. Ah, could you tell Will ... well, you know ... that I really miss him?_

 

Emma also realized that he had begun to receive notifications from what looked like a conversation in a group chat. She hesitated for a moment. It was one thing to read a sporadic message, but it was quite another to intrude on a private conversation between people she did not know. Her finger hovered above the icon on the screen for several minutes as she debated what to do. Finally, she gave into the curiosity and opened the chat.

 

Her eyes automatically went to the icon Killian had chosen. Emma felt a slight disappointment to see that he was using a photo of a boat as an icon, the same one he had as a wallpaper. Emma was not going to open his gallery in any way, not without his permission, but she would not have minded finding a picture of him by chance.

 

Following her own rule of no invasion of his privacy, Emma ignored the previous messages and focused only on those what he had received following the loss of the phone.

 

_**(Will)** Killian, I guess now you're crossing the ocean, so we'll see you soon._

_**(Robin)**  Still awake, Will?_

_**(Will)** Hey, mate. You know me. I'm a night man, like you._

_**(Liam)** Hey guys! Going to the airport in a few hours to pick up Killian._

 

This was wrong. She was spying on the private conversation of people completely strange to her. Worst of all, she was totally seduced by the talk. Perhaps the reason was because she had not had a conversation of this kind since... well, ever. Or maybe, it was the fact that Killian had intrigued her enough for her to want to know more about him. Emma knew it was wrong, but she still could not look away.

 

_**(Will)** Wait a minute, if Killian is flying now... how is he online as well?_

_**(Robin)** Killian is online? Killian?_

_**(Liam)** Oh God, I'd completely forgotten about it._

_**(Robin)** What is happening, Liam?_

_**(Liam)** Emma???_

 

Emma threw the phone on the couch as if it burned her hands. “Shit!” She slapped her forehead with her palm while her cheeks turned red. “How could I be so stupid?” She wondered. Perhaps the day's events had clouded her reason. "For God's sake, Emma! You're spying on a private conversation!"

 

The phone kept making sounds of incoming notifications, but she did not dare to look at the screen. Unable to stay any longer on the couch, she got up and paced the room up and down while squeezing her hands nervously.

 

After a few seconds, she managed to calm down enough to think more clearly. "That is not such a bad thing." She told herself. "Killian has given me permission to check his messages." The need to know what they were discussing at that time increased. Emma went back to the couch and picked up the phone with trembling fingers. Emma bit her lower lip and narrowed her eyes, afraid of what she could find on the screen.

 

_**(Will)** Emma?_

_**(Robin)** who is Emma?_

****

_**(Liam)** it’s a long story and I should go to sleep ..._

_**(Will)** No way, mate. What is happening here?_

_**(Robin)** Does someone have Killian's phone?_

_**(Liam)** enough guys, he'll tell you later._

_**(Will)** wait, wait .... a woman has Killian's phone?_

_**(Will)** A woman??_

_**(Liam)** enough ...._

 

_**(Will)** DOES A WOMAN HAVE KILLIAN'S PHONE??_

 

_**(Robin)** and do you know her?_

_**(Liam)** STOP. NOW!_

 

At that time, Emma decided to start writing.

 

_**(Killian-Emma)** Hi everyone. Hi Liam. I'm sorry, I did not mean to intrude on the conversation. Your brother asked me to check his messages and calls and this chat just appeared. :-|_

 

“Blessed emoticons…” She found herself enjoying the use of emoticons.

 

_**(Liam)** It's okay, Emma, don’t worry._

_**(Will)** What's going on here, mate?_

_**(Liam)** Short version. Killian forgot his phone in a cafe and Emma is keeping it until he returns._

_**(Emma)** That’s correct._

_**(Robin)** What? That's impossible._

_**(Will)** It can not be!_

 

Emma kept wondering why everyone had the same reaction when they learnt of it. She was becoming more intrigued to know what did Killian Jones keep in the damn phone.

 

_**(Liam)** Guys, it's 2 am, Killian arrives at 6 am, I need to get some rest. He and I will explain everything in detail tomorrow. You should behave properly, don’t forget we have a lady in the chat. Good night._

_**(Emma)** Goodnight, Liam :)  it's early here, I can explain._

 

Emma regretted it as soon as she sent the message, her fingers had been faster than her mind. She should not be having a conversation with people she did not know.

 

_**(Robin)** Yes! Tell us who you are and what you've done with our friend._

 

And that was how Emma started the conversation with the guys. They accepted the situation surprisingly well, not to mention the explanations she gave them. Not only that, they included her in the conversation as if she was part of the group. At some point, a new person came in the conversation, Kristoff, who happened to be Liam's brother-in-law and treated her so as friendly as the others.

 

The time passed quickly, but she barely noticed it. Despite she had no experience with this kind of conversation, her fingers moved nimbly over the keyboard of the phone, trying not to lose the thread of the chat. The conversation with those strangers was so entertaining that when she looked at the time on the phone, she realized she had been talking with them for two hours.

 

Sometime during those two hours the night had come, as evident by the darkened room. The faint light given off by television filled the room with strange shadows, but Emma did not even remember that the television was still on.

 

_**(Emma)** Oh my God! It's too late! I'm sorry guys, I have taken up enough of your time._

_**(Robin)** Don’t apologize Emma, not every day we have a lady here, this kind of changes are always welcome._

_**(Will)** We are also night owls. These night talks are common with us._

_**(Kristoff)** Yes, sometimes we talk until the sun rises._

_**(Emma)** I like the night too :) . I will give you Killian’s new number, so you can talk to him while he stays in Dublin. It was a pleasure talking to you guys._

_**(Robin)** The pleasure was ours._

_**(Kristoff)** Yes, a pleasure._

_**(Will)** Maybe you could join us on another occasion, Emma._

_**(Emma)** Maybe ... Good night!_

 

Emma left the conversation with a smile on her face. She still found it incredible that these people had accepted her into the conversation without any reservation. It had only been necessary for them that she had had some contact with Killian, although this would have been minimal. Surprisingly, they had barely spoken of Killian. They had included her in their usual talks like she had known them for longer than a single evening.

 

Still, Emma got to figure out some things that allowed her to learn a little more about the intriguing Irishman.

 

He was traveling to Ireland to meet his new nephew, Liam's third kid.

 

Killian spent the warmer months in Boston, working on something related to the boats. He spent the coldest months in Ireland, helping in a family business. Belle was actually his secretary and she had a long-distance relationship with Will, one of Killian's friends.

 

But she still did not know anything about  why the phone was so important to him. None of his friends had referred to that, although they were surprised to learn that he had forgotten the phone. Emma obviously would not ask, she had had enough with the initial embarrassment after they discovered her while lurking.

 

She imagined for a moment what it would be like having her own group of friends and having these regular talks. For the first time in a while, she wondered if her determination to not establish close ties with other people was the best decision for her. A small crack opened in the walls she had built to protect herself while an image ran through her mind. Her phone lying on the ground before it ran out of power. A mobile in silence. No calls, no messages. That image hurt more than she would have imagined. Emma realized with surprise that her eyes were filling with tears, but she stubbornly forced herself to hold them back.

 

She buried those negative thoughts in the most hidden corner of her head, deciding that none of this would affect her. Although this was a temporary thing, she was going to take advantage of this absurd situation and have some sort of fun along the way.

 

The unshed tears gave way to a slight smile. Emma shook her head, wondering if these sudden changes in her mood were normal. The unexpected work entrusted to her by Killian made her heart glad somehow, feeling useful and less guilty about what had happened.

 

She began to send Killian all the messages he had received. She also explained him the conversation she had with his brother.

 

_**I hope you read this before you meet your brother because I may have slightly altered the story.** _

 

Finally, she briefly explained to him how she had spent her night chatting with his friends.

 

_**I know my new and unexpected job as your personal secretary involves notifying you of all the messages and calls received. I had a chat with your friends a few hours ago. A long, long conversation. It lasted forever, so I am not going to repeat it word for word. Especially when I know they will see you soon and will show you the entire conversation anyway.** _

 

After sending the last message, a new idea crossed her mind. Her lips turned into a playful smile as she thought about it. She went to her bedroom and wrapped Killian’s phone between her sheets, as something fragile, in need of protection. Emma took a picture of the phone and sent it to Killian with a new message.

 

_**Hi, this is Emma, this is my new phone number. You're a lucky guy, Jones. You have around many people who care about you. That is far more precious than any treasure map saved on your phone. Take care of them. Still, as you can see, your phone is safe and sound, waiting for its rescue.** _

 

Her stomach growled. Emma realized she had not eaten since... she didn’t even remember. It was eleven pm, rather late to prepare some dinner. But, Emma was hungry, so she went to the kitchen to make a grilled cheese. She would eat it in stride, she was in no hurry. Emma was trying to convince herself. No way she was eager to see the messages from Killian. No, she would not wait up until Killian landed, she just was not sleepy.

 

 

* * *

 

When Liam woke up a few hours later, the first thing he did was to look at his phone. He noticed that after he left the chat, the conversation continued for a few hours, including Emma in it. He could not help but smile as he read the chat, Emma had been able to handle the situation without any problem.

 

He got out of the bed trying to be silent. Elsa needed all the rest possible because Brian, the newborn, would wake up at any time. He reached the kitchen to have a cup of tea before leaving for the airport. Although Killian left Ireland only a month ago, he and his family could feel his absence in all corners of the house. He was eager to see him again, if only for three weeks.

 

Liam knew that Killian had a good life in Boston. He had a job he loved, good friends, and a nice apartment. In fact, he should feel lucky that Killian spent almost half a year with them. But it was not enough for his family, it was never enough. His kids, Connor and Eileen, adored their uncle. In particular, his three years old daughter felt so sad whenever her uncle was leaving.

 

He knew the inner struggle his brother felt when he was in Ireland, they had already talked about his feelings on several occasions. Killian hated leaving Ireland, leaving his family, but it was hard for him to stay here all the time, that meant the return of his memories. Liam loved having his brother home, but he hated seeing the sadness in his eyes.

 

His eyes wandered around the kitchen while his thoughts ran freely through his head. The fleeting memories of five years ago came to his mind before he could do anything to stop them. Memories of the desperation in Killian’s face, memories of the helplessness Liam felt at being unable to do anything to help him. Liam recalled how he watched as his brother, choked by the pain, removed any vestige of his past, of what had hurt him. He removed everything, except the pictures he kept in his phone's memory card.

 

Killian clung to his phone for that reason. Until now, the phone was a kind of anchor that kept him tied to the past. Liam had always insisted that he needed to try to save the images to another device. Now, he wondered if that had been a mistake, if maybe he should have helped him to get rid of the past so he could move on. Perhaps the loss of the phone was a new opportunity for his brother, a chance to move on with his life.

 

He had not yet spoken to Killian, so he was anxious to know his reaction and to know what he thought about Emma. she had something appealing. He had already noticed it in their call, but the conversation with the boys allowed him to reassert that idea. Maybe ... Liam shook his head. " _I do not even know her, know nothing about her, do not get ahead of  yourself_." He thought. But it was too late. He could not wait to tell everything to Elsa. His wife had already been asleep when it happened. His lips turned into a smile at the thought of her possible reaction.

 

Before leaving to the airport, Liam looked into his bedroom to find Elsa awake and holding their baby while she breastfed him. His heart warmed to the tender image, their baby was only five days old, but the love he felt for him was already so deep as he had for his other children. He allowed himself a moment to contemplate the image of the perfect happiness, to remember how lucky he was to have Elsa beside him and the wonderful family they had created.

 

Elsa’s eyes lifted from their son’s to meet his own.. She patted the space on the bed next to her and invited him over with a soft smile. Liam approached the bed, leaving a light kiss on his wife's forehead and gently stroking the cheek of baby Brian.

 

"Hey, I'm leaving to the airport, are you sure you will manage by yourself with children?" Liam whispered to his wife.

 

"Of course, if an emergency arises my sister can be here in five minutes, you know. Go and bring Killian back home. I can not wait to see Eileen's face when she sees that her favorite uncle is back."

 

"Yes, it will be a surprise for her." Liam smiled, this time they had decided not to tell their children that Killian would return when he had left just one month ago. "By the way, love ..." Liam continued talking in whispers. "When I return I have to tell you something about Killian."

 

Elsa looked puzzled. "What happen? Something wrong?" Her voice sounded worried.

 

Liam reassured her. "No, don’t worry. I'll give you the details later, but now I have to go. It's just ... Killian forgot his phone before flying."

 

Elsa's eyes widened with surprise "What?" She almost screamed.

 

"Shhh." He pointed to the baby. "I have to go, Elsa."

 

"Hey, wait, you can not leave me like that, I need more details. How did he react? Where is his phone?" Elsa was starting to worry, so he tried to fix it.

 

"Everything is right. I have not talked to him yet. His phone is safe, a woman is keeping it until he returns.

 

His words seemed to excite her even more. "What? A woman? Why does a woman have his phone? Have you talked to her? Liam, I need to know! Has our Killian found a woman?"

 

"Hey, calm down love. My dear brother left the phone in a cafe." Liam told her briefly the conversation he had with Emma.

 

"Oh, Liam, I know I should not be excited, but I can not help it! I can not wait to see Killian's reaction. Run, go get our boy. "

 

Liam said goodbye to Elsa with a light kiss on her lips and headed for the airport, the desire to embrace his brother grew by the minute. He had no doubt that the next three weeks would be very interesting.

 

 

* * *

 

Sleep had refused to accompany Killian during the flight. He felt exhaustion taking hold of his body, his limbs were becoming heavier, but his mind could not rest. In the absence of a suitable music, he tried to have fun with the entertainment provided by the airline. The film he was watching was terribly boring, he’d had difficulty  concentrating but the sleep had decided to leave him. So he resigned himself to it, trying at least to keep his mind occupied with anything to prevent him from thinking about his phone and the woman who had it in her possession right now.

 

The flight finally arrived at its destination, Dublin airport lights gave him the welcome. The pressure in his chest that he knew well began to appear, but he took two deep breaths to try to counter it. He was at home with his family. That was all mattered.

 

His movements were languid, his feet almost dragged to the baggage hall. Killian cast a silent prayer, hoping that his suitcase would appear quickly. Someone seemed to listen to him because a few minutes later he got his luggage and headed for the exit, hoping that his brother had already arrived. He was anxious to see him again.

 

As the doors opened, he looked for his brother in the crowd. It did not take long to find him. His eyes were so like his own, his short curly hair, and his elegant demeanor were unmistakable. All the tiredness he had felt before disappeared at that moment and he hurried to meet his brother as he pulled his suitcase.

 

As soon as he was within reach, Liam wrapped him in a tight hug, his usual gesture when they had been reunited after being apart. Although the years had passed and they had become adults, Liam had not forsaken these parental gestures towards Killian.

 

"Hey little brother, welcome home." Liam said after breaking the hug, patting him on the shoulder.

 

Killian raised an eyebrow in an exaggerated way. "Younger brother... Congratulations brother, how does it feel to be a father of a large family? How is Elsa? And my new nephew?" While Killian spoke, he remembered his new phone and pulled it from his pocket to turn it on.

 

Killian saw that Liam’s gaze was setting on the phone and that was when he realized that his brother knew nothing of what happened.

 

"We'll have time for that, now tell me, what happened to your phone?"

 

Before he could answer the phone started ringing as he was received several messages. Killian waved his hand to his brother. "Give me a moment."

 

A smile spread across his face before he could do anything about it. It looked like Emma had forwarded several messages to him. The smile grew more and more as he was reading. So Emma had spoken to his brother and had slightly altered their story. He would have to pretend that they actually had met in the cafe. _Seriously, Emma?_ Killian looked sideways to his brother. Liam’s face held an unreadable expression.

 

His eyes widened with surprise when he learned that she had participated in the chat with his friends and had also told them her own version of the story. He did not know whether to be angry or fascinated by this intriguing woman. One thing was clear, he could not remain indifferent. In just a few hours, this woman, Emma Swan, had the ability to alter all of his environment.

 

After reading the last message, he was even more intrigued, if that were possible. When he saw the picture she had sent, a loud laugh escaped his mouth. Emma had sent him a picture of his own mobile wrapped between sheets. Without thinking twice or considering the possible consequences he sent her a message in response. If Emma wanted to play, he was more than willing to take part.

 

_So you just met my phone and I see it is already in your bed. Should I be jealous?_

 

Her response was immediate. **_Very._**

 

“ _Bloody Hell_.” He thought.

 

A throat clearing brought him back to reality. He looked up from the phone to meet his brother, who was staring him with his arms crossed over his chest. Killian realized he still had a stupid grin on his face, so he tried to hide it by schooling his features into a serious expression.

 

"Are you chatting with her?"

 

"Her?" Killian tried to act like he had no idea who his brother was referring to, he did not want explain this to his brother, not now. He just wanted to get home and get some rest.

 

"Is that Emma?" Liam insisted, keeping a serious face.

 

Killian scratched behind his ear as he sighed with resignation. "Yes, that was Emma. Since it seems that you know the whole story, can we save the details and get home? I need to sleep."

 

"I guess you've properly thanked her for everything, right?" His tone was somewhat harsh, but Killian knew it was only a facade, his brother was enjoying this.

 

"What? Thanks?" Killian could not believe it.

 

"Maybe you should call her, to thank her."

 

He definitely needed a rest, his mind was not working correctly, it was hard for him to process everything that was happening. Killian wondered if his brother was serious. Although, he also realized that his brother did not know the real story. "Well, brother, I will, later. I need to sleep. It's almost one am in Boston."

 

"But she's awake now, she was chatting with you a few minutes ago, you should do it now."

 

"What?" Killian could not believed what was happening, his brother was definitely up to something, but he could not figure out what it was. He pinched the bridge of his nose in a vain attempt to clarify his thoughts. Perhaps it was best to end this once and for all, make the bloody call, and go home. Killian sighed again. "You're not going to stop until I call her, are you?"

 

"You know me very well, brother." A triumphant smile appeared on his face. "Come, little brother, don't make the lady wait."

 

Killian gave him a withering look. According to his brother, he should call Emma to thank her, when the only reason he did not have his phone back was because she had taken it. He took a deep breath. "Okay, you win, I'll call her, but only because I'm so tired that I do not want to argue with you."

 

Killian wondered how he could be in this situation. At the airport, in the middle of the night, calling to thank a woman who had taken his phone. Maybe, he had fallen asleep on the plane and it was a dream because he did not feel it as a reality. Indeed since losing the bloody phone at all had been too surreal.

 

He grabbed the phone and dialed Emma's number.

 

"Hi" Of course, Emma immediately answered.

 

"Hey, This is Killian." _Show' s starting_ , he thought. "Ahem, I'm at the airport and my dear brother has thought that the best idea to welcome me home was to force me to call you to thank you."

 

Liam glared at him and he smirked in response.

 

"Ha!" Emma's laugh was so loud that Killian was sure Liam had also heard it. "Come on, Jones, I'm waiting to hear you."

 

His brother was going to pay for this... This situation was ridiculous. "I ... I want to thank you, for agreeing to take care of my phone."

 

"Come on, Jones, don't be shy. Tell me something else. Is your brother listening to you? This is like the movies! Now I can try to provoke you and you have to keep hiding in front of your brother."

 

Killian kept a neutral expression, but he was boiling inside. Emma Swan was having fun at his expense, when the only person responsible for everything that happened was her. "Yes, mmm, it will only be three weeks."

 

"You can do it better, Jones."

 

Killian was about to let out a grunt, it took all his willpower to hold back. Instead, he went to his brother and told him. "Liam, I need caffeine while I talk to Emma, can you go to buy a coffee, tea, anything?" Liam agreed without protest, which was something surprising.

 

As soon as Liam was out of reach, Killian blurted out. "This is not funny, Swan."

 

"Oh, yes, yes it is."

 

She was right. Actually the word fun might not the best. ‘Nonsense’ was probably better, or surreal. Killian reminded himself that he should try to get fun with all this. His lips curled into a smile. "I'm here, standing at the airport, talking to a perfect stranger who stole my phone, and now I have to thank you because of my brother. Can you imagine a more absurd situation?"

 

Her voice reflected the fun she seemed to be feeling. "Oh, yes, indeed there is. Imagine this situation, just as I had got into the bathtub your phone rang with that deafening noise. Then somehow, I was involved in a chat with total strangers. Now, at one am, I'm in bed talking to the guy I stole a phone from, unconsciously sure, a few hours ago."

 

Killian swallowed. For some reason, the image of Emma in the bathtub activated his imagination. He did not even know what she looked like, but he had already created an image of her and could imagine her perfectly in the tub. His mind ran free wondering what Emma would wear while she talked to him lying in bed. He was in serious trouble. He forced himself to focus on the humor part of the conversation before moving on to, what he knew would be,  dangerous ground. "Swan, how dare you call a U2 song a deafening noise?" He pretended to be upset.

 

"Hey, I like U2, but not so loud, even less when you do not expect any calls. By the way, I hope you do not mind, I took a look at your playlists because I needed to listen to music while I took a bath. You know, my mobile, well, it is is no longer here. But I looked only at the music, I promise."

 

She made another reference to the tub and his mind played with him again. This was going to be complicated. "Okay, Swan, you have my permission to listen to my music. Only my music."

 

"Of course I do, Jones, and I have no interest in seeking your treasure map."

 

Killian sighed. These three weeks were going to be very intense.

 

 

* * *

 

Liam did not lose sight of his brother while he waited for the coffee at one of the airport stands. He was still surprised that he’d been able to force his brother to call Emma. But when he saw how Killian’s face lit up while reading Emma's messages, he couldn’t believe it. Liam had not seen Killian behave that way in a long time, the smile that appeared on Killian’s face gave him hope.That was the only reason he’d seized the opportunity to have Killian call Emma.  He was trying to keep Killian connected to Emma in some way.

 

And, it seemed that he was not wrong. Liam spied on his brother in the distance. Killian looked relaxed, his smile wide, his cheeks flushed as he scratched behind the ear. Killian Jones was nervous. Liam was eager to tell Elsa all the news.

 

They knew nothing about her. But there was something on her, something that had attracted the attention of his brother. For first time in five years, Killian seemed interested in a woman. That had to mean something. He was willing to find out.

 

 

* * *

 

The drive up to the house was a blur. Killian vaguely remembered having climbed into the car. He drifted between consciousness and sleep all the way.

 

When they got home, it was still early so the rest of the family was sleeping. He was definitely thankful for this. He was so exhausted that he could not handle the boundless energy of two young kids. Fortunately, the house was silent. He murmured a farewell to his brother and headed his bedroom.

 

The urge to collapse without further ado on the bed were huge, but Killian forced himself to dress in more comfortable clothes to sleep. At least, it was not necessary to open the suitcase because he kept those kind of clothes in the closet. Afterall, this was his room for five months a year.

 

After dressing in a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt, he fell on the bed. He was about to fall asleep when he heard the sound of an incoming message to his phone. It could only be one person. Killian reached for the phone resting on the bedside table. Indeed, it was a message from Emma.

 

_**Jones, why is your phone set to this very high volume? Give me a logical reason, please. I had already gotten to sleep when the damn phone started ringing and I almost had a heart attack.** _

 

Killian smiled. This woman did not fail to amaze him. _Smee?_

 

_**How do you know? :-P** _

 

_That’s usual for him to call late at night. What did he want?_

 

**_He wanted to ask you how the trip had gone. God, I need to sleep. Good night Killian._ **

 

_Good night, Emma. Don't forget to lower the phone volume. I don't want to be an indirect accomplice of a possible heart attack._

 

Killian put the phone back on the nightstand. It was morning, but the room was still dark, inviting him to get the rest he so desperately needed.

 

His eyelids became increasingly heavier until they finally closed. The last thought he had before sleep caught up with him was that maybe it was not such a terrible thing for him to forget his phone. Perhaps, during the next three weeks, he would have some unexpected moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, any comment that helps me to improve is welcome


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally we have a new chapter! I'm so sorry for the delay. I'll try to update more often from now. I would like to thank everyone for the comments and the support to this story. This encourages me to try to make it better. I want to make a special mention of captain-k-jones. I know it's not an easy job, because English is not my native language, so I very much appreciate all the effort she put into trying to improve this story. Thank you so much for everything.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or any of the songs that appear in this story
> 
> Enjoy!

Killian awoke a few hours later. His eyes blinked open as the sunlight filtered through the window into them. His forehead crinkled as he tried to remember where the bloody hell he was. His confused eyes roamed around the room as he tried to identify the objects around him. Gradually he began to detect recognizable objects, such as his favorite cap, rested on the desk under the window, or the pictures of ships hung on the walls. Finally his mind clicked. He was in his bedroom. He was in Ireland.

 

His head sank back on the pillow. The tiredness had not disappeared from his body despite the sleep and it would probably still take a few days to adjust to the time change. His gaze went to the bedside table. The light numbers of the alarm clock marked the time as twelve in the afternoon.

 

Straining his ears, Killian tried to make out any sound throughout the rest of the house. His lips curled into a smile at the moment he detected children's voices outside his bedroom door.

 

It was rare for Killian to be in Ireland at this time of the year, at least not in the last five years. He took a moment to think about what his family could be doing on a Saturday during the spring. He ran his hand through his hair. Despite the tiredness, he should get out of bed and make an appearance to meet his new nephew.

 

He sat on the bed and that was when he noticed the phone resting on the nightstand. His new phone. He’d forgotten about the entire situation for the last several hours, but now the events that had happened were in the front of his mind.

 

Killian massaged his temples in an attempt to avoid the negative thoughts. There was no way he wanted to appear before his family feeling miserable by the latest events. He needed a distraction to keep his mind occupied. Someone who could make him laugh and forget all about his troubles. Emma Swan came to mind immediately. He knew she would be a great distraction.

 

A grin formed on his lips as he thought about how Emma would react if he decided to call her. She should be sleeping because it was too early in Boston. She would likely be angry but he was willing to find out nonetheless. Picking up his phone, he dialed his own number and waited for her to answer. She did it on the third ring.

 

The sound came from the other side of the line could hardly be described as a word. It sounded more like a grunt. That meant that maybe he had succeeded in his suspicions.

 

“Good morning, Swan.”

 

"What the hell, Jones? What is wrong with you?” The combination of the hoarseness in her voice and her angry tone proved more attractive than he ever could have imagined, so his desire to keep exploring that side increased.

 

"Ha! I knew it! You didn't turn off the phone to avoid the ringtone!" Perhaps his tone sounded too arrogant, but he could not help but be pleased to see that his suspicions were confirmed.

 

"Are you kidding me? It's seven in the morning!” Her voice sounded even rougher.

 

"Then am I right or not?"

 

"Yes! Are you happy now? I forgot to turn down the volume on your damn phone. I was so tired that I fell asleep with the phone in hand after sending you the last message."

 

Killian swallowed, somehow the image of Emma lying on her bed with his phone in her hand caused his vivid imagination to swirl. "Oh, that is such a tender scene. Thank you, Swan, for taking such wonderful care of my phone. It is nice to know that you went from being a thief to a savior.”

 

He wondered, and not for the first time, what she looked like. All he knew about the elusive Emma Swan was the color of her hair and the sound of her voice and... and he found himself wanting to know more.

 

Her snort pulled him from his thoughts and back to the conversation at hand. "That's not funny, Jones.” He could imagine her eyes were narrowed as she spoke the words. “I'm hanging up now."

 

"Wait!" Despite her annoyance at his fun, he had a strange need to try and prolong the conversation. "If you are going back to sleep, at least let me remind you to turn the ringer off." A laugh escaped his mouth before he could do anything about it.

 

Emma sighed. "You know, I can think of a more effective way to silence your phone. My apartment is on the third floor. Perhaps it might just accidentally fall out the window... That wouldn’t be very lucky now, would it, Jones?"

 

The sound of the dial tone had Killian’s eyes widening in surprise. For few seconds, all he could do was look at his phone's screen. He couldn’t believe she actually hung up on him. Sure, they had their fleeting collision less than a day ago and had just shared a few conversations and messages since. But she intrigued him. She was so different from other woman he had met and he had an unnatural desire to learn more about her. Luckily, she having his phone was the best excuse to keep the contact with her.

 

As he thought about it, he went to the bathroom for a quick shower before dressing to meet with his family. He was fully aware that maybe he was overstepping the boundaries. Perhaps this playful banter was something he should reconsider. After all, was he really ready to become involved with a woman he had never really met?

 

After the shower, he paused to listen to the sound of familiar voices coming from somewhere downstairs. It seemed that his family was gathered in the large kitchen, in the heart of the house.

 

Killian opened the door quietly, glancing up and down the hallway to make sure no one was in sight. Liam had told him the idea of keeping his visit a secret and he, of course, had agreed immediately. He could not wait to see the reaction of Connor and Eileen.

 

His feet slipped on the floor as he headed to the kitchen. He rolled his eyes in annoyance because he was trying to stay as quiet as possible. When he finally arrived, the kitchen door was ajar. Keeping his presence hidden, he looked into the room.

 

The image before him warmed his heart. It was a perfect picture of the family happiness. There was no doubt that his brother had reached his deserved happy ending with Elsa, despite his painful past. They were all sitting around the large family table. Elsa held his newborn nephew in her arms. Liam was at her side, a protective arm around her shoulders. Both looked tenderly at the baby. Eileen and Connor sat with their backs to the door, clearly entertained by the toys in front of them.

 

His family. His thoughts were always went to the same place when he was here, to the idea that he could have this every day of the year. Maybe if he found the necessary strength to live with his past, he could go ahead and stay with them. A well-known tension in the chest began to appear, but he shook his head, pushing away those thoughts at least for now. He had to give a surprise to two young kids.

 

Just then Liam looked up, noticing him. He nodded with a barely perceptible movement, giving him permission to make an appearance. Killian crept into the kitchen and leaned against the door frame, ready for the welcome.

 

Killian had looked forward to the reaction of his nephew and niece. And here were the two children, his two favorite people, whom he loved more than he could have imagined.

 

Eileen, his three years old little princess, a perfect copy of her mother, with her almost white hair and bright blue eyes. And Connor, the little man of the family, eight years old, who had inherited his father's curly hair, and was a nerd in everything related to _Star Wars_. Killian was to blame for this but he could not help feeling proud.

 

He cleared his throat and at that very moment all eyes turned in his direction.

 

The two kids reacted very similarly. Their eyes opened wide with a mixture of surprise and confusion and they asked almost in unison. "Uncle Killy?"

 

Eileen seemed more affected than her brother. Her chin began to tremble and Killian feared for a moment that she would burst into tears. Then, her face changed and lighted with the most adorable smile he had ever seen. "Uncle Killy!" She shouted with joy.

 

Connor, however, was calmer, but could not hide the joy he felt at seeing his uncle.

 

The two kids ran toward him and in an instant two pairs of tiny arms wrapped around his waist tightly. Two young voices battled with each other in search of his attention. Normally, their boundless energy would have overwhelmed him, but definitely not this time.

 

"Calm down, kids. Don't bother your uncle." Elsa tried, but her quiet voice failed in the attempt to bring order to the two excited children.

 

“Hey, we'll have much time to talk, but now there's something important I have to do. I have to meet the new baby." The kids understood and both took their respective seats while Killian was heading where Elsa was. He gave her a soft kiss on her cheek.

 

"How's my favorite sister-in-law? I can see that neither pregnancy or childbirth have managed to steal your incredible beauty. My brother is a lucky guy.”

 

He saw Liam roll his eyes as Elsa smiled in response. "Flattery with get you nowhere, Killian Jones." Elsa talked to baby Brian with tender whispers. "Hey, here's a person who wants to meet you, little one."

 

Elsa offered the baby to Killian to hold him in his arms. "Hey, little Brian. I see that you inherited your mother's beauty, fortunately for you." Contrary to what might seem, Killian had always felt comfortable holding a baby in his arms. Brian seemed to sense his comfortableness because at that moment he opened his eyes. "Oh, but your eyes are like ours. No doubt, you're a Jones boy."

 

Killian returned the baby to Elsa and sat in his usual place at the table. He began to ask Elsa and Liam. His admiration for them increased as he listened them telling several anecdotes of their extended family. They had been talking in a relaxed way for a few minutes when his mobile rang, indicating he had incoming messages. He pulled the phone from his pocket and saw  that Emma had sent him a photo in which his phone appeared next to a huge cup of coffee. His lips curled into a smile when he read her comment.

 

_**I couldn't go back to sleep, so after getting my caffeine dose, your phone and I are going to work.** _

 

_Mmmm, you see? You'll thank me in the end. Are you going to have another chase?_

 

**I hope so. I want to get the guy who got me into this mess.**

 

_Maybe you should be grateful. Thanks to him you've met a devilishly handsome Irish man._

**_Please... Is there a rolling eyes emoticon? That's exactly what I'm doing now._ **

 

A laugh escaped his mouth as he read the last comment. He realized then that the room had fallen silent. His eyes turned away from the screen as he felt the gazes of his family’s member fixed on him. _Bloody Hell, I'm behaving like a teenager_. Killian felt his cheeks flush as he scratched behind the ear and tried to hide the stupid grin on his face.

 

Liam and Elsa looked at each other, sharing a gaze he knew so well. It was a look that usually preceded some kind of paternal speech from Liam. However, to his surprise, it was Elsa who spoke.

 

"Are you chatting with Emma?" Her voice, far from seeming annoyed, sounded amused.

 

Killian rolled his eyes. "I see that news travel fast. Is there anyone in this city who doesn't yet know about Emma?"

 

"Emma? Uncle Killy, who is Emma?" Killian would think that his niece was making fun of him if it wasn't for her angelic expression.

 

Elsa and Liam's laughter echoed throughout the room. Killian gave them a killer glance, but then softened his face to address the girl. "I'll tell you later, wee one. Now, do you want to show me your new toys?" He had no intention of talking about it, so distracting the two kids suddenly seemed the best idea in the world.

 

"Aye, aye." Eileen and Connor answered in unison. The three of them got up from their seats to go to the bedrooms.

 

"The lunch will be ready in half an hour." Elsa warned.

 

"Yes, Mom." Killian and the kids responded at once, prompting laughter from all of them, that still remained when they reached the top floor.

 

 

* * *

 

The flashing fluorescent light from the ceiling caused pounding her brain. The headache that she had begun to feel early in the morning was getting more intense. However, Emma forced herself to focus on the computer screen, looking for the necessary clues to continue the hunt for the fugitive.

 

After Killian's early call, Emma had given up on her attempt to return to sleep. She decided to take the morning and work on any new information that had been obtained by Leroy. It was usual for her to go to the office on Saturday mornings. The capture of the fugitive had become personal, so she didn't mind sacrificing part of her weekend to try to achieve her goal. At the end of the day, she had no other more exciting plans.

 

Her bad mood was more evident as the hours passed, so she wasn't in the best of spirits when she heard footsteps approaching the door of the office. Someone was coming and it could only be one person, her boss Graham.

 

Indeed, Graham appeared in the doorway, with a soft smile on his face. "Why am I not surprised to see you here on a Saturday morning?"

 

Emma sighed, she wasn't in a mood for listening to any sermon and even less so when her boss used that condescending tone that bothered her so much. Her voice came out maybe a little more thorny than originally intended, but she did not care. "Like you have room to talk. You are here on a Saturday morning, too. "

 

Graham ignored her words as he sat on the desk. "Leroy told me what happened yesterday with your phone, are you okay?"

 

And there it was. That look of concern that appeared on his face from time to time that she hated. She knew that his concern was genuine, but she was not used to it. No one had cared about her before and she did not know how to handle when someone did it. So she tried to prove to herself that she was not a delicate woman who had to look after. She was perfectly capable of taking care of herself and get the best results keeping a cool mind focused on her goal.

 

"I'm fine. He ran faster. That is all."

 

Graham was silent for a few seconds, holding her gaze. Finally, his eyes met hers once more. "Do you need help with the case?"

 

"No thanks, I'll just keep going over the evidence." She stood up, grabbing her jacket that was over the seat back.

 

When she walked by Graham, he held her gently by the elbow. "Leroy told me that you've already got a new phone number. Could you give it to me? For labor issues, of course.”

 

His words affected her more than she had imagined. She had set those previous barriers, purposely ignoring his genuine concern. Her fear that others would hurt her had left her alone. She had been comfortable so far, but the events of the past hours had disrupted all her preconceptions. Although they still stood firm, her walls had begun to falter slightly. In just a few hours, Killian and his friends had managed to open a crack wide enough for her to ask herself if she would be able to let people in, if she would be able to trust people again.

 

Her expression softened when addressing Graham. Maybe it was time to change things. "Sure, give me your number."

 

Emma typed the number into the message field and sent a text back to Graham including an emoticon. In the last several hours her love for emoticons had grown and she felt like a kid with a new toy.

 

Graham's phone rang with the incoming message. When he looked at the screen, he raised his eyebrows while his eyes lifted toward her, with a mixture of surprise and amusement in them. He made no mention of it, but in return he made an offer. "Do you need company during the stake out?"

 

She was walking toward the exit but turned to answer him. "Thank you, but you know I prefer to work alone. Besides, I'm sure you have something better to do on a Saturday morning."

 

"If you change your mind, you can, you know, call me." The words seemed genuine. Perhaps, for the first time in two years, she was looking at the man hiding behind the facade of boss.

 

"Sure." When Emma left the office, she felt lighter, the corners of her mouth rose slightly. The brief conversation with Graham had allowed her to clear her mind. Her headache was gone. Her steps were quick and determined on her way to the bug. The adrenaline to the new mission started running through her veins, her senses activated in an alert mode. This time, she was not going to fail. That guy did not know who he was dealing with.

 

 

* * *

 

Contrary to how might seem, the stake out passed without Emma hardly noticing. She had stocked everything needed to make the wait more bearable. This meant a thermos of coffee, massive amounts of junk food, and music. She could not work without music.

 

She was aware that the habit of listening to music was not what one would consider conducive to doing her job. She should have all five senses on alert for surveillance work. But music helped her keep her mind from being distracted while keeping the sight fixed on her target. Her new mobile remained empty, so she’d used some of the playlists on Killian's smartphone. Emma wondered how much capacity his memory card had, since his playlists were endless.

 

Until now she had never considered that the music could be a clear reflection of the personality and character of a person. In the absence of more information, Emma was starting to get to know Killian through his music. And he was full of surprises.

 

No doubt, Killian was a rocker and loved the classics from the _80s_ and _90s_. She had almost cried when she discovered that he’d kept the complete discography of _Queen_ on his phone. She also discovered that he was kind of a nerd. Some playlists contained soundtracks from movies like _Star Wars_ , _Back To The Future_ , or _Pirates of the Caribbean_.

 

For this occasion, she needed something lively to allow her to stay active and mentally alert. The choice was clear when she found a playlist called Songs to Lift the Spirits. It was just what she needed.

 

A few hours later, here she was in her car keeping a watchful eye on the alley where the fugitive would hopefully appear. Her body prepared for the impending chase. Her hunch was strong and, if he showed up, well this time he would not escape.

 

" _Don’t Stop Me Now_ " blared in her ears through the headphones. Her hands slapped the steering wheel to the rhythm of the music, her legs were also following the rhythm. Her lips moved, humming the lyrics of the song.

 

_Don't stop me now, I'm having such a good time_

_I'm having a ball, don't stop me now_

_If you wanna have a good time just give me a call_

_Don't stop me now -because I'm having a good time-_

_Don't stop me now -yes I'm having a good time-_

_I don't want to stop at all._

 

An almost explosive mixture of adrenaline and caffeine ran through her veins, extending to the tips of her fingers. Her desire to take action increased. In these small moments, locked in the interior of her vehicle while surrounded by this bubble of music and sensations, she felt able to do anything.

 

Her eyes still were alert, but she threw fleeting glances towards the passenger seat where her new phone rested. She realized that the screen was illuminated which indicating she had messages she needed to open. Emma forced herself to look straight ahead into the alley, to focus on her goal, but she was failing. The temptation to know both the sender and the content was growing by the minute. After a sigh of resignation and cursing herself for her weakness, she gave up. Grabbing the phone, she ran her finger across the screen. Her suspicions were true. It was Killian after all.

 

_Hey, Swan. Have you had success?_

**_I can’t be distracted right now, Jones._ **

_Oh! So I'm a distraction for you? Good to know …_

 

Emma rolled her eyes, wondering if this man would ever stop with his innuendos. Maybe it was time to give him a taste of his own medicine.

 

**_I will not lose this guy for a second time, Jones._ **

_Are you lurking now? This is getting interesting. Still, I'm not clear if you're actually the good girl in this story._

 

Her fingers slid faster on the keyboard, as her gaze travelled from the screen to the alley. At some point, the music had changed, and the first notes of a new song began to flood her ears. Emma laughed when she realized the song. It was the soundtrack of " _Mission Impossible_ ", nothing could be more appropriate.

 

"Seriously?! Come on Jones! Do you use this song to cheer you up?" Emma asked out loud. Maybe it wasn’t working to lift her spirits, but her body reacted to the music and felt the need to run.

 

**_mmm, I think I prefer to keep the mystery going._ **

_Come on, Swan!_

**_Where would the fun be in if I told you?_ **

_Give me a clue, at least._

 

Emma looked at the passenger seat, where she had deposited the leftovers of junk food, and noticed that there was something else… handcuffs. A mischievous smile appeared on her face when an idea began to form in her head. She could also play this game.

 

Emma took off the headphones, letting the music sound inside the vehicle. She took the handcuffs and placed them over the dashboard and put Killian's phone between one of the bracelets. She made some adjustments until she was satisfied with the result. Emma took a picture and sent it to Killian, along with a comment.

 

_**Ok, here's a hint. Your phone is in good company with one of my favorite work tools;) By the way, I don't forget that I still have to get my revenge for what happened this morning ...** _

 

_Swan, you know that men usually have a dirty mind when it comes to handcuffs, and even more if you follow it with the word "revenge" or "punishment"._

 

Emma blushed. What was she getting into? How long had she known this man? She didn't even know what he looked like. In fact, that was what made this game so much more intriguing.

**_Perhaps you should take it as a threat._ **

_I don't know whether to be scared or excited._

**_Both, it would be more suitable._ **

 

After the last message, the phone was silent and the screen went black. Emma impatiently waited for a new message, but it never seemed to come. She wondered if maybe she had gone too far with her game. Her gaze went to the alley, hoping that this stupid talk had not caused her to lose her target. Finally, the phone vibrated again in her hand. Emma let out a breath she did not know she had been holding.

 

_Sorry love, I'm in the middle of a football match, my nephew is playing. I had to hide the phone for a moment to avoid prying eyes._

 

Her heart jumped a little in her chest while reading the message. For some reason, perhaps because of her past, her heart had a special spot for men who had good relationships with children. Killian seemed to be this kind of man. He had crossed the ocean only to meet his new nephew. He just arrived in Ireland and he was already watching his nephew playing. He even had a playlist of nursery rhymes. Emma swallowed. Was this man real?

 

The music continued playing, but Emma had ceased to hear it. She had to focus on what really mattered, her target. She could let Killian Jones distract her later...

 

**_Ok, enjoy the match, I need to focus._ **

_By the way, you will keep my phone safe, right? You and I know what could happen in a chase._

**_Oh yeah, don't worry, I'll leave it in the car._ **

_In the car? What if someone steals your car?_

 

Her body froze to read the latest words. Painful memories began to flood her mind, but she could not afford that now. She had to keep a cool head. Besides, just then she seemed to detect a movement in the alley. Her fingers flew over the keyboard typing the last message, without stopping to think what was really writing.

 

**_The odds of someone stealing this car for the third time are quite small._ **

_??????_

**_Target located. We'll talk later._ **

 

Emma turned off the music and put Killian's phone in the glove box as she put the handcuffs on the inside pocket of her jacket. She remained hidden inside the vehicle, waiting. Finally, the guy was close enough for her to recognize him. Her muscles tensed, she was ready for action. A triumphant smile appeared on her face as she whispered. "Got ya."

 

 

* * *

 

The chase had been a success. When the fugitive was close enough, Emma left the bug to catch him. The guy was agile and fast, but this time she had enough physical and mental ability to overtake him. She would probably have to thank for caffeine, which had kept her awake and alert, or the music heard previously that had activated her body, or maybe the conversation with Killian had given her the luck necessary to achieve her objective.

 

Anyway, the pleasure she felt when she handcuffed to the criminal was more intense than at other times. Emma could not help but give him a look of triumph, turning a deaf ear to the insults that his dirty mouth was throwing.

 

After the capture, she still had to deliver him to the authorities. She spent a long time filling out tedious documents with the sole purpose of getting what she had well earned.

 

Emma shared messages back and forth with both Graham and Leroy informing them about the good news. Both were pleased with the achievement. After the defeat of the previous day, she had managed to rise above herself.

 

But the fatigue and stress from the latest events took their toll. The apartment was dark when Emma arrived a few hours later. Her feet dragged to the sofa where she collapsed without even bothering to take off her jacket. Emma took off her boots, carelessly dropping them on the floor of the living room. Her hands massaged her feet in an attempt to soothe the pangs she felt.

 

Her body stretched out on the couch, her curves molding to the curves of the sofa. Her head rested on one of the cushions and she was about to close her eyes to get some sleep when she suddenly remembered she had to do something.

 

Her eyes widened. She sat back and reached into the inside pocket of her jacket. The two phones were there, unharmed. Emma took them out and the first thing she did was putting them in silence, she didn't want to receive surprise calls in the middle of the night.

 

In the middle of the night... It wasn't more than nine p.m. on this side of the world, but it was late at night in Ireland. The urge to sleep she had felt moments ago was completely gone. She had to return the joke. She just hoped he would not have turned down the volume on his phone. There was only one way to find out.

 

Without a second thought, Emma dialed Killian’s number and waited with bated breath. He answered on the first ring.

 

"Sorry to disappoint you, Swan, but I'm still awake."

 

 _Oh God. That voice!_ He might be awake, but his voice sounded hoarse and sensual. Maybe she had called him just at the moment that began to fall asleep.

 

"Well, I had to try." She pretended a little disappointment. "However something tells me that you were about to fall asleep."

 

"I wonder if this will become a regular occurrence with us for the next few weeks, trying to disrupt each other's sleep. In that sense, I have to say that I usually need little sleep, so I have everything to gain."

 

"Oh, come on! Stop playing. I have learned the lesson and the two phones are silent. By the way, I guess you may like to know that your phone is still safe and sound. It hasn't suffered collateral damage by the chase." She was pleased with herself and it showed in her voice full of pride.

 

"You did it! You caught the criminal!" His joy seemed genuine.

 

"Yeah, I did." The smirk on her face did not disappear.

 

"Mmm, we should celebrate it, don’t you think? How about if we share a beer?"

 

"A beer? What time is it there, Jones?"

 

"It is just after two o'clock. But don't worry about me, I'm Irish, remember, I carry it in my veins. Just wait a minute, I have to get to the kitchen. I'll be right back."

 

Emma heard muffled sounds. Killian probably had left the phone in his bedroom as he walked through the house trying not to wake the rest of his family. She, in turn, went to the refrigerator and got a beer. The temperature was warm inside the house, so while waiting, quickly changed her clothes for leggings and a tank top.

 

It seemed incredible that it had been only twenty-four hours earlier, sharing a lively talk with Killian's friends. And now she was in the same place, ready to share a beer with a perfect stranger that was thousands of kilometers away.

 

After a few minutes she began to hear different sounds on the phone, perhaps Killian was coming into the bedroom. The sounds seemed closer until suddenly, Emma heard a thump and a grunt below. "Bloody hell!"

 

"Hello? Are you okay?"

 

"Sorry, lass. I just discovered that walking barefoot on a dark house is not a good idea.” His voice was ragged, breathless, he was probably in pain, but trying to hide it.

 

Emma could not help but laugh at the surreal situation. She wondered if any of their conversations would take a normal path in the future.

 

"It's not funny, Swan, it hurts like hell." He groaned.

 

Emma cleared her throat and changed the subject, trying to make a genuine gesture but failing miserably, a new laugh escaped her mouth, followed by a one more, until she became involved in a fit of laughter, even a few tears escaped.

 

Her body trembled without control, she was unable to stop the laughter. Finally, she managed to take two deep breaths calming her enough to return to the conversation. Then, she realized that Killian had not joined her in that hilarious moment. The previous fun gave way to the embarrassment, she felt stupid.

 

Emma bit her lower lip, wondering whether to say something or not, because the other side of the line was silent.

 

"God, I'm sorry, it was a ridiculous moment." Her cheeks flushed while she put a lock of hair behind her ear, waiting to hear any reaction of Killian.

 

"Don’t be. That sound...well, if I said what I have in mind it would sound incredibly cheesy. You have a wonderful laugh, Swan, you should never be embarrassed to show it."

 

Maybe it was his serious tone but full of feeling. Perhaps it was the message transmitted, or maybe it was just the situation they were living. Whatever it was, at that time, Emma felt totally connected with this man. He had been silent just to hear her laugh. She was in trouble.

 

 _Get a grip, Emma, behave as a responsible adult_. Emma cleared her throat again. "Um, thanks, I guess. And now, what about that beer?"

 

The conversation with Killian was simple, without going into personal subjects. At some point, he had insisted on knowing more about her, on knowing her actual profession. Even he asked her for a picture. She kept firm, it was much more fun to keep the unknown, but she promised if he behaved well, maybe he get some new clues the next day.

 

At some point she had reached her bed, her head resting on the pillow while she covered with sheets. Although she struggled to keep her eyes open, her eyelids were getting heavier. Her body was sinking deeper and deeper into the mattress. She felt she was going to fall asleep at any time, but was not willing to let Killian go yet.

 

"Swan? I can feel you are about to fall asleep. Sorry lass, you must be exhausted from the chase and I'm preventing you from resting." His voice full of apology made her melt a little more.

 

"Oh, Killian, I don't even know what time it is here, I can not even imagine how late it is there. We should end this conversation."

 

"Don't worry about me. It's Sunday tomorrow, Sundays are lazy days in the Jones' house, there's no hurry."

 

Emma suddenly remembered something, she wondered how she could forget it. "Oh, I just remembered you have received several calls and messages, I should have informed you before."

 

"Hey, it's okay, I'm sure it was not anything important. It's my fault because I forgot to tell all my friends what happened. In addition, this may serve as an excuse to talk tomorrow, don't you know?" He sounded hopeful and she did not know how to feel. She was overwhelmed by the situation, no doubt. But she was willing to be swept up in it.

 

"Sure, we'll talk tomorrow. Good night, Killian."

 

"Good night, Emma."

 

Emma was about to leave the phone on the bedside table when it vibrated in her hand, indicating an incoming message.

 

_I forgot to ask you something, tell me you used the handcuffs to the bad guy._

**_I did it. Although I always prefer to use them in other activities;-P_ **

_Bloody hell, Swan. You are playing with fire._

**_You asked. Good Night :)_ **

 

Emma finally placed the two phones side by side, on her bedside table, making sure, once again, they kept silent. She was playing with fire, but the chances of burn herself reduced while keeping an ocean away.

 

She turned off the bedside lamp and snuggled under the covers. The smile never left her face as her eyes finally closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Any comment that helps me to improve is welcome


	4. Sunday. First Part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter is here. Once again, thank you so much to you all for your support with this story. It means a lot to me. I'm having lots of fun with this story and I can not wait to write some chapters ... I'm sorry for the delay, but I have good news, I'm about to finish chapter 5, so I hope to publish it soon. Thanks for your patience. As always, this would not have been possible without the invaluable help of Captain-K-Jones, who nevertheless always finds a moment to try to fix my messes.
> 
> One more thing, the initial idea was to write a chapter including everything that happened during the Sunday, but the chapter was doing the infinitive, so I had to split it into two parts. I know that the three weeks are getting very long and probably all of you are waiting for them to finally meet in person, but just be patient, please. Time will pass faster. I promise.

"Uncle Killy?"

 

He blinked his eyes open slowly, the soft murmur came from somewhere nearby. Not seeing anything in front of him, he closed his eyes once more, convinced he had been dreaming.

 

"Uncle Killy, are you awake?"

 

More whispers sounded close, too close. It definitely was not a dream. He half-opened his eyes, following the address of the sound. His niece had entered his bedroom and she was watching him carefully. Killian grumbled, wanting to bury his head under the pillow. It should be too early.

 

Eileen ignored his grumbles of unhappiness and the mattress dipped slightly from her weight as she joined him on it.

 

Killian cursed himself for being so irresponsible, for staying awake to talk to Emma until four in the morning when his body had not gotten used yet to the time difference. Still, he stood his ground, further squeezing his closed eyes and remaining immobile.

 

For a moment, he thought he had succeeded. He detected neither movement nor his niece's voice. His body relaxed in relief. He was about to give in to sleep again when he felt a light touch on his eyelids. His niece was trying to open his eyes! _Bloody hell_.

 

"Uncle Killy, wake up!" Her voice was still a whisper, but it had become more demanding.

 

Killian began to notice gentle movements on the mattress. A horrible thought crossed his mind. _No, no, no, no. She would not dare, right?_

 

But yes, she would. Eileen started jumping on the mattress, her previous whispers completely forgotten.

 

"Wake up, wake up!"

 

Finally giving up, Killian grunted and caught her in his arms, pulling her down to lie at his side.

 

"Shhh... we don't want to wake everyone, right, sweetie?" The words came in a whisper. "It's still dark, we should go back to sleep."

 

Surely, it would be impossible to keep her in calm. Eileen squirmed in his arms to sit up in bed. "Uncle Killy, it's already morning." Her face was a mixture of confusion and disbelief. In case he was in any doubt, she pointed at the window with her tiny finger, where the first light of morning seeped.

 

A moan escaped his mouth before he could stop it. His gaze turned to check the time on the alarm clock. It was seven in the morning. He had slept for only three hours. It wasn't enough. At least, his body was sending all kinds of signals about it, such as heavy limbs, throbbing headache and dull brain. He would have to gather all his force to get his body to react. He knew his niece, she would not stop until he got out of bed.

 

“Eileen, are mum and dad awake yet?” He whispered, his throat still dry from sleep.

 

"Yes, daddy was. He told me that you'd be happy to see me because you love me and missed me a lot." There it was, that sweet little voice and angelic expression, making his heart melt.

 

"Sure, I'm always happy to see my favorite person in the whole world." He pulled her back into his arms. "It's just that I was pretty tired because I didn’t get much sleep last night."

 

"Oh, but Daddy told me to wake you up. He said we would have more time to play if I woke you up early."

 

His features hardened at the mention of his brother though he tried to hide that front of the little girl. Liam knew that he didn't sleep much during the week, but on the weekends he preferred to sleep in. He had always enjoyed quiet Sunday mornings lounging in bed.

 

Killian was going to kill his brother. This was his idea. Eileen probably went to her parents' bedroom first and Liam sent her here instead. He’d get him back, something slow and painful would do. Meanwhile, he had no choice but to get out of bed and take care of Eileen.

 

"Come on, hurry up." She whined from her place by the door, her hands on both hips and a pout on her face.

 

Killian sat up on the bed. "Just give me a second." He pinched the bridge of his nose in an attempt to clear his mind and sighed deeply. "Ok, let's do this."

 

He could not survive to Sunday If he did not get some more sleep at some point of the day. He picked up the phone resting on the table and shoved it in the pocket of his pajama pant before walking to his niece. He reached her tiny hand, dragging his feet along the way.

 

As he walked down the hallway, Eileen's tiny hand clasped in his, his eyes caught his reflection in the mirror. He looked horrible. His hair was a complete mess, his eyes swollen, his expression weary. Bloody hell, It was going to be a long, long day.

 

* * *

 

 

Liam watched his brother through the crack in his bedroom's door. A triumphant expression appeared on his face when he saw Eileen pulling him down the hallway. Smiling, he turned and climbed back in bed. Perhaps he could get some more sleep now that Killian was taking care of Eileen. He knew Killian was likely planning a way to pay him back for this, but it was completely worth it.

 

The bedroom was quiet and dim, the curtains blocking out the growing light of morning. He snuggled back under the covers, with his wife, ready to enjoy this moment of rare quiet. Elsa turned in bed, looking at him with sleepy eyes.

 

"What is it, Liam?" She asked, her eyes half open.

 

A smile took over his face. "Nothing, love, back to sleep."

 

Elsa, far from falling back to sleep, opened her eyes a little and studied the face of her husband. "Liam, I know you, that smirk means something."

 

Knowing Elsa was not one to give up, he shrugged his shoulders. "It's just our little princess has had one of those early rising days. She came here, but I didn't want to risk Brian waking up, so I sent her to Killian's room."

 

Elsa's eyes widened in surprise, especially when she realized what time it was. "Liam, it's seven o'clock. You and I know that Killian doesn't get a lot of sleep, but Sundays are when he likes to sleep in. And he still must be feeling jet lag."

 

Liam smiled even wider. "There is more. Do you remember when Brian woke up at four o'clock? I took the opportunity to go to the kitchen for a glass of water. When I passed next to Killian's room I heard something. Murmurs. He was on the phone. In the middle of the night."

 

Her mouth opened, reflecting the surprise she felt. "And you think..."

 

"... he was talking to Emma? I'm pretty sure."

 

"Oh my God. I'm so excited about this." He noticed her eyes shining with excitement, but her expression changed a little, frowning while tapping on his shoulder. "We are supposed to encourage him to talk to her, not restrain him with a kind of punishment."

 

He stifled a laugh, not to wake little Brian. "I know love, and we will, I promise. I think this could be a big deal, but we have to be careful. This time, however, I could not resist. We must take advantage of having my brother here. That means, at least, two more hours of sleep."

 

Liam pulled her into his arms, kissing her forehead. Yes, it was definitely an advantage to have Killian home. Brian was sleeping peacefully in his crib, Connor still would take a few hours to awaken, and Killian was taking care of his little girl. They could afford to sleep some more.

 

* * *

 

Two hours later, Liam opened his eyes. His wife was still sleeping peacefully, like Brian. He got up and stealthily reached the bedroom's door, curious at what his brother and daughter could be doing.

He expected to hear voices from the kitchen as he walked through the house, but he was surprised to notice that it was silent. He didn't have to wait long to see what was the cause. The picture he found in the living room drew him a wide smile in his face. His brother was lying on the sofa, asleep. He was holding Eileen in his arms, who was also asleep. Liam  almost laughed out loud because Killian did not look good at all. He looked totally exhausted with his mouth slightly open. It looked like he’d collapsed on the couch. Pulling out his phone, he took a quick picture. It might come in handy later on.

 

As he walked to the kitchen, he kept thinking of everything that happened since Killian came home. He barely had time to talk to his brother about it, plus he had the feeling that Killian had been avoiding the subject intentionally. He did not intend to force him to talk, but he would do everything in his power to keep the connection between Killian and Emma.

 

The smile on Killian's face whenever he chatted with her was priceless. His face lit up, his mind focused on the conversation, escaping from everything else around him. That could only mean something good.

 

He pulled a pan out to begin preparing breakfast. Cooking always had relaxed him. Sunday breakfasts were special in his family. It was the one day they could all enjoy each other’s company without the stress of everyday life. He had always been in charge of preparing those meals. Today, he was doing the typical Irish breakfast. It was Killian’s favorite.

 

The kitchen filled immediately with the delicious smells of the food he was cooking. He was so immersed with the stove that did not realize that Killian had entered the kitchen. When he noticed him, Killian was leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest, frowning. A small smile formed because he knew exactly why Killian was upset. He didn't blame him either, so he would try to make peace with him through the food. That always worked.

 

"Good morning, younger brother." He emphasized the word _younger_ , in an attempt to relieve some of the tension.

 

"So, you thought the best idea to wake me up at seven o'clock was using your daughter? Bad form, brother." He mumbled, his lips slightly parted, trying to show his anger through his voice. However, the food began to have its effect, Killian sniffed the air, inhaling the delicious aroma.

 

"Oh, yes, you're right, brother, I apologize. But you must remember that there is a newborn in the bedroom, and Elsa needs all the rest possible. I thought my brother would be willing to take care of his niece for a few hours.” Liam continued before Killian could reply. "Besides, it is not as if you had to entertain her long, the two of you were sleeping like babies when I woke. I have a graphic evidence that proves it." As he spoke, he pulled the phone from his pocket and showed it to Killian with a smirk.

 

Killian kept his glare, probably thinking about what would be the best form of revenge. Indeed, after a few seconds, he spoke again. "You know, I'll get my revenge at some point." He showed that devilish smile as he raised one of his eyebrows as a caveat. "But for now, I'll bury the hatchet because the food you're preparing is making me hungry."

 

"So will we have a peaceful breakfast?" Liam also raised eyebrows in response. This practice was common in the two brothers. It was somewhat surprising how they could express different emotions only with that simple gesture.

 

"For now."

 

"So come on, brother, come to help your older brother to cook, we still have a lot to prepare."

 

Killian shrugged and walked through the kitchen. For a while both were silent, each of them working on a task. While Killian fried the bacon, Liam prepared the black pudding and sausages. Then, they would have to cook the beans, tomatoes, eggs…

 

Liam’s mind wandered while cooking, taking advantage of the silence between them. His mind drifted to the situation between Killian and Emma.  He knew Killian had had relationships with women over the past five years, but they had only been one night stands, a way to relieve his physical needs. This had especially happened at the beginning, before he’d left Ireland while he was in the downward spiral that led him to a very dark place. But since that time, Killian had found his way, he had never been interested in keeping a relationship with any woman.

 

Still, Liam remained cautious. At the end of the day, Emma and Killian, had only spoken for a few conversations and had shared a chance encounter. However, Emma Swan had achieved what no other woman had previously done. She’d kept Killian’s interest... He realized that he had been lost in thought maybe for too long, so shook his head with an almost imperceptible gesture, back to reality. Liam cleared his throat, breaking the silence between them.

 

"I hope you had a good sleep, at least until the interruption of Eileen." He expected that his voice's tone had been neutral enough.

 

Killian stole a glance at him before answering. It looked like he was assessing what to say. "In fact, I did."

 

It was clear, subtlety was not going to get him the answers he wanted, so Liam decided to go a little further. "It's funny, last night Brian woke up, as usual. I think it was four in the morning and I woke with him. Since I was up, I went to the kitchen to get some water. When I walked by your bedroom, I thought I heard voices coming from inside. But of course, it must have been my imagination, right?” Liam looked at his brother with a half smile, waiting for his reaction.

 

Killian did not look back at him. In fact, he tried to avoid his gaze. Liam swore that if he had not had his hands busy preparing breakfast, he would have frantically scratched behind the ear. When it seemed that he would not answer, a faint whisper came out of his mouth. "Well, I was talking to Emma, perhaps it got a bit late for me."

 

 _Yes, yes, yes_! Liam repressed the triumphal expression that had been about to appear on his face. He was right. Maybe for other people it meant nothing, but that was a big step to his brother.

 

"With Emma? I hope she is taking good care of your phone, after all, that's why you talk to her, don't you? To keep you informed of the calls and messages you receive, right?" His tone was neutral but loaded with questions.

 

"Of course, the time difference makes it difficult to talk at more normal hours." Killian continued to avoid his gaze. It was clear that he was not going to get much more, at least for now. But he could encourage him, at least indirectly, to keep the contact with her.

 

"She lives in Boston, doesn’t she?"

 

Killian nodded, looking askance. “Why do you ask?"

 

"I was thinking it might be a good idea if you show her what a typical Irish breakfast is. I bet you don't have anything else like it in Boston."

 

Killian smiled. "Well, actually there is a small cafe a few blocks away from my apartment. It’s a small place, but they serve a quite acceptable Irish breakfast on Sundays. But it's a good idea. I have the suspicion that Swan has not tasted anything so good in her entire life.”

 

 _Swan? Swan?_ His brother was using her last name to refer to Emma! Liam was sure Killian had not been aware of it, so he decided to act as if he had not noticed it. Still he could not keep his heart from racing at what that might mean.

 

"Ok, breakfast is ready. I'll wake up the rest of the family. Meanwhile, you could take a photo and send it to Emma. She probably will see it in a few hours because I don't think she is an early riser like your niece. But I'm sure she would like waking up with an image as delicious as this breakfast.”

 

Liam winked as he walked toward the door. Before leaving the kitchen, he took one last look. Killian was getting the phone to take some pictures of the breakfast. His smile widened, now, there was no need to hide it. He went to the top floor, Elsa would love to hear the news.

 

* * *

 

Emma woke up fully rested, unlike the previous day. She stretched lazily in bed, without feeling the need to leave the warmth of the sheets. However, she was curious to see if she had received any new message, so she reached for the phones that were on the side table.

 

Her lips curled into a smile when she noticed that she had received a picture message from Killian a few hours earlier. Her stomach growled insistently and her mouth watered at the sight of what looked like a delicious and hearty breakfast.

 

_Good morning, Swan. My brother insisted I send you a photo of the best Irish Breakfast. He believes that our version is not good enough in Boston._

 

Emma rose swiftly, heading for the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator and found it half empty. Without hesitation, she took a picture and sent it to Killian.

 

**_Good afternoon, Jones. I have to agree with your brother in this case. This is the inside of my fridge._ **

 

She waited with the hope that Killian was online at that time. Meanwhile, she began to prepare a cup of hot cocoa.

 

Fortunately, the wait was short, because a few seconds later, her phone vibrated.

 

_That is intolerable, Swan. When I come back to Boston, I'm gonna take you to the best Irish coffee in the city and delight you with a real breakfast._

 

Suddenly, a wave of reality hit her with an unusual force. The reality that at some point he would return and she would meet him to give him back his phone. That scared the hell out of her. With all the distance between them everything flowed more easily. But she was not sure she would be ready to meet him in person when the time came.

 

Her fingers began to tremble slightly. She forced herself to think rationally. He did not even know what she looked like and yet he was willing to take her to a place that was probably one of his favorites.

 

At first it seemed to relieve her, but, when she got to grasp the deeper meaning of the whole thing, her fears returned. He actually wanted to meet her.

 

Emma shook her head vigorously in an attempt to get rid of those ideas. She would have time to worry later. She had decided to live in the present. Now she just wanted to continue with whatever this game was between the two of them.

 

**_Then I'll have to take you to Granny's, they make the best grilled cheese of the world ;-p_ **

 

_Grilled cheese? This is more worrying than I thought. That can not be considered food at all._

 

**_What? Your Irish breakfast doesn't seem the healthiest meal._ **

 

_Sigh ... I really sighing right now ... Anyway, I’ll have to make an effort and try that grilled cheese of yours._

 

_By the way, just in case you didn’t know it, I like fair play and good form. I'll tell you something. You'll be pleased to know that we are even. My niece woke me up this morning at seven o'clock._

 

“Ha!” She shouted, her hand hitting the kitchen counter.  
  


**_Yay! I already like your niece, Jones :)_**  


_Then we are even?_  
_  
_

**_Yes, for now._ **

 

After the conversation with Killian, Emma realized she had her whole Sunday ahead of her. Under normal circumstances, she would probably have done some cleaning, ordered something to eat, and spent the afternoon having a movie marathon.

 

But this time everything was different. The events of recent days and her good mood were a boost for her and she had to take advantage somehow. After taking a shower and dressing comfortably, she left the apartment with an uncertain destination.

 

When she left the building, she noticed that the weather had improved. The almost perpetual winter was finally giving way to spring. The blue sky welcomed her, the sun warmed her skin. A smile came to her face, the pleasant feeling from the morning had stayed with her.

 

It had been just a few minutes when she realized that this was not for her, she could not walk slowly just for the pleasure of strolling. She was a woman of action, a woman who needed a goal, something to hold on to keep her mind and body active. Suddenly she remembered something that would help her. She was going to take the day to locate her lost phone.

 

She walked to her bug which was parked nearby and drove to the city center. Once there, her feet guided her as she tried to repeat the route she had followed during Friday's chase. The chances of finding her phone were quite small, but she did not care, the search was just an excuse to keep moving.

 

The city centre seemed quieter than usual, the streets were less noisy, the traffic flowed more smoothly. Or maybe, thanks to her good mood, she was looking at everything around her in a different way. She definitely could get used to walking around the city on Sundays in the spring.

 

Twenty minutes later, she found a half hidden alley, which was quite familiar to her. At that moment, her mind clicked. She'd had to dodge some boxes that were in the middle of that alley, jumping over them. Maybe that was when she lost the phone.

 

The alley was dirty and abandoned, the walls covered with graffiti. Her steps were quick, as her gaze anxiously ran to every corner. There was no one around whom she could ask questions, and she was grateful for that. It seemed likely that any person staying here would have a questionable reputation.

 

Emma was about to give up when out of the corner of her eye she saw something that caught her immediate attention. A flash. Something reflecting sunlight hidden under a newspaper. She reached down and extended her hand with some apprehension. She had no idea what could actually be under the paper. After a few seconds of hesitation, her fingers grabbed the paper. And…

 

Her phone! A shout of triumph escaped her throat. She had found her phone! Yet, she could not claim victory too soon. The phone might not work. Perhaps the bad weather of recent days had frozen the mechanism. When she got home and recharged the battery, she could check if it still worked.

 

For the second time in two days, she had discovered a hidden phone under a newspaper. Killian should know this. Without much thought, Emma put the phone back in the same place, partly covered by the newspaper, and took a couple of photos.

 

Once she was satisfied with the outcome, Emma sent a message to Killian, including the photo she had just taken.

 

**_You're not going to believe what happened to me! I found my phone! Does this scene sound familiar for you? ;p_ **

 

Emma did not expect an immediate response, it was Sunday afternoon for him, he probably would be enjoying some entertainment. So she was surprised when her phone vibrated in her hand a few seconds later.

 

_Under a newspaper? Again? Swan, you're a lucky woman. You got a phone, when you needed it the most, YOU MET ME, and, you just found your lost phone._

 

When Emma realized he had written a comment using capital letters, she could not help but laugh. Her giggles echoed through the quiet alley. She doubted there was a person with more ego than him. Obviously, this comment needed a proper reply.

 

**_Please, who is the lucky person here? I recovered YOUR abandoned phone and offered to take care of it. Anyone else who found it would have stolen it... But you had the great good fortune that I was the one who did it. ;-P_ **

 

_Mmmm, it’s not enough. Maybe if I got a clue about you, I could appreciate more and know if I have been lucky or not, couldn’t I, love?_

 

**_Good point ... But you will have to continue guessing. Going home, bye!_ **

 

Emma tried to clean the dirt accumulated in her found phone and looked for a free pocket to keep it. A reminder of what she experienced on last Friday came to her mind, when she lost her phone. And yet, not only did she have three phones in her possession but also she had met a sassy Irishman who had turned her world upside down in a short amount of time. How many new experiences would she live thanks to Killian? No doubt she was willing to find out.

 

She walked out of the alley more than ready to get out of the undesirable place. While walking, the smile never disappeared from her lips. Today was definitely a good day and she was confident that nothing and no one would change her mind.

 

When she arrived at her apartment, the tightness she normally felt was totally missing. The apartment seemed warmer, more welcoming. That feeling of euphoria was unusual in her and she did not know what to do with it.

 

Just when she was looking for a charger for her new found phone, Killian’s phone started ringing. Emma kept her phone in a drawer of her bedside to look at Killian’s.

 

The image of a young woman appeared on the screen with the name ‘Belle’ appearing as well. She had beautiful eyes and brown hair. She was probably Killian’s secretary. Emma frowned, puzzled at the call because Belle should already know what had happened. Still, she did not hesitate to answer, wishing to satisfy her curiosity.

 

"Hi?"

 

"Emma? So that's true!" Belle's cheerful tone surprised and confused her at the same time. Emma wondered what she was talking about.

 

"Excuse me?"

 

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Belle, Belle Frances, Killian's secretary. Will, my boyfriend, told me what had happened with the phone, but I thought he was playing a joke on me." Her voice was sweet with a nice accent, maybe from Australia.

 

"Hi Belle, I'm Emma. But I guess you already know it. I'm taking care Killian’s phone until he comes back to Boston."

 

"Oh, yes, I know, the guys have told me about you though I didn't quite believe them at all. But I see you're real,  I'm happy with it." The conversation with Belle was quite nice, thanks to her friendly voice. Emma always had the same feeling of confidence whenever she spoke with any of Killian's friends. They trusted her to the mere fact that Killian did.

 

At some point in the conversation, Belle spoke about her boyfriend. It was true that they had a long distance relationship, but only for a few months as Will traveled to Ireland with the same frequency as Killian. In fact, this time, some issues had kept him in Ireland, but he would come back with Killian in less than three weeks.

 

"So Will and you are together only during part of the year?"

 

"Yeah." Belle replied with some resignation. "But that works with us. You know, the reunions after being apart for so long always worthwhile."

 

While talking to Belle, Emma tried to imagine what it would be to live a long distance relationship. Living a full relationship for a few months and then, the separation during the same time. It was clear that, for some people, it worked, Belle was an example of this. She seemed happy. Emma wondered if she would be able to keep that kind of relationship. Given her love history, probably the guy in question would not return after their first separation. That was a constant in her life, she thought with some bitterness.

 

After a few minutes, Belle apologized, she had to end the call. "It was nice talking to you, Emma. Maybe when Killian comes back, we could meet sometime, so I would introduce you to Will in person."

 

"Yes, I like the idea. It was a pleasure talking with you. See you around, Belle." She ended the call with a smile on her face. Her day was getting better and better, and Sunday was still far from over.

 

However, before she could think of a plan, Killian's phone rang again. Had not Killian informed all his friends yet? The image of a man about her age, with short dark blond hair and blue eyes, appeared on the screen. David. Emma wondered, not for the first time, if all Killian's friends and family would be so handsome. Once more, the curiosity about Killian’s physical appearance increased. She could only take a look at his photo gallery to find out for sure... Emma shook her head, that was not happening, not when she was not willing to send him back one of her photos. At least for the moment.

 

That guy, David, was very persistent. He had already sent some messages in the days before. Her finger slid across the screen to respond, Emma did not want him to wait any longer.

 

"Hi?"

 

"Killian?" His confused tone suggested that he did not know what had happened. After a quiet sigh, Emma took a breath to find her patience. She would have to tell again the whole story, well, her own version of the story.

 

"Hi, it's Emma, Emma Swan. Killian is not here. Do you need to leave him a message?”

 

"Emma? Who are you?" His confusion became even more pronounced. This would not work, she would have to tell him the truth.

 

"Well, Killian forgot his phone before traveling to Ireland, I found it and I'm keeping it until he returns." The words came out fast because she had repeated the lines so many times.

 

"Killian did what?" There it was. Emma rolled her eyes, it was all so predictable. But she decided to ignore him and continue her learned discourse.

 

"Killian has a new phone, at least during his stay in Ireland, I can provide you his new number, if you need to talk to him." Emma laughed at herself in silence because of the professional tone she was using. Her performance as a fictional secretary was more convincing each time.

 

"Wait, wait. Did you know Killian before? You seem quite informed." Suddenly a background sound reached her ears, the whispers of a woman. Emma listened to try to find out what she was saying. She did not get all the words, but the approximate message. The woman wanted to know if Killian had met a woman. _Why was everyone surprised about this?_  "One moment, Emma." More whispers between David and the unknown woman, but he probably had covered the phone's microphone, because Emma could understand nothing.

 

After a few seconds, David cleared his throat and spoke again. "Sorry, Emma, my wife was curious. And I feel the same. We know quite well Killian and I must admit that this story seems unreal."

 

Emma resigned and proceeded to tell in detail everything that had happened, using her own version, of course. David seemed to have a genuine concern for Killian. There was something about him, maybe his confident tone while he was speaking, something told her she could trust David, she felt comfortable in the conversation.

 

"So, you know the importance of that phone, or rather its content to Killian, right?"

 

"Yes, it has become quite clear to me from the first time I spoke with him." She still did not know what the reason was, but she suspected that she would find out sooner or later.

 

"Wait, I'm thinking of something ..." David continued. "You live in Boston, don't you?"

 

Emma replied in the affirmative, but then she started having a strange feeling. Her intuition told her that something would happen, something she might not like.

 

"I think Killian has trusted you to quickly. I mean, you barely know him and you have to take care of something so valuable to him. I'm sure you are glad doing it, that says a lot in your favor, but there is another solution."

 

Emma bit her lip, her stomach tightened. She did not like the way the conversation was taking. "It makes no trouble for me, really." Emma hoped her voice did not reveal the nervousness that she had begun to feel.

 

"I don't doubt it, Emma, but I still think it's not fair for you, especially when there are any other options available. We also live in Boston. We can meet one day so you give me the phone and I will take responsibility of it."

 

The bubble exploded in her face. All the good spirit she had felt since she woke up vanished. The reality of what had been her life until that moment arrived with force, destroying the happiness she had been feeling so far.

 

Maybe she could continue to maintain contact with Killian, but the phone was the thread, without it everything was much more complicated. Not to mention that the possibility of meeting him in person within three weeks was gone in an instant.

 

Because it was a fact that Emma could not refuse. David was Killian's friend and the argument he had used was logical, unable to reply.

 

"Emma? Is everything alright?"

 

 _Shit_ , she thought. She realized that she had been lost in thought too long. She had to say something, but the lump formed in her throat prevented her from articulating words. She had to make a great effort to pretend that everything was fine, so she forced a smile, hoping that her tone was neutral enough.

 

"Yes, sorry, something distracted me. Sure, David, it seems logical, but I promise that it isn’t a problem for me. If Killian agrees, we can meet at any time and I’ll give you the phone." Her heart was racing, her eyes had begun to spin, but no way she was going to cry, so she stubbornly squeezed her eyes avoiding the tears spilled.

 

"Perfect, I'll talk first with Killian. It's been a pleasure talking to you, just as it will be when meeting you." By his voice, it seemed that David was smiling as he spoke. Her lips also draw a smile, but with a different meaning in her case.

 

Before ending the call, Emma gave him Killian's new number. Finally, they said goodbye, waiting to confirm the possible meeting.

 

The screen went black. Emma collapsed on the couch. Her reality of the situation came to her like a punch in the stomach. Thanks to Killian and that phone she had felt a hint of what would be like living a normal life, with people who cared about her, people who listened to her, or who get her to draw a smile through a joke…

 

What had she been thinking? That was not her life, she had been living in an illusion during the last two days, but sooner or later her normal life would return to stay. Emma massaged her temples with her both hands. The tension of the last few minutes was causing a headache.

 

She thought about how she had felt a few hours before, terrified at the idea that at some point they would meet in person. Now, that feeling was back, but for a totally different reason. She was frightened at the possibility that the meeting would never happen.

 

However, after the initial shock, her mind began working frantically. No, she was not going to give up. Emma was pretty sure that the connection between her and Killian was something they both felt. If Killian saw her only as the caregiver of his phone, he wouldn't spend hours talking to her in the middle of the night, right? He would not share photos of his breakfast, would he? There was something, and whatever it was, she was not about to let it go so soon. There would be time later to take the consequences, now she needed to act quickly.

 

She had to warn Killian. Her trembling fingers flew over the phone keyboard while writing a message to him.

 

**_Hey, I just talked to David, your friend. He has offered to take care of your phone. He is going to call you to make sure that it’s ok and then I will meet with him._ **

 

Emma cast a silent prayer, hoping that Killian read the message before talking to David. Thus, he would have time to think of an appropriate response. As long as both were on the same wavelength, that is.

 

The nerves were killing her. She could not keep staring at the screen waiting for an answer. Emma stood up and paced back and forth in the living room. While waiting, she thought that maybe she should have called him instead of sending a message. But she wasn't able to maintain this kind of conversation with Killian. Not now. Not with her state. She could not show her vulnerability so openly. _For the love of God! I'm a tough girl_! These things should not affect her like this.

 

A frustrated sigh escaped her mouth. Her whole life had been turned upside down in just two days. But one thing was clear, she did not want this to end. At least not yet.

 

How much time had passed? Although more than likely it had just been a few minutes, it seemed like hours. Emma sat back on the couch. Some magazines lie abandoned on the coffee table, so she took one of them and started to flick through it, though her mind was miles away.

 

When the phone finally rang, indicating an incoming message, Emma jumped, her heart was almost out of her chest as she rushed to the phone. Before reading the content, she closed her eyes for a moment, taking two deep breaths. It was time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, any comment that helps me improve is welcome.


	5. Sunday. Second Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter is here. There won't be Emma POV on this occasion. It's mainly Killian POV and a bit of Liam POV. From now on, time will pass much faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time we hadn't to wait long for a new update. I'm still overwhelmed.I admit I'm having lots of fun with the story, my mind never stops thinking about it, but I started writing without any expectation. This was just a birthday gift. That's why I want to give a huge thanks to each follower, every like and kudo, every comment or review mean a lot to me. This, the idea of keeping the expectation, scares me a little, but it also helps me to try to improve every day.
> 
> As always, a big thank you to Captain-K-Jones. This story is possible thanks to her, her view of things makes me see the light in many cases. Thanks also to ChrissaCorner, for all her help and ideas. I still keep them, they will be released in the next chapter, I promise.

Killian sighed as he tried to choose among the many shirts he kept in his wardrobe. He was in his bedroom getting ready for his night out with the guys, a night out that he had initially declined due to lack of sleep. He had not been lying about being tired, but he also knew his friends would spend the night giving him the third degree about Emma, which was something he preferred to avoid. 

 

After a last look inside the wardrobe, he finally chose the blue navy shirt, his niece's favorite.

As he finished dressing he thought about what had made him change his mind, the pleas of his brother to accompany him tipped the scales in his favour. Despite the need to avoid any conversation about the loss of his phone, the truth was that he missed spending time with his brother. Besides, this would be his first night out with the boys in an eternity. Although there was an even more convincing reason that led him to make the decision. Liam made him choose between two options.

 

Option one: Going to the pub with the guys with the perfect excuse, that was, watching a football match that nobody would be paying attention to. They would have a small talk while sharing beers.

 

Option two: He could stay home, keeping company with all the ladies who had gathered there with their children. He would have to endure the incessant crying of children and the sarcastic comments of Regina, Robin’s wife.

 

The choice was clear.

 

Just as he was about to leave the room, the phone rang, incoming message.

 

**_Hey, I just talked to David, your friend. He has offered to take care of your phone. He is going to call you to make sure that it’s ok and then I will meet with him._ **

 

His mind was slow to react, but as soon as he became aware of what the message meant, his heart missed a beat. Everything had happened so fast that he had not even considered that possibility. It had to be his friend and neighbor who brought some logic and sense to all of this. Because the reality was, David was right.

 

For a split second, he thought that maybe it was a good idea. He sat on the bed, ran a hand through his hair, and stared at the phone screen. Since Friday, everything had been like a whirlwind of which he was not sure he would emerge unscathed. But that idea disappeared about the same time it had appeared. No, this definitely could not happen. Learning more about Emma Swan had become a sort of goal for him, and he loved a challenge, so he would not give up so easily.

 

Pain had been a constant in his life over the past five years. During the time he spent outside Ireland, he was able to handle it quite well. He’d been too busy with work and all kinds of other activities. But once he arrived in Ireland, despite the support of his family, the feelings intensified. Everything around him was a painful memory.

 

However, despite all the craziness of the past few days, or perhaps because of it, something had changed inside him. The memories were still far from disappearing. He still felt them struggling to reach the surface, but they didn't quite emerge. At least, not for now. He was not sure how to feel about it, so he tried not to think about what the loss of his phone meant.

 

His mind kept wandering when the phone, which was still in his hand, began to ring. "Damn it!" He flinched in surprise, almost to the point of dropping the phone. When he recovered enough, he looked at the illuminated screen.  _ Unknown number _ . It was probably David, but he was not yet ready to talk with his friend. Although the bland tone continued pounding against his bedroom's walls, Killian could not refuse the call. He knew his friend, he would persist over and over.

 

While he waited, he made a mental note that he would have to inform the people who still did not know what had happened. He had to begin to save the numbers in the contact list and change the damn phone ringtone, that awful noise was pounding his ears. He missed his music.

 

When the phone finally stopped ringing, he had already decided the message he would send Emma. Maybe it was unfair, maybe he was putting the decision on her, but he had to make sure that both of them were in the same boat.

 

His nimble fingers moved over the keyboard as he wrote.

 

_ I'm seriously considering the offer from David. At least with him, I have the certainty that my phone will not end up thrown out the window. But I'm kind of having fun with you. So, what do you think, Swan, do I let my phone stay with you or not? _

 

Sent. Now it was up to him to wait. His eyes stared at the screen for some sign that would tell him Emma had gotten the message. Indeed, within seconds, the three dots appeared in the conversation window. She was sending her answer.

 

**_I'm sorry to have tell you that, unfortunately, the choice isn't in your hands, Jones. Perhaps I must remind you our first conversation. The phone is kidnapped. I’m still awaiting its ransom. ;-)_ **

 

A laugh escaped his mouth while reading the message. This woman was continually  surprising him with her banter. Well, now that the doubt had been cleared, they could continue the game.

 

_ Mmmm, I remember that conversation. Did this actually happen just two days ago? It seems longer. Anyway, I also suggested that I might be a pirate. You know, Swan, pirates have many resources to get what they want. _

 

He could not deny that he felt comfortable playing the role of a pirate. In the end, he owned a boat and one of his favorite movies had always been Peter Pan. He reminded himself to keep this role for future occasions. Playing a pirate could give much play in this kind of battle with Emma for the wittiest comment.

 

**_I'm not afraid of pirates, Jones. Not when I have the treasure map in my hands. So tell me, how will you get it?_ **

 

_ Bloody hell _ . Killian ran his free hand through his hair. She had resources, but he was not far behind, if she wanted to play he was willing to follow her.

 

_ You know, love? Within less than three weeks I'll be there. And then, I'll get my phone, even if I need to use, say, some unorthodox tactics. _

 

**_I’ll be waiting…_ **

 

Just then, someone knocked on his bedroom door. His eyes strayed from the screen to find his brother standing there.

 

"What is taking you so long, Killian? The guys are waiting for us." As Liam spoke, he tapped his wristwatch in an impatient gesture.

 

Killian sighed, he was behaving like a teenager in front of his brother, locked in his room while chatting with a girl. But he wanted to end the conversation with Emma, so he raised his hand as a sign of waiting.

 

"Just a second."

 

_ Lass, I would like to further discuss with you the tacit agreement of that kidnapping, but someone is waiting for me. Guys night, you know. _

 

**_Oh, sure, I can imagine. A pub, beer, and soccer, am I wrong?_ **

 

_ Very insightful, Swan. And it's football. _

 

**_Whatever, have fun! :)_ **

 

He could not help the smile that formed on his lips, somehow she always managed to put one there after they talked. His brother waited leaning against the frame door, his arms crossed over his chest.

 

Killian cleared his throat, put the phone in his pocket and headed for the door. He hoped his brother would not launch into a speech. He knew Liam so well and he was not ready to face him, at least not for now.

 

When he passed next to him, Liam shook his head, rolling his eyes at the same time.

 

"What?" Killian grumbled, casting him a sidelong glance.

 

Liam raised his hands in a pacifying gesture. "Nothing." But his smile said all otherwise.

 

* * *

 

After getting into the car, Killian had mentally prepared himself for a lecture from his brother. He was surprised when Liam spoke not a single word about Emma, instead he drove them to the pub in a strange silence. Taking advantage of the silence, he used the car ride to contact David quickly. Although the decision was firm, he was not quite sure how to handle the conversation with his friend. Sighing, he pulled out his phone and dialed David’s number, which he had previously saved.

 

"Hello?"

 

"Hi, Dave." He said, hoping his voice did not reflect his nervousness.

 

"Killian, at last! I called you before, we were beginning to worry." David replied, his voice sounded relieved.

 

"Well, I was getting ready to leave. We have a guys night. Tell me, how is Mary Margaret? And little Leo?" He was avoiding the reason for his call on purpose, knowing that sooner or later David himself would talk about it.

 

"Well, they're fine. Is Liam there with you? Give him congratulations from us. How does it feel to be a father of such a large family?"

 

Liam seemed to hear him, because at that time, without taking his eyes off the road, he greeted aloud.

 

"Hey, David!"

 

Despite having met only a couple of occasions, David and Liam had become long-distance friends. Killian suspected that Liam had instructed both Will and David so that they would look after him during his stay in Boston. David heard Liam on the other end of the phone.

 

"Killian, I guess your brother is driving, right? Could you put me on speaker so that I can talk to him?"

 

Killian rolled his eyes, but he did as his friend was asking. He held the phone next to his brother and rested his head against the headrest, lost in thought while his brother and his friend were talking about everything related to being a parent.

 

When they finished speaking, Killian disabled the speaker and returned to his conversation with David. The time had come, and indeed, it was David who started.

 

"I talked to Emma, you know, she told me what had happened."

 

"Yes, she told me." Killian said tentatively. "So, about the phone ..." Before continuing, he realized that his brother was giving him a sidelong glance, his face reflecting some concern.

 

"I know, Emma will keep it."

 

He opened his eyes in surprise, as he sat erect, his head away from the headrest. "Sorry, mate, what?"

 

David sighed. "I talked to Mary Margaret and ... well, she thinks it's not a bad idea that Emma keeps the phone, if you agree, of course." David said a little hesitant.

 

"Aye, everything is fine with me." He responded quickly, unable to believe how lucky he had been.

 

"Listen, we'll talk further. Now I have to go. Enjoy Ireland and your family. And if you change your mind, you know, just call me." His words were sincere. Killian knew he could count on him, he had given him proof of it on several occasions.

 

"Of course, say hello to Mary Margaret for me. I'll call you tomorrow. Bye." Killian ended the call, keeping the phone back into the pocket of his jeans. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Liam smiling. He shook his head, Liam and David were so alike sometimes...

 

"Is everything alright?" Liam asked.

 

He nodded silently while thinking about the possible conversation between David and Mary Margaret. Knowing David's wife, he was sure that in the moment when she heard there was a woman involved, she would have thrown a speech about hope, about the possibility of finding your true love at the least expected time. Sometimes he had the feeling that Mary Margaret lived in a fairy tale world and since she had found her happy ending, everyone was destined to find theirs. But when you get your happy ending, and it slips through your fingers, does life give you the opportunity to find a new one? He wondered with some bitterness. He had not even bothered to try it. Until now. 

 

As he thought about it, they reached their destination. Liam parked at a nearby location and both went to the pub, his friends were already waiting. Although at first he had been reluctant to meet with the guys, the evening was turning out pretty nice. He missed these meetings, recalling the old days when everything was simple, when they had a lifetime ahead, projects, and dreams to accomplish. Living in America had offered him a lot of things, but the truth was, he missed his mates. Especially Robin and Will whom he’d known since his school days. Kristoff had joined the group later when he began dating Anna, Elsa's sister. All them had gone through bad experiences at some point in their lives but had managed to overcome all their own miseries. Everyone but him, of course.

 

For that reason, he always had trouble meeting them when traveling to Ireland. These gatherings reminded him of the happy times he’d had at some point, those moments that vanished with one stroke that fateful day five years ago. However, his friends used to be quite persuasive. In the end, they managed to get him out of the house and he usually ended up having a good time, his pain temporarily disappearing at the sight of his friends.

 

This time was no different. They chatted for a while as they shared drinks. During these gatherings there was an unwritten agreement, certain conversations they tried to avoid, namely, children and women. These nights were for them, their routine life forgotten for a few hours.

 

Two hours after entering the pub, Killian, sat nursing a beer, at one of the many wooden tables with the rest of his friends. He was finally feeling comfortable, a small smile on his lips as evidence, and he hoped the rest of the evening would pass without even a mention of Emma.

 

Of, course, he should've know that would not happen. Especially when Will was in attendance, Will who could never keep his bloody big nose out of other people's business.

 

"So Killian, what does Emma look like?" Scarlett asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

 

The beer mug stopped halfway to his lips.  _ Bloody Hell, how am I supposed to answer? I have no damn idea what Emma looks like! _ His mind began to work at full speed, trying to find a coherent response, but they all had an eye on him, there was no way to concentrate. So, he opted for the simplest solution. The evasion.

 

"Don't be superficial, Will." He feigned a look of disgust.

 

Will was about to reply, but fortunately, Robin came to his rescue unintentionally. "You know we were chatting with her, we found she is a very interesting woman."

 

"Yeah." They all looked at each other, nodding.

 

Killian rolled his eyes. They'd talked to her one bloody time. Yet, they all had some opinion about her. It was bloody tiring. He knew his friends and his brother were eager for him to finally date someone but, he had no intention of unnecessarily continuing to feed these crazy ideas that they had created in their heads. A change of topic was urgent now. But before he could even think of something, Will, again, preceded him.

 

"I'm thinking, now that we're all together, why don’t we take a group photo and send it to Emma? So she can put faces to the people she was talking with."

 

The others were already beginning to show their agreement, but Killian interrupted them in a tone, perhaps too rough. "Really? Will, she's already seen you, you all have your bloody faces as icons."

 

"Come on, little brother, don’t be boring. It could be fun, she would likely love to see you surrounded by all your friends." Killian wanted to wipe that stupid grin off his brother’s face. No, this was not fun.

 

_ Wait a minute _ , Killian began to panic, he couldn't appear in that photo.  _ Bloody Hell, why had Emma invented that damn story? _ He took a deep breath before taking a long sip of his beer.  _ Ok, let's do this, let’s continue with this game. _

 

"Okay.” He agreed, standing up. “But I'm taking the photo." Everyone started to protest and he noticed that his brother was looking at him oddly. Killian interrupted them. "Do you want the bloody photo or not?"

 

They all reluctantly stood up, ready to pose. Killian pulled out his phone and took a couple of shots until he was happy with the result. Then, he picked Emma’s name, wrote a text and pressed the send button.

 

_ Swan, for some strange reason my friends were impressed with you last Friday. They want to share a group photo with you. Before you ask, no, none of them is me. None of them can top my good looks. _

 

Killian blocked the screen, but just before placing the phone in his back pocket, it vibrated in his hands. He wondered what time it was in Boston. Did Emma have nothing more interesting to do? Why did she always answer instantly after him sending the messages? Okay, he acted in the same way, but that was not the issue right now. Killian shook his head, that was crazy. He unlocked the screen phone again to read the message.

 

**_Hey, Jones, I’ll just ignore your comment...._ **

 

Killian laughed, he expected no less from her.

 

**_But your friends look very attractive, I'm sure they’ll have no problem picking up some women at the pub tonight ;)_ **

 

This time, it was Kristoff who spoke. "Are you talking to Emma? What did she say?"

 

In answer, he showed them the message, after conveniently hiding the previous messages. Everyone looked at each other again, flattered by the compliment.

 

"Yeah, we like Emma, definitely. Can we keep her?" Will smiled, perhaps too widely.

 

He pursed his lips, ignoring his friends. Instead, he turned his eyes back to the phone’s screen. His fingers moved over the keyboard before he even had a chance to think.

 

_ Oh, but fortunately, or unfortunately, who knows? They all already have significant others. _

 

**_All except you?_ **

 

_ Aye, besides, I'll tell you a secret, I'm the most attractive of the lot of them. _

 

**_Oh seriously? Again? Is having a huge ego typical of Irishmen or is it unique to your personality?_ ** __   
_   
_ __ Believe what you want, love, seeing as you are determined to maintain the mystery you can’t find out for yourself.

 

**_Keep trying, Jones, I won't fall for that._ **

 

_ It's your loss... But it's quite true, if anyone could pick up a lass this evening, it's me. _

 

Killian paused for a moment. His fingers were faster than his mind, he did not have time to process everything that was happening. Or perhaps the alcohol had begun to dull his head. What was he doing? Suggesting he could flirt with a woman tonight? Seriously? When was the last time he had even tried?

 

**_Jones, if you intend to make me jealous with those comments, you're not getting it._ **

 

_ Are you sure? _

 

**_Completely. Look at yourself. You are in a pub, surrounded by friends, there's probably pretty women all around you, but, while your warm beer rests abandoned on the table, you're here, looking at the screen of your phone, chatting WITH ME ;)_ **

 

The phone seemed to burn in his hand. He wondered, not for the first time, what this woman was doing with him. She was right, again. But luckily, this time, his friends were distracted chatting to each other, he could not stop this conversation that way. So without thinking twice, his nimble fingers moved again over the screen.

 

_ You know what, Swan? I have my priorities. _

 

**_I’m a priority for you, now?_ **

 

_ Of course. I love a challenge, and I have set a goal... knowing what there is behind the name that appears on my screen, behind that voice. _

 

**_Oh, so you want to know more about me._ **

 

_ Aye, I would very much so... Although you are not helping much, to be honest. _

 

**_Oh, come on, I've already given you some little hints about me_ ** _. _

 

_ Little? Oh, what a great euphemism! Why not say tiny, almost microscopic. _

 

**_Maybe you haven't asked the right questions..._ **

 

_ I'll have to keep trying then. Will we talk later? _

 

**_Sure, just call me._ **

 

_ You can't deny it, I'm sure you'll be anxious, waiting for my call. _

 

**_Please ... Do I have to remind you of the situation you are right now? Put away your phone and return to your friends before they start to think weird things about you._ **

 

_ This is not over, Swan. _

 

**_Bye…_ **

 

He put the phone in his pocket before he gave into the temptation of writing again. In the absence of knowing her better, he had to recognize at least one amazing quality about Emma Swan. She had the ability to get him to disengage totally from whatever was going on around him. When conversing with her, it seemed that everything else around him ceased to exist. He told himself that was what kept him interested, that and the mystery of knowing almost nothing about her. Only that was the cause, there was no other reason. No, definitely not. He completely ignored the smile that appeared on his face every time he spoke with Emma, or the flip-flop of his stomach whenever he saw her name on the phone’s screen.

 

His mind was hyperactive today, so he decided to give it a break and focus on the guys. They were talking about cars or something similar and Killian was about to join in the conversation when Will turned to him.

 

"Oh, at last! Has your conversation with Emma already ended?" Will winked.

 

Killian got defensive, crossing his arms over his chest. "You are to blame, if you had not insisted on sending her the picture, it would not have happened."

 

"Whatever, mate. But now I can see very clearly why you forgot the phone in the cafe. Surely you were so spellbound talking to Emma that you didn't remember it."

 

Killian froze. A silence fell while the guys threw glances intermittently to him and Will. All reality suddenly came as a slap in the face. What Will had said was not what really happened, but it had a tinge of reality. Milah’s memory had been a constant in his life but it was true that, since losing the phone, he had not felt  _ her _ presence like a ghost constantly. He had not missed looking at the picture on his phone just before going to sleep. Her memory was not waiting behind every corner when he walked by the streets that had been witnesses in their story. And it frightened him, actually, it scared the hell out of him.

 

His breathing turned heavy, his heart began to beat frantically. Suddenly everything was more intense, the noise in the pub seemed too high. He felt hot, like everything seemed to hang over him.

 

"I, uh, I need to get some air." His vacillating voice betrayed him, but he really did not care at the moment. He did not even try to maintain composure. He had to get out of there immediately. Perhaps the cool night air would help him clarify what he was really feeling.

 

* * *

  
Liam stared at his brother as he pushed open the door and disappeared out of sight. That's when they all reacted.

 

"For the love of God, Will!" Robin angrily hissed as he patted Will’s arm. "Couldn’t you keep your mouth shut?"

 

"What?!” Will replied defensively. "Isn't it true what I said?"

 

Liam rubbed his face with his hands. That was not what he had expected when he’d asked Killian to come out this evening. He should have stopped the conversation at the time when they began to talk about Emma. He knew that Killian was not ready yet to deal with his feelings concerning Emma and his phone's loss. The events of the last minute only confirmed that he had been correct.

 

"We all just watched how he behaved while chatting with Emma. He was absorbed.” Will continued.

 

"And he was grinning like an idiot." Kristoff added.

 

"You are right." This time, it was his turn. "This has been happening to him since Friday. Anytime Killian starts talking to her, it seems like everything else ceases to exist. But we can't press him." He paused to clear his mind. "There is something. There's a connection between them. But we all know Killian. The line between them is so thin that any false move can cause it to break."

 

"And we don’t want that." Robin confirmed.

 

"No, we don’t. We know nothing of her, but for some reason, he feels comfortable with Emma. So we need to try to support him in subtle ways without any pressure." Liam looked at his friends. They all nodded in silence.

 

"It's about bloody time. Five bloody years have passed. He behaves in Boston almost like a hermit. I don't even remember the last time he spent the night with a woman. But I tell you, mates, this looks promising." In fact, Will's voice sounded hopeful. He was at Killian's side constantly, both in Ireland and Boston, so nobody better than him to talk about it.

 

Liam did not want to get too excited, but seeing his brother happy and carefree after all he had endured warmed his heart. The relationship they had was much more than the blood ties they shared. They’d had to take care of each other since they were young. It was true that Liam had to grow by leaps and bounds to take care of his brother. But Killian was always his anchor, a rock to cling to when everything seemed to crumble around him. He and Elsa had saved him in many ways, although they were not aware of it. Liam would do everything in his power to ensure that his brother got the happiness he so richly deserved.

 

Liam sighed. He expected his brother would not have just ran away, but still he had to watch for himself. He needed to know that Killian was still outside there, dealing with what had happened."I'm going to check on him, hopefully we'll be back in a few minutes." Liam walked toward the exit, thinking of how he would face the conversation with Killian. He hoped that all would be well. It had to be.

 

* * *

 

 

Killian was sitting on a bench in front of the pub's entrance, his elbows dug into his thighs  while his hands held his head in an attempt to calm the whirlwind of thoughts that were crossing his mind.

 

After the initial shock, he had managed to calm himself down. His heart rate had returned to normal. The tightness had disappeared. Still, the mixed feelings struggled inside him.

 

Guilt. He felt guilty that he had spent the past two days enjoying his talks with Emma, without Milah's memory as his sole companion.

 

Fear. He had grown accustomed to pain, to feel that sort of emptiness in his heart. He would not deny that he was happy. Despite all his misfortunes, life had given him great friends, a family that was his most precious treasure, and a job he adored. But, even with all of those factors, he'd spent so much of his life feeling this constant pain. And now that the pain seemed to be getting diluted, he was not sure how to handle the situation.

 

But even with the fear and the guilt he was feeling he could not deny the connection with Emma. Talking to her took the weight off of his shoulders. He felt lighter, but that frightened him as well. For a long time he lived in the past, keeping the memory of Milah. Now, he didn't know if he was even capable of truly moving on.

 

The sound of footsteps caught his attention and Killian looked up, not surprised to see that his brother was coming with a bottle of beer in each hand. Killian leaned against the back of the bench, sighing. This time, the conversation with his brother seemed inevitable.

 

Liam sat next to him and handed him the beer in silence. Killian smiled in appreciation as the two clinked their bottles. He lifted the bottle to his lips, allowing the bitter liquid to flow through his throat. Memories of another time came to his mind, when they were just two lads, when the mere presence of both of them was enough. There was no need for words, just a gesture or a look were sufficient to understand each other. That had not changed over time, but the moments they shared in each other's company were now scarce.

 

"Listen, Killian ..." Liam broke the silence, his voice soft and reassuring. "Will shouldn’t have said what he said. We all know what your phone means to you. But it was not a malicious comment. We all care about you."

 

Killian said nothing at first, afraid to express out loud how he felt. If he kept his emotions inside, they would seem less real. But once they were out, there would be no possibility to stop them. Killian closed his eyes for a few seconds, nodding his head in a gesture of self-encouragement. He opened his eyes again, but he still did not feel ready to confront his brother's gaze as he was afraid of what he might find.

 

"I know. My apologies for having behaved rudely." He paused. He knew that once he started talking, he would not be able to stop. He let himself take a few seconds more before continuing. "Do you know? The funny thing is that I haven’t even met Emma. The story she made up never happened." Another pause. "But, I think the loss of the phone has given me enough strength to try to move forward."

 

This time, he did manage to meet his brother's gaze. What he saw in his eyes calmed him instantly. A mixture of relief, pride, and the necessary confidence to convince him that everything would be okay. 

 

"I'm so glad to hear you talk like that, brother." Liam gave him an affectionate squeeze on the shoulder. "You’ll probably find a few stones on the road yet, but you know you can count on me. I will always be there to catch you when you stumble."

 

"Oh, how poetic, brother!" The atmosphere had become too sentimental, so he tried to lighten the mood by using a cheerful tone. Killian appreciated the words of his brother, but they were nothing more than a reaffirmation of his behavior over the years. Always protecting and helping him cope with the difficulties of life.

 

Once the tension was relieved, the conversation became more fluid. They shared a few more words in a much more relaxed tone. After a few minutes, a peaceful silence fell over them.

 

However, the silence didn't last long. Liam addressed him again, his eyebrow raised in amusement. "And now that things have settled, will you tell me what did you meant before? When you said you never met Emma.”

 

Killian looked at him confused, not knowing what he meant, even so, an alarm rang in his head. "I don't know what are you talking about."

 

Liam rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on! You acted strangely when Will asked you what Emma looks like. Then, you didn't want to appear in the photo. And just a few minutes ago, you said that you hadn't even met her." Liam’s expression reminded him of the one he wears when he catches one of his children pulling a prank, a slight frown, lips pressed into a grim line. "Have I missed something, little brother?"

 

Killian's eyes widened unable to hide his surprise. Had he said that out loud? He had not even been aware of it.  _ Bloody hell _ , he thought with horror.  _ I couldn’t even keep the secret for two days _ ... "Well, uh ..." Killian cursed Emma for having gotten him into this mess. Before continuing, he scratched behind the ear, showing his nervousness. "... Let's say that Emma may have altered the real story just a little."

 

"What? Emma did what?! "Liam's tone was a little too high. He was the surprised one now.

 

Killian sipped his beer before speaking. Then, he told him what had really happened. Liam's face changed several times as he learned the events, going from surprise to intrigue to confusion, and finally, fun.

 

"I can't believe it! Why would she do something like that?" Liam chuckled, amused by the surreal story.

 

"She felt guilty, her intention was never to take over the phone.That happened by accident." Luckily his brother did not seem to upset by Emma’s accidental theft. Still, Killian could not help feeling that he had somehow betrayed Emma's trust, although she was the first one who lied.

 

"So, you actually have no bloody idea what the lass looks like, do you?" His curiosity for all that had happened was genuine. He shook his head from time to time, unable to believe what he was hearing.

 

"No, I haven't the slightest idea. And the worst thing is that Emma, for some reason, wants to keep the mystery. We have reached some kind of agreement, we'll keep the secret of our physical appearance until I retrieve my phone from her." Killian found that he was more comfortable talking about Emma to Liam than he had thought at first.

 

"And you trust her?" Liam, of course, had to act as a big brother, showing the necessary concern at the right time.

 

Did he trust her? Killian thought for a second, but the answer was clear. "Yes, I do."

 

Liam's expression softened after listening to him. "So if you trust her, we do too. How is she?"

 

"Truthfully? I have no idea. I can't deny that she and I have some kind of connection, but it's still early, something tells me that she will be reluctant to open up to me at all."

 

"But you do love a challenge." Liam winked, returning to squeeze his shoulder.

 

Killian smiled. "Well, I have nearly three weeks to get to know her better, and then, who knows?" This scared him a little, the possibility of a future with Emma and also the possibility of one without her. 

 

"Wow, I'm still surprised. Who are you and what have you done with my little brother?" Liam frowned, his face twisted with an exaggerated grimace. Then, he smiled. "Seriously, I'm glad to see you this way. It has been far too long." Liam stood up, motioning for him to accompany him. "Let's go, we still have a lot of the night left. I have to seize the opportunity, I have not been out in years!"

 

Killian rolled his eyes, as he stood to follow his brother. Just as he walked beside him, he remembered something. "It is better if we don't tell the guys about Emma's little secret, okay?"

 

In answer, Liam winked, as he pushed him to walk ahead of him. Before going back to the pub, Liam asked him one last question. "So I assume that you’ll talk to her later?"

 

Killian turned to answer. "You assume correct." The last thing he saw before entered back the pub was the grin that appeared on his brother's face. The same one that his lips were drawing.

 

* * *

 

After the conversation with his brother, Killian and Liam met with the rest of the guys inside the pub. Will began an apology, but Killian cut him politely, assuring him that everything was fine. They spent the next hours simply enjoying the fellowship that defined them.

 

However, the fatigue had begun to seize him as the evening drew late. His eyelids were getting heavier. His brain was unable to focus on the different conversations. Although at first he blamed his niece for his extreme tiredness, the truth was that the she wasn’t the only one guilty, he was as well. Well, he and Emma Swan, of course. Still, displaying his great stubbornness, he had been willing to have another late night in order to enjoy the company of his mates. Unfortunately, he feared that this would not be possible. He was about to fall asleep in the middle of the pub.

 

Again, his brother came to his rescue. As sharp as ever, Liam must have realized his horrible appearance, so after sharing some last words with the guys, they parted, heading home.

 

The car drive was a blur to Killian. As he sat in the passenger seat, he fell completely asleep. After what it seemed to him only a few seconds he awoke with a touch of Liam's finger on his shoulder.

 

"Come on, sleepyhead, we’re home."

 

Killian groaned in response. Without another word, he walked into the house and went to his bedroom. The only idea on mind was collapsing on the bed and sleeping for the next ten hours, at least. In fact he was about to do it, not even bothering to take off his clothes, but the weight of the phone inside his pocket caught his attention. It was then when he remembered. He had told Emma that he would call her later. She probably would be waiting for his call.

 

He stood in the middle of his room while an internal conflict arose in his head. The rational part suggested to him that a simple message would be enough. He owed nothing to the woman he had known for only two days. He needed his sleep, especially considering that the next day was a working day and the Jones’ house woke up early. That part was pulling him hard to the bed.

 

However, the thoughtless part urged him to avoid the rules. Yes, it was almost midnight. Yes, he was running on very little sleep in the last 24 hours. Yes, he was exhausted. But the need to hear Emma's voice was taking over his senses. He blamed the alcohol. He also blamed his own genuine curiosity and the conversation with his brother. Of course, he blamed her for being bloody brilliant on both chats they had shared the previous hours.

 

The struggle had a clear winner from the start. Sighing, he went to the bathroom. His eyes fixed on his reflection in the mirror. One pair of bloodshot eyes stared back at him. He looked horrible. He turned on the sink tap and splashed his face with cold water in an attempt to gain a few more minutes of lucidity. He changed into the clothes he wore to sleep, sweat pants and a tank top. Finally, Kilian reached for the phone, laid down on the bed and dialed Emma's number.

 

She did not answer at first. He waited, surprised at the novelty. He was about to hang up when Emma finally decided to answer.

 

"Hey."

 

"Hey, Swan, did you miss me?" His voice showed his weariness, but still he tried to use a seductive tone. He could not deny the great satisfaction he found in challenging Emma.

 

"Keep dreaming, Jones." She replied in a languid tone, as if she tried to show disinterest. "I gather that if you're calling me is because you came back home. Alone." By her tone, she seemed to be smiling, and not in the best way. Or maybe yes?

 

"Remember Swan, I have other priorities." He stifled a yawn. Despite all his attempts to stay awake, nothing was working.

 

Emma was silent. If it wasn't for the sound of her soft breathing on the other end of the phone, he would think that the call had ended. "Hey, there? Earth to Emma ... is anyone there?"

 

"Uh... sorry, I got distracted." Emma said hesitantly.

 

Killian frowned, what the hell just happened? "I can see that, Swan. Are you with me again?"

 

"Yeah, I'm here." Her voice came almost as a whisper. After a short pause, she cleared her throat and continued. "Jones, I can hear how tired you are over the line. I know you're dying to talk to me, but maybe you should go to sleep. You never know what your niece is going to do early in the morning..." To his relief, her amused voice was back.

 

"Aye, you're right. I had to talk to you about something, but I can't think straight right know. I'm so tired."

 

"Ok, we'll talk tomorrow then. Good night."

 

"Good night, Swan."

 

Killian ended the call, but before leaving the phone on the nightstand, he remembered something. At the end of the day, the thread of this strange relationship was his phone, he should, at least, show some interest in it. After turning on the screen again, he opened Emma's window chat.

 

_ Swan, I forgot to ask you, how is my phone? I hope that despite the kidnapping, your behavior on it is correct. _

 

**_Sure. Your phone is perfectly well with me. I think it's developing some sort of Stockholm syndrome ;P. Sleep well._ **

 

Killian laughed. It was clear. She had won the prize for the most ingenious comment of the day. His ability to think had disappeared. But he would get revenge. At some point.

 

_ Good night. _

 

He silenced the phone and laid it on his nightstand, turning off the light of the lamp. The room went dark as he snuggled under the covers. When he was about to fall asleep, the conversation with Liam and everything he had felt came to his mind. He meant what he had said. He was willing to try to leave the past behind. It seemed that at least for now, he was succeeding, because the almost permanent knot in his chest was increasingly loosening.

 

His brain began to devise a plan, his goal was underway. The next day he would make two suggestions to Emma and he hoped that she was willing to take part. As he thought about it, his eyelids were slowly closing, the sleep that had haunted him for the whole day finally caught him.


	6. Monday. Cupcakes and Ice Cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, a new chapter is here! I have not given up on this story, but I'm sorry that it took me forever. To compensate, this is the longest thing I've ever written, so I hope you like it. I want to thank you all for your patience and for trusting in this story. Thanks to each follower, for your likes, your kudos, for every comment or review, all this mean a lot to me.
> 
> As always, a special mention to captain-k-jones, for her invaluable help, without her this story wouldn't be the same. Also huge thanks to saraswans for her continued support, her help, and her encouragement.
> 
> I had great fun writing this chapter and I hope I have managed to reflect that. This time is Emma POV's turn, but we'll have a lot of Killian and a bit of Liam. I know time is passing too slowly, but after the first week, everything will go much faster. I promise.
> 
> Enjoy!

Emma woke up when the first rays of sun filtered through the window. It was early, but she felt fully rested, her sleep had been sufficient. Curling the covers around her hands she balled them at her chest and curled into a ball. For several minutes she remained this way and let her mind wandered to her shared conversations with Killian the previous day.

 

The brief duration of the last call was a bit disappointing for her. She would never admit it to Killian, but it was true that she had been waiting for his call during all Sunday afternoon.  _ Not that I had another more important thing to do, to be honest _ . Perhaps she just has high expectations after their previous chat while he was in the pub with his friends, after he had confessed for the first time that she was his priority.

 

She was not fooling herself though, she was not looking for a hidden meaning to his words. She had become a priority only in the sense of a sort of goal he had set to get to know her better. But the words were there, written on her phone. That was the first time in her life she had become a priority for anyone.

 

For that reason, when Killian repeated the same words during their brief phone conversation, she was not able to react at first. She remained silent as the words bounced off the inside of her head. She wanted to catch them there, wanted the feeling of being important to keep over time.

 

Besides, she could not ignore the fact that Killian had called her. Despite having spent the night with his friends, despite the fatigue accumulated by waking up early, he had thought of her.

 

Her lips curled into a smile. After the fear she had felt at the prospect of losing the phone, everything had improved in a way she never imagined. Their innuendos using the kidnapping and the piracy, the photo of his friends, the little details... All this made her feel part of something for once in her life. And she was going to do whatever it took to maintain it.

 

Thinking about this, Emma reached for her phone expecting to find a message, as had happened the previous day. Indeed, the screen was lit with a notification of an incoming message. Her heart jumped a little in her chest, something that had become usual whenever she received a message or a call from Killian. Her body reacted in different ways. Her heart racing and her fingers became clumsy as she tried to manage the phone.

 

_ Good morning, love. I would like to apologize for the brevity of the call last night . I could not keep my eyes open. But I'll make it up to you today, I promise. In fact, I have two proposals for you, and I hope that you'll be willing to take part. I will let you know that they are tonight. Until then, enjoy your Monday. _

 

Two proposals? Emma raised an eyebrow in amusement, wondering what crazy idea Killian would have thought this time.  _ Dammit _ ! She would not be able to think about anything else until this evening, she would have to wait to find out what Killian was up to. Still, she tried to test the waters.

 

**_Two proposals ... I'll wait to hear them before deciding if I'm in or not, but I need a clue or something._ **

 

_ Sorry, lass, no clues. I know you're impatient, but you have no choice but to wait anxiously for my call. Now I'm helping my brother with something, we'll talk later, okay? _

 

**_I may have something better to do tonight …_ **

 

_ Maybe ... we'll find out later, love. _

 

Damn Irishman! Emma sank back into the bed, considering for a minute the possibility of not answering his call later. But she knew she would, she was way to interested in seeing what he had planned to do anything else. He knew he had her interest too, she was sure of it. There was also no doubt that, whatever the two proposals were, she would be in. Unless became too personal, she still was just not ready for that. Actually, she doubted she ever would be. Emma did not like to talk about her private life or her past. Ever.

 

After a sigh, she rose from the bed and headed for the bathroom to take a hot shower. She tried to leave her mind blank or, at least, occupy it with any thought other than that of Killian Jones. And she succeeded because she remembered then that it was likely that Graham had already prepared a new case. She loved those moments when the adrenaline started running through her veins in anticipation of what was to come. No matter that she had endless hours of research and stakeout ahead of her. All this would be worth it once she had achieved the desired result, to catch the fugitive. After the shower, she got dressed and went to the kitchen for coffee. She would have time to stop for  something more consistent on her way to the office.

 

The ride to the office took forever. The traffic in the city was infernal on Monday morning. Her impatience was growing by the minute. Despite waking up early, she would be late getting to the office. Her initial good mood was disappearing faster and faster, to the point of honking repeatedly and yelling at the reckless drivers.

 

However, when there was still more than half her drive left, she decided it was not worth getting angry about something that did not depend on her. So she just adapted to the circumstances. While the vehicle was stopped waiting for the traffic to move, Emma sent a text to Graham stating that she would be late. Unfortunately, the radio of her bug had long since stopped working, but again, Killian, or rather his phone, came to her rescue. She connected her headphones to his phone, searched his playlists and found one called " _ My Favorite Songs. _ " She was grateful because both Killian and herself had similar tastes in music. At least, the trip would be much more bearable now that the good music flowed through her ears.

 

"Here we go, Jones, let's hear your favorite music."

 

She instantly relaxed to the sound of the first notes of  _ Bohemian Rhapsody _ . She placed her hands back around the steering wheel and let her mind fly through the lyrics while her sight remained fixed on the road. 

 

Finally, after an hour on the road, she reached her destination. Luck was on her side and she found a parking spot close to the office. After switching off the music and putting away the headphones, she exited the vehicle and headed toward the building where her office was. As she walked, the last song she had heard,  _ Wonderwall _ , still rung in her ears. Her lips moved, humming the lyrics silently. When she walked through the door, Graham and Leroy were already inside sitting at their desks. They both looked up at her presence, but what really surprised her was Leroy's reaction. He stood up, eyes wide open in an incredulous gesture, pointing an accusing finger at her.

 

"No way!" He cried like he'd seen a ghost.

 

Emma stopped short, unable to hide the surprise on her face. "What?"

 

"Did you see it, Graham?" Leroy turned his head, directing his gaze to Graham, who seemed quite amused by the situation.

 

"What, Leroy?" Emma replied impatiently, putting her hands on her hips.

 

"It was brief, but it was there, I swear that I have seen it..." His finger was still pointing to her.

 

"For the love of god, Leroy, what happened?” She said exasperatedly.

 

"Your smile! You were smiling when you got in, something unheard of." A huge smile spread across his face.

 

Emma rolled her eyes while grumbling. "Please. Take a look at yourself, Leroy, or should I call you Grumpy?" She shook her head, but she could not help the smile appearing back on her face.

 

"You see? There it is again. It seems that someone had enjoyed this past weekend..." Leroy went on, raising his eyebrows as his smirk grew even wider.

 

"Oh, shut up!" She pressed her lips together, trying to keep a straight face as she walked to her desk. 

 

"Okay, guys, I've left on your desk the files for the new case. It sounds simple. It should not take long, so let's start." Graham spoke, his voice firm and professional, as usual on these occasions.

 

She took a look at the documents. The bail jumper was a woman accused of stealing from the cupcakes shop where she worked. Too impatient to continue reading, she looked up at Graham. "She stole in her own shop? What could be of interest in a cupcakes shop? Did she steal secret recipes or something? I'm not even sure it can be considered a crime."

 

Graham shook his head. "Sometimes I wonder why I bother to print the documents and make a concise summary of the case." He sighed with resignation. "She not only stole the recipes but also stole some few secret and expensive ingredients. And what's worse, she passed both the recipes and the ingredients to the shop of the competition. The owners from the other shop deny everything, of course, so until the judgment begins, the two shops are selling the same cupcakes."

 

"It appears that we will have a sweet case." Leroy chuckled.

 

Emma was surprised at Leroy's newfound facet, making jokes. Then she continued her questioning. "Wait, how do we know that she is the guilty party? Is there some graphic evidence? Something else? Why would someone do something like that?”

 

"It's all in the papers." Graham losing his patience, which was something that was not very common. This time, it seemed that he had reached the limit, but after a new sigh, he continued. "Our job is not to investigate the case but catch the person who has skipped bail. But, for your interest, she confessed to the police that she did it for love. She was in love with the son of the other shop's owners."

 

"Really?" Emma snorted. At least, they already had gotten enough information to start with the research. Once satisfied with the story, she finally decided to read the documents carefully. The case was more interesting than it seemed at first. They would have entertainment during the following days.

 

After a few minutes of silence, she saw Graham stand up and approached to her desk. He leaned over the table, resting his hands on the flat surface, his lips curling into a warm smile.

 

"So, everything went well after the last chase, I guess."

 

Emma smiled back. "Yes, it's been a good weekend." Suddenly, she remembered something. "By the way, I found my lost phone yesterday."

 

"Good for you. Have you thought what will you do now with two phones? Maybe you should sell one of them."

 

_ Actually three, at least for the next weeks _ . That thought crossed her mind, but it was clear she was not going to share it with Graham. "Well, I don't know if the phone is still working. I'll try it later."

 

"Ok, I won't interrupt you any longer now that you've finally decided to read the documents. I'm glad you had a good weekend." Graham had a rare expression, his gaze perhaps too deep, something she did not know, or rather, did not want to identify.

 

"Uh... thanks, I guess." Emma shifted in her seat and looked away, showing a sudden interest in the case files. When she was more focused on reading, her phone buzzed on the desk.

 

_ Hey, love. Dublin Bay. One of the advantages of helping my brother is that I can enjoy landscapes like this one. Not that I have anything against Boston Bay, but the tranquility here is unparalleled. _

 

Emma was impressed when she looked at the attached picture. He had good taste, she could see that. The scenery was beautiful, although Killian had used some kind of filter, increasing its beauty. Blue sky, calm sea, a lighthouse on top of a cliff in the background. It seemed a perfect place to stroll while watching the sunset.

 

**_What is it, Jones? Don't you trust enough in your bay that you have to use a filter to try to impress me?_ **

 

_ Oh, come on! Are you an expert in photography now? _

 

**_You see? You do get to know something more about me. Yes, I do like photography._ **

 

_ Great,  you and I already have something in common. What are you doing today? A stakeout? Are you in the middle of a chase? and more importantly, how's my phone? _

 

Emma looked up from the phone screen, searching something that she could use in a photo. A wicked idea crossed her mind when she saw a newspaper that Leroy had left on his desk. Luck was on her side this time because just then Leroy stood up and walked to Graham's desk to talk to him. They were in a perfect position, Leroy's back on her, blocking Graham's view.

 

She triumphantly smiled as she snuck over to grab the newspaper. Back at her desk, she drew a circle around the date on the cover with a red marker. She placed Killian's phone close to the date marked on the newspaper. In the process, she was casting furtive glances at her two partners to make sure she was not going to get caught red-handed. Then she took her phone and sent a couple of photos. Once satisfied with the result, she sent it to Killian.

 

**_I'm in the office. As you can see, your phone is still kidnapped but unharmed. I haven't thrown it out the window. Yet._ **

 

_ Oh, Swan, that's very kind of you. I should be grateful it's still in one piece and you have not started to send me it piece by piece, asking me for some kind of ransom. _

 

**_Mmm, I had not thought of that ... but for now, I will keep it complete. I have to admit that I'm really enjoying your music. You see? We already have one more thing in common. :)_ **

 

"Emma?" She looked up to find two pairs of eyes on her. Her cheeks flushed, the smile disappeared from her face, feeling like a child who had been caught doing a mischief.

 

Leroy gestured toward Graham. "Did you see it again? I swear, there was a smile on her face.”   
  
"Oh, shut up, Leroy!" She was getting tired of this.

 

"What are you doing? Are you chatting with someone?" Graham frowned, as if he could not believe what he was seeing.

 

"I won't answer that. Why don't you continue doing whatever you were doing?"

 

"You don't chat, Emma. Ever." His expression became increasingly skeptical.

 

"Well, I do now." An image came to her mind suddenly. At that very moment, she was more aware than ever of what other people thought about her. The image of a severe, grumpy, and lonely person. Her shoulders slumped a bit, feeling the weight of the burden she had been carrying for too long.

 

In her attempt to protect her heart, her walls had become so thick that she kept out the rest of the world. She had become a selfish person. She only cared for herself, not bothering to try to know others. She knew nothing about the private life of neither Leroy nor Graham.

 

The other two people closest to her, Mrs. Lucas and her granddaughter, Ruby, were also strange to her. They ran Granny’s, the cafe she frequented since arriving in Boston two years ago. They were far from being considered friends. However, they cared for her somehow. Mrs. Lucas always served her an extra portion of onion rings, while Ruby tried to draw her out about her job or her one night stands. In return, she had never made any attempt to know them better.

 

Her walls were cracking at times. Emma looked at Leroy as if she were seeing him for the first time, as if she had removed the bandage that had been covering her eyes. She saw the person who was behind that grumpy man. Then, her sight headed Graham, whom she had already begun to see with new eyes the previous Saturday. They had an expectant gaze, looking really curious to her new facet of chatting.

 

"I'm chatting with a friend." She liked the sound of the word  _ friend _ when referring to Killian. Okay, she’s only known him for three days, but in the absence of a better word to define their strange relationship,  _ friend _ might work. "He is visiting his family in Ireland."

 

"Oh, is he Irish?" Graham asked with interest. "Where is he from exactly?”

 

Emma hesitated a few seconds before answering. She seemed to remember that Killian had told her of Dublin, and the photo was of Dublin Bay. Moreover, despite that she had decided to open a little more to others, that did not mean she had to tell the whole truth about Killian, right? "Uh ... he's from Dublin."

 

"I already like him." Graham smiled broadly. "I'm from Northern Ireland, but I know Dublin quite well, even, I still have some friends there. Maybe you could introduce me to your friend when he returns. I'm sure we'll find something in common to talk about."

 

Emma grinned back. "I am sure of it. At least, you two share a similar accent." Yes, she definitely felt comfortable in her new role of being friendly. Opening to others was being easier than she thought at first, now she just needed more practice.

 

* * *

 

Emma got home a few hours later. After their brief talk about Killian, she had continued to work on the case. She tried to get a clue of the whereabouts of Michelle, the alleged thief of recipes and ingredients. After a few hours engrossed in the case files, both she and Leroy had decided to take action. Leroy would start a staking-out near her house and she would visit the two shops involved. Emma had tried to stop by Granny's after work, given her renewed interest in trying to get to know the people around her. But the visit to the cupcake shops had meant that she had to taste different cupcakes so she hadn’t been hungry. Still, she made a promise to herself that she would be visiting Granny’s soon.

 

Her phone chimed just as she came through the door. "Seriously?" This time, it was sooner than usual, barely seven o'clock. It was then that she remembered the two pending questions about the evening. Eager to know what idea had Killian in mind, she rushed to answer the call.

 

"Hey."

 

"Hey, are you at home?" By his tone, Killian seemed happy to hear her. She could hear his smile over the line.

 

"Oh, look who sounds anxious now. You called early today, did you miss me, Jones?" She replied in the same tone, also emulating the question he asked her the night before.

 

"Of course, lass, how couldn’t I miss the person who has kidnapped my phone?" His voice was as sensual as usual, but she noticed something else, his accent seemed more pronounced.

 

Emma rolled her eyes as she headed to her bedroom. "I just got here. Give me a minute and I'll be back with you." She dropped the phone on the bed while changing her clothes. She suspected that the call would be long, so she wanted to make sure to be as comfortable as possible. Then, she went to the bathroom to comb her hair in a sloppy ponytail, looking at her reflection in the mirror to examine her appearance. It was then that she realized the nonsense of the situation. She shook her head.  _ What do you think you're doing? He can't see you, who cares what do you look like right now? _

 

What would be the best place to keep the phone conversation? The bed or couch? After thinking about it for a few seconds, she opted for the couch. There was no way she was going to get into bed when it was only seven in the evening.

 

Picked up the phone, she reached the living room and collapsed on the couch. Emma let out her breath as she took the phone to her ear, ready to talk with Killian. "Ok, I'm with you."

 

"What were you supposed to be doing?" He asked with a hint of impatience in his voice.

 

"I just got home, give me a break, Jones. Something tells me that the conversation will end up being long, so I decided to change my clothes."

 

"Were you changing clothes while I was waiting on the phone, lass?" His words were tight, barely held tension could be heard and she couldn't help but smirk.

 

"Maybe..." She bit her lip unsure of how he would respond.

 

A groan sounded over the line. "Great, Emma, you know I have a vivid imagination, aye?"

 

"Oh, come on! It's not my fault that you have a dirty mind. Sorry to curb your horny imagination but I'm wearing pajamas. And now, can we get down to business?” She could not deny she was enjoying with this. Her voice reflected the fun she felt, it was more cheerful than usual.

 

"Oh, now who is the impatient one? Maybe if you showed me what you're wearing you'd curb my imagination. Until then, let a man dream freely." Yes, something had changed in his voice, definitely, though she could not identify what it was. Maybe he seemed more self-confident as if that were possible.

 

"As you just said, keep dreaming. I'm waiting..."

 

His laugh echoed in her ears. “I had to try. Okay, back to the topic at hand about my priorities, as I said before, I'd like to make you two suggestions." Her heart leapt at the idea, one more time, that she was his priority.

 

Emma squirmed on the couch, anxious to know what had come to his mind.

 

“Okay, go ahead.”

 

"The first one. I need to be sure my phone is in good hands, so I've set a goal, knowing you better. Since, according to yourself, I might not have asked the right questions, we could do just that, asking and answering." He said.

 

"Wait, wait. You aren't thinking about the game of twenty questions, are you? The game that people play on their first dates? You disappoint me, Jones, that's too standard for you." If he used a soft and suggestive cadence, then she could use a seductive voice as well.

 

"You haven't let me finish, Swan. Are you always so impatient? It's just one question. One of us picks a question and we both answer it. Besides, what's wrong with the twenty questions game? Are you afraid of revealing too much about yourself?” He was challenging her, but she chose to ignore him.

 

"Ok" Emma sighed, "I'm in, but I reserve the right not to answer if I think the question is not appropriate. What about the second suggestion?"

 

"Well, my friends have begun to ask me about your physical aspect. Thanks to my speech capability, I have avoided the answer so far, but they can be very persuasive, so sooner or later I’ll have to tell them something else. We can keep this kind of deal of not sharing photos, but at least, we could describe ourselves, what do you say?” Although his voice showed a self-confidence tone, Emma also detected a hint of hope, as if he actually wanted to know her.

 

"Wait a minute." Emma bit her lower lip as she thought. She was not trying to hide her appearance, but while keeping the mystery, everything was much easier. She felt like an actress playing a role, although ironically, whenever she spoke with Killian, she felt freer to act like herself. The need to protect herself disappeared. She was fine with that as long as they continue at that level, not going into more personal terrain. After a few seconds, she found the best solution. Yes, they would find out their physical characteristics, but they would do it in her own way.

 

"You owe me, Swan." Killian insisted. "If you want to continue to keep the secret, you have to help me with my friends, this was your idea."

 

“Fine.”

 

“Fine?”

 

"Okay, you win, but it will be on my terms."

 

"Great, you won't regret it, I promise." His enthusiasm was contagious. She found herself smiling just to hear his voice. "So, once we established the suggestions, do we start with the first part? Since I was who suggested it, can I have the honor of asking the question?"

 

He wanted to choose the first question, of course. Emma had not even considered another possibility. Her curiosity grew at times, she was eager to know the idea Killian had in mind. "Okay." She sighed, feigning resignation.

 

"Are you ready then? My question to you is..." Suddenly, the other side of the line was silent. The only sign indicating that the communication did not cut was Killian breathing.  _ Really? Is he doing this on purpose? _

 

"Come on, Jones, don't be so childish! Spit it out!" She grunted, almost losing her patience. He could be so infuriating at times.

 

"You can't deny it. I managed to catch your interest, right?" Even though I'm sorry to disappoint you, the question is not very original." Again a pause, but, this time, Emma also remained silent. "There it goes. I felt the need to know what’s your job was from the first time we talked. So love, will you do me the favor to satisfy my curiosity?”

 

Emma laughed. "Really? I see that the use of the handcuffs and the chases have impressed you." Now it was her turn to try to maintain the intrigue and get Killian being impatient. "I wonder if you already have an idea in mind..."

 

"Oh, I can assure you that I've thought about it, maybe too much. The handcuffs are like a fetish object for me, so tell me, how do you like to use those handcuffs?"

 

She swallowed. She was sure now that something had changed. The change was subtle, just a slight curl of his voice, deeper, more suggestive. She wondered if Killian really wanted to flirt with her or it was just a game. Today the line was more diffuse than ever. "Jones, that sounded dirty even for you."

 

"On, come on, love, don't let me live with this intrigue, I can't sleep another night without knowing it." His voice was so dramatic and theatrical that Emma burst into laughter again. At least the fun never disappeared while talking to him.

 

"Ok, here it goes." Emma made a pause again, a sense of insecurity appeared. Killian had somehow created expectations, she did not want to disappoint him. "I'm a bail bondsperson." Emma held her breath, waiting for his reaction. Why was she suddenly so nervous?

 

“ A bail bondsperson? Like a kind of bounty hunter?"

 

"Something like that..." She replied tentatively, still not sure what he thought.

 

"Wow, Swan, you amaze me. I had thought of something a little more traditional but this sounds more exciting and dangerous. Tell me more, the chances of meeting a bounty hunter are quite limited." His interest seemed genuine, so she could not help feeling a certain pride at his reaction.

 

They talked some more about her job. Emma told him the endless hours spent locked in her car, waiting for the best opportunity to catch the fugitive. Or the fake dates with the criminals to hunt them off guard. He for his part, was interested in knowing if she had experienced some dangerous situation.

 

After a few minutes, the quiet hush fell over the phone line. Emma took the moment to change the subject. They had already talked enough about herself. “Ok, enough about me. It's your turn, Jones, what do you do?”

 

"Well, love, it will be more complicated because I have more than a single job."

 

"Oh, I know. And some of your jobs have to do with boats, so surprise me!”

 

“Ok, let’s start with my jobs in Boston.”

 

Killian explained he was a sailing instructor. He taught children how to sail small sailboats. The passion with which he spoke proved that he loved his job.

 

But that was not his single job in Boston. He also told her that he and Will had a small business. They organized sightseeing tours, sailing across Boston Bay. For obvious reasons, they sailed mainly in spring and summer. Even he sailed sometimes one of the tour boats. In the colder months, however, their employees came to sail only when the weather was good enough.

 

“Wow, what are you? Are you a kind of a wealthy man or something?" The words escaped out of her mouth in an accusatory tone. Emma regretted it instantly. Her intention was not to judge him. She was truly impressed. He not only taught children, but he also was a boss and owned some boats.

 

"What? No!" After a pause, Killian began to speak. "The money was not a problem when Will and I decided to embark on this business." Why his voice had changed suddenly? Why his voice had a tinge of sadness? "Now we earn enough to keep us afloat."

 

Emma swallowed. The conversation had become quite embarrassing. She did not want awkward moments, she wanted jokes, innuendos. She wanted to stay in the safe zone. "Sorry." Her voice sounded hesitant. "It's just that, uh, in the same way you had never known before a bail bondsperson I had never known the owner of a boat. Well, actually several boats.”

 

"Well, love, technically, the company owns the ships. I'm just one of the partners.” Emma breathed a sigh of relief. His sadness was gone. "Although I see you have an interest in knowing the owner of a boat. I do actually own a boat, a small sailboat. The ship was almost hopeless when I bought it, just four boards. But I took it as a personal project and managed to rebuild it." He said with undisguised pride.

 

She was speechless for a few seconds. Had he almost made his own ship? "Wait a minute." Emma reached Killian's phone to look at the photo he was using as an icon and wallpaper. It was the photo of a boat, maybe the boat he had built with his own hands.

 

"Whoa! You're using the image of your boat as an icon."

 

“Aye, she is The Jolly Roger.” 

 

The pride he felt for his boat came to Emma in waves. He did not even bother to hide it and she was not surprised at all. She also would be proud if she had managed to build something like that boat.

 

Then Emma realized the name he had chosen for his boat. "The Jolly Roger? As in Captain Hook’s ship? That's why you like to play the role of a pirate?" She replied giggling.

 

"You can laugh all you want, Swan. It's good to see you know the story of Peter Pan, one of my favorite, indeed. Yes, she's the Jolly Roger in honor of my favorite villain, Captain Hook."

 

_ Why am I not surprised? _ Emma shook her head. During the short time she had known him, she had been shown the passion with which he spoke when there was a topic of his interest. Peter pan seemed to be one of those topics. Under other circumstances, she would not mind spending hours listening to him, he was a great speaker. But once they had started that thing, she was eager to know more about him. "Okay, Jones, you'd better let your love for piracy for another time. Why don't we focus on what we had at hand? What about your job when you're in Ireland?"

 

"Well, back in Ireland, we have two family businesses. My brother runs a modest company through which we design and manufacture small sailboats. We develop our job especially in winter since customers want to have their boats ready for when the warmer weather comes."

 

Emma found herself wanting to know more about Killian’s family. Although there were only small references, it seemed clear that he was so close to his family. And that intrigued her even more. Why did he live in Boston when his family stayed in Ireland? She could tell he loved his nephews and niece, he mentioned them in almost every conversation. Why didn't he spend as much time as possible with them? Maybe she was not the only one with a past.

 

"And your brother, Liam? What does he do during the summer?” The premise of only one question had been forgotten, but he did not seem to mind, so she had to seize the opportunity.

 

"During the summer, he makes small repairs on the boats and also helps in another family business. My sister-in-law, Elsa and her sister, Anna, run an ice cream and coffee shop. Our location is ideal, we live near the sea. Besides, Elsa makes the best ice cream I have tested ever, they are delicious. In winter the shop is still open, because we also serve coffees. Our Irish coffee is our specialty, you'd have to try it, one day, Swan. It’s a pleasure for the senses.”

 

A chill ran down her spine at his words, feeling more aware than ever of how powerful it could be his voice. He was talking about ice creams and coffees, but the deliberate choice of words, the subtle change in his voice, the use of a more melodious cadence, were enough to make that, even the most innocent word took a more suggestive meaning. Or maybe it was just her imagination.

 

A pleasure for the senses... She did had something that was truly a pleasure for the senses. It was hiding somewhere inside her freezer. Her mouth was watering with pleasure at the thought of taking a spoonful of ice cream. The craving for the Rocky Road ice cream was enough for her to get up off the couch, heading for the kitchen. "Wait a minute, Jones, I have to do something."

 

She put the phone on the kitchen counter while looking into the freezer. "Yes!" She shouted triumphantly, an unopened tub of ice cream was waiting for her. Emma picked up a spoon and the phone and returned to the living room, wanting to taste the ice cream.

 

Back to the couch, Emma held the phone between her ear and her shoulder, and put the spoon inside the tub, getting a large portion of ice cream, anxious to take it to her mouth. An involuntary moan of pleasure escaped her mouth when she could finally taste the ice cream. "Mmmm, oh my god, so good."

 

"Emma? What are you doing?" Emma froze at Killian's deep voice. She had forgotten for a second that he was listening. Her cheeks flushed furiously, realizing that she had spoken aloud. But she also noted that her obscene expression had an effect on Killian, he had even addressed her by her name, not Swan, not love, not lass. It seemed clear that she wasn't the only one affected in that sort of conversations. So, after the initial embarrassment, she decided to continue down that path. "I'm eating ice cream, what did you think I was doing? Mmmm, it's delicious." She answered using the most innocent voice possible as she took another spoonful of ice cream to her mouth.

 

"Swan." he hissed. "You're playing with fire, you know. Two can play that game. I assure you, love, if I start playing, you will not be able to handle it. "

 

"Oh, captain, you don't scare me. Perhaps you are the one who couldn't handle it... "

 

"Do you seriously want to test me, Emma?" His piercing voice entered her ears and slipped under her skin. Despite her initial bravery, she was not sure how to play this game.

 

"Maybe another day, Jones. It's becoming late and we still have to get your second suggestion." She took another ice cream portion, this time in silence.

 

"Okay, love, we'd better change the subject. But this is not over, Swan. Just one more question, I'm curious, what flavor is your ice cream?"

 

"Oh, it's a Rocky Road ice cream, of course, my favorite. And yours? Let me guess... rum and raisins, perhaps?"

 

"I’m not going to answer, Swan. Maybe you can use the next round of questions to find out."

 

"What? Oh, come on! It’ just an ice cream and you asked me before!" She replied with some annoyed.

 

"You know the rules, only one question. Sorry, keep it for the next time. Or rather, when I come back I can take you to one of the best ice cream shops in Boston. Listening to the sounds you make when you take an ice cream has been quite an interesting experience. I can’t wait to see the expression on your face when you savor it.” The deliberate emphasis on the letter t from the last word made his voice sound more sensual than ever.

 

_ Bastard. _

 

"Damn it, Killian, that's not fair."

 

"Oh, I'm Killian now? You started it, Swan." He replied amid laughter.

 

Okay, she was going to give that to him. Killian was the clear winner in this strange game of innuendo, for now. Far from being discouraged, she was going to enhance her wits and trying to find a reply up to par. Maybe the tide would turn next time.

 

"This is not over, Jones."

 

"I'm eager to see what will be your next move, love." He did not even try to hide the amusement in his voice.

 

Emma shook her head. It was better to change the subject. The other suggestion was still pending and she was deciding the rules this time. "Okay, let's let it go. What do you think if we focus on your second proposal?"

 

"Sure, I've been waiting for this moment since the night before. At last, I'll have an approximate picture of what Emma Swan looks like. When we start?" His enthusiasm was contagious. She could not deny it. She also wanted to get a picture of Killian's physical aspect. That need was increasing over time. Her willpower was weakening, his phone and photo galleries attracted her like a magnet.

 

Emma thought for a moment, this could be fun, at least, she had an advantage this time. "Well, these are my rules. I agree to get to know each other better, but on one condition, we have to figure out the physical appearance of each other."

 

“Would you care to explain?” 

 

"We can make deductions from each other taking into account the clues we have been getting." The idea seems increasingly attractive.

 

"Come on, Swan. That's not fair and you know it. You have more resources than me at this game. Besides, I'm sure you're some kind of specialist analyzing people, that ability should be useful in your work." Although he sounded disappointed, she could not deny the fact that he was praising her somehow, highlighting on one of her possible skills.

 

"Oh! Are you afraid of losing? Didn't you say you like a challenge?"

 

"Are you challenging me, Swan?"

 

"Not everything in this world is a challenge, Jones, we are doing this for fun. Come on! I'll start, you'll see it's not that hard."

 

After a few seconds, Killian sighed with apparent resignation. "Ok, let's do this, enlighten me."

 

Her lips curled into a grin. Emma placed the half-empty ice cream tub on the coffee table, trying to focus, drawing a mental picture of Killian.

 

"Okay, let's start with the obvious. Your hair is dark and you're taller than me. That's all I could see from our brief encounter." She paused, narrowing her eyes, frowning in a gesture of concentration. The picture of Liam and his blue eyes came to her mind. "Okay, something else, your eyes are blue."

 

"Wait, wait, how do you know that?" Killian sounded surprised.

 

"Am I right?" Emma smiled triumphantly.

 

"I prefer to save my verdict until last, but I would appreciate an explanation to accompany your deductions."

 

"Ok, this is easy. I've seen the picture that your brother uses as an icon. And then there's the photo you sent me yesterday. Your brother has blue eyes, so my bets are in blue."

 

"Ok, go on." Killian said inexpressibly.

 

"What else? Well, you spend half the year outdoors in the warmer months, so I gather that your skin has at least a light tan. And, although I have never sailed..." Before she could continue, Killian interrupted her.

 

"Wait, haven't you sailed before? We should resolve it when I return, should not we?"

 

"Are you going to give me a lesson in sailing like I’m one of your kids or are you going to take me sailing the Jolly Roger?" The words came out of her mouth in a tone perhaps a little too suggestive, without her having time to assess what he was proposing. 

 

"How about both?"

 

At that moment, she realized that in just three days, they had already planned to meet in Boston on several occasions using different excuses. Again, she felt a strange sensation in her belly, to the possibility that these meetings would actually take place. But she did not let her imagination go beyond that, they should continue with the game.

 

"Don't try to distract me, I’m going to continue. I was saying that because your work requires some physical effort, I suppose you have an athletic body, toned muscles and all. What else? From the tone of your voice and bearing in mind that you're the little brother, I think your age is around thirty. My last guess, given your Irish roots you probably have some ginger tinge in your hair, maybe some reflections when you let your beard grow? Sorry, it this sounds like a cliche, but when I think of the Irish I always associate them with redheads. Am I right?"

 

"Swan, are you sure you haven't looked at any of my pictures?" Killian said with a tone of suspicion.

 

"That means I’m right?" Emma bit her lip nervously, waiting for Killian's reaction.

 

"That means you're bloody brilliant, love." Killian seemed truly impressed. Her heart pounded at his words, feeling proud of herself. She had a pretty good picture of Killian Jones now. She had to do her best not to succumb to the almost irrepressible desire of grabbing his phone and searching desperately some of his photos.

 

"Even with the beard?"

 

"Aye, it seems all your stereotypes about Irish men are proven true with me." After a pause, he continued. "And now it's my turn."

 

"Yes, I'm waiting."

 

"Ok, here we go. Your hair is blond and long and you’re shorter than me. So much for the obvious. Now here are my thoughts. I suspect that your diet is not the best..." Killian continued before Emma could protest." But nevertheless, I think you have a lean, athletic body. Being in good shape is convenient to succeed in persecutions. You have the strength to catch a guy and handcuff him. You spend most of the time locked in an office or in your car, so I guess that your skin will not be too tanned. And what about your eyes color? Hmm, I have no clue to help me figure it out. But my bets are on blue or green eyes. Finally, you were right at my age, I think your voice sounds a little younger, maybe you are about twenty-five years old, am I right?"

 

"Greens and twenty-eight. Everything else is correct. See it was not so difficult, was it? And why not surprise me your reference to the handcuffs? You're incorrigible, Jones." Emma smiled pleasantly surprised at his response. There was no doubt that the game had been a success, as they had managed to get a mental picture of each other while keeping the mystery.

 

"Remind me, love, why are we keeping the secret without sharing photos? Seriously, a blond woman with green eyes, wearing a leather jacket while pursuing a criminal would be quite a vision." His warm accent came over from the other side of the phone, getting under her skin. She also asked herself the same question, her willpower weaker than ever.

 

Suddenly, Killian cleared his throat. "Speaking of this, I may have forgotten to talk to you about something." For what reason his voice was heavy with guilt?" I... uh... maybe my brother has heard about your little lie by accident."

 

Although at first she seemed puzzled, her eyes widened in surprise at the time she realized what Killian was trying to say. "What?!"

 

"Sorry?" Okay, she had to concede that he seemed remorseful, but she needed some additional explanation. Fortunately, it came quickly. "The words came out of my mouth without noticing. But only he knows it, I promise."

 

"Oh, shit!" She took her free hand to her forehead, completely embarrassed by the situation, as the heat reached her cheeks. "I don't even want to know what your brother thinks of me."

 

"Calm down, Swan. Not so bad. After the initial shock, Liam found the situation was rather amusing. But if it makes you feel better, maybe you could apologize by sending him a message. You can use my phone." She was grateful for Killian's attempt to reassure her. "Yes, it's a good idea, send him a text now and he will read it tomorrow."

 

It was true, she could do that, but she was surprised by the sudden urgency. "Yes, I will, but this looks more convenient if I do it tomorrow, I don't want to risk waking him up, you know that there is a newborn."

 

"No problem, my brother always turn off his phone when going to sleep. I know him, I know if you text him now his answer will be the first thing you see when you wake up in the morning." Although Killian sounded confident, she was not entirely convinced. Still, the idea of chatting again with Liam was quite appealing.

 

Emma sighed, at the end, it was just a text. "Ok, I'll do it, wait a minute, I'll be using your phone."

 

She left her phone on the couch and reached for Killian's phone, looking for Liam's icon to open a conversation window with him.

 

_ (Emma) Hey, it's Emma. I'm talking to your brother right now. He just confessed you already know the truth. I feel embarrassed for having lied. I did not steal the phone consciously, so I changed the story a bit to feel less guilty. I apologize. _

 

Sent. Emma felt calmer once she was relieved of guilt burden. Still, she had to wait for a response from Liam. She was about to turn off the screen when she saw three dots flashing in the corner of the window. Liam was writing back.

 

_ (Liam) Hi, Emma! Don't worry, there is nothing to forgive. Let me guess, my brother told you to send me a message, right? You can tell him that whatever he was trying, he failed. I'm not sleeping, Brian woke up a few minutes ago. _

 

_ (Emma) Oh, I knew it! Killian is using me to try to bother you! I am so sorry. _

 

_ (Liam) Haha, no problem. I'll talk to him tomorrow. Is he behaving or do I have to go kick some ass? _

 

_ (Emma) It's ok. Nothing I can't handle. _

 

_ (Liam) By the way, I'm curious, I don't want to seem superficial, but why do you try to keep your image in secret? I think that feeds the curiosity about you. _

 

_ (Emma) Oh, it's just a game between your brother and me. _

 

Emma felt comfortable chatting with Liam, to the point of valuing an idea that had just come to her mind. Perhaps it was not a bad idea if she sent him a photo of herself. Thus, he could see that she had nothing to hide.

 

After thinking for a few seconds, it seemed a brilliant idea. For some reason, she was confident that Liam would keep the secret, even maybe he could use it in this fight between brothers.

 

_ (Emma) I'm thinking something. How about if I send you a picture of me? Thus, you will see that I have nothing to hide. But you have to promise me not to show it to your brother. For any reason. _

 

_ (Liam) Ok, I'm in. Just a question. My wife Elsa is here beside me, can I show her the picture? I must admit that we both are curious. _

 

_ (Emma) Ok, no problem. Wait a minute. _

 

Emma ran to the bathroom to preen a bit in the mirror. She took out her ponytail, running her hands through her hair. After a last look in the mirror, she decided she looked good enough to take the picture. She returned to the living room, turned on the light and looked for the best-lit corner, taking a selfie with Killian's phone. When she was satisfied with the result, she sent the photo to Liam.

 

While eagerly awaiting his answer, Emma picked up the phone to make sure that Killian had not fallen asleep.

 

"Still there, Jones?"

 

"It's two o'clock, Swan, what is taking you so long?" His voice sounded hoarse and sleepy. Maybe he was about to fall asleep.

 

"One more minute and I'll be with you." Emma wanted to feel angry with him, but at this time, she had other priorities such as Liam's reaction to her photo. His message came at that very moment.

 

_ (Liam) Wow. I'll just say one thing. My brother has been extremely fortunate that someone like you has found his phone. _

 

_ (Emma) It seems that the two of us have been lucky, then. _

 

_ (Liam) Elsa says hello. Your secret is safe with us. We would love to witness Killian's reaction when he finally discover what you look like. Will that happen in Boston? _

 

_ (Emma) Hi back to Elsa. Who knows? It may happen sooner than we imagine. I do not want to bother you anymore. My apologies, one more time. I have a business to resolve with your brother before he falls asleep. Good night Liam and Elsa. _

 

_ (Liam) Good night. It was a pleasure talking to you again. _

 

Before returning to the call with Killian, Emma breathed deeply. She should be furious with him by using her against his brother, but she felt just a little upset. It was true, he was an incorrigible man, he sometimes behaved like a child, but her anger could not last long, not when she got other good things in return. Yet, she was not going to make it easy for him. Her face hardened as she picked up her phone again.

 

"What the hell were you thinking, Killian?" Emma hoped she had gotten an angry enough tone.

 

"Uh, sorry?" At least, he seemed regretful.

 

"Your brother has a message for you, you failed. You'd better not use me against your brother again if you want your phone back."

 

"Oh, come on, I had to try. In my defense, I will say that the bloody man I have as brother used his own daughter against me before."

 

Really? A laugh escaped her mouth as she shook her head. "Whatever it is, I don't want to be in the midst of this fight between brothers." The anger was gone from her voice though she tried to keep at least a sufficiently serious tone. "And now you'd better go to sleep, it's too late for you."

 

"Wait! I wouldn't like to finish the conversation this way, I'm very sorry, it was a childish behavior. You have every reason to be upset with me. I'll talk to my brother tomorrow, it won't happen again." His words of regret, his warm and sincere voice, achieved their purpose. She cursed herself for being so weak to Killian's voice.

 

Emma sighed. "It's okay. I'm no longer angry. But you have to compensate me somehow. Think of something. Meanwhile, I'm choosing the question tomorrow.

 

"Does that mean that we will talk tomorrow?" Killian asked hopefully.

 

"You're not gonna get rid of me so easily, Jones. Yes, we'll talk tomorrow. By the way, despite this childish fight between brothers, I already like Liam."

 

"Of course. Everyone loves Liam Jones." Emma detected something in his voice, but she was unable to identify what it was.

 

She hummed. "Hmm, you're not jealous, are you?"

 

"Jealous? Of my brother? Of course not. I meant what I said. Liam and Elsa are the best human beings I have ever known. I owe everything to them." His words came dragging a nostalgic tinge, causing Emma to be even more intrigued, but before she could think about it, Killian continued. "But that's a story for another time. Good night, Emma."

 

“Good night, Killian.”

 

Emma hung up the call, keeping her eyes fixed on the screen until it turned blank. A few seconds later, the phone rang again in her hand.

 

_ Thank you for this conversation. I'm very grateful that you've agreed to this game, trying to know each other better. Waiting to find out what question you come up with. Sleep well, Emma. _

 

**_I'm glad as well. Goodnight Killian. :)_ **

 

Emma still lingered a few seconds looking at the screen, but it seemed she would no longer receive another text back. She looked up from the screen, her eyes glancing around her. After taking the photo, she had turned out the lights. The room was dark, the silence hung over her. A feeling of loneliness came over her, taking her off guard. Emma found herself terribly missing the warm voice and melodic accent of Killian. She was scared of the effect that the damn Irish man had over her.

 

But she stopped the train of thought before it was too far. Instead, she focused on the new information she had gathered about Killian. Throughout the conversation, she had detected hints of sadness and nostalgia. She had to add also, the mystery of why Killian lived apart from his family for half a year. And the question of what did he keep on his phone. The wish to know more about Killian's past was increasing by the minute. A suspicion not entirely pleasant began to form in her mind, the suspicion that perhaps, Emma and Killian had much more in common than might appear at first. And not in a good sense.

 

Emma picked up his phone again, tracing imaginary lines with her fingers over the screen, wondering what Killian hid inside it. Suddenly, she remembered the song he had chosen as his ringtone.  _ I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For. _ It was just a song, but maybe it had some other meaning. At that time, she decided what question she would choose the next day. She needed answers, needed to know who was behind that mask of sassiness and arrogance.

  
"Just what are you looking for, Killian Jones?" She asked out loud to her empty apartment, wondering if perhaps she was looking for the same thing as he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, as you may have already guessed, music will play an important role in next chapter. The Show Must Go On.


	7. The Show Must Go On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, a new chapter is here!!! I'm so sorry this took me forever, so I hope to make up for my delay with a long, long chapter. Yes, the title refers to the Queen song, so there will be lots of music this time. It's turn of Killian POV, although as always, we will have several conversations with Emma, as well as with Elsa and Liam. I especially enjoyed Elsa's part. Good news, the next chapter is almost ready.
> 
> I am very grateful for all the notes, comments and reviews received, but above all, for your patience with this story. I would like to thank my beta, captain-k-jones, for doing her magic with my stories, as always. Thanks for your patience, your help and your advice. And the biggest thanks in the world is for saraswans. Thanks for believing in me, in this story, for always supporting me, for your advice and your enthusiasm.
> 
> There is a list of the songs mentioned at the end of the chapter.

Killian woke up when the sun was still far from appearing. Despite having slept just a few hours, he was unable to stay in bed any longer. Getting up early was something he was used to. It gave him a chance to enjoy the tranquility of the house that preceded the frantic activity that would take place a little later, when everyone woke. It always gave him a moment to think, to enjoy the quiet his mind had settled into.

 

After a few more minutes snuggled under the covers, he finally got up and went to the kitchen with stealthy steps, careful not to wake up the rest of his family. Once there, the first thing he did was turn on the coffee machine. While waiting for his coffee, he sat at the kitchen island. His fingers absently drummed on the counter while his mind wandered freely. The sounds of the old house, like the cracks of wood or the water through the pipes, were his only companions in those first moments alone. Those soothing sounds encouraged his mind and caused the most diverse thoughts to cross his head. Today, no doubt, those thoughts had a proper name. Emma Swan.

 

It was as if a spell had taken over his mind, because though he tried- _and to be honest he really did try -_ he was not able to get her out of his head. The echo of her voice accompanied him every evening until sleep overcame him and his first thought when he woke up every morning was also hers. Her voice, her laughter, the delicious sounds she made while savoring the ice cream... Bloody hell, even her voice heavy with anger was attractive to him. The aura of mystery that surrounded her did nothing but increase his interest in her, making him wonder again and again who Emma Swan really was.

 

Killian shook his head as he pinched the bridge of his nose in an attempt to change his train of thought. It was in vain. How could he feel such a strong connection with someone he barely knew? The thread between them became increasingly shorter, their connection as powerful as a magnet. A shiver ran through his body while his mind and his heart accepted for the first time in all honesty what the loss of his phone had meant for him... the possibility of a future.

 

Even so, the familiar pressure in his chest still appeared when Milah came to his mind. The burden on his shoulders, though lighter, still meant a weight he had to deal with. The longing for Milah was latent, as the impotence for his loss. Guilt pressed upon his soul more than ever. Guilt for not being able to take Emma off his mind. All his thoughts were directed at her. She had slipped under his skin, taking possession of all his senses. However, after what happened on Sunday, his determination to go on remained intact.

 

For so long, he had not felt the desire to let go of his past. Somehow he had held onto reminders of it. His phone was an example of that. But talking to Emma had sparked something within him that hadn't been present in sometime... The desire to move on, to leave the past behind and think about a future. And, he owed it to Emma. He would do his best to at least try to know her better. In fact, the night before he had managed a small advance. Now his mind could draw an approximate picture of her, though he suspected that reality would far exceed any predetermined image.

 

A smile formed as he thought of their conversation the previous evening. Despite his initial reluctance, the idea of keeping their true appearance a mystery had become attractive to him. The excitement was guaranteed, his imagination more vivid than ever. Further, after Milah, he had only had one-night stands. No strings attached. No feelings. Easy and fast. Something to forget about everything and everyone for a few hours, to relieve their physical needs. He could not deny his looks were an advantage in these situations. In fact, he did not bother to try to know these women, and they never went beyond his appearances. However, this time, the opposite was happening. Having never seen him made it impossible for Emma to judge him solely on looks, she had to make her assessment on who he really was.

 

While thinking of that, he went to the coffee pot and poured himself a strong coffee. Killian began taking small sips of the bitter liquid, hoping the caffeine would come into contact with his blood flow to get both his body and his mind fully awake. Although he had always needed just a few hours of sleep, the nightly conversations with Emma were beginning to take their toll. Despite the fatigue, however, he was not willing to give up these talks, even if it meant increasing the daily dose of caffeine.

 

It was still early. It appeared that none of the inhabitants of the house had yet awakened. Still, glancing outward from the kitchen window, Killian realized that dawn would come soon enough. The sky was turning a reddish hue, as a prelude to the appearance of the sun by the horizon. He returned to his seat at the kitchen island, holding the cup in one hand and reaching the phone with the other one. He wanted to take advantage of the last moments of calm before the household activity began.

 

He had to decide the message he would send to Emma as part of the daily routine established between them. Following his usual practice, he tried to find something witty, and in turn, something that would be nice for her when she woke up. His eyes wandered around the kitchen, looking for something to help him in his purpose. It was then that his sight set in the fridge. His lips curled into a grin as his eyebrow arched in amusement. He knew just what to send.

 

There was no doubt that Elsa knew him well, perhaps too well, but it also had its advantages. This time, it came in the form of one of his small pleasures, kept, hopefully, in the freezer.

 

After rummaging in the freezer for a moment he found what he was looking for: a tub of the best ice cream in the world and it was handmade of course. He pulled the tub out from the freezer and placed it on the counter, looking for the best angle to take a picture, while the smile on his lips grew wider. After taking the photo, he sent it to Emma along with a text.

 

_Rum and raisin ice cream. You were right. The mixture of flavors is a treat for the senses, especially if it is homemade, as in this case. I'm sure that when you taste it, you'll beg for more. Have a good day, love._

 

At that time, the sound of someone clearing its throat caught his attention. His gaze followed the direction of the sound, finding that his brother had entered the kitchen. Liam was leaning against the doorframe, his arms folded across his chest, a grin on his face. Killian was aware at that moment the absurdity of the scene. Taking pictures of ice cream at seven o'clock in the morning could be considered, at least, unusual. The heat came to his face, staining the tips of his ears an angry red. Again, he felt like a teenager who had been caught in a mischief.

 

"It's too early for that, isn't it?" Liam gestured to the tub of ice cream resting on the counter.

 

The urge to punch him in the face and wipe out that grin grew at times, but Killian decided to ignore him, depositing the ice cream back in the freezer. Then, he poured coffee for his brother and, without a word, handed the mug to Liam.

 

Liam accepted the coffee and sat in front of Killian, both keeping silent. Although Killian's gaze was fixed on the bottom of his cup, he threw sidelong glances at his brother occasionally. For a moment, the guilt showed up after seeing his swollen eyes with dark bags under them, a sure sign that he had not had enough sleep. However, the smirk was still lighting up his face, so the guilt disappeared as soon as it had come.

 

"What the hell were you thinking?" Liam broke the silence, his smile disappeared giving way to a frown.

 

Killian was surprised to hear his brother's voice charged with a hint of reproach. Indeed, his behavior last night was a little childish, but, after all, Liam had done something similar using his own daughter. His answer came with a defensive tone. "What are you talking about? You know I'd try to get my revenge at some point."

 

“What? I was not talking about that, little brother. I guess Emma already informed you that you failed." His tone was condescending now, making clear to Killian that the worst was yet to come. "What I mean is, what the hell were you thinking trying to use Emma in a fight between brothers? A lass you are trying to flirt with?"

 

Killian's ears turned pink again, in fact, that seemed to be its natural state lately. For a moment, he was speechless at Liam's unexpected question. Flirting? Seriously? But the question remained in his brain. Was he flirting? He had no answer, he just was getting carried away by what Emma was offering him, seizing the opportunity served on a silver platter. After a few seconds, he collected his thoughts enough to answer. "First, I'm not flirting with Emma. We're just getting to know each other."

 

Liam's laugh cut his speech. "Okay, brother. I got it. You're not flirting. Not at all." Liam pointed to him, nodding his head. "This permanent sleepy face is not because you spend half the night talking to her. You haven’t a stupid smile every time you talk to her. And finally, sending a photo of an ice cream's tub at seven in the morning is the most normal thing in the world. What else?"

 

Killian swallowed, his hands curling into fists. His brother could sometimes be infuriating. From past experiences, however, he knew it was best to ignore his snide remarks. "Secondly, you really think you're the best person to give me lessons on how to flirt, don't you? You, who have been with Elsa since... forever?"

  
Liam rolled his eyes as he shook his head. “Believe it or not, for a relationship to succeed in the long term we must keep the spark on. That is, I have the duty to make my wife fall in love with me every day."

 

"Please ... That sounded corny even for you. I do not need to know the details, thank you very much." Killian said with a grimace of displeasure on his face.

 

Although he had tried to ignore Liam's comment, the truth was that he felt something hit him at the thought that they had not had that opportunity, Milah had been taken from him too soon. All their future plans had vanished in the instant when he lost her. His breathing became heavy as his heart started beating fast. Killian tried hard to keep calm, taking a deep breath while trying to bury those thoughts, once again, in the depths of his memory. But that was not an easy task, his feelings for her were still so deep that it was going to be difficult to move on.

 

"By the way, I like Emma." Liam interrupted, likely having noticed his reaction.

 

Liam must have noticed his reaction, because his expression changed, giving way to a worried look. Killian’s eyes jerked to his brothers worried face. He had no doubt that Liam had perfectly read what was going through his mind. His brother was good at knowing what he was thinking about and he was good at pulling him out of his dark thoughts and bringing him back to the present.

 

"Oh, it seems that the feeling is mutual." Killian smiled in Liam’s direction. His breathing was slower now. At that time, he recalled that Emma had been chatting with Liam for quite some time last night. Curiosity seized him. "I wonder what you were talking about with Emma yesterday. It took both of you a long time."

 

“I'm sorry, Killian, but that was a private conversation, you'll have to ask her." Liam winked, not hiding that he was enjoying the situation. His smirk implied that they talked about something related to him and Killian narrowed his eyes at his brother.

 

"Come on! It was me who told her to chat with you.”

 

At that time, he began to hear footsteps and voices approaching the kitchen.There was no doubt, Liam was still a lucky guy, because a few seconds later the rest of their family made their appearance in the kitchen. Elsa entered, holding Brian in his arms. She walked up to her husband’s side, Liam wrapping her in his arms, whispering something in her ear. Eileen and Connor immediately rushed toward Killian, screaming, big smiles on their faces, showing a boundless energy at that early hour of the morning.

 

Still, before the usual frenetic activity started, Killian whispered to his brother. "I know that you and Emma are up to something. I'll find it out."

 

He spent the morning and much of the afternoon fully immersed in his brother’s family and the occasional text to Emma, so time passed quickly. He had not even realized how exhausted he was until he found himself draped across the sofa on his stomach. His eyes closed, his mind wandering between consciousness and sleep. His ears occasionally picked up the distant sound from the television and Liam and Elsa's voices, both of which were sitting on the other couch.

 

It was still too early to sleep. Emma probably was not even home yet, but the lack of sleep was taking its toll. Just as he was about to give up and let himself be cradled in the arms of Morpheus, a different sound reached his ears. At first, he did not care, closing his eyes again and trying to leave his mind blank. However, that strangely familiar sound began to pound his ears.

 

"Killian, wake up." Liam's voice seemed to come from thousands of kilometers away. He stubbornly kept his eyes closed trying to get back to sleep.

 

"Killian! Your phone is ringing!"

 

Killian sat up with a start, suddenly aware of what was happening. The familiar sound. Someone was calling him.

 

He pulled the phone from his pocket, his eyes still half closed in sleep. He slid his finger across the screen to answer the call, without even bothering to check who was calling.

 

"Hello?" He said hoarsely, the sound like a growl through his dry throat.

 

"Killian?"

 

"Emma!!" Her name came out of his mouth with a sharp cry, almost hysterical. The last bit of sleep abruptly disappeared.

 

"I can not believe it, Jones! Were you sleeping?" Emma laughed on the other side of the phone. What in other times would sound like music to his ears, this time, was causing his ears to turn red again. His cheeks blushed, once again, at the ridiculousness of the situation. As if that were not enough, Liam and Elsa were looking at him and giggling at his expense.

 

"Hold on a second, love." He managed to articulate a few words without looking like a complete idiot before pushing the phone to his chest in an attempt to cover the microphone.

 

"I ..." Killian took a deep breath as he scratched behind the ear. "... I'll go to my bedroom."

 

"Okay, tell Emma we said hello."

 

Killian was already leaving the living room when Liam's voice came to his ears again, with a joking comment. "Try to go to bed soon or we’ll likely have a repeat of this tomorrow."

 

A groan escaped his lips. He was going to kill his brother.

 

"Bloody Hell!" Killian closed the door of his bedroom, resting his forehead against the smooth wood, and resisted the urge to hit his head against it. At what point had he become a bloody teenager again?? After a sigh, he dropped the phone on the bed to change into his night clothes. As he did it, a smile appeared on his mouth, remembering that he had lived a similar situation last night, when Emma changed clothes while he was on the other side of the line.

 

Killian took back the phone and got into bed. Before talking, he cleared his throat in an attempt to remove any vestige of sleep.

 

"Hello, love." _Much better_ , he thought, his voice had finally returned to normal.

 

"Oh, at last! I thought you'd fallen asleep again, Jones." No doubt, Emma's amused voice was a clear indication that she was enjoying the situation.

 

Killian decided to ignore her, focusing on the reason for her early call. "And what do I owe the honor that you're calling me so early? Do you miss me so much that you could not resist the urge to hear my voice?"

 

"Really? I almost prefer you half asleep, at least I only had to hear your hysterical scream instead of this kind of speech so full of yourself. Anyway. I'm calling you early because I have a night shift stakeout so I leave in a few hours."

 

The mention of her job caught his attention immediately. During the next few minutes, the two of them talked about Emma's job. She explained everything about her last case while he listened intently. He couldn't help feel amazed by her courage and determination as she told him all the different stories from her career. Emma Swan was one impressive lass.

 

"So, in these stakeouts, do you ever have anyone to keep you company? How do you manage not to fall asleep at night surveillance?" Killian asked curiously.

 

"I'd rather do it on my own. And all I need to stay awake is gallons of coffee, junk food, and my music, of course."

 

"My music, you mean." He smirked, waiting for Emma's response. It was funny because, despite the circumstances, he could imagine her rolling her eyes at that moment.

 

"Our music." She said stubbornly, unwilling to give in. "By the way, speaking of music, I've been thinking about my question for today for that game of yours. I think it's better that, instead of making just one question, we take each day to talk about a topic. We talked yesterday about our jobs. Today, the topic could be the music. What do you think?"

 

He considered the idea for a few seconds, resting his back against the headboard. According to what Emma had said in previous days, apparently they had the same taste in music, so it could be interesting. "Okay, I'm in, what do you have in mind?"

 

"Great! Here we go!" Her enthusiasm was contagious, her joy reaching him in waves, getting him to be more expectant. "Last night, while holding your phone, I was thinking about something. Your ringtone, that song, I guess you chose it for some reason. So, what are you looking for, Jones?"

 

Killian froze, his breath caught in his throat. The question had taken him so off guard that he was not able to react at first. The familiar pressure in his chest that he had managed to avoid lately, was now making an appearance. He ran his free hand over his forehead and hair. It was clear that his reaction to a simple question was a indication that he still had a long way to go.

 

"It's just a song." After the initial impact, Killian managed to reply with a voice that did not reveal his inner turmoil.

 

Emma seemed to not notice anything, because she kept insisting. "Oh, come on, I’m sure there's a reason why you chose this song and not another one."

 

Of course there was a reason, Killian thought sadly. But Emma did not deserve to know his miseries. These talks between them were like an escape valve. For a few hours, everything else did not matter. It was not fair that this bubble around them exploded just because he had been so weak as to be unable to move on.

 

On the other hand, if they continued this strange friendship, at some point he would have to show her the worst part of himself. It was not fair that Emma remained oblivious to that part of his past. While he struggled between answering or not, a deep sigh escaped his mouth before he could do anything to stop it, getting, this time, Emma's attention.

 

"Hey, are you okay?" She seemed worried. "You don't have to answer if you don't want, you know?" She continued softly. Killian detected a hint of understanding in her words, but maybe it was just his imagination. At least he hoped that Emma was not as broken as he was.

 

"It's okay. It's just... is a story of long ago." He could tell her that this was one of Milah's favorite songs. He could tell her that, in his lowest moments, when he was consumed by grief and despair, his brother came to his rescue by offering him the possibility to start again elsewhere. That song had served him as a reminder in his search for a new opportunity to live, but keeping him tied to his past. However, he chose to tell her the short story. He still was not prepared to express aloud his past.

 

He cleared his throat and began to speak with a faltering voice, something so uncharacteristic that would not go unnoticed by Emma. "Five years ago ... I ... Will and I decided to do something new with our lives. That's why we came to Boston, in search of a new beginning. I started using this song as my ringtone almost in the moment I landed the States. Since then, it has served as a reminder of what I left behind and what I was looking for when I came to your country." After giving his explanation, he breathed with relief, the pressure in his chest beginning to disappear.

 

"Well, you and I have something else in common, Jones. I know what it means to move to a new place in search of new opportunities." By her calmer than usual tone, she seemed to have realized that there could be another deeper meaning in his story. "Did you find it? Did you find what you were looking for?" Her low and supportive voice had an immediate calming effect on him.

 

He thought for a moment. The answer came easily, following his decision from last Sunday. "You know? Until recently, I was looking in the wrong direction. Now I have a much clearer idea about which is the right way. So the answer to your question is no, not yet. But I hope to do it soon because I already know what I'm looking for…” _A future,_ he thought quickly before continuing _._ “And how to get it.” _I need to let go,_ he added. _I need to let go of my past._

 

"That's good."

 

A peaceful silence fell between them for a few seconds, enough for Killian to reorganize his thoughts. It was strange, quite incredible really, how once again he could feel the connection between them almost like a physical thing, almost like a rope that was becoming increasingly shorter.

 

"So, do you have any more questions about my music, Swan?" He broke the silence, feeling more lively and curious at what Emma could have in mind.

 

"Of course, I do. I've been checking out your playlists and I have found a pattern..."

 

"Seriously? Have you studied my songs? I didn’t know you had so much interest in me, Swan." Killian cut her, clearly relieved that his seductive and firm tone had returned.

 

"Oh, shut up and let me finish! As I was saying before your interruption, I found a pattern. _U2, Queen, Oasis, The Beatles_..." Are these your favorite bands only by proximity or is there some other reason?"

 

New memories came to his mind, this time, more positive. "That's the music I grew up with and those are also the favorite bands of my brother. So I guess, I just got used to listening to their songs and they have been somehow etched in my memory."

 

"Wow! We are nostalgic today, aren’t we?"

 

"You asked, love. Also, remember that your turn will come later. Have I satisfied your curiosity about my music or are you still interested in something else?"

 

"One more question. I think that _Queen_ is your favorite band. I'm also quite sure about what's your favorite song. Now, I'm curious, what of their songs do you feel you identify the most with?” She asked, her genuine interest latent in her voice.

 

Killian shifted uneasily in bed. Again, a seemingly innocuous question could have the power to pierce his heart. At that moment, several songs came to his mind. _Save Me. Too Much Love Will Kill You. Who Wants to Live Forever. Somebody to Love._

 

 _Each morning I get up I die a little_  
_Can barely stand on my feet_  
_(take a look at yourself)_  
_Take a look in the mirror and cry_  
_Lord what you're doing to me_  
_I have spent all my years in believing you_  
_But I just can't get no relief,_  
_Lord!_  
_Somebody, somebody_  
_Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

Why did the lyrics of that bloody song insist on staying in his mind? A chill ran down his spine when he realized the hidden power that a song could have. Or maybe he felt as though he could once again open his heart to love with someone new, someone different. Someone who wouldn't be Milah.

 

"Killian?" Emma's voice pulled him out from his trance. What was wrong with him today? "This silence is unusual from you. You're beginning to worry me."

 

He shook his head, trying to focus on the conversation. "Sorry, love." He was not going to ruin the night, at least no more than what he had already done. He was not sure what Emma's intentions were, though something told him that while her questions seemed innocent she had intended on using them to get to know him better... But he was already an expert in playing this game..

 

"I can not choose just one song." He smiled, helping his voice acquire the desired tone of cockiness. "So let's start with the first one. Imagine a guys' night. We hang out, have a few beers, and watch a football game. My song for that moment would be, of course,   _Friends Will Be Friends._ Now imagine that my favorite team wins the game, so _We Are The Champions.”_

 

“Oh, buddy, too much for Captain Obvious." She scoffed. "Let me guess, after the game, one of the girls around the bar surrenders to your charms and you get her into your bed. The soundtrack of that moment would be _Don’t Stop Me Now_ , right?”

 

Killian chuckled, laughter acting as a kind of catharsis to get rid of his previous bad thoughts. "You are right Swan. That would be a perfect end to a delightful night." He needed an escape valve, even if it meant to overstepping the mark using a voice full of intent. His defense mechanism always came in the form of sassiness.

 

"Oh, God, you are such an idiot!" She replied, her voice sounding a bit scandalized.

 

Killian could not help but laugh again. "Come on, love, you started it."

 

“Whatever... If your seduction skills are similar to those that you have shown me, it would not surprise me that many times, you end up having a ball just by yourself." She lowered her voice, almost hissing. Despite the catty comment, his body reacted with a shudder. No doubts, this woman had a powerful effect on him.

 

That had been a witty remark, he could not deny it. Fortunately, he had the proper reply. Using the most seductive tone possible, he said, "Maybe, although do I have to remind you who is the one that is spending every evening speaking with me?" He smiled triumphantly.

 

"Oh, shut up! Do you always have to best me?" She said with a hint of anger. "You're impossible."

 

"You can try it another time, love.  But it’s your turn now. This is an exchange after all, don’t you remember?"

 

A sigh came from the other side of the line. "I have lost interest in the game thanks to your stupid comments." She said sulkily.

 

"Come on! Admit it, the conversation had become too intense. Where's the fun in that?" Then, without thinking twice, he began to hum.

 

 _If you wanna have a good time_ _  
_ _Just give me a call._

 

"You're crazy, you know it, right?" Despite her words, he could hear the smile in her voice.

 

"Sometimes it's okay to live with a little madness that makes us forget our own misery, don’t you think?"

 

"Okay, we agree on that." She admitted reluctantly.

 

"Well, as I was saying, it is now your turn. Unfortunately, I have not had a chance to do any research. I’m blind this time, so I'll copy your pattern. What's your ringtone?"

 

"Oh, shit! I just remembered that I have not checked if my phone works now that I found it."

 

"Don’t evade the answer..."

 

"It's true! Besides, there is no story behind my choice, no deep explanation. I just chose a theme from the soundtrack of my favorite show, _Fringe_ .”

“Do you like _Fringe_? The science fiction series?" Killian asked not hiding his surprise.

 

"Don’t tell me you know it too!"

 

"Are you kidding? Of course I know _Fringe_ . In fact, _Walter Bishop_ is one of my favorite characters of all time. You surprise me. I didn't know you had a preference for that kind of shows. Is not that so adorable?"

 

He was pleasantly surprised. Emma was like a box full of surprises even though he had only glimpsed small traces of her.

 

"I can’t believe it, really." She seemed impressed as well.

 

Suddenly, Killian remembered something. "Hold on a second, Swan." He got out of bed, going to the closet. After rummaging through his clothes, he found what he was looking for, a black t-shirt with the symbols of the show printed on it. He put it on the bed, took a picture with his phone and sent it to Emma, going back to bed then. "I just sent you something, love."

 

After a brief pause, Killian heard a scream of excitement across the line. "You are even more fanatical than me! I want that t-shirt!"

 

"Mmm, maybe I could give you my t-shirt as a ransom to recover my phone." No, he definitely was not imagining Emma wearing his shirt. Not at all.

 

She giggled in answer. Listening to her sincere and carefree laughter was a real pleasure. He could spend hours completely spellbound just hearing her laughter and her captivating voice. He wondered if she would was aware of the effect that her voice had on him.

 

"Okay, Swan, enough distractions, let's continue with the game. Next question. Assuming that your favorite band is also _Queen_ , tell me, is there any song that you identify with?"

 

Silence fell on the phone for a few seconds. Killian could only hear her steady breathing. He stood expectantly, impatient because this time Emma Swan would have to reveal more of herself.

 

After another sigh, Emma replied. "Look, I'm not good with words, this is a huge effort for me, so don’t interrupt me, please. Since I decided to ask you these questions yesterday, I already knew that I would have to give you something back. It's only fair. I think that there’s something else about what you've told me. Though, I will not push you. I know there are issues too painful to be spoken aloud. Therefore, I'm glad you've opened up to me, even a little.”

 

Even though her voice remained calm, the suspicion that perhaps Emma could also have a painful past began to take shape in his head. Still, he kept silent, excited about what was to come.

 

"I think there are two songs I feel I identify with. The first one is not Queen’s exactly, but Freddy sang it, so I guess it will still work."

 

"What is that song?" Killian asked almost in a whisper. Despite the question, some well-known verses made an appearance in his mind, his worst fears began to come true.

 

 _“Living On My Own.”_ Although her voice was still quiet, he could feel the vulnerability in her words. "Before you ask me, I’m not telling you why. At least, not until you're ready to explain your story."

 

 _Sometimes I feel I'm gonna break down and cry._  
_Nowhere to go nothing to do with my time._ _  
_ I get lonely, so lonely living on my own.

 

The revelation came like a slap on his shoulders. His suspicions had come true. Apparently, Emma also had her own ghosts. Although Killian had never believed in destiny, since the loss of his phone it seemed as though fate was playing with them, creating a powerful connection between them at different levels. However, he would have wished that they did not share the same sad past. Or perhaps, it was the present as well?

 

"Okay, it seems fair." That was all he could say without revealing the regret in his voice. _Lonely_. He found it difficult to think of Emma in this way. Through the bits she had revealed of herself, Emma seemed a strong, determined woman with a sharp touch in contrast to her tender side. He couldn’t believe that someone or something had hurt her in such a way as to cause her to live in solitude. Without noticing, a protective instinct towards her began to seize him, along with a mixture of anticipation and fear of the next song. "What about the next one?"

 

"Okay, I have used this song as a kind of mantra since ... well, forever. I've learned that no matter what, despite all the stones that stand in your way and make you fall, you always have to get up and move on _. The Show Must Go On_." This time, her voice came with a mixture of resignation and determination, her accurate words getting under his skin.

 

 _Inside my heart is breaking,_  
_My make-up may be flaking_ _  
_ But my smile still stays on.

 

Again, reality hit him hard because that was the message he had been repeating himself since his confession with Liam. Rise from the ashes, reborn, leaving the past behind. _I'll face it with a grin, I'm never giving in._

 

A shiver ran through his body at the deep meaning of this conversation. "I, uh ... I hope you do not mind, love, but I think from now on this song will also be my song. What do you say? Do you want to share your mantra with me?"

 

The line was silent for a few seconds. Then, Emma's words came almost in a whisper. "Yeah, that would be fine.” After another brief pause, she continued, “We can add it to the list of things we have in common." Her voice had lost the previous hesitation, showing perhaps some relief. Was it possible that she had been worried about his reaction?

 

"And Killian, now we both know we have a past, but do you mind if, during our conversations, we focus on other topics? At least for now... I like to think that, for a moment, we can escape from reality even if it means having to hear your irritable comments." Her vulnerability was present in her words. A vulnerability that she apparently was reluctant to show.

 

"Sure, but when you need to talk..."

 

“I know.”

 

Suddenly, a fierce desire seized him. _I want to see you. Right now. I want to see what's behind your green eyes. I want to see if your gaze reveals a lost girl_. The words were about to leave his mouth, but he bit his tongue, resisting the urge. That needed to be her decision. He had no choice, but to wait.

 

"Shit! I’m late! I still have to go the office before starting the stakeout. I have to go."

 

"Be careful." The silence followed made him almost regretted what he had said.

 

After a brief pause, Emma sighed and, with a slightly trembling voice, she added "Yeah, I can take care of myself. Besides, she doesn't seem dangerous."

 

“I have no doubt about that." He wanted to end the conversation in a more cheerful way. He was willing to do whatever it took to get her a smile, even though he had to resort to his self-confident side. "At least, I know that during the night you will think of me, at least you will while you listen to my music."

 

"Our music." She reminded him, a grin evident in her tone. "Good night, Killian.”

 

“Good night.”

 

An awkward silence fell over him at the time she hung up. He wondered how it was possible that he was already longing to hear her voice. Thus, he sent her a message, still reluctant to let her go.

 

_Surely, your choice of music as a discussion has been a success. Thank you. Thinking about the next topic._

 

**_You're welcome. Remember, The Show Must Go On :)_ **

 

The roller coaster of emotions for which he had passed along all day, had left him exhausted. Still, he felt the need to do one last thing before surrendering to sleep.

 

He opened the nightstand drawer, taking out a pair of headphones and connecting them to the phone. He did a search on _Youtube_ , finding quickly what he was looking for. Finally, he turned out the light from the lamp on the nightstand and snuggled under the covers.

 

The music started playing. The goosebumps when listening to the initial instrumental part, a clear indicator of how the song affected him. He let the melodic sound caress his ears, the lyrics acquiring a new meaning for him.

 

 _Empty spaces - what are we living for_  
_Abandoned places - I guess we know the score_ _  
_ On and on, does anybody know what we are looking for...

 

A fleeting thought came to mind before closing his eyes. He wondered if it was possible to fall for one person in just five days. A hunch told him that maybe he was about to start something that may not leave him unscathed.

 

"Killian?" Elsa's soft voice pulled him from his reverie. Killian realized he'd been lost in thought for perhaps too long, staring at the bottom of his empty mug.

 

The two of them were in the kitchen, where they would soon start a session of tasting ice cream. Liam had gone outside the city to repair a boat so that Killian had been required to  replace him. He had to help Elsa with the children and serve as a guinea pig, tasting the new ice cream flavors that Elsa was preparing to the summer season.

 

The conversation from the night before had left a deep mark both his mind and his heart. Small pieces of this talk were repeated over and over in his head. Still, he tried to concentrate, tried to keep his attention on his sister-in-law.

 

"Sorry, love, I was distracted. Are you sure you're already ready for this? It's only been a week since Brian’s birth."

 

"Killian, I gave birth, I'm not sick. I think if I spend one more day resting I'm going to go crazy." Although Elsa replied with her distinctive calm voice, there was also a hint of latent determination. As she spoke, she had taken from the freezer two tubs of ice cream. "Besides, I've only made two new flavors of ice cream. That's not a big deal."

 

He giggled while his mouth watered in anticipation of the delights that she had prepared. He put his hands together, rubbing them. "Let's see what we have here."

 

"Okay, let's start." Elsa served him a bowl with a portion of one of the ice cream. "Despite its simplicity, I never tried to make this mixture before. Let me know what you think." She bit her lower lip, waiting for his reaction.

 

Killian took the spoon into his mouth without hesitation, wanting to enjoy the new flavors. The ice cream melted as soon as it came in contact with his tongue, giving way to a refreshing explosion of flavor and causing him to groan in pleasure. He closed his eyes, savoring the creamy ice cream. Chocolate and orange. The perfect mixture, sweet, but with a slight touch of acidity and a hint of bitterness. "This is delicious, love."

 

"Ok, Killian, you are exaggerating! You should see your expression." Elsa giggled, giving him an affectionate pat on his chest. "Be serious, please. Do you like or not?"

 

"What?" He pretended to be offended, placing his hand on his chest. "You hurt my heart." He continued with a melodramatic tone, causing Elsa to laugh again.

 

"Shhh." She took her index finger to her lips, pointing to the bassinet where the baby was lying. "You'll get Brian wakes up."

 

"Oops, sorry." He closed one eye, wrinkling his nose as a sign of regret. The baby was so quiet that he sometimes forgot his presence. This time, his voice was lower. "It's delicious. You make magic with your flavors. Do I need to tell you that I'm your biggest fan?" He winked at her.

 

During the next few minutes, they followed the same pattern. Both enjoying each other's company with the excuse of the ice cream. He missed these little moments back in Boston. They were so at ease with each other that they did not even need to share a word. Elsa was more than a sister-in-law to him. They had gone through some horrible experiences together, supporting each other when everything was collapsing around them. Elsa was his sister, his best friend, and the mother figure he had needed in his toughest moments.

 

After finishing the tasting, they sat at the kitchen table with two cups of coffee. Both remained in a peaceful silence. From time to time, Killian looked sideways at Elsa, suspecting that she had something on mind due to her thoughtful expression. After a few seconds, she looked up, addressing him. "I've been thinking of introducing something new to our menu, including flavors from other countries. Since you are already half-American, what do you think of Rocky Road? Do you think it could work in our shop?"

 

He blushed, his heart beating fast at the mention of the ice cream. His whole body reacted to the reference to Emma. He stared at Elsa, wondering if the question was intentional or it was merely a coincidence.

 

"Why this sudden interest in Rocky Road?" He asked, frowning in an inquiring gesture.

 

"Oh, that... I was talking with Will a few days ago. He told me there is an ice cream shop near your office. Rocky Road is Belle's favorite ice cream." That was true, he could confirm it. "I have to do an internet search to find the best recipe."

 

"Or I could ask Emma. It turns out that that's also her favorite ice cream." He suggested with some shyness, as he scratched behind his ear.

 

Elsa smiled as she nodded, her face lighting up with illusion. "You don't know what does she looks like but you already know her tastes. This is good."

 

He shook his head as he smiled. Both his brother and Elsa were incorrigible, so he did not even attempt to replicate, he simply picked up his phone and began to write a message to Emma. As he did it, he wondered how her stakeout night would have gone for her.

 

_Good morning love. It's 6 am for you. I guess that means your stakeout night is over. I would like to ask you a favor when you wake up. Would you mind telling me everything about Rocky Road ice cream? Elsa wants to experiment with it._

 

Killian left the phone on the table and continued his conversation with Elsa. However, the mere mention of Emma had caused that the memories of the night before to came over and over in his head. He kept wondering what would have been the reason why she had decided to open that way, enough to glimpse her past, but without giving any explanation. After thinking for a few seconds, he decided that Elsa could help to find it out.

 

"Do you remember the song _Living On My Own_?"

 

The unexpected question must have caught Elsa off guard because for a few seconds, she looked confused. Before answering, she picked up her phone, typed something, and, within seconds, the first notes of the song began to sound. The volume was high enough to hear the lyrics to perfection without risk of disturbing Brian. "You mean this song?"

 

The melody flowed into his body, taking possession of his senses, his heart still sore from its meaning. He nodded silently, thinking that maybe he could confide his fears to Elsa. She had always been a kind of counselor for him, so he decided it was worth seek her help.

 

"What would you think if someone told you that he or she feels connected with this song?"

 

Her eyes widened revealing concern. "Are you talking about Emma?" She asked softly.

 

“Perhaps…”

 

"Did she tell you? What else did she say?" She insisted, nodding her head in encouragement.

 

He looked down, feeling uncomfortable under Elsa’s scrutiny. "She ... gave me no explanation. She just told me she would explain it to me when I were ready to talk about my own ghosts."

 

"Have you told her...?"

 

"No." Killian cut her, refusing to continue down that path. The music still sounded in the kitchen while he was feeling increasingly agitated. "I do not understand why she made mention of the song first and then she did not give any more explanation."

 

He looked sidelong at Elsa. She pressed her lips together in a thoughtful gesture. "Maybe it was just a test, maybe she was testing your reaction."

 

Suddenly, all the pieces fell into place. She had planned it all! Somehow, she'd have suspected he was hiding something. She'd have used music to try to reach him. At the same time, she knew she'd have to give something in return. Before trusting him, she'd have decided to test the waters first to avoid sinking. Killian could not help but smile at the evidence. Emma Swan was a smart lass.

 

He looked back at Elsa, this time with a new glint in his eye. He had a new challenge in mind, he thought with determination. "I think you're right. I have to talk to her, get her open to me. How can I do that?"

 

"Show her that she can count on you. That she is not alone anymore. Show her that she can trust you." As she spoke, she squeezed his forearm affectionately, giving him a warm smile as a sign of support. "Although she may be reluctant at first, I know that she will gradually open up to you. Find a way so she can vent without having to tell the whole truth."

 

Just then, Brian decided to wake up. His cries came to them from his bassinet. Elsa sat up. Before reaching her son, she smiled again, speaking softly. "I am very grateful that Emma had been the person who has found your phone. Now you two will be able to help each other."

 

He smiled back, overwhelmed by her words. While Elsa was caring for her son, he remained thoughtful about an idea that had begun to form in his mind. Just as he was more concentrated, his phone buzzed, indicating an incoming message. When he looked at the screen, his lips curled into a smile of surprise.

 

**_I just got home._ **

 

_Now? Is it not a little late?_

 

**_It's a long story. But the important thing is that I caught her!_ **

 

_You did it? You're bloody brilliant, Swan!_

 

**_Yeah. And before you ask me, yes, I used the handcuffs. ;)_ **

 

_You know what I like, lass. I can not wait for you to tell me how you apprehended her._

 

**_Oh God! I'm so exhausted that I can't keep my eyes open. I think I'm going to bury under the covers all day. When I wake up I'll send you everything I know about the ice cream :)_ **

 

_Sleep well, Swan. Will we talk tonight?_

 

**_Sure. Just call me. Bye!_ **

 

Before locking the phone, he ran his fingers absently across the screen. Surely it would be a long day until he could hear her voice again.

 

Eleven-thirty at night. Killian collapsed on his bed, totally exhausted after a long day acting like a father, causing his admiration for Elsa and Liam grew at times. He had just spent a day acting as a full-time father and his whole body cried out for a break.

 

He'd enjoyed just a single moment of rest during Connor's football training, since he'd met with Robin and Kristoff who had also accompanied their respective children. They'd shared a lively conversation while they watched their boys.

 

Fortunately all was over now. Although the children had drained all his strength, he got out of bed, heading for the bathroom. His brain was clouded by sleep, his eyes, bloodshot. The mirror returned him an image so similar to the previous days, black bags under his eyes, and dull, fatigued skin. This time, though, he could not blame his irresponsibility. He turned on the sink, splashing his face with cold water in an attempt to wake up enough to have a coherent conversation with Emma.

 

He put on his usual sleeping clothes, sweatpants and a T-shirt. Then he lit the lamp on the nightstand and got into the bed holding the phone in his hand. He sat resting his back against the headboard while sending a message to Emma.

 

_Already awake?_

 

**_Yeah_ **

 

He was not sure how to approach this conversation because he had been so busy during the day that he had not had time to think about it. So he just would follow along. After a sigh, he dialed her phone number.

 

"Hey."

 

"Hey, did you sleep well?"

 

"Yes, I woke up just a while ago. I was exhausted. Fortunately, Graham took pity on me, so I do not have to go back to the office until tomorrow."

 

"That's good, so you can take advantage of the rest of your day for more pleasurable activities." He said in a seductive voice.

 

"Really? Don't you ever get tired?"

 

Killian laughed. "Admit it, Swan. Is there any better plan than spending the evening talking with this devilishly handsome Irishman?"

 

"Do I have to remind you that it is almost midnight for you and you've been awake just to talk to me? I'm sure you've missed me all day, waiting for me to wake up." Emma replied in that tone as usual in her, with a mixture of seduction and challenge that drove him completely mad, his whole body reacting to hear her voice.

 

"Calm down, Swan. It happens that I have been so busy that I haven't had time to think."

 

"And what is it that has kept you so busy?" She asked skeptically.

 

"My brother has had to travel outside the city, so I had to help Elsa with children."

 

"You mean you have been a kind of babysitter, right?" Now Emma was trying, and failing, to stifle laughter.

 

"Laugh all you want, but taking care of two children as active as my nephew and my niece can be exhausting."

 

Then they talked for a while about their respective days, Killian telling the funniest stories, causing Emma laugh without stopping. Meanwhile, she told him all the details about her stakeout night and the admiration he already felt for her increased.

 

After a brief pause, Emma drastically changed the subject. "I've always wondered, when you talk to me, are you in your bedroom? In your bed?"

 

“Why do you ask that, Swan? Are you having indecent thoughts involving me in a bed?” The conversation was getting interesting. Yes, the talk of the night before was still latent, prowling through his mind. Sill, they could live for a few more moments in their particular bubble full of jokes and veiled insinuations.

 

"Shut up! You're the one with the dirty mind here. I was just curious."

 

"What about you? Where are you now?"

 

"I'm lying on the couch, with my pajamas." She said with a malicious tone, achieving her goal, as Killian's imagination soared instantly. “And you? What are you wearing?”

 

"We are curious today, aren’t we?" Killian giggled. "You're lucky, I'm more than willing to satisfy your curiosity whenever I get the same in return."

 

"Why do you always make everything sound so dirty? You're incorrigible, Jones. You're making me lose interest." Although her voice sounded a little annoyed, he could felt a hint of a smile.

"I'm afraid I will not be very original. I just wear sweatpants and a t-shirt. And you?"

 

"I do not know why, but I was hoping you to tell me something like that. It suits you." She scoffed.

 

"Hey, what's wrong with my clothes? It's the most comfortable thing that I can find to sleep in. That, and sleeping without any clothes, of course." He stifled a laugh, waiting for her reaction.

 

"I'm rolling my eyes right now, Jones. You're too predictable. Do these lines actually work for you?"

 

Killian ignored her on purpose. "It's your turn, love."

 

"Okay, I'm wearing shorts and a shirt so large that it slides off my shoulder." She said innocently, though her words were full of intent.

 

He swallowed hard, his active imagination beginning to recreate the image of a bare shoulder. "You did that on purpose, Swan. You knew that I would not be able to erase that image from my mind. I need a photographic proof to make sure you're not lying." He knew in advance that he would not succeed, but he still had to try.

 

"Nice try, buddy. But no, that is not happening. You'll have to live with the unknown and let your imagination run free." She said, lowering her voice in a mischievous tone.

 

 _Bloody hell…_ He was in serious trouble with this woman. Perhaps it was the best to change the subject before the situation was so far away that they were not able to handle it. Fortunately, it seemed she was thinking the same thing.

 

"We better leave that topic and focus on what really matters. Have you got any new question for me?"

 

Emma had managed to distract him in such way that he found it difficult to think clearly. Still, he forced himself to focus, forced to find something that would help him to know her better without causing her to reveal her past ghosts. The idea that had begun to emerge early in the morning seemed to be his best option.

 

"Of course, love. I do have a question. What would you do if you won the lottery?"

 

"What kind of question is that?" She asked confused.

 

He reformulated the question. "Imagine that the prize is high enough to make your dreams come true. What would those dreams be?"

 

"Hmm, let me think ..." She was silent for a few seconds, Killian looking forward to her response. "Okay, I get it. If I won the lottery I would buy a house near the sea. A house with garden and an ocean view. Contemplating life and looking at the horizon has a calming effect on me."

 

When he was about to reply, she continued. "Besides, I've always wanted to travel to Europe, walk through historic towns and stuff. So you can add a European tour to my wish list."

 

Killian smiled satisfied, as Emma's response gave him an unexpected chance to reply. "You're a lucky woman, love. It turns out that your dreams can come true without you winning the lottery."

 

"Oh, seriously? And how is that?"

 

"Easy. My house in Ireland has a garden and is near the sea. In fact, in the summer evenings, when the windows are open, we can hear the murmur of the sea. And we live near Dublin, an European city." He could not help getting overwhelmed at the mention of his house during the summer. That was something he missed terribly, spending long summer evenings on the porch of his home, surrounded by his family while they watched the sunset. Fortunately, he could suppress his emotion, preventing Emma realized his state of agitation.

 

"Do you have always an answer for everything?" Despite her somewhat impertinent answers, he could feel some degree of excitement in her words. That encouraged him to continue along that way.

 

"Moreover, it also happens that I have been fortunate to visit some European cities. Therefore, I offer you a deal. If you win the lottery, I offer you my home during your stay in Dublin. I also offer myself as your personal guide to your European tour."

 

"Ok, I'll keep that in mind for when I win the lottery. It's your turn now. What is your wish list?"

 

"My answer is clear. When I win the lottery I'll take my family for a trip around the world sailing the Jolly Roger. As a part of the deal, you could be my first mate on board."

 

"Me? You already know that I have no idea how to sailing."

 

"I'm pretty sure that, after my master classes you will become an expert sailor." The first thing that came to his mind was the image of a mysterious blonde with a perfect body, sunbathing on the deck of his boat. He was definitely in trouble.

 

Emma seemed to read his mind and said, "Mmmm, I like the idea. It would be nice to see the sunset from the deck of a ship while we are sailing. I also like our deal, because no matter what happens, it's a win for me." Her melodious voice showing her emotion came in waves, seeping tightly under his skin. He kept marveling at the power that the words had when they did not have any other recourse to interpret emotions.

 

"On the contrary, I can assure you that I'm the one who always wins." His voice came almost in a whisper. “So, we have a deal?"

 

"Yeah, why not?"

 

Killian checked the time on the alarm clock on his nightstand. One in the morning. "For the record, today, May 10th, I, Killian Jones and Emma Swan have reached an agreement that we will put into practice when one of us wins the lottery."

 

Suddenly, a weird silence fell across the line. Killian could only hear Emma taking a heavy breath. After a brief pause, she broke the silence. "What did you just say?" She asked, the previous joy giving way to a worried tone that left him completely confused.

 

"What’s wrong?" He could not hide his concern. "I was just doing a summary of our deal..."

 

Emma cut him off before he could continue. "The date ..." Her voice came on a broken whisper.

 

"What? It's May 10th..." He said tentatively, with the feeling that something bad, very bad, was to come.

 

"Oh my God!" Again a whisper laden with emotion. "I ... have to go, I need ... I have things to do."

 

Killian shifted uneasily in bed. He pressed the phone hard against his ear in an attempt to detect any sound that helped him understand what was happening. His other hand gripped the sheets, his jaw clenched, his whole body tense. A sense of helplessness began to seize him, feeling unable to help her. "Emma, you're worrying me, what's wrong?"

 

"I’m sorry, Kilian, I have to hang up." Although it seemed that she was trying to keep a monotone voice, emotionless, he could detect the hidden sadness behind her words.

 

"Wait!" He could not let the conversation ended that way, knowing that Emma was suffering for some reason. "Tell me at least that we’ll talk tomorrow."

 

Emma sighed deeply before answering. Killian waited for her answer with bated breath."I don’t think it's a good idea, sorry. I just… I can’t... Bye." Her voice sounded more broken than ever, as if at any moment she might burst into tears. In fact, Killian had the feeling that she had hung up the call abruptly to prevent him from hearing her sobs.

 

Once the call ended, an awkward silence fell over him. He felt trapped, unable to reach her, unable to react, staring at the blank screen of the phone. He ran his hand through his hair in a nervous gesture, wondering how he could have caused this reaction from her. Still, he made one last desperate attempt to contact her again.

 

_I have no idea what just happened, Emma. Apologies if I said something that upset you. Just tell me you’re fine, ok? I’m here if you need me._

 

He waited for what seemed like hours, sitting up, staring at the phone screen. But no answer came. Frustrated, he gave up, put the phone on the nightstand and turned off the light. He lay back on the bed, arms folded behind his head, his gaze fixed on the ceiling without seeing anything because of the darkness around him. A deep sigh broke the silence. It was going to be a long night.

 

* * *

**Song List**

[The Show Must Go On](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t99KH0TR-J4)

[Living On My Own](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DedaEVIbTkY)

[I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gY75dw64sqI)

[Fringe Soundtrack](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y8TkOSjJZmY)

[Somebody to Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kijpcUv-b8M)

[Friends Will Be Friends](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0AIlz08fZos)

[We Are The Champions](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=04854XqcfCY)

[Don't Stop Me Now](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HgzGwKwLmgM)

 

And the t-shirt would be something like that

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst is coming.... Sorry (not sorry)
> 
> Thanks for reading. I would like to know your opinion.


	8. Ten Years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay, but here's a new chapter, if there is still someone interested in this story. At first, this chapter was going to be longer, but Miranda, my beta, thought it might work better if I split it into two or three parts, so here's the first one. Thank you all for your support and patience.

When Emma woke up the next day she remained oblivious to reality for a moment. She blinked her eyes a few times, trying to adjust them to the dark that still reigned in her bedroom. She raised her head slightly, extending her arm to reach for the phone resting on the nightstand. As she grabbed it, her heart pounded in her chest in anticipation, hoping to find a message from Killian.

 

Her lips lifted just a bit to see that, indeed, a message was waiting for her. Her heart skipped a beat as she noticed that there was also a picture. She hurried to open the message, her trembling fingers sliding across the screen. Her smile widened, an unexpected wave of affection overcame her when she saw that Killian had sent her the image of the view from the window of his house in Ireland. A calm sea, a cloudless sky, the picture of peace and tranquility.

 

_Good morning, love. As I said, my house is the right place to stay if you visit Ireland. It has a garden and it’s near the sea, just like on your wish list. I hope that the image has the calming effect on you that you probably need._

 

His words caused the memories of the prior evening to come back with force. Her heart sank to her stomach as she realized the date.

 

She dropped the phone on the bed while she buried her head on the pillow and covered her face with her hands in a vain attempt to ward off the ghosts that haunted her, while doing everything possible to hold back the tears that threatened to appear at any time.

 

Despite her reluctance, her mind led her to the night before. After hanging up the call, she’d put the two phones on silent, heading straight to bed and burying herself under the covers. It was still early, but she’d hoped that sleep would come fast and take away all her bad memories.

 

For once, her prayers had been heard. Sleep had seized her almost the moment her head hit the pillow. However, she did not have a peaceful sleep. Instead she tossed restlessly in bed, drifting between consciousness and sleep for much of the night. Finally, perhaps because of her exhaustion, she’d managed to chain two consecutive hours of moderately quiet sleep. No dreams, no memories, her mind blank.

 

Now, two hours later, even though the sun was still far from appearing, she was fully awake and given up any possibility of falling asleep again. .

 

After a defeated sigh, she realized that as much as she tried, as much as she repeated her mantra in the form of her song's lyrics in her head, today she would be unable to escape her past. Still, displaying her stubbornness, she tried to distract herself by thinking of something happier. Though this was not an easy task because the songs in her head were irretrievably linked to another person. _Killian Jones_.

 

Thanks to the songs game, she had managed to discover his vulnerability. His voice had shown his struggle as he spoke of his past, his concern when she partially bared her soul. She had tried to prove whether it was worth trusting her fears to an almost unknown person with a small test. Despite the distance, despite never having seen each other, despite knowing each other only for a few days, he had passed the test. The next day, she had felt closer to him than ever before as they talked about their dreams. Until everything collapsed around her when she realized what damn day it was.

 

Ten years. It had been ten fucking years since her life had been ruined. Ten years, since she was subjected to the vilest betrayal and had to build the walls around her heart thicker, more inaccessible, than ever.

 

Emma instinctively covered her head with the sheets in an attempt to bury those thoughts in the depths of her memory. Though she fought hard, everything was in vain. Most of the time, she managed to keep her thoughts under control, always latent, without them actually emerging. However, in specific times, like in the first year, or after five years, or now, ten years later, those memories appeared more powerful than ever. They seemed as real as if she were living them for the first time.

 

Ten years ago, she had thought she had finally found what she had been searching for all her life: someone who loved her, someone who cared for her. She had almost reached happiness with her fingertips, had almost gotten her long-awaited future. They had even planned a fresh start somewhere they could call home- _Tallahassee -_. But then everything had vanished, her happy ending had slipped between her fingers.

 

And all this had happened because she had lowered her walls enough to let someone in. Someone who had betrayed her, who had left her with her heart shattered, left her enclosed within the four walls of a prison paying for his crimes. Abandoned, once again. No one to give her support, no one who cared for her. _Alone_.

 

A sound from her phone returned her to the present. Her alarm was ringing, indicating it was time to start her day.

 

For a moment, she considered staying in her protective cocoon, between the sheets, all day, letting the hours pass until that damn day came to an end. _Tomorrow everything will be better,_ she thought. Hopefully, tomorrow the ghosts would have stopped tormenting her and have returned to their usual corner, always latent, always lurking, but only showing in her lowest moments.

 

No. She could not hide from the world, she had responsibilities. After a deep breath, she summoned all of her strength and forced herself out of bed and into the bathroom to take a shower. Although she had expected the hot water to drag away all her bad memories, the reality was that they were still there. So while the hot water fell on her skin, she focused on her particular amulet with soothing effect, Killian Jones.

 

Despite her suffering, a small ray of hope was beginning to pierce through the clouds. A feeling that, maybe this time, she was not going to feel so lonely, maybe, she could trust people. Perhaps, this time, no one would betray her, no one would let her down.

 

Her advances were still hesitant, she still felt a paralyzing fear, but the enigmatic Irishman was making his way slowly toward her. Behind his smug and teasing mask, she had the feeling that there was more to him. Perhaps both could help each other heal their wounds still fresh. It was so easy to talk to him, so easy to escape from reality lulled by his soft cadence or his deep voice full of intent.

 

Emma ran her hands through her wet hair while the water still fell against her skin. She was hoping not to have ruined it after the conversation the night before. The fear of scaring him away when he discovered how broken she was wouldn’t leave her mind. For that reason, she didn’t think she would be able to speak with him today. She could not afford to show too much of herself. But, she was not giving up. He still had a long way to go in relation to Killian Jones. At least, that was what she expected. With this thought in mind, she turned off the water and got out of the shower. The bathroom was so steamy that she had to clean the tarnished mirror to see her reflection. The face at the mirror was far from seeming happy, so she forced herself to lift slightly the corners of her mouth, in a failed attempt to soften her features. All she got was a strange grin. Today was going to be a long day.

 

* * *

 

Emma managed to keep her face impassive enough to hide her feelings when she arrived at the office. In fact, her eyes had remained dry since the night before, although she had to blink a few times to hold back the tears that threatened to appear whenever the flashes of her memory played with her.

 

During the last several hours, she had been forced into sitting at her desk. In theory, researching information about the new case should be distracting, but she was far from focusing on the information in front of her. Her eyes wandered about the office, distracted by everything that wasn’t the screen in front of her and her mind flowed freely.

 

"Okay, Emma, what's wrong?" Graham's soft voice came out of her trance.

 

Looking for the direction the sound came from, her eyes left the picture on the wall she’d been staring at for the last ten minutes. The instant she did it, she regretted it because when she focused her gaze on Graham all she could see was how his eyes were full of concern. It was something she wasn’t used to, allowing people to show concern for her, allowing people to see her weaknesses, so in situations like these she did not know how to act.

 

"Uh ... nothing …” She straightened her back in an attempt to look less distracted. “It's just that I didn’t sleep well last night." She instantly hated how fragile her voice sounded. Although technically she was not lying, her words sounded false even to her.

 

Graham continued to stare at her for a few seconds. Unable to handle his scrutiny, she looked away and pretended to search for something among the papers scattered across her desk.

 

Silence fell over them again, but it did not last long because, after a few minutes, Leroy announced he was going out to buy lunch. He offered to buy something for them as well, but Emma shook her head and tried once again to focus on the screen in front of her.

 

However, her attempts were interrupted again. After a few seconds, her phone started ringing. _Incoming message_. It could only come from one person. For a few seconds, her arm suspended in the air halfway to the phone, she debated whether to look.  After a brief pause, she dropped her hand on the desk, ignoring the message. She told herself she did not want to lose concentration. Still, as much as she tried to deceive herself, the reality was that she was afraid of what she might find.

 

Killian was insistent because a few seconds later her phone rang again. For the second time, she ignored it. Graham’s concern face had been enough for her. She did not know how she would handle someone else worrying about her.

 

"Maybe it's something important." Graham's voice caused her to lift her eyes from the screen to see him pointing with his chin toward her phone.

 

"No, I don't think so." She replied curtly. Great, now her boss was also aware of the messages she received. She made a mental note to keep the phone silent while she was at the office.

 

The third time her phone rang she rolled her eyes in annoyance by the insistence of the Irishman. After a snort, she gave up, grabbing the phone to check the messages.

 

Her eyes widened in surprise when she opened them. She had expected some text showing his concern for her, but what she got instead was quite different. The first message included a picture with the image of a nice house. It was surrounded by a white picket fence with the sea in the background.

 

_Like I said, the house also has a garden._

 

The second message also included a photo. Killian had chosen the image of what looked like an old building with a medieval tower in the center.

 

_Dublin Castle. Europe, The Old Continent._

 

Her heart skipped a beat. On days like these, when the bad memories tormented her, she was a mess on an emotional level. Two simple pictures could almost accomplish the very thing she'd been trying to avoid all day. Tears formed in her eyes and threatened spill thanks to Killian's subtle, but effective, attempts to cheer her up. She blinked a few times, shaking her head and focused on reading the third message.

 

_You are already aware that I have a particular inclination for the British and Irish bands. To not seem very repetitive, I leave you a few verses from the lyrics of a band that is not Queen. Enjoy._

 

_Little darling, it's been a long, cold lonely winter_

_Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here_

_Here comes the sun, here comes the sun and I say, It's all right._

 

 _Oh, god, this man is such a dork!_ She thought. The corners of her lips lifted a bit. It was a small smile, but a genuine one and it was all because of Killian demonstrating once again the power he had over her.

 

She hesitated about answering the message or not, not quite sure what she could say. She was not ready to reveal anymore of her past, so she opted for a simple _thank you_. The desire to end this day and for everything return to normal grew.

 

When the phone finally fell silent, she turned her focus back to the computer screen, searching the information needed to proceed with the new case. All was vain, as her mind traveled again and again to the events that had taken place ten years ago. The momentary relief from seeing Killian's messages vanished the moment when she realized exactly what program she had just opened on the computer. It was a very sophisticated search engine that was used for finding information about almost anyone.

 

In the first few years after being left in jail, Emma had done everything possible to find Neal Cassidy. Despite the despair she had felt for being alone in prison, she still held out hope that everything had been a misunderstanding. Gradually, she had come to accept the reality. He did not want to be found, he had forgotten her, had found his own _Tallahassee_. Still, she kept trying for a while longer. She only sought answers, but could not find them. After five years, she had abandoned any possibility of finding him.

 

But now she had a chance close at hand. Perhaps now, she could finally manage to find something by using the new systems that were much more accurate. She kept asking herself, would he be happy? Would he be married? Would he have children? Her heart sank at the thought of children. They had not been too responsible when they were together so she could have become pregnant. A shiver ran through her body at the thought of that possibility. Fortunately, that never happened.

 

Her mind was a whirlwind of emotions. On the one hand, she did not want to know anything about his life now, about him. She did not want to suffer more than she already was, which could happen. Especially if she found out that he was happy while she’d been miserable. On the other one, the need for answers, was almost overwhelming. All she just had to do was type his name and press the search button…

 

"Well, I think you've had enough for today." She flinched as she heard Graham's voice, and let out the breath she did not know she had been holding. Somewhat grateful for the interruption, she shook her head. _What the hell was I thinking?_

 

Emma tilted her head, frowning as she looked toward Graham. "What are you talking about?"

 

After a sigh, he continued. "Clearly, there is something that is bothering you today. Why don’t you go home and rest, come back fresh tomorrow?"

 

Emma widened her eyes as she dropped her mouth. _No!_ She did not want to go home, did not want to be alone with her thoughts. "I'm fine, It isn’t even two in the afternoon." She protested.

 

Graham shook his head. "Emma, you can’t concentrate, you need to rest, or go for a walk. It is a nice day outside." He pointed to the window. "We'll manage without you." His firm tone left little room to reply.

 

It would be difficult to change his mind, yet she still tried. "I don’t want to walk, Graham, I want to work."

 

"You’re taking the afternoon off. No arguments. You can come back tomorrow Emma."

 

Emma snorted. "Fine." She dropped her arms in defeat and rose from the chair.

 

She tried to grab the documents on the table. Maybe she could concentrate at home and get some work done. However, Graham was quicker and snatched out of hand. "Tomorrow, Emma, I'm serious. Go home and rest." His voice softened a little, his gaze seeking hers.

 

She sighed. "Okay." She started walking heading for the exit, feeling how Graham’s gaze followed her way.

 

Before she opened the door, Graham called her again. Emma turned on her heel, finding him sitting on his desk with his arms folded over his chest. He opened his mouth, but no sound came out. It seemed clear that he had changed his mind, taking a step back from his original idea. Still, his gaze toward her remained intense. After a few seconds, he opened his mouth again. "See you tomorrow."

 

She nodded in a barely imperceptible gesture, finally leaving the office. As she closed the door, she leaned back against it, her heavy breathing and her jaw tight. It was obvious that he was worried about her, but because of her attitude, it seemed that he had not dared to talk with her about that. She'd pushed him away. She was supposed to try and be more open but was failing miserably. A groan of annoyance escaped her mouth. She hated this day so much that she could not wait for it to end.

 

As she walked to the parking lot, her mood did not improve at all. Stopping short, her heart beating furiously in her chest as her hands curled into fists.The yellow bug, the only legacy that Neal had left her, was parked on the street, waiting for her, as another clear reminder of her past. She could not help wondering why the hell she had kept the car. _As a warning_ , she reminded herself as she pulled hard on the handle to open the door, _that I should not trust anyone_.

 

* * *

 

 

The road was unusually empty, being in the middle of the day and all, so Emma arrived home too soon for her liking. Solitude and silence welcomed her just as she opened the door, the feeling of being enclosed within four walls more intense than ever. She sighed in frustration, thinking about the long hours still lay ahead until the day came to an end.

 

For a moment, she thought about going to Granny’s. She had not visited the place for a week, but she was not really in the best mood to talk to other people. So finally, she had driven straight home and was now in the middle of the living room, with nothing to do.

 

Just as she was heading to her bedroom to change clothes her phone started ringing. This time, it was not a simple message but actually Killian calling. Glancing at the screen, confused because it was unusual for him to call at this time, she struggled with whether or not to answer the call. However, Killian was insistent. The sound was putting her nerves, so she gave up, sliding her finger on the screen to answer without having the faintest idea what to say or how to act.

 

“Swan?”

 

She sighed, closing her eyes for a few seconds. This was going to be difficult. "Why are you calling me, Killian? I told you that it was not a good idea to speak today."

 

"Are you at home?" He asked sounding confused.

 

"Yes, I am. I was forced to take the afternoon off, what do you want?" No, she definitely was not ready to talk to Killian, not in her mood. Although she was trying to maintain a neutral tone, she was not sure how long she would it would hold without her voice breaking.

 

Over the phone, she heard a deep breath, followed by Killian's calm voice. "Listen, I know it can be hard, but, I tell you from my own experience, it is never good to bear the entire burden by yourself. Gradually it will become increasingly heavier, to the point of not being able to bear it anymore. I just wanted to call you to give you some advice. I know we barely know each other, I'm almost a stranger, so you don’t have to talk to me, but maybe you should find someone with whom to share your burden. Whatever you're worried about, if you share it with someone else everything may be different, more bearable."

 

Emma froze at his words, her heart falling into her stomach. The stark reality was that she had no one with whom to share the burden. No family, no friends. So, far from helping her as he’d intended, Killian's advice finished breaking her totally. The tears she had managed to reign in all day, began to fall from her eyes. The lump in her throat was so heavy that, although she swallowed hard, it did not disappear. She could not speak. So she did the only thing she could do at that time. She hung up the call.

 

She squeezed her eyes furiously as she entered her bedroom, trying to keep more tears from falling. The walls she’d built around her her heart had turned her into a tough person and somewhat insensible to everything around her. But today she was wearing her emotions on her sleeve. So for once, she allowed herself to feel fragile, vulnerable. In the privacy of her bedroom, surrounded by an oppressive silence, tears continued to fall in a silent cry, wetting her cheeks as she dropped, sitting on the floor, leaning against her bed.

 

Along with sadness and helplessness for not being never enough, she also felt rage, fury by all those who had abandoned her, those who had caused she became the miserable person she was now.

 

She turned her anger toward her parents, who’d abandoned her at birth on the side of the road without any consideration. What kind of parents would do that? She cried because she had not been enough for her first foster parents, who replaced her soon with their own baby. Tears fell for all those families for whom she had not been enough, for the only friend she had that also had ended lying and leaving her.

 

Anger was growing by the minute, all her muscles were tense, her heart pounding in her chest. She told herself over and over again that they do not deserve a single tear she shed. Still, she did not only direct her anger towards others but also towards herself. Those walls she had used to protect herself from others had become so thick that, although they had begun to crumble, she doubted she would be able to shoot them down completely.

 

While she surrendered her cathartic crying, her mobile started buzzing in her hand. Knowing it was Killian, she pressed the button on the side and lowered the volume of the ringtone. She was too focused on her own miseries to attempt yet another conversation with him. After a couple of back to back calls, all of which she ignored, her phone fell silent again, although this was not for long. A few minutes later, a new sound filled the room, this time in the form of incoming messages.

 

One, two... she counted four messages breaking the silence of her bedroom. One corner of her mouth lifted slightly at the irony of the situation. Here she was, lamenting a life of abandonment and betrayal. Her eyes were full of tears that she had held for too long but were now making their way down her cheeks. And yet, one person, who was thousands of miles away, a person who she barely knew, was accompanying her in the loneliness. She did not even need to read the messages to determine the content, she knew without a doubt that he was once again trying to cheer her up.

 

She breathed deeply a couple of times, trying to control her emotions. Once she had calmed down enough, she picked up the phone to read the messages. Wiping her eyes so she could see the screen, she focused on what Killian had written.

 

_Emma, is everything okay?_

 

_Sorry, I should not have called._

 

_Emma, please tell me you're okay._

 

_I just need to know you're okay._

 

As she read, two new messages appeared on the screen.

 

_Ok, I know you're not well, just tell me something._

 

_Emma, please._

 

Her eyebrows furrowed as her eyes once again read through the messages. He was worried about her, that much was easy to figure out. But it was confusing how worried he sounded. It was almost frantic the way he was messaging her every couple of seconds. He was acting this way for a reason... She knew in her heart that is this wasn't just some simple worrying... No, this was something deeper. Her trembling fingers slid across the screen as she typed a short message. That was all she could say for the moment.

 

**_I'll be fine._ **

  
The phone went silent, leaving Emma alone with her thoughts. Her crying had subsided, but still, she remained in the same position, her gaze wandering around the room. She realized that, while the phone had been ringing, while it had buzzed against her hand, she had felt accompanied. Now she found herself longing for any contact with Killian, although this was in the form of a short message. Maybe, she managed to recover enough, she could attempt a short call with him later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, Killian and Liam POV. Thank you for reading. I would like to know what do you think :)


	9. Déjà Vu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. A new chapter is here, finally. Thank you very much for all your support and patience. @saraswans , thank you, because you’re always there when I need someone to support me and encourage me.
> 
> This time, it’s Killian’s turn, but we also have Liam POV. Warning: The angst continues in this chapter. There will be references to a death in a flashback.

"It's not a good idea." Killian muttered. He had taken advantage of a lull before dinner time to lock himself in his bedroom, trying to get the calm that had been missing all day.

Sitting on his bed, he played with the phone he held in his left hand. The index finger of that hand locked the screen while the same finger of his right hand unlocked it again and so on, establishing a pattern he repeated over and over again. His gaze wandered around his room while he tried to decide whether calling Emma was a good idea.

Deep down, he knew he shouldn’t do it. However, after his unsuccessful attempts to interact with her through messages, his heart remained restless. A pang of guilt hit him to the possibility, though remote, that he could have been responsible in some way for what happened the night before.

After a brief internal struggle, he finally decided to make the call. When he heard her voice, he could not help but smile, though she was far from seeming happy. Killian began to speak in an attempt to show her some kind of support. When he finished his impromptu speech he remained silent, awaiting a response from Emma. However, it never came. Suddenly, the other side of the line was absolute silence.

"Emma?" Killian clutched the phone against his ear, as he tried to hear something on the other side of the line. It was in vain. Nothing, an absolute silence. He began to react, realizing that the call had abruptly ended. A wave of panic began to seize him, his mind traveled to dangerous places as his heart began to race. At first, he managed to stop those thoughts, focusing on trying to contact Emma again. 

He dialed her number one more time, tightening his grip on the phone until his knuckles turned white. He waited, the ringing drilling his ear as the memory of the worst day of his life became increasingly powerful. His breathing quickened, his heart threatened to go out of his chest when an irrational fear began to appear. He was reliving his worst moments, unable to do anything about it.

"Once again." He muttered under his breath, pressing the redial button. Nothing. The sense of panic became more apparent. A cold sweat started to run down his back. If he hadn’t been sitting on his bed maybe he would have collapsed, such was his state of agitation. Deep down, he was aware that the situation was not the same, it was very likely that Emma was alright. However, everything felt so real, as if he were living a kind of exaggerated _déjà vu._

His past played tricks on him and clouded his ability to think. That was not happening again, that was impossible. For that reason, he did his best to stop those horrible thoughts that were lurking him, at least until he was sure of Emma's welfare.

He tried to make contact again with Emma, this time through the messages. His fingers slid frantically on the phone keypad. The content of the messages perhaps sounded too desperate, but, at that time, that did not matter to him at all.

"Come on, Emma, just bloody answer me." He muttered staring at the screen, running his hand through his hair nervously as he waited. After the sixth message, he had not yet received any response. His resistance began to weaken, his heart caught in his throat. Just as he was about to lose all hope, three flashing dots appeared in the corner of the screen, followed by a brief message.

_**I'll be fine.** _

Killian let out the breath he'd been holding as he dropped the phone on the bed. He buried his head in his hands, his elbows on his thighs. During the last minutes, he had been walking at the edge of a precipice, while trying to contact Emma. Still, his irrevocable fall had been slowed by the desire to know something about her. Now, with his forces drained despite the relief, he was unable to continue fighting. He fell hopelessly into the abyss of memories. **  
**

* * *

 

**_Five years ago_ **

_Killian left the building with a triumphant smile on his face as he loosened the knot of his tie. After an arduous business meeting in which he’d had to deploy all his charm without losing the temper, he had finally clinched the deal. His brother was going to jump for joy when he found out the business that he had just obtained._

_He was dying to announce the good news, so he hurried to get into the car that was parked nearby. Before starting the engine, he pulled out the phone from his jacket's inside pocket and called her, unable to wait until getting home._

_"Killian? Did you finish? Tell me!" Her words full of anticipation came from the other side of the line, causing his smile broadened_.

_"Hello to you too, love."_

_"Oh, come on! Don’t play hard to get. You got it, right?"_

_"In fact, I did." He confirmed with ill-concealed pride._

_"Oh, Killian! I knew it, I'm so happy for you and Liam. You both deserve it." Milah almost shouted across the phone, her contagious joy came to him in waves direct to his heart._

_"That means we have to celebrate it, darling. I'm on my way home."_

_"Of course, don't be long." Before Milah continued, a strange sound came across the phone. "Hold on a second. Someone is knocking on the door."_

_While waiting, Killian looked absently out the window. The day was sunny and warm and that increased his good mood. He heard sounds on the phone, probably Milah would be opening the door of their house._

_"Robert? What are you doing here?" Her words full of fear pierced the distance, sending a chill down his spine. Robert Gold, Milah's ex-husband, the man who had a restraining order, was in their apartment, with her. Before he could react, the line was silent. No sounds at all. Nothing. Killian retired the phone from his ear, looking at the screen, still confused with all that just had happened._

_Gradually, he became aware of what the presence of Gold at their house could mean. Waves of pure terror began to seize him._

_"No no no!" He whispered desperately as he moved his fingers frantically across the screen to call her again. The ringtone pierced his ears, his hand clutched the phone until his knuckles turned white. While waiting, a terrible scenario began to form in his mind. He wanted to scream, but no sound came from his dry throat._

_No one answered the phone. "Once again, come on, Milah, answer me, please." He tried again, with the same result. His despair and helplessness increased, the need to reach her made his heart ache._

_Before putting the car in gear, however, he had to make another call. He grabbed his phone and dialed the speed dial button. Fortunately, this time, his brother answered on the second ring._

_"Hey, Killian, have you finished?"  
_

_"Liam! I need you to do me a favor." His words ran over in his throat, so he forced himself to calm down enough to at least be able to transmit the information to his brother as clearly and concisely as possible "Gold, Milah's ex-husband is in our apartment. I have a bad feeling, brother. I'm on my way there. I need you to call the police, please."_

_"Killian, you're scaring me, what are you going to do?" Liam's worried voice did nothing to reassure him. He just needed to start the engine, could not waste any more time._

_"Call the police, Liam. I have to go."_

_"Killian, wait!." Liam paused. He probably knew that he could not do anything to stop him. After a sigh, he continued. "I'm calling, be very careful, brother. I'll be there with you as soon as possible."_

_"Thank you." He shakily uttered while pinching the bridge of his nose._

_After finishing the call, he threw the phone on the passenger seat and finally put the engine running. Horrible thoughts ran at full speed. His hands gripped the steering wheel, his jaw clenched as his muscles tensed with a mixture of determination and fear. And one goal in mind. He had to get to her before it was too late._

_The ride home lasted only ten minutes, but they were the longest of his life. While he was driving recklessly through the streets of the city, he tried to stay as calm as possible, not letting the panic invaded him._

_As he was approaching his neighborhood, however, he was losing all resilience. His hands began to sweat due to the contact with the steering wheel, while his leg twitched. His sight remained alert to any indication that he was coming home.  
_

_When he finally peeked his building, he parked in the first place he found, got out and started to run, without worrying about anything else. Adrenaline coursed through his veins blinding his understanding, his behavior perhaps too risky. He did not know if Gold was still in the building. But at that moment he could not think, he just ran._

_Panting from the race, he reached the landing and began to slow his steps. The first indication that something was wrong was the realization that the apartment door was not closed, but ajar. His heart caught in his throat but he forced himself to keep walking, this time, more cautiously. His hands curled into fists, the pressure in the chest prevented him from breathing normally. His whole body tensed in anticipation of what he might find._

_When he stood before the door, his trembling fingers touched the smooth surface, exerting enough pressure to open it. However, fear of what he could find left him paralyzed for a few seconds, unable to react. He had to take all his willpower to give the final push to the door to let him see inside his home._

_His heart stopped working when he entered his apartment, at the scene he found. In that very moment, he knew with absolute certainty that what had been his life so far had just finished._

_Milah's lifeless body lay on the floor in a strange position. Her eyes closed, her left hand still holding her phone._

_"Noooo!"  
_

_In despair, he threw himself to the ground, kneeling beside her. Her name escaped his lips in the form of a gasp as his trembling hands tried for a pulse, looking for some sign of life. It was in vain. A red stain on her shirt at heart level evinced what had ended her life. A shot._

_"Help!!" His piercing screams echoed off the walls of the hall. His face contorted in a grimace as he realized it was too late. No one could help her._

_He felt like the shot that had ended Milah's life had also pierced his heart. All his hopes, his dreams, his whole future was over. Just when life was finally giving him a chance to be happy, everything was gone in an instant._

_Suddenly, an extreme tiredness began to take hold of him. He felt weak, his limbs heavier than ever. Maybe it was just a dream, maybe he was living a horrible nightmare, and he would wake up with Milah alive in his arms. No, it was not a dream. Everything was so bloody real. Thick silent tears slid down his face, blurring his vision._

_Still kneeling, he took her right hand in his hands and remained in that position, losing track of time. His gaze lost as his mind created strange thoughts. As the surprise at the warmth of her hand in his. Or the lack of blood. He went into a trance, unable to feel, unable to think, the reality too painful to deal with it. He remained so for an indefinite period until his senses started back to life slowly. His ears detected a distant sound at first, which was increasing gradually. Sirens. Police, perhaps an ambulance. Too late. Still impassive, he heard several footsteps approaching along the corridor. The sound of a well-known voice behind him ended up breaking his trance._

_"Oh my goodness!" Liam murmured with horror._

_Killian came around at the same time when strong arms wrapped protectively him from behind. But this time, the arms of his brother could not offer any relief. He collapsed while his brother was holding him, all the accumulated tension during the final minutes finally making an appearance. He would not be able to overcome this.  
_

* * *

 

"Killian? It’s time for..." The words died on Liam’s lips when he saw his brother. He sat on his bed, his head resting on his hands. "What happened?"

Killian raised his head, directing his gaze to where he was. What Liam saw left him even more worried. Killian's face reflected confusion, fear, pain. His pale skin and his lost gaze drew an expression that, unfortunately, he knew too well. Still, he forced himself to remain calm. From past experience, he knew that the best way to approach his brother was keeping calm.

Killian came out of his trance when he saw his brother. He tried to compose himself, squaring his shoulders and smoothing factions, as his lips drew a small smile. "I'm fine, just a little tired."

No, he was not fine. Liam pulled a chair to sit in front of Killian. "I know you, brother, something is wrong. So tell me." He said, trying to keep a calm tone, but he was boiling inside. He could not see his brother suffering.

Killian rubbed his face with his hands and then run his right hand through his hair. Liam waited, his brother needed his time, but sooner or later he would open to him. After a deep breath, he began to explain.

"The call was cut off suddenly." He said hoarsely as he pointed at his phone on the bed. "I was talking to Emma and the line went silent." His voice became even faltering. Liam shocked, beginning to understand what had happened. "Something went off in my mind, you know, as a kind of _déjà vu._ My mind played a trick on me." He gave him a look full of pain.

Liam pressed his lips together, in an attempt to hide his inner turmoil. Five years. It had been five years and his brother was still far from overcoming it. Even he sometimes had nightmares reliving those moments of terror. The image of Killian kneeling beside Milah’s lifeless body was something that would stay in his memory forever. So, although he understood, that did not make him feel less frustrated at being unable to help.

During this week, he had hoped that perhaps the phone's loss could finally help him heal his wounds. However, it seemed that the process would last more than he would like. And now he had to include Emma in the picture. Would she have hung up the call? Why would she do something like that? "What happened with Emma?" The words escaped his mouth before he was aware. He did not notice that maybe his genuine curiosity could inflict an unnecessary suffering to Killian.

Killian does not respond immediately, his shoulders slumped again, his face still marked by a rictus of pain. After another sigh, he replied.

"I'm a bloody fool. I shouldn’t have called her. She had told me before that it wasn’t a good idea. But I felt the urge to call because I knew that something was troubling her, so I tried to advise her that maybe she should share her burden with someone else. That was my mistake. I think she has no one and still I had to make that stupid comment to make her feel bad."

So she probably hung up the call because she felt hurt at the reminder. A frustrated sigh escaped his mouth before he could stop it. He wondered why everything had to be so complicated in their family. The ray of hope that had appeared along with Emma was started diluting little by little. For the first time since his brother's arrival, Liam was not sure that the entry of Emma in Killian's life was that a good idea. The fear of the possibility that Killian resulted further damaged almost paralyzed him. For that reason, he had to know more about her. "Do you know if she's all right now?"

"I think so." He replied. The protective instinct towards Killian grew at his brother's voice full of remorse. He did not want to get angry with Emma but her issues were not Killian's damn fault. He shouldn't bear more burden than he was already carrying.

Liam leaned forward, pressing his hand affectionately on his brother's shoulder. "Hey, you were just trying to help."

"Was I?"

"Look, she's fine now. Maybe you two can talk later when you're both calmer." Liam met his gaze, trying to convey with his gestures and his soft voice the encouragement he needed.

His brother nodded. At times like these, Liam knew that only one person was able to encourage his brother. His daughter. The devotion they felt for each other went beyond distances. No matter if he was in Boston or here, in Ireland, seeing her little niece's face was enough for him to make all his worries go away, at least for a moment. And so did her daughter. No doubt, his family was something he always would be proud of, despite all the misfortunes through which they had passed. Or maybe because of them, their ties strengthened.

"It's almost time for dinner. Would you mind going to tell the kids? I'll be downstairs, helping Elsa in the kitchen." 

Although Killian's face held a rictus of pain, he detected a glint in his eyes at the mention of the kids. Liam breathed a sigh of relief. Everything would be fine.

Killian's lips drew a half-smile in what seemed a gesture of appreciation, as he rose and left his bedroom. Liam still sat there a little longer, emulating Killian's initial position, his face buried in his hands, thinking about how he could help his brother.

A few seconds later, the happy voices of their children reached his ears, along with Killian's that now sounded more animated, without any hint of worry.

However, the relief he felt upon hearing the voices was momentary. He looked around as he was more aware than ever of the pain and suffering that these four walls enclosed. After a sigh of helplessness, she left the room to meet Elsa.

When he came into the kitchen, his wife immediately detected that something was happening. "Liam, what's wrong?" She asked with a frown.

He ran his hand across the back of his neck, reluctant to say anything to Elsa as he knew she would worry excessively. Both were overprotective regarding Killian. But Liam could not hide anything to her, at least not for long, so he finally decided to reveal it to Elsa.

"Killian just had one of his panic attacks." Liam did not need to tell much more to Elsa for her to understand. Unfortunately, both were accustomed to these signs of post -traumatic stress disorder.

Elsa's eyes widened with concern, her hand pressing his arm. "Oh, no! What happened?"

Liam began to explain it. As he spoke, Elsa's expression became more and more worried, but he felt a kind of relief to share his fears with his wife. Again, she showed him the love she felt for Killian. They had been lucky to find her so many years ago. She had become not only his savior angel but had factly assumed a protective role over Killian. At times like these, his love for her grew bigger and bigger.

After his explanation, Elsa looked thoughtful for a moment as she bit her lower lip, frowning in a gesture of concentration, a sign that she was up to something. "We should help them, Liam."

The need to protect Killian at all costs appeared again with the fear that perhaps everything about Emma ended up damaging him. "Help them? Honestly darling, right now I just care about him. We don’t know her. What if he falls in love with her and she ends up breaking his heart? He would never recover." His heart sank in his chest just thinking about that idea.

Elsa's features hardened slightly, her next words came with a hint of reproach. "Come on, Liam. Have you set yourself in your brother lately? He smiles more often, he’s more relaxed. He himself told you he was going to try to move on. And all this is somehow thanks to Emma." Liam was going to reply, but she continued before he could speak. "Okay, let's play the same game. What if Killian falls in love with her and finally finds the happiness he deserves?"

Liam ran his hand over his face. She, as usual, was right. Still, the fear did not disappear. He could not see his brother suffering. While he was trying to collect his thoughts to give a coherent answer, she continued.

"She's suffering for some reason. It seems clear that she doesn’t have anyone else, Liam. For the love of god, Killian told me that she feels identified with _Living On My On_." Elsa held out her hand reaching his, lacing their fingers. Her gestures softened like her voice. "This family has been through a lot. We know all too well what it is to live filled with pain. But we have overcome all the obstacles on the road, facing them together. I know it's crazy, we didn't even know she existed a week ago. But in this short time she, albeit indirectly, has done so much for him. I think we owe her. I think we should show our support to her."

He could not help it. When Elsa spoke with such passion it was difficult to contradict her. He let out a deep breath. Again, she was right. This situation was beneficial to Killian. This was just a bump in the road. "Okay, what do you have in mind?"

"I'm going to call her." She replied with a glint of determination in her eyes.  
  
"What?" His eyes widened with surprise. “She hung up the phone, Elsa, remember? That's why we are in this situation."

"I know. But that doesn’t mean that we can't try again. Maybe she is calmer now. Maybe she just needs to see that someone cares for her to start to open. I have no doubt, helping her we are also helping Killian." She murmured, her words came in a whisper, Killian could appear at any time.

Liam held her gaze for a few seconds, crossing his arms over his chest. He knew he wouldn't get to convince his wife, so he had no choice but to approve the plan. "Okay, I'm in, what's the next step?"

Elsa grinned, extending her hand, palm up. "I need your phone. She gave you her number, right? I’ll call her using my own phone."

Liam pinched the bridge of his nose, thinking. He did not know if this makeshift plan would be good for something. But he couldn't refuse it. "Okay, here we go." He pulled his phone from his back pocket to share Emma’s number with Elsa.

She saved Enma’s number on her phone and returned his to Liam. Before leaving the kitchen to talk in private, she approached him, brushing his lips with hers. "Everything will be fine. Take care of Brian meanwhile." She whispered. She gave him a last look of determination, stating without further words she would do everything necessary to protect their loved ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Next chapter, it's Emma's turn and her phone conversation with Elsa. Hopefully, angst will be over soon :)


	10. A New Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Yes, it's not a dream. A new chapter is here! I have decided that I'll do my best to try to update more often. I have many plans for this story and I look forward to further progress.
> 
> As I told you, this time, it's Emma's and her phone conversation with Elsa. I love Elsa in this story, I never have enough of her. Actually, I love the whole Jones family.

Emma had lost track of time. She remained in the same position, sat on the floor, her legs folded against her chest and her arms wrapped around her knees. Her phone was on the floor beside her. The previous anxiety had disappeared. Her eyes were dry again, her body was more relaxed. In a way, the tears shed had dragged with them any hint of vulnerability, her armor was back again in place. 

She had gotten her mind went blank, burying her bad thoughts in the depths of her memory. However, she still didn't have enough courage to make her normal life, so, for lack of a better expectation, she remained there, with her back against the bed, feeling the hardness of the ground, while her gaze wandered absently for her bedroom. 

Suddenly, her phone rang, breaking the silence. She startled at the unexpected sound while her heart skipped a beat at the possibility of Killian calling her again. In a way, she felt remorse for having hung the call without giving him any explanation. That has been rude for her part. But she had been unable to speak. However, the answer came soon, at the same time when she looked at the screen. _Unknown number_. She let out the breath she'd been holding, with a mixture of relief and disappointment. 

She hesitated, unable to decide whether to answer or not. Usually, she only received calls related to her job. Killian was the only one who had broken the pattern. It was the possibility of a work call that made her decide to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Emma?" A soft female voice came from the other side of the line. A voice she didn't recognize.

A suspicion grew inside her. Maybe it wouldn’t be a work call. "Who are you?" She asked with undisguised suspicion.

"I'm Elsa, Killian's sister-in-law."

Emma straightened her back at the mention of Killian as she wondered why she was calling her. "Why are you calling me? Is he all right?" Her voice, filled with concern and roughness at the unexpected call.

"Yes, uh ... he'll be fine. I'm calling because I'd like to talk to you."

Emma frowned, her skepticism increased. Elsa had responded too quickly, as if she wanted her answer to go unnoticed. "Will he? What's going on?"

A deep breath came from the other side of the phone, followed again by Elsa's voice. "Listen, Emma, he's fine. We can talk about him. Later. The reason I'm calling you is because I'd like to talk about you." The barriers raised at the time when she heard her last words.

"About me? Why?" She muttered, reluctant to make it easy for her.

"First of all, please don’t hang up the call." Elsa pleaded. Emma began to feel increasingly uncomfortable. If she said that, it was because she probably would actually have a reason to hang up.

"Look, Killian... he's worried about you. I guess you already know that." She lowered her voice, her tone even softer. "He told us that something was bothering you. You don’t have to talk to me. We don’t know each other but my family has been through a lot. We have experience with adversities, so maybe we could help."

Emma swallowed the lump formed in her throat, again tears threatened to spill, but she held them. This time, however, she felt stronger, less vulnerable. There was something in Elsa’s voice, perhaps her melodic cadence, maybe her sweet tone or her accent, whatever it was, she felt it as a reassuring balm. 

She felt she could trust a perfect stranger. "It seems that we all have some ghosts of the past." The words came easily this time. Though her voice was hesitant at first, she gradually gained strength. "Today was a significant date for me. That means some bad memories have been present. But I'm better now." That was all she could say without revealing too much of her past. Now that she had managed to bury her memories, she didn't want them to return to the surface.

"Sometimes the ghosts of the past are so powerful that they don't let us live our present or getting to our future." Emma detected a hint of nostalgia in her voice. Perhaps she was also reliving a bad experience. But it was just a moment, she quickly regained her calm voice. "I know it sounds crazy, you know Killian only for a week. But I really think you both can help each other, that you can trust him."

Emma was overwhelmed when she noticed how his family cared about Killian. Nevertheless, he was a lucky guy for having someone who cared about him so much that they got worried for a perfect stranger. For a moment, she wanted it all, wanted a family, someone to support her, someone she could turn to in her bad times. Elsa's following words nearly finished breaking her again.

"You don’t have to be alone anymore."

Elsa knew. Somehow she knew that she had no one. And she, rather than pull her away, was offering her the possibility of being part of something. A wave of gratitude to this woman came over her.

She cleared her throat to try to answer. "I, uh ... I do trust Killian." Saying his name she recalled the start of the conversation, her suspicions appeared again. "By the way, what happened to him?"

"Emma, I think I'm not the best person to talk about it. You can talk to him later." Elsa replied evasively, increasing her concern.

"Okay, now I'm the one that is beginning to worry."

Elsa sighed. "Okay, but I want you to know that none of this is your fault, right?" Far from reassuring her, that was getting her more nervous, her heart was in her throat expectantly. "When you hung up the call, well ... that somehow triggered Killian's memory and he revived a very painful moment for him."

"Oh, God!" She murmured, shocked at what she had just heard.  
  
"Emma, really, I don’t think this is necessary. I don’t want to add you one more worry, he's fine now. That's all that matters."

That was no consolation. She had been so cowardly or so weak that she had not been able to give him any explanation. She needed to know more. "How could my act trigger his memories?"

Elsa was silent for a few seconds while Emma's heart threatened to get out of her chest. Too many emotions for one day, she didn't know how much more she could bear. Finally, Elsa spoke, her voice barely a whisper charged with emotion. "It was five years ago. Killian lost someone while he was talking to her on the phone. The call ended abruptly and..." Elsa stopped, apparently, this also seemed very painful for her.

"Oh, my God!” _Would she have died?_ She did not dare to express this thought aloud. “What did I do?" She could hardly speak, overwhelmed by guilt. She felt as if her heart had been ripped off and someone was squeezing it.  
  
"Emma, nobody's blaming you for what happened." Elsa tried to reassure her.

Suddenly everything made sense. His calls, his insistent messages ... Instinctively, she glanced toward her bedside table where she had left Killian's phone. She extended her arm to reach it, while a horrible feeling began to appear in her mind. From the outset, it was clear that Killian's phone kept something important to him. _What if...?_ She had to know. She was afraid to ask, but the feeling growing inside her was so strong that her words came impulsively, without giving her time to retain them.

  
"Elsa, tell me Killian’s phone has nothing to do with his loss."

"Sorry, I think I've already said too much. I’m not going to reveal anything more about Killian. If you want to know, you'll have to ask him." Elsa responded with a calm tone, but firm at the same time, so Emma did not insist, even though that feeling of regret was far from disappearing.

Her hand curled over the phone. That simple gesture was a clear attempt to protect it from suffering any damage. Although Elsa hadn't said anything, she had disclosed enough for her to suspect that Killian's loss was related to what he kept on his phone. She had stolen the damn phone... She breathed deeply, trying to expel the remorse that was taking over her. "I stole the phone. I feel responsible if that has caused even more damage to Killian." That's all she managed to say.

"Emma, whatever happened to the phone, Killian forgot it first. Don’t do this to yourself, don’t blame yourself for something you weren’t aware." Elsa's reassurances had an effect on her. Little by little, her heart was calming down, although the weight of remorse was still present.

Elsa continued. "In fact, the loss of that phone has been beneficial for him. Killian was so attached to his past that he wasn’t able to move on. And now he's trying. That's thanks to you." The previous pain was gone from her voice, now she seemed much more confident, in control of the situation. "Do you see why I think you two can help each other?"

She was so convincing that, despite the pain, Emma believed her. She decided to take a leap of faith and trust in this family that was offering her a lot with hardly know her. It was worth helping Killian. Perhaps in this way, their ghosts of the past finally would turn away. She took a couple of deep breaths in an attempt to calm her restless heart enough. "You're right, I'll try. I can feel how somehow Killian and I are connected. Perhaps this is a good opportunity for both of us."

"Oh, I'm happy to hear that." Elsa sounded relieved. "You know you can count on us, right? If you need to talk, just call me. Now I have to go, it's late and it's dinner time, I need to take care of my kids."

"Sure, I'm sorry if this has taken you so long. Thank you, Elsa, for everything."

"You're welcome. I'll talk to Killian. I don’t want to hide him anything. Maybe you two can talk later, okay?"

"Maybe. Thanks again. Bye."

After saying goodbye, Elsa hung up the phone. Yet, the silence didn't last long because, within seconds, Emma received a message from her. Along with a text, there was a picture of a little girl. An angelic face framed by blond curls, almost silvery, a bright smile and pretty blue eyes.

_This is Eileen, my daughter. She has a calming effect on Killian. I hope she also can help you. By the way, I'll tell you a secret, she has his eyes ;)_

Emma grinned after reading the message. _So she has his eyes_... No wonder Eileen had such an effect on Killian, her face conveyed so much peace and her eyes were so deep that she found herself spellbound for a few seconds, staring at her picture. Until then, she had never thought she could care for someone she had never seen. But this Irish family was upsetting all her established beliefs.

She hoped that the roller coaster of emotions had finally stopped for the day, giving both her mind and her heart a much-needed respite. The conversation with Elsa had been quite revealing, offering new information about Killian. The fact of knowing part of his past had caused her to feel even more connected to him. She wondered not for the first time what would happen if she withdrew her armor to let him in. She wondered if she would get to heal her wounds or if instead, she would get new wounds inflicting an irreparable damage. The fear was real, almost paralyzing, but another feeling was making an appearance, gradually increasing its importance. Hope.

With these thoughts in mind, she finally rose. Although she still had all afternoon ahead, the idea of going outside was not in her plans. In the absence of a better alternative, an afternoon of pizza and Netflix sounded like a good plan. She changed her clothes for some others more comfortable, grabbed the two phones and went to the living room, collapsing on the couch.

After half an hour watching television, Emma realized that she was not paying attention to the screen, her mind was too busy as she thought about Killian's revealed secrets.

Without even realizing it, with undisguised morbid curiosity, she had begun to recreate what could have happened with Killian. Everything seemed to fit. He'd come to Boston five years ago, probably fleeing his ghosts, perhaps trying to start again away from his memories. Or maybe those memories were so painful that he couldn’t handle them around. She then recalled the conversation they had the night of the songs when he spoke about the song that he used as his ringtone. _I Still Haven’t Found What I'm Looking For_. Maybe he was looking for getting rid of his past to start living his present.

Emma focused on the phone she was holding. She marveled at the idea that this little device could contain so much information, so many secrets inside. The need to know more about Killian became something almost physical, her body reacting to the contact of her skin against the smooth surface of the phone.

She bit her lower lip uncertainly, wondering if, now that she had calmed down enough, it would be a good idea to talk to him. After checking the time, she decided it was probably best to test the waters first, so she grabbed her phone and began typing.

_**Hey, are you awake?** _

Her gaze remained fixed on the screen, waiting for some response from him. This was not hard to get, within seconds the three dots located in one of the corners of the screen appeared.

_Hi, love. I was about to go to sleep. It has been a busy day._

**_I just wanted you to know that Elsa called me. I've been talking to her for a while._ **

_I know. She told me._

**_Are you better now? I'm so sorry, Killian, for everything._ **

_I'm fine. You have nothing to apologize for. I am who should apologize for having pressured you somehow, Swan. How are you?_

**_I'm better. The ghosts have returned to their hole._ **

_That's good. I'd love to keep talking to you, but I'm really exhausted. Would you mind if we talk tomorrow? I already have something in mind for our evening talk, but I need a break today._

**_Sure, we'll talk tomorrow. Sleep well, Jones._ **

_Good night._

When the screen went blank, Emma leaned back against the sofa cushions. The conversation had been too short, she could not deny her slight disappointment. But they would speak tomorrow. The corners of her mouth rose slightly at the thought of hearing his voice again. Hopefully, the painful events of this long day would have been soon forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I'll try to update again next week. Emma will continue opening up to others. Both she and Killian are willing to leave the past behind, but maybe they have to face it first.


	11. Catharsis Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here’s a new chapter. As always, thank you very much to everyone for your comments, notes and reviews. I know that many of you are hoping that Emma and Killian finally know each other. I ask you to be patient. It’ll still be a while for that. I’d like to tell you that the story doesn’t end when these two finally meet. There will still be a long way ahead.
> 
> It’s Emma’s turn again. She continues her attempts to open up to others.

Emma reached out a hand and fumbled for the source of the infernal noise that was drilling her ears. The phone alarm sounded insistently in a clear indication that the time to get up just arrived.

After turning off the alarm, she groaned as she buried her head under the pillow. She had the feeling that she has just fallen asleep and now she had to get up. That should be a good sign because it meant that she had finally gotten a night of deep and restful sleep. However, she still felt the need to sleep a little longer.

She allowed herself a few more minutes of tranquility as she snuggled on the bed, enjoying the coolness of the sheets against her skin. The first rays of sunlight filtered through a slit in the curtains that covered the window, giving the room an aura of warmth.

A peaceful silence enveloped her. Friday. The weekend was almost here. Not that she had many plans, but at least that meant lazy mornings, walks around the city and movie marathons. That sounded good enough for her.

She grabbed her phone and looked at her incoming messages. Her fingers instinctively slid across the screen, following a daily routine established in recent days. This time, however, a wrinkle of confusion crossed her face when she realized that there was no new message.

The hours of sleep had significantly improved her mood. The concerns of the previous day had stopped tormenting her, so she was not going to let this little disappointment discouraged her.

Today would be a good day. She tried to convince herself as she stretched between the sheets and finally left her protective cocoon. After taking a shower and having a quick breakfast, she was ready to leave. Before leaving home, however, she had a pulse and looked back at her phone, getting the same answer. No new message received.

 _It's okay_. She thought, in an attempt to reassure herself. _He just needed a break. Maybe he needed more than one night to calm his mood.  
_

Still, she read the messages shared the night before, looking for some clue. Perhaps his words had been more cutting than usual. No sign of joke, no innuendo. Maybe he was upset because she now knew a part of his past. Maybe ... _Stop_! She forced herself to change the train of thought, not being willing to live a day like the previous one.

As she thought, she pulled a strand of hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear, her fingers tapping the phone absently. She was hesitant, wondering if she had to do something or if instead, it was better to wait. After a long pause, the decision was made.

She wouldn't wait for Killian to make the next move. If she really was going to let him in, she must show that her door was open. Besides, he might be feeling uncertain, hesitant about contacting her or not. At the end of the day, she had been the first to push him away.

“Ok, enough.” Without further ado, she opened the message window and searched the conversation with Killian, determined to dissipate any doubts once and for all.

**_Hey, busy day?_ **

His answer came quickly to her relief.

_Good morning love. Aye, busy day._

Her inner turmoil slightly grew while reading his response. It seemed an answer too brief for her liking, although it was hard to guess through just six words the tone that he intended to apply. She bit her lower lip as she thought of a possible reply. For now, she preferred not to risk too much, following a subtle way.

**_Did you get the rest you needed?_ **

_I slept pretty well. And you?_

**_Yeah, this was the first time in a long time I got to sleep so many hours straight._ **

After writing the last message, she waited, but no new answer came. She was doing her best to not worry unnecessarily, but the conversation was being too formal, empty of content, impersonal. This Killian wasn't the same person she had known for a week. Her heart sank a little, her previous determination began to weaken. Still, she didn’t give up.

_**I didn’t find any of your usual messages this morning.** _

_Did you miss me, Swan?_

Her stomach fluctuated while a relieved smile began to appear.

**_I missed your photos, **a _ctually_.** I must admit that I have fond of them._ **

_Oh, you surprise me, Swan. Is that a compliment?_

**_Keep dreaming, Jones. I'm just saying that I like the photos you send me._ **

_It happens that I am the one taking those pictures. I'm telling you, a compliment._

**_Whatever!_ **

_And about your concern, my apologies. I wasn’t sure that my messages were welcome yet._

**_Hmm, I guess I don’t mind to keep getting your photos, even if you accompany them by a text ;)  
_ **

_Good to know it. I would love to continue chatting with you but I'm actually quite busy. We are testing a boat that we just repaired._

_**Are you sailing now?** _

For all answer, she got a new photo. This time, it was the image of a mast and a sail flapping in the wind, with the blue sea in the background.

**_Are you trying to give me envy, Jones?_ **

_Not at all. Take it as a foretaste of what you will see when I invite you aboard my boat._

Her lips curled into a smile of relief as she realized that the Killian she knew was back. Again, a mixture of feelings made its appearance. On the one hand, fear of the possibility that the two of them did actually meet. But also a kind of desire to continue this new friendship beyond the telephone conversations. Still, she did not have much time to delve into those feelings because it was getting late.

**_I also have to go. I have to get to the office._ **

_Ok, we’ll talk later, then._

**_Do you have something in mind? Have you already chosen the topic of the day?_ **

_Aye, if you're willing to play, of course…_

**_Play?_ **

_Talk to you later, love…_

Emma cursed under her breath. He had gotten it again. He had given her enough information to gain her interest but without revealing almost nothing about his plan. She had to give him that, the ability to keep her expectant throughout the day. Despite her small annoyance for not knowing anything else, she could not help but smile as it seemed that everything was back to normal.

With that thought in mind, she took her purse, the keys, and the two phones and finally left home towards the office. A smile graced her face as she walked to her car. The desire that the day came to an end was the same as the previous day but the reasons were radically different. Yesterday, she couldn't wait for the day to end so that her ghosts would stop tormenting her. Today, however, she was also anxious to make the time pass quickly, but this time, the reason was totally different. She was looking forward to seeing what Killian had in mind. Whatever it was, she was ready to play.

 

* * *

 

 

The first hours in the office were pretty quiet. The new case assigned by Graham was more complicated than the previous one because the perp had disappeared without leaving any clue. Emma had spent the morning checking the files, trying to find information of his whereabouts.

Graham had received her with an expectant expression. During the first hours, he seemed to be aware of every of her moves. He probably wanted to be sure that everything was okay again. She was much calmer than the previous day and focused on her work. She even shared with him some warm smile, so that as time passed, Graham relaxed a bit.

Despite the crisis of the previous day, she was still willing to open up to others, so she did her best efforts in that matter. She tried to show her closer to Graham, keeping a cordial dialogue with him, showing interest in everything he spoke. Even at some point, she broke into laughter thanks to some occurrence of Leroy.

The painstaking research finally paid off just before lunchtime. Emma found a thread to pull to try to locate the fugitive. The dude, convicted of failing to pay support for his children, was a regular customer of one of the gyms in the area, so she decided to try her luck. After discussing it with Graham, he gave his approval. She decided to take action at that time and went towards the gym.

As she was approaching the place, she realized that Granny's was close, so, on an impulse, she decided to make a stop there. The fugitive could wait a little longer. Her mouth watered when she saw the neon sign of the premises. She had missed the grilled cheese and onion rings.

The sound of the little bells over the door announced her presence, causing the rest of diners turn their eyes toward her. Behind the counter, Mrs. Lucas looked over her glasses with a warm smile on her face.

“Look who we have here. Long time no sees, Miss Swan. I had already begun to think that you had failed to appreciate our grilled cheese.”

Emma blushed slightly as she gave her back a small smile. She never knew how to react to these displays of affection, no matter how insignificant they were. But true to her decision, she would do her best to at least try to reciprocate in some way.

“My apologies. I’ve been pretty busy this week. But don’t worry. Nobody can beat your grilled cheese.” Her tone was soft and close, something unusual in her that didn’t go unnoticed by the older woman. She arched her eyebrows and pursed her lips in approval.

“I guess you’ll have the usual, right?”

Emma nodded with a smile as she sat on a stool at the bar.

"Coming right up!" Granny tapped on the counter and she turned toward the kitchen. At that time,  her granddaughter Ruby went out of there with a tray in her hand, so both crossed on the way.

When Ruby noticed Emma, she paused as her eyes widened in surprise. "Emma! At last! We had already begun to worry. I’m going to serve this and I’ll be with you in a moment." Ruby pointed to the tray in her hand and went to a booth. After serving, she returned to her usual place behind the bar, flashing her a grin.

"I hope you at least have a good reason for your absence." She crossed her arms over her chest and raised her eyebrows expectantly.

Emma shifted on the stool. She had always felt a little uncomfortable with Ruby’s impudence but, given her secrecy, perhaps that was the only way she had found to try to get to her.

"I've been busy with work and stuff." She replied evasively, averting her gaze as she blushed slightly.

Ruby's eyes narrowed as she tapped the side of her nose with the index finger of her right hand. "Uhm ... this time there is something else, I can smell it, Emma."

Fortunately, before the conversation was on a dangerous path, Granny came with her order. The delicious smell of grilled cheese had the power to cloud any possible thought. She was only able to focus on taking a bite of her favorite meal.

"You see, I have served an extra ration of onion rings."

"Uh, thanks..." Emma mumbled with her mouth full of food while Granny winked and disappeared again on the way to the kitchen.

During the next few minutes, she ate in silence, while Ruby was busy with other diners. Despite her initial hesitation, she realized that she was not entirely uncomfortable with Ruby's scrutiny. Still, she tried to mentally prepare herself and get the strength necessary to be able to answer some embarrassing questions. Just as she was finishing her meal, Ruby reappeared standing behind the counter.

"You know, I was really worried, so I phoned you, but your phone was offline."

Emma froze. Her hand, holding an onion ring, kept suspended in the air, without reaching her mouth. Her mind raced at full speed. Someone had phoned her. Someone who was not related to work had phoned her. Someone had worried about her... She shook her head, back to reality.

"You... you called me... But I don't remember giving you my phone number."

"Oh, that! Do you remember when we ask you to fill a tab to classify our customers? I found it there."

A feeling of gratitude settled in her heart. She was affected because Ruby had not only worried about her but she had enough interest to try to contact her. The image of her phone in a drawer came to mind with the almost overwhelming desire to run and listen to the missed call.

This should be a sign that she had made the right decision. Maybe it was time to start trusting people. The thick crack formed in her armor allowed her to open up to Ruby for the first time.

"I lost my phone. That's why there was no signal. But I have a new one, so maybe we could share the numbers... You know, for occasions like this." The words sounded strange in her voice, as this was something new for her. For a moment she held her breath, waiting. But as she saw Ruby's reaction, that immediately pulled out her phone to save her number, she breathed a sigh of relief.

While thinking of the phone, another thought came to mind. She thought of something or rather someone who was already hopelessly attached to the device. A broad smile appeared almost unconscious on her face as she thought of Killian Jones.

When she realized she was grinning like a fool for no apparent reason, she tried to hide it, pressing her lips together, but it was too late. Her reaction was not lost on Ruby.

Ruby narrowed her eyes, cocking her head slightly, as she stared at her. "Okay, you're acting differently than usual. Something happened this week. Something good, I guess."

Until now, Ruby had always tried to draw out any personal information from her. She always made indiscreet questions that Emma answered evasively. She wondered for a moment what would be wrong to share what happened to her, maybe this was a way to try to open up, to try to trust other people. Still, it was difficult to form the right words when she was not used to it. "Perhaps..." It was brief, but it gave rise to something else. She sighed, waiting, looking askance at Ruby.

Ruby's eyes narrowed further, as a smirk began to form on her lips. "Perhaps? That means a yes, right?"

Emma slid a strand of hair behind her ear as she shifted uneasily in her seat. This situation was more galling than she thought at first. But maybe it was a good idea to share what was happening with someone who was not involved. Maybe if she expressed it loudly, it didn't sound as crazy as it seemed in her head. Or maybe it sounded even worse.

"Maybe I have met someone." Her words were out of her mouth hastily, without time to retain them.

This time, Ruby's eyes widened as so did her smirk. She shouted triumphantly as she patted the counter. "Ha! I knew it!"

"Calm down, that's not what you think. I haven't met him in the literal sense of the word... or well..." She shook her head. It was more complicated than it seemed, so she decided not to extend the moment, the words came quickly this time. "I accidentally stole his phone. He is in Ireland now."

Ruby's mouth dropped, revealing her surprise at what she was hearing. Emma smiled inwardly at the fact that, for the first time since she knew her, she had managed to silence Ruby. She finally reacted, showing a wolfish grin as she said with spiteful tone, "I want all the details."

Despite her initial reluctance, Emma decided to tell her the story. As she talked to Ruby, she was feeling more and more comfortable but also other feeling began to appear, fear. Since expressing her relationship with Killian, it became more real. Still, she was getting carried away by the enthusiasm of Ruby, which almost cried when she learned that Emma had not seen Killian. She shook her head, trying to convince her to get some image of the _hot Irishman_.

They talked for a while but then Emma remembered that she still had to go to the gym, so she started to say goodbye. Before she could finish, Ruby interrupted her with some unexpected words. “I knew that sooner or later you would open, Emma. I saw you sitting there every day with your serious face, wearing your armor. But I sensed that there was something inside you. Tell that friend of yours that thanks to him I have discovered that part of you that was hidden."

The corners of her lips curled up, drawing a small smile of gratitude. After promising Ruby that she would keep her informed, Emma finally left the premises. She walked to her car with determination, feeling lighter than she had felt since... a long, long time. Her fears were still present, but for the first time, she felt that maybe she could definitely overcome them.

The management in the gym does not take long. She visited all the rooms with the excuse to see the facilities, keeping an eye on anyone who might resemble her target. The first inspection did not give results. However, she decided to join the gym, so she could carry out a close monitoring. In the process, she would keep fit and release adrenaline. She would start her workouts the next morning.

When she finally got home, the first thing she did was take her old phone out the drawer and connect it to the cable to charge the battery. She hoped the device had not been permanently damaged. It was absurd, somewhat insignificant. But the need to hear those missed calls had installed on her mind. Behind that sound, there was another latent meaning. Despite her armor, she has been enough for someone to be interested in her.

She sat on the couch and turned on the television. She needed a distraction that prevented her from thinking about the damn phone. However, she directed her gaze again and again to the device resting on the side table. Her leg shaken up and down in a gesture of impatience. When it seemed that the phone had already charged enough to turn it on, she pressed the power button. Her heart pounded in her chest as she waited for the phone to return to life.

After a few seconds that seemed eternal, her phone finally buzzed on her hand, not once but three times. She had received three calls from a number that she now recognized as Ruby's. The joy she felt was comparable to what a child would feel when receiving a gift. Not that she was used to receiving any gift, none at all. For that reason, in the privacy of her apartment, she let herself for once behave like a child, raising a fist in triumph.

Still smiling, she grabbed her new phone. On an impulse, she created a new list of contacts named _Friends_. Okay, it was a short list. But considering that she had established most of these relationships for less than a week, she was more than satisfied.

_Killian Jones_

_Liam Jones_

_Elsa Jones_

_Graham_

_Leroy_

_Ruby Lucas  
_

She checked the time on the phone clock. The process in the gym had not taken her too long. She found herself with a couple of hours ahead, before the time to talk to Killian arrived. Yet, she decided to take advantage of her current semi-euphoria, so she sent him a message to taste the waters. She still was not quite sure about what might happen after the horrible prior day.

_**Hey, can you give me any clue about this new game of yours? I need to get prepared.** _

_We are impatient, aren't we? **  
**_

His answer came quickly, luckily. Why was she not surprised by its contents? She rolled her eyes and her lips curled into a small smile.

**_And you're still as predictable as ever. Don't play hard to get, Jones._ **

_I'll just say you something, prepare a bottle of your favorite drink._

**_I'm not following you._ **

_What do you think if we definitely bury our ghosts?_

**_You mean we're going to drink to oblivion?_ **

_On the contrary, Swan, let's take advantage of our current situation. That means that we're going to remember and then give a final kick to our demons. I call it Catharsis. What do you say? Are you in?_

A sense of vertigo run through her body from top to bottom. Had he gone completely mad? Did he want her to remember her ugly past again? Now that she had overcome enough? No way. Still, he had managed to catch her attention. She was so curious to know what he had in mind that she found herself typing an answer without even being aware of it.

_**Okay, I'm in.** _

She gripped the phone. Fear began to seize her as soon as the words appeared on the phone screen. She wondered if it really worthed the risk. It seemed that she was going to find out soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. No spoilers, but I'm so excited about the next chapter. It’s one of my favorites so far. I hope to update soon. :)


	12. Catharsis Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This chapter took me a little longer than I expected at first but finally is here! As I told you before, I’m pretty excited with this chapter. It’s one of my favorites so far. There will be a hint of angst, some backstory, banter and funny moments. Ah! And alcohol, but in a good way, if that’s possible.
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone for the likes, kudos, comments and reviews. All your support encourages me to go forward with this story :)

Killian felt chills as the coldness of the ice cubes came in contact with his skin through the thin crystal. His fingers slid around the rim of the glass as his gaze wandered absently. A bottle of rum rested on the nightstand as a reminder of his unwise idea. He almost backed down, but, despite his cowardice and weakness in other areas of his life, it was a fact that he couldn't refuse a challenge—especially when that challenge came from his own mind.

 

This madness began to form last night after his attack, a mixture of nostalgia and panic. When they finished dinner, Elsa told him about the conversation she had with Emma, leaving him with mixed feelings. On one hand, he feared Emma's reaction to knowing his past. On the other hand, he felt relief that, at last, all the cards were on the table. There was also an urgent need to lock himself in his bedroom with a bottle of rum and drown his sorrows, burying his past in alcohol.

 

Some time ago, when his whole world had collapsed around him, that would have been the solution. He would have sought refuge in alcohol to forget about everything and everyone.

 

This time, however, he resisted temptation, but, the idea of using the rum for another purpose had begun to form in his mind and he had been unable to do anything to stop it. He had accepted long ago that his ghosts would always haunt him. They would be always there—waiting for a moment of weakness to make their appearance. But he was tired of letting those memories run his life.

 

His purpose tonight was somehow symbolic. They were not going to drown their sorrows in alcohol. On the contrary, they would use their drink of choice to help their ghosts come to the surface and, perhaps, deal with them once and for all.

 

He set the glass on the table and grabbed his phone. His fingers slid across the screen, but he suddenly hesitated, a finger hovering over the call button. He was about to jump without a safety net. Still, the feeling that the risk might be worth it was what made him decide. After a deep breath, he pressed the button.

 

She answered on the third ring.

 

“Hi.”

 

"Hey, you're home?"

 

"Yeah, the afternoon was quiet."

 

The knot in his stomach loosened slightly when he heard her voice, but there was still an awkward feeling in the air. She seemed reserved—a quiet, expressionless voice hiding her emotions. Just like him. Killian rubbed his temples with his free hand, almost backtracking on his decision. Almost.

 

"Is everything alright?" He asked tentatively, not sure what he wanted to hear.

 

After a slight pause, she replied, "Yeah. In fact, the day is going well. Especially compared to yesterday." To his relief, she seemed more relaxed now—her initial hesitation disappeared. "And you?"

 

"I'm fine. I had a pretty busy day." He still wasn’t entirely comfortable. He needed to relax the tension, so he decided to mask his inner turmoil using his usual innuendo. "Let me guess Swan. You're ensconced on your couch, wearing that too large shirt of yours that reveals your shoulder?"

 

"Perhaps ..." One thing was clear—her seductive voice hadn't lost the power it had over him. "And you? Are you locked in your bedroom, lying on your bed?"

 

"Maybe ..." The first smile of the night appeared on his face. His shoulders relaxed as he settled on the bed, his back resting against the headboard. Finally, everything seemed back to normal.

 

The moment of truth had arrived. After sharing the first few tentative words, he paused to collect his thoughts and figure out the best way to express his idea. She beat him to the punch.

 

"Well, enough distractions. Let’s get to the point—tell me what you have in mind, Jones."

 

Well, she didn’t mince words, so neither would he. _Let's go there._ "First, Swan. Have you picked your poison?"

 

"For the record, I think you've gone completely mad and I just hope I won’t regret this. I don’t even know what I was thinking when I accepted ..." Despite her words, she didn’t seem upset, which reassured him somehow. After a brief pause, she continued, "I have my bottle of tequila."

 

"Tequila? It sounds good. It suits you." Before he could continue, he heard a beep, signaling an incoming message. He looked at his screen and saw he had received a message from Emma. Opening it, he saw a bottle of tequila on a coffee table beside a shot glass.

 

"Just in case you had any doubt... Yours is rum, I’d guess... but quit stalling. Are you going to tell me what this is all about?"

 

Killian swallowed thinking he could stop—none of this was necessary. But true to his usual stubbornness, he gathered his courage and moved on. He hoped his voice expressed enough confidence to make the idea attractive—not only for her but also for himself.

 

"Okay, as I said before, I'm calling this game _Catharsis_. Something tells me you and I are in similar situations, struggling with our own ghosts." He paused briefly as memories of the previous day came to mind, hitting him hard. "I know you talked to Elsa and you already know part of my past. She also told you that I had a complicated moment yesterday. It's difficult, Swan. It's hard to face our own demons. So, I think this game may help us with that."

 

"Let me see if I understand. We both had a hard day full of bad memories and now that we've buried them again, you want to bring them back to the surface. I think I missed the part where this helps us, Jones." Both her tone and her words left no doubt—she was still reluctant to take part.

 

He didn't blame her. Still, he continued with the explanation. "Think of it this way, love. Our current situation plays in our favor. Right now, an ocean separates us—we are practically strangers. It's much easier to let off steam with a stranger about your fears, with someone who won't judge you because they don’t know you enough. Maybe by releasing those ghosts and sharing our past, we’ll finally realize that it isn’t worth being anchored to those bad memories.”

 

Killian heard a deep breath through the phone followed by her voice, still showing some reluctance. "And the drinking? What does that have to do with all this?"

 

"It's symbolic." It was time to make his first confession. "I used alcohol as a refuge on numerous occasions in the past. Eventually, I learned that was not the solution. Although I tried to drown out the memories, they always returned to the surface sooner or later. So today I thought we could use the drink for otherwise, to help us in the game."

 

"I'm not following you."

 

"Think of it only as a game, Swan. Here's how it works: each of us shares a painful reminder from the past. The person with the worst memory loses and they take a shot. And so on, with all the memories we want to share.”

 

"What? You’ve gone mad, Jones, definitely." Emma raised her voice, showing her annoyance. "We are going to compete to see who has the most miserable life? We'll finish not only drunk, but totally wretched." Her last words ended in a lower tone, revealing her nervousness.

 

And she had a right to be. The risk was high. Still, he insisted. Now that he’d overcome his initial hesitation, he really wanted to start the game. The chance to learn more about her past was too attractive for him to pass it up. "Come on, Swan. It won't be that bad. And tomorrow is Saturday. You won't have to get out of bed if you don't want. I'm in a far worse situation, I can assure you. Dealing with a hangover in a house full of children is real torture.”

 

"Uhm, if you keep this up, you'll convince me," Emma giggled.

 

"Of course, Swan, I assumed that it would give you great pleasure to contemplate how this poor man suffers a hangover while his niece tries to wake him up." He faked a plaintive tone.

 

"It's your idea, buddy. You'll have to take the consequences."

 

"That means you accept?" Before she could answer, he went on, trying to convey with his words and tone a confidence that he was beginning to feel. "Besides, maybe we’ll be surprised at the end of the game and realize that, despite our initial fears, our lives haven't been as miserable as we thought."

 

"Okay." She breathed as she spoke. "But if tomorrow I end up with a hangover, I’m blaming you. By the way, how do you know I'm keeping up my end of the bargain?”

 

"Because I trust you."

 

"Okay," she repeated, this time with more security. "Anything else I need to know before we start?"

 

This was really happening. Emma accepted the risk and was willing to participate. He couldn't help feeling a sense of pride at her bravery, adding one more point on the list of things he liked about Emma Swan.

 

His heart began to pound as a mixture of feelings came over him. Anticipation of what he would hear. Fear that his ghosts would wake again. And uncertainty—he had no idea how this would all end. "These are the basic rules: two memories, the loser drinks a shot. Don't judge, don't show pity. We both know that's not what we need. Questions are allowed."

 

The line was silent for a moment. _The calm before the storm_ , he thought. Before he could think of something to say, Emma suddenly broke the silence with her first confession.

 

"I’m an orphan."

 

Her confession didn’t surprise him, though that did not mean it didn’t have an effect. Unfortunately, he understood all too well. The desire to know her story grew, but he refrained from asking anything. Instead, he confessed. "I'm an orphan, too." He was not afraid of those memories—they didn’t torment him. He learned to live with them long ago.

 

"Really?" She responded with a tinge of disbelief.

 

"Aye. In fact, it seems that it is a family trait. Elsa and Anna are orphans too, as is Kristoff." He tried to be nonchalant—it wasn't a disgrace to grow up without parents. He assumed what would follow next would be painful. He didn't want to add more pain than necessary, so he used a gentle tone to encourage her to continue. "What's your story, Emma?"

 

"There's not much to say. My parents abandoned me. They left me on the side of the road two days after my birth." Killian stiffened as he listened, his jaw clenched in annoyance. No baby or child should go through that. Never.

 

Though Emma seemed calm, her voice was detached, unemotional. It sounded like she was talking about someone else, not herself. "That's how I entered the foster care system. The Swans were my first foster parents. They took care of me until my foster mother got pregnant. They gave me back when I was three years old."

 

Emma stopped talking again, probably trying to collect her thoughts. Or trying to calm down, because this time, as she spoke, her voice started to crack. "After that, I went through a lot of foster parents, who, for one reason or another, always ended up bringing me back to the system. Just before I turned seventeen, I got tired of it and I ran away."

 

Killian closed his eyes. The rules were clear, so he pressed his lips together in an attempt to keep his mouth shut. He suspected that behind every host family was a painful memory, but she had already revealed too much. He didn't want to make her feel worse with unnecessary questions. The meaning of her song _Living On My Own_ made more sense than ever. At that moment, he wished the physical distance between them didn't exist so he could wrap her in his arms.

 

"It's your turn now, Killian." Her soft voice broke his train of thought. His mind had been so preoccupied mulling over her confession he had forgotten for a few seconds that he also had to share his memories.

 

His mind raced back years ago, to the image of his mother. His memories were fuzzy from the passage of time, but they were still intact. "As I said before, I am also an orphan." The words came easy, his voice calm, without showing too much emotion. "My mother fell ill and died when I was six and Liam fourteen. My father was in and out of the picture for four years. He stopped taking care of us the moment my mother was buried. One day, he just left us. At least he had the decency to do it when my brother was eighteen and could legally take care of me."

 

He kept to himself the most painful details. Like Liam having to take care of him even though his father hadn't abandoned them yet. Or the devastated expression on Liam's face when he learned their father had left, right after he had secured a place in the naval military school. That image—the picture of someone who has just lost all hope of fulfilling his dreams—would haunt him forever. Liam never showed resentment over it, though perhaps sometimes he had reason to. Still, despite the many intervening years, the guilt weighed heavy on Killian.

 

"So your brother took care of you when you were just a kid? How did you two manage to live?" To her credit, there was no hint of accusation or pity in her voice—just genuine curiosity.

 

Fortunately, Killian didn't have a bad memory of those early years. He told Emma that he and Liam moved to a much smaller apartment, but at least it was close to the sea. The first years were hard. Liam worked all he could while studying at night. Killian meanwhile, went to school and tried to help, but he was too young. So, he spent most of his free time at an ice cream shop on the ground floor of their apartment building, waiting for his brother.

 

“Wait, wait,” Emma cut him off, her voice showing surprise and some amusement, despite the circumstances. “You mean Elsa’s ice cream shop?”

 

Killian smiled, his mind drawing the image of two teenage sisters—a blonde who always wore a braid, was reflective and quiet and the other, a redhead with two braids, talkative and impulsive.

 

“The shop belonged to her aunt, Ingrid, who died two years after we moved to the building. Elsa and Anna inherited both the shop and the apartment one floor below ours. They were too young to run a business, but Elsa is stubborn and determined. She got it.” The words came easy with undisguised pride for the two sisters, but especially Elsa. From the moment she knew his story, she’d decided to take care of him without a hint of hesitation.

 

“Oh, I already like this story,” Emma replied, her voice revealing that she was enjoying listening to him. “I mean, despite the circumstances…” She continued with a more serious tone. “But it’s a nice story, after all. Don’t you think?”

 

 _Was it?_ Despite their hardships, he felt fortunate. He kept fond memories of that time—small domestic moments that would remain etched in his memory forever. These memories worked to fight the bad ones. “Aye, it’s quite a nice story,” he agreed.

 

“Was this how Liam and Elsa fell in love? Because he had to pick you up at her shop?” Emma seemed somewhat shy now.

 

She surprised him with her question. He had never thought of it before. He had been child, too young to think about those things. It all came so naturally that he quickly became accustomed to the presence of the sisters in his life. But Emma was right. He was the first one to set foot in the ice cream shop, the first one to discover the two sisters hiding in the back room or helping their aunt behind the counter. Everything else came later.

 

For some reason, this discovery—the idea that all the happiness the Jones brothers had gotten was in some way because of him—warmed his heart. Despite all the affection and love both Liam and Elsa had shown him, he had always felt in second place, the bar too high. This new perspective, however, helped him come to terms with the insecurities of his past.

 

"Uhm, I had never thought that way. But you're right. Remind me the next time I need something to hold over my brother," he joked to lighten the mood.

 

She chuckled. "No way. I had to get tough with you the last time. I won’t get caught in the middle of another fight between brothers."

 

"Oh, believe me, that side of you—the tough side—is pretty interesting, love." He couldn't help it. When it came to Emma, his mischievous side appeared instantly. Besides, he didn't mind at delaying the moment of choice.

 

"Oh, believe me," she repeated, trying to imitate his accent. "If you ever get to see me in my tough girl mode, you might change your mind."

 

"Or maybe I reaffirm it ..."

 

The line was silent for a moment. He could feel the tension between them build despite the distance. It was Emma who finally spoke. "Okay, enough distractions. I think it's time to choose."

 

For him, the choice was clear. He assumed Emma would have the same opinion. Despite his hard childhood, he always had someone to take care of him. Emma was on her own almost from birth. He swallowed before speaking, his voice soft and soothing, "I'd like to be the one to take this shot, that things could have been different. But we can't change the past. So, I think you should have it."

 

She took a deep breath. "I've often wondered if it would have been better to grow up with parents, but lose them, or to have never known them." She paused. "Yeah, I think I'm the one who has to drink."

 

"Are you okay? You know, it's just a game, Emma."

 

"I'm fine. I think I'm getting the point of your idea. Wait, I'm going to prepare the shot." She must have left the phone on the couch because all he could hear were muffled sounds. "Okay, here it goes." She sighed and immediately Killian heard her swallow. He couldn't help feeling a sense of pride in the strength she’d shown.

 

"How do you feel?"

 

"Well, liberated in a way, I guess." To his relief, she seemed unaffected—her tone didn’t indicate a hint of sadness. His muscles relaxed. He hadn’t been aware of their tightening until now. Everything seemed to go well this first round.

 

"Your turn—this time you go first."

 

His moment of relief immediately disappeared when he thought about his next memory. Since he devised this reckless game, he knew he had to share those moments. But the theory seemed much easier than the practice. Still, he took two deep breaths, trying to collect his thoughts. The words slipped quickly from his lips before he could avoid it: "I almost lost my brother when I was eighteen."

 

"What?" Emma sounded surprised.

 

Killian squeezed his eyes shut, a vivid memory of that moment seized him. Once again, in a mere moment, his life had almost collapsed. He thought of his brother—his tenacity, his perseverance. Although all the cards he’d been dealt seemed to play against him, they hadn't stopped him from fighting. He worked as much as he could while studying, until he completed his studies in marine engineering with excellent marks. Shortly after finishing school, he’d gotten a job at a government facility located in the port. Everything was going well. He even married Elsa and they were happy until, one day, something truncated that happiness.

 

His heart pounded and a lump in his throat prevented him from forming words. But he owed it to Emma, so, using all the strength he could collect, he finally confessed.

 

"He worked at a facility at the port. One day Elsa and I received a call—there had been an accident. A fire... the building had collapsed..." The memory of those first moments of uncertainty and despair crossed his mind. Even today, everything seemed to blur in his brain—the race to the hospital, the endless hours in the waiting room, helpless and frustrated at the lack of news. Finally, the appearance of a doctor bringing bad news. "He had suffered severe damage—multiple fractures and a concussion. The news wasn't encouraging at all."

 

"Oh no!" Given her shout of horror, she didn't expect this turn in the story even if she already knew it had a happy ending. "What happened?" She had asked softly, almost in a whisper.

 

Liam’s prognosis was so bad that Killian lost his mind. A few days later, he stopped going to the hospital altogether. Instead he spent hours at nameless bars, using alcohol to try and forget that, once again, someone was about to leave his side. He behaved like a selfish jerk, thinking only about his own suffering. He would even get into fights during his worst binges. He couldn’t say any of this to Emma, remorse for his terrible behavior still gnawed in his gut. He chose a lighter version.

 

"There was almost no hope. Let's just say I didn't take what happened very well and I got into some trouble while my brother was hovering between life and death. It had to be Elsa—the woman who was about to lose her new husband—who put me in my place and made me face reality. If it weren't for her, I don't know what I would have done."

 

That was the first time he had seen Elsa really angry and even then, she didn’t yell at him. Without losing her composure, but projecting anger in her icy gaze, she put him in his place with just a few words. ‘ _Don't you see it, Killian? You're not the only one suffering. Right now, I can't deal with a dying husband and a brother who is behaving like a child throwing a tantrum. We are in this together, Killian. I need your help.’_ That had been enough for him.

 

"Woah, they had just married? Poor Elsa ...," her voice softened, showing obvious concern. "I mean... I know your brother was the one suffering, but if I put myself in her shoes... no doubt, your sister-in-law must be a very brave woman."

 

"Oh, yes, she is. And patient and kind as well. Now that I look back, my behavior was horrible with her during those days." Self-hatred for his horrible attitude still lingered, though he had learned to make peace with that time of his life.

 

"Luckily, I know the story has a happy ending... So, Elsa put you in your place—what happened next? Because Liam is fine now, right?" Killian couldn't help feeling somewhat amazed. Just a week ago, this woman knew nothing of their lives. Now, she was showing concern for people she didn't even know. Given her interest, it was clear the love story between Liam and Elsa had touched a chord with Emma.

 

"Uhm, I didn't realize you were a romantic lass who loves a beautiful and dramatic love story," he replied, trying again to lessen the tension, making clear in his voice he was just joking.

 

"Nah, I'm not really one of those girls. I prefer science fiction, you know. But, even though I barely know them, I like Liam and Elsa. So, don't deflect and tell me how the story ends." Her impatient tone left little room for reply, so he continued, this time more relaxed—the worst part of the story had passed.

 

"Liam was in a coma for several days, but to the delight of everyone and the surprise of his doctors, he woke up one day, though his condition remained serious. He hovered between life and death for nearly two months. Finally, he got out of danger, though it took two years to fully recover." His memory brought up the images of those two years. The memory of how he tried to make amends by standing by his brother during those years of rehabilitation. He tried to not only atone for his sins, but somehow pay Liam back for all he had done over the years.

 

"That was quite a story, Jones. In this case, I think it's difficult to compete with you because I have no siblings... Still, I'll tell you a little story." She cleared her throat and continued, "There was a kid—a boy older than me—and during the times we weren’t assigned to a foster family, we stayed at a group home together. This boy, August, took care of me like a brother when we were in the center. But a few years later, when another foster family returned me, he was no longer there. I never saw him again."

 

He suspected Emma had many painful memories of her childhood and youth—her previous confession was a clear example. Still, he again was surprised at her composure while talking. "I don’t think it's a little story, Swan. Something tells me that maybe you have more than one little story." He emphasized the last _little_ , trying to let her know that he understood. "Perhaps we can share our little stories on another occasion. Now it’s time to choose."

 

"Yes, maybe someday. So, we need to choose. It’s clear that the ties that bind you to your brother are very strong, so I can’t even imagine how you felt when you thought you were about to lose him. So, I think this time you should drink." Her soft, sympathetic voice had the desired effect. His heart, which had been pounding the last few minutes, finally calmed down. He couldn’t help wondering, and not for the first time, how he could have been so lucky that someone like Emma Swan had been the one to find his phone.

 

"It's my turn then. Hold on a second, love." He left the phone on the nightstand and poured a shot of rum. He raised his glass, his words coming in a whisper. "This toast is to you, brother."

 

The alcohol burned down his throat, dragging the bad memories along with it. His brother was fine, happy and had created a family that was everything to Killian. That was all that mattered.

 

“You okay?”

 

Was he fine? A single shot wouldn't have any effect on his body—he was used to consuming large amounts of alcohol thanks to dark times. But sharing these memories with Emma, knowing that there wouldn't be censure—it was turning out better than he had expected. He felt lighter knowing that on the other side of the world, there was a person who had not only gone through similar situations, but also understood what he was feeling and wasn’t judging his actions. “Aye, I’m fine. Ready for next round?”

 

He heard a deep sigh on the other side of the line, followed by Emma's hesitant voice. "I still can't believe I'm going to do this," she murmured as if she was talking to herself. "I haven't talked about this with anyone since... well, since never..."

 

Killian cut her off. The last thing he wanted was for her to feel uncomfortable with this. "You don't have to share it if you don't want. It is nothing more than a game, Swan." He tried to reassure her.

 

"I know. But I'm about to tell you what led us to this situation. I think it's time to kick those damn ghosts." Her voice was firm and resolute, despite the pain that seemed to hide in her words.

 

"Yeah, I like that thought. Let's do it." Although she couldn't see the smile of encouragement on his lips, he at least tried to convey the support she needed through his words.

 

"Okay, here it goes." After a brief pause, the words tumbled quickly from her mouth, as if she wanted to be rid of them as soon as possible: "I was in prison."

 

The confession surprised him, he couldn't deny it. But far from scaring him, it made him want to know all the details. So once again, he followed with a similar confession: "I, too, have been locked in a cell."

 

"What?" By her tone, she seemed not to believe him at all. "I mean... really?"

 

"Do you know you've had the same reaction of disbelief with all my confessions, Swan? I don't know what image you had of me, but it’s clear I managed to surprise you, didn't I?" He was aware a hard moment was coming, so once again he tried to infuse the call with a funny comment to try and relieve the tension.

 

"It's something I didn't expect, really." She still seemed shocked, but he was pleased to find she wasn't judging him for having been locked up, even without knowing the true story. In the same way, he wouldn't judge her.

 

"Maybe I’m overreacting a bit, though it's true that I have been arrested on a couple of occasions and have spent some nights in jail."

 

"So you've been a bad boy, Jones." Her voice took on a seductive tone that had become so characteristic to her. It was amazing how, despite the circumstances, they managed to find space for their banter.

 

"Come on, Swan," he laughed. "That sounds dirty. If by a bad boy you mean a guy in a leather jacket, who drank a little too much and got into a few… well, into several fights—yes, that was me in my dark moments."

 

"And now? How are you now?" she asked with genuine curiosity, their bad memories forgotten for a moment.

 

"Well, let's just say I still have a badass side, but I'm a reformed man. At least a little. And you, Swan? Tell me your story."

 

A new sigh came across the phone. Killian held his breath, restless because he had no idea of what was to come. Finally, she seemed to gather enough strength to begin to explain. "It was a kind of an anniversary yesterday. Ten years ago, I was arrested for theft. It turns out I was dating a guy I thought cared about me, but in the end, he was like everyone else. He let me go to prison for a crime he committed."

 

His muscles tensed at the revelation. His ears heard the words, but his mind refused to accept what he was hearing. He did a quick mental calculation to determine her age at the time. She’d only been eighteen years old. After all that happened in her childhood, some bastard left her abandoned in jail. He couldn't believe it. A rage, one he had not felt in some time, began to run through his body.

 

The words left his mouth quickly before he could stop them. "You're telling me a guy left you to pay for his crime? When you were eighteen years old?" he hissed, unable to hide his anger at the situation.

 

"We said we weren't going to judge…," she replied, her sad, defeated tone making clear this was one of the worst ghosts of her past.

 

"My apologies, love. I'm not judging you, but that guy." His free hand curled into a fist, the need to hit the unknown bastard forming. "That's bad form, Swan—very bad form. How could someone be so cowardly as to allow that? I can't understand it." His tone was perhaps too harsh—he didn't want to make her uncomfortable—but her revelation was affecting him more than he’d thought. He couldn't even imagine what her life had been like after leaving prison with no one to support or care for her. A protective instinct towards her grew more and more. He also had the feeling that her past experiences had affected her to the point where she needed to protect her heart. That was a feeling he knew all too well.

 

"Well, I remained in prison just for eleven months. I learned my lesson thanks to that experience." She spoke with a resigned tone now. She couldn’t mask how it had affected her—the hue of sadness was hard to hide.

 

"Not everyone is like that guy, love."

 

"Then I have always met the wrong guys" she replied with some bitterness.

 

An idea formed—he was going to change her mind, make her see that there were people she could trust. "Maybe it's time to meet people who can help you change your mind."

 

"Maybe…," she said unconvinced. "Your turn, Jones."

 

He took two deep breaths as he ran his hand through his hair, his agitation growing. His heart threatened to beat out of his chest. Now that the moment had come, he seemed unable to confess why his heart was shattered.

 

It should be a simple task—Emma already knew part of the story—but his lips remained sealed. Still, he tried. After clearing his throat, he began to speak: "I think Elsa told you something about it." His voice trailed off with a deep sigh. He felt weak, unable to continue.

 

"True, Elsa told me something, so you don't have to… but I received some advice yesterday." Despite her soft, reassuring voice, he wasn't sure he wanted to hear her—he knew, with certainty, what she was about to say. "You were right. Sharing your burden with others makes the weight lighter. Thanks to your game, I shared my experiences with you and I feel better now. You have a chance to share your burden, Killian."

 

He leaned his head against the headboard as he closed his eyes—he didn’t think he could follow his own advice. Despite the years, the wound was still too fresh. He had talked about what happened with other people—David was a recent example. It had taken two years for him to be able to open up and even then, he only shared small glimpses. Same thing with Belle, although it was clear that Will had told her the whole story.

 

He didn't talk with his family about Milah. When conversation veered that way, he would divert their attention immediately or directly cut the talk. Liam and Elsa had tried on numerous occasions, as well as Robin, who had gone through a similar experience, but all they had achieved were small confessions. He was a coward—unable to face reality. But he knew he couldn't continue on this path. His family deserved his full attention whenever he visited them, but, he was only able to offer the times when the memories didn't torment him. He shook his head. Emma was waiting for an answer; he couldn't stay lost in thought any longer.

"You're right, Swan. It's good advice. So, I am grateful you are willing to share this burden. It's my turn now." He paused again, trying to gather his courage. He needed to be brave for once in his life, to face reality.

 

He hadn't told the story out loud in a long time—he wasn’t sure he could keep his voice steady enough. "This happened five years ago, but I guess you already knew that. Her name was Milah." Her name sounded strange in his mouth. It had been years since he’d said it aloud. "She had an ex-husband. I was in a business meeting that day and once it finished, I phoned her. Soon I realized something was wrong. By the time I got to our apartment, it was too late. Her ex-husband had killed her." The last words came in a whisper—he was unable to continue.

 

"I'm so sorry, Killian." Her warm voice helped him react. He had kept a lot inside—too much rage, too much frustration from failed revenge, too much self-hatred—but when he finally set himself move on, he meant it. He was going to do his best to seize this opportunity.

 

"It's alright, love." He swallowed, hesitation gone from his voice. The worst had passed, now things could only get better. "I think this time it’s difficult to pick a winner, yeah?"

"That can be easily solved. We’ll both do a shot."

 

"Yeah, why not?" Suddenly it seemed the best idea in the world. "Let's do it, Swan. Are you ready?"

 

"Hold on a moment, I have to fill my glass." After a few seconds of silence, she continued, "Let's make a toast."

 

"Good idea. For our broken hearts?"

 

"Even better. Because they still work."

 

"Okay, three, two, one..."

 

He downed his rum as a new sensation ran through his body. Someone was sharing this moment with him thousands of miles away. The feeling was something new, fresh, exciting.

 

"Woah, this makes two shots, Jones. Are you sure you can handle more?" she challenged.

 

Killian's lips curled into a smirk. "I can deal with a lot more than two, Swan. But it's getting late, so what do you think if we share one last memory?"

 

"Okay. Let's do it. In fact, I have one. It's funny in a way, but it's also proves, once again, I meet the wrong people." Emma cleared her throat before continuing. "Given my previous experience, I’m not usually a dating person, but three years ago I met a guy. He seemed kind and attentive enough, so for once I decided to give it a shot and started dating him. The first three weeks everything seemed fine but there was something odd about Walsh—that was his name. He... Oh, god, I can't believe I'm about to share this with you." Her voice took on a sudden shyness. "Anyway, I'll blame the tequila... In those three weeks, he never initiated, even once... We hadn't had... you know..."

 

"I'm afraid you'll have to be more specific, Swan," he grinned, waiting for her sharp response.

 

"Oh, come on. You know perfectly well what I mean, Jones."

 

"No, I don't."

 

"Sex! Are you happy now? We hadn't had sex in those three weeks. So, one day I decided to surprise him and, taking advantage that I had caught the perp sooner than expected, I went to his apartment."

 

She had managed to hook his attention. What could that guy have done? Something told him that he would have the urge to punch another guy. Two in one night.

 

She continued. "When I knocked on his door, it wasn't him who opened, but someone else—a woman. She was dressed as the Wicked Witch."

 

"Seriously? I'm not sure I want to hear the rest, love... Did he also make an appearance?" He grimaced, his mind picturing the surreal scene.

 

"Yes. He was half naked, but I could glimpse something like a costume. He had been disguised as a... flying monkey…" Her voice sounded mortified.

 

A laugh escaped before he could stop it. However, a stark truth hid behind the outlandish image. Someone had cheated on her. He cleared his throat, suppressing his laughter. "Sorry love. I got carried away by the situation."

 

"You can laugh all you want, Jones," she reassured him. "At the end of the day, it could have been worse. He did me a favor. I could have had sex with a flying monkey."

 

This time, both broke into laughter that acted as a kind of catharsis, releasing all the accumulated tension. After all they had gone through the last few days, hearing her contagious laugh was like music to his ears. Once again a desire to see her seized him. ‘ _Soon_ ,’ he thought.

 

"Okay, Jones," vestiges of her laughter still lingered in her voice. "Do you have a similar story? Don't make me drink alone," she demanded in a persuasive voice that could make him do almost anything.

 

She had broached the subject of fairy tales, and he found he could contribute an anecdote. "In fact, I have a story that can be equated with yours. This happened after Liam's accident and before I met... well... Milah." It was still hard to say her name, but the pressure in his chest was becoming lighter. "I went on a date with a girl who called herself Tinkerbell. I don’t think I ever got to know her real name."

 

"Oh, of course. It couldn't be otherwise—Captain Hook and Tinkerbell."

 

"Don't get ahead, Swan. Let me finish. As I was saying, I went on a date with this girl and when she arrived, she seemed quite agitated. A few minutes later, she was breaking up with me. At first, she refused to give me a reason but, finally she confessed. She was interested in the mystical world, so she had gone to visit a sort of fortune-teller—a woman that read her palm. The woman told her that her soulmate would have a tattoo of a dagger on his forearm."

 

"And you didn't have a tattoo…," she continued for him.

 

"No, I didn't."

 

"So that woman—Tinkerbell—broke up with you because you didn't have a tattoo… Seriously?"

 

"So it seems."

 

"Tell me you don’t now have a tattoo on your forearm, Jones."

 

He chuckled. "I was tempted. I thought about doing it and sending her a photo with a message. Something like ‘ _did you already find your soul mate, love?’_ But no, that person didn't mean much in my life and it's clear that I didn't in hers, either.

 

Suddenly, a burst of laughter came through the phone. "Can you imagine, Jones? That woman is spending her life looking at the forearms of guys, searching for a tattoo of a dagger. Karma, I'm telling you." Her voice took on a protective tone and his heart melted a little.

 

"Okay, another toast then?" The initial game was completely forgotten, but not its purpose. "This time let's drink for ourselves—for our future."

 

"Cheers."

 

He poured the liquid into the glass and brought it to his lips without hesitation. This time the rum had a sweeter taste, matching the smile he had on his face. Despite his initial fears, everything seemed to have gone well.

 

"Well, Swan. It seems that we failed to get drunk. That's good, no?"

 

"Uhm, I'm definitely not drunk. It's a good thing, I guess... You won’t have to suffer a hangover with children around." She paused for a moment. "I... guess I should thank you for the game. I wasn't sure how it would end, but I think we've done well."

 

"Thank you for trusting me, love. I know my ideas are sometimes a little crazy, but this time it was worth it."

 

A quiet hush fell over them. Although it was getting late, sleep seemed to have abandoned him, his mind active. The alcohol coursing through his veins hadn't been enough to get him drunk, but it had given him more courage than usual. Or maybe the alcohol clouded his mind. That was the only explanation for the impulse that suddenly seized him. His next words flew out of his mouth even before the idea had finished forming in his head.

 

"We should do something to celebrate our one week anniversary.” His mouth seemed to act on its own and he couldn’t do anything about it—"How about a date?"

 

"A date?" she asked confused. "You mean when you're back in Boston?"

 

The idea seemed to take hold in his mind. "We could use it as our topic of the day, something like ‘ _what would be our perfect date_?’ We'll take advantage of the distance between us."

 

"I don’t date, Jones."

 

"Neither do I. That's the point. No restrictions, no pressure. It won't be more than a game. So, do you dare to play with me again?" He waited, holding his breath, hoping she wouldn't reject the idea.

 

"Something tells me that I will regret this, but I have confidence in you. Do you know it will be my first blind date?"

 

It seemed she took to the idea instantly, despite the initial moment of doubt. "A virtual blind date. Maybe we're inventing something after all."

 

“When?"

 

"Tomorrow?"

 

"And how are we going to do it?"

 

"My idea, my rules, love. I'll keep you informed."

 

"Wait a minute. It was my turn to choose the topic of the day," she protested lamely.

 

"Do you want to plan it?"

 

"No, it's your game. But I choose the next two days."

 

"Perfect, Emma. We have a date."

 

"You’re enjoying this, aren't you?"

 

"Always, love. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

 

"Good night."

 

As soon as the call ended, his mind began to run at full speed. A date. A date with Emma Swan. ‘ _It’s only a game_ ,’ he thought. After the initial euphoria, the implications of what had happened began to appear in his mind. What had he done? He shook his head as he ran his fingers through his hair.

 

Perhaps sleep would bring ideas for this new game. Or maybe tomorrow he would regret this. One thing was clear—he’d started to feel a flutter of excitement in his stomach, something that hadn’t happened in a long time. ‘ _That's a good sign_ ,’ he said to himself. His heart raced and he wasn't sure whether the reason was emotion or sheer terror for what was about to happen.

 

Exhaustion began to overtake him. The last two days had been so emotional—so many ups and downs—that his body was beginning to protest. Killian forced himself to try and sleep so could think clearly tomorrow. He left the phone on his nightstand and turned off the lamp. When he was about to close his eyes, his phone buzzed. His lips curled into a grin as he read the message. At least he wasn't alone in this.

 

 **_Maybe I was drunker than I thought_ ** **_—d_ ** **_id I just accept a date with you?_ **

 

_Uhm, Swan, that’s not the best way to think of your perfect date._

 

 **_So, it's true. We are going to do it.._ ** _._

 

_Only if you want, Swan._

 

**_I do, I guess. It’s just a game, right?_ **

 

_Good night, Emma_

 

**_Night, Killian._ **

 

When the screen went blank, he placed the phone back on the nightstand and snuggled under the covers. His last thought before closing his eyes and surrendering to sleep was that he had a new mission—he needed to create the perfect date for Emma Swan. A blind, virtual date.

 

 _‘_ _It’s_ _just a game.’_

  
But maybe, sometime in the future, it could come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I would like to know what do you think.
> 
> Next Chapter: "Blind Date" ;)


	13. Blind Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Next chapter of Call me is here. At last! I’d like to apologize for the delay. As I said before, I went through a writer’s block a few weeks ago, but fortunately my muse came back to help me finish this chapter. I’m very excited, and also a little nervous, I hope you all like it. I can’t wait to see your reaction in the end! This time we have Emma POV and a bit of Killian POV as well. No angst, just fluffy.
> 
> As always, thank you all for all your support, for your comments, reviews, likes and reblogs. Special thanks to saraswans your constant support and encouragement means the world to me. Many thanks also to etod for editing and doing her magic through my many mistakes.

"Earth to Emma ..."

 

Ruby's voice shook Emma out of her reverie. Her mind had been wandering, little bits of the conversation from the night before running through her memory in no particular order. Emma shook her head as she cleared her throat, focusing her eyes on the cup of hot chocolate that had been placed in front of her.

 

She had come to Granny's for breakfast before attending an early session at a nearby gym. Maybe it wasn’t the best idea to have a full stomach before a workout, but when she saw the neon sign, she couldn't resist.

 

"So ..." At that hour, the diner was almost empty so for her luck or misfortune— she still did not know whether to opt for one option or another— Ruby had decided to focus her attention on her. "You're going to eat all that and then head to the gym?" She pointed her chin toward the bear claw and mug on the counter. Her smirk left no doubt she was having fun at Emma’s expense.

 

"It’s for work." Emma grumbled defensively as she chewed a piece of claw.

 

To her relief though, Ruby seemed to have found another target and for the next few minutes she disappeared from sight. Emma took the opportunity to continue eating without remorse.

 

The momentary absence of Ruby also allowed her to keep thinking of her last conversation with Killian. They had gone through such a roller coaster of emotions in only a few hours that it seemed strange to her that everything ended so well. Thinking about this, she grabbed her phone, sliding her finger across the screen to find the chat window she shared with him. Once opened, her eyes focused on the latest posts from an hour earlier.

 

_ Italian? French? Japanese? Traditional? _

 

**_????_ **

 

_ The restaurant for the perfect date. Luckily we have a great variety in Boston. You can choose almost any cuisine. _

 

**_Boston? Who said Boston? You said no restrictions. What if I want my perfect date to be in Paris?_ **

 

_ My bad, love. I thought Boston first because the two of us already know the city. But you're right, you can choose anywhere for your perfect date. _

 

**_Nah, Boston is fine. Besides, if the date is good enough that means a chance for a second date._ **

 

_ We'll always have Paris… for a second date. _

 

**_Now you're quoting movie classics? Anyway, Italian is good for me. And for you?_ **

 

_ Italian is fine too. _

 

 ** _Really?_** **_I thought you would prefer seafood cuisine. It suits you._**

 

The corners of her lips rose as she read through the exchange. That was one of the effects that Killian had on her —getting  her to smile. Though, when Ruby approached again, she tried to keep a straight face, failing miserably. Her lips refused to cooperate.

 

"That enigmatic Irishman is doing things to you. Look at you! You look like a teenager with a crush." Ruby flashed a smirk as her eyebrows arched with fun.

 

"Oh, shut up! I was just reading."

 

"And what were you reading?" Ruby rested her arms on the counter and leaned forward, invading Emma’s personal space, her eyes reflecting a genuine curiosity.

 

Perhaps in the past, she would have felt intimidated by the approach. This time however, Ruby gave her a warm look full of empathy, so, far from feeling uncomfortable, she felt wrapped in an aura of confidence.

 

"We were talking about our date tonight."

 

Ruby's eyebrows went together in a gesture of confusion. "Wait… What?"

 

Her mouth opened and closed a couple of times until she finally seemed to find her voice again. "He is still in Dublin, right?"

 

She would not deny it. Ruby's bewildered expression was amusing to see, so she did not mind keeping a little mystery to enjoy the expressiveness of her new friend a bit more.

 

“Yup.”

 

“And?”

 

"It's a blind date ... I mean, virtual ... I don't really even know what to call it."

 

"What?" Although Ruby still looked confused, she tilted her head as the ghost of a smirk appeared on her face.

 

"Okay, it's nothing more than a game. We had a fairly intense conversation yesterday and it ended with us wondering how our perfect date would be. So we’re having it tonight." Emma had the feeling that every time she explained Killian's crazy ideas out loud, they seemed even crazier. Still, the butterflies of anticipation she had begun to feel the night before, hadn't stopped flapping their wings. 

 

Ruby shook her head, still incredulous. "Let me see if I understand this correctly. You've been talking to that guy for a week. You don't know what he looks like —although I have a clear idea that he is a hot Irishman—and now you two are going to have a virtual date." Before continuing, Ruby paused, as if she realized her mistake. "Correction, you are going to have your idea of the  _ perfect date _ . Tonight..."

 

Emma wrinkled her nose. If it already sounded crazy in her mind, listening to the explanation from someone else's mouth made it seem even crazier. "Yeah, something like that."

 

"It was his idea, wasn’t it?"

 

"Yeah?" Her answer came as a question since Emma had the suspicion that Ruby was up to something.

 

"I already like that hot Irishman." She smiled in a brilliant flash of white teeth and curved lips. “Have you picked out the clothes you are going to wear?"

 

She tilted her head slightly as she narrowed her eyes. "It's literally a blind date and I won’t leave home. Who cares about the clothes?"

 

Ruby rolled her eyes as she shook her head. "Come on Emma, you have to get into character. Since you are committed to keeping your appearance a mystery, you could at least share with him the clothes you'd wear for your perfect date. You have to choose something sexy, of course, so he knows what awaits him back in Boston."

 

Just then her phone began to buzz on the counter. Emma deliberately ignored it, trying to prevent Ruby from seeing the message that Killian was sending her. Without even looking at the screen, she was sure that the message came from him.

 

It was in vain. Ruby pointed at the device with her chin. “Your phone…”

 

Emma let out a groan of resignation as she rolled her eyes and grabbed the phone.

 

_ Have you already thought of the clothes you’d wear on your perfect date? _

 

_ Really? _ Her eyes widened in surprise and then she narrowed them, casting a suspicious glance at Ruby.  _ How was it possible that these two were thinking the same thing? _

 

“Tell me you have something more in your wardrobe than skinny jeans and leather jackets." Ruby asked, her tone almost a reprimand, which almost made Emma regret this friendship. She didn't have time to reply because her new friend immediately continued on. "Though on second thought... are you free after lunch? We're going shopping!"

 

_ Shopping?  _ Emma suppressed the desire to bury her head in her arms. Or to run away. A small wave of panic began to sweep over her at the irrevocable fact that she had never gone shopping with anyone before. Her hands began to sweat under Ruby’s scrutiny as the waitress looked at her with the flash of a smile and a special glow in her eyes.

 

The fact that someone showed so much interest in maintaining a relationship with her was surprising and fresh. "Uh ..." She started to speak but stopped, trying to keep her voice from reflecting her state of anxiety. "Surely you have better plans. Shopping is kinda boring."

 

"Are you kidding?" Ruby raised her eyebrows as she smirked. "Getting the proper attire for a perfect date with a mysterious hot Irish guy is quite an adventure. I'll be waiting for you here at two. Don't be late!"

 

Emma took two deep breaths as her lips curled into a small smile. So that was how people felt when they opened up to others. She had to admit that she was curious about what it would be like to spend the afternoon outside her comfort zone with Ruby. This could also serve as a distraction to keep her mind occupied and away from Killian for a while. One thing was sure. Today would be an adventure. She hoped she would not regret it.

 

* * *

 

It was a nice day. Killian could feel the warmth of the sunshine against his skin as a light breeze ruffled his hair. He sat next to Robin on a bench on the porch of his friend's house. They shared a beer while watching Liam and the boys — Connor and Robin’s son Roland — who were playing football in the yard.

 

He lifted the bottle to his lips distractedly. Though his eyes were fixed on the boys, his mind was thousands of miles away. The events of night before repeated over and over in his head. He needed this moment of relaxation ahead of what was to come, but his brain kept working at full speed, thinking of what would happen only a few hours later.

 

Still, he forced himself to focus on what was happening that very moment. Spending time on his friend’s porch while watching the boys play football was one of the activities he missed back to Boston.

 

His brother was enjoying himself as if he were one of the children. Killian could not help but smile at Liam's appearance —h is cheeks flushed, breathing heavy from the exercise, and a wide grin on his face that matched his son's.

 

"You're going to have to explain to me how can you go from having a miserable day to grinning like an idiot." Robin's voice came from the other side of the bench, taking him by surprise.

 

He realized at that moment that his lips seemed to have a life of their own and had indeed drawn into a genuine, wide smile, something his friends were not very accustomed to seeing lately. He pressed his lips together and ignored his friend, trying to prevent anything from tarnishing his good mood.

 

"I'd like to know what happened between then and now," Robin insisted, and Killian didn’t need to look to know his friend was staring at him. "Liam was quite worried when he told me what happened, but I see that you seem to have recovered well. I suspect the reason has a name of it's own, am I right?"

 

Killian rolled his eyes and continued to ignore him, bringing the bottle back to his lips. It was funny how much easier it was to talk to Emma all the way in Boston than it was to express his feelings out loud in front of his friends. So he opted for the easy way out and evaded the question with a change of subject. "It's Saturday afternoon. It's a nice day, the kids are having a good time, and you and I are enjoying a well-deserved beer. Why shouldn't I smile?" This time Killian did give Robin a challenging look as his lips curved into a smile that was slightly forced.

 

His friend's eyes narrowed as he held his scrutiny, but, after a few seconds, he nodded slightly and looked out at the boys, as they played in the garden.

 

Silence didn't last long, though. "Any plans for tonight? The guys and I thought about hanging out in a pub. I guess you'll join us, won't you?"

 

The beer he was drinking was trapped in his throat, Robin's unexpected invite causing him to choke. His free hand moved instinctively to scratch the back of his ear — a characteristic tic of his. "Uhm, maybe another day, mate. I have plans tonight."

 

"Plans? What plans? As far as I know, since you came to Ireland you’ve been with your family or with one of us, so, what kind of plans could you have?" Robin inquired with a suspicious tone that did not match the smile that had begun to form on his face — a mixture of fun and triumph.

 

The feeling that he had reverted to his teenage years the very moment he stepped on Irish soil weighed heavy at times. "It's none of your business, mate," the words coming out in a growl as he avoided his friend's gaze.

 

Now Robin was no longer trying to hide his amusement. "Whatever. Tell Emma hi from me." Although Killian also detected a glimmer in his eyes, something like relief, maybe.

 

In answer, Killian shook his head as he rolled his eyes, trying to show some irritation, though he couldn't keep the corner of his mouth from rising slightly. The mere mention of her name had that effect on him lately. For the first time in a long time, he had a plan — something that didn't involve his family or friends. Something that didn't involve spending the night hidden in any pub drinking to the point of oblivion. His plan, however, involved spending a few hours locked in his room, having an imaginary — but perfect — date, with a mysterious woman who had managed to entrance him completely.

 

To him it wasn't a bad plan —n ot at all.

 

* * *

 

When Emma came home a few hours later, she wasn’t empty-handed. The day turned out to be quite productive after all.

 

After her hearty breakfast at Granny’s, she spent an hour in the gym, working off large amounts of adrenaline while keeping an eye on the customers. There was no success on that front, but she would continue her surveillance at different times throughout the next week. Maybe with some luck her perp would make an appearance at some point.

 

At first she had been reluctant to go shopping, because, honestly, Emma Swan had never been the type to spend endless hours going from one store to another. If anything characterized her shopping habits, it was practicality. Not to mention shopping with another person.

 

But shopping with Ruby had been quite the experience. Once the awkward first moment passed, everything had gone smoothly. And here was the result.

 

Her lips curled into a smile of satisfaction as she pulled out the contents of the bag she was carrying. She carefully placed the dress on the bed and looked at it in detail. It was a tight black dress that molded her curves in all the right places. The hemline fell just below the knees and the sleeves at the elbows. A delicate lace adorned both the neckline and the upper back. It was an elegant, sophisticated dress —a  clear contrast to herself, she felt.

 

It was too much. It was crazy. This was the most expensive dress she'd ever bought. And all for an imaginary date she was not even going to leave the house for.

 

"What the hell was I thinking?" Emma murmured, shaking her head slightly in an unsuccessful attempt to break free of the spell the dress had put on her.

 

That garment was the first thing she noticed when she entered the last shop. However, both the exorbitant price and its overly sophisticated line caused her to discard it almost instantly. Ruby had other ideas, though. Emma resisted at first, but ended up giving in. After rolling her eyes and letting out a snort, she entered the dressing room.

 

The moment the fabric came into contact with her skin and her gaze focused on her reflection in the mirror, she knew she was not going to discard it. Because the truth was she looked stunning in it. The gestures of approval and the compliments from both the shop assistant and Ruby made her decision even easier. She was buying the damn dress.

 

Now an hour later, here she was, looking the too expensive dress that would be her companion during the evening as it hung on a hanger. Her decision had been merely superficial. No way she was thinking that maybe — soon — she might be wearing that dress on a real date. No, that thought had not come to mind. Absolutely not.

 

After a deep sigh, she shook her head again and grabbed her phone with the intention of taking some pictures of the dress. She wondered if Killian would ask for some proof of the outfit she had chosen, so she decided to beat him to the punch and be prepared. She took special care to show the detail over the neckline and the tight fabric. She was so focused on the task that, when the phone started buzzing in her hand, she gasped in surprise.

 

The time had passed so fast that it was almost time for her date. A sudden nervousness began to seize her. This was happening. Really. Before reading the contents of the message Killian sent— she didn't need to look to know that it was him who had sent it— she forced herself to settle down.

 

It was not a big deal. Just one more of the games between them — like the previous nights. She repeated it mentally as she picked up the dress, placed it on a hanger and hung it on a coat rack. She felt the need to have the dress in sight instead of hidden inside the closet.

 

She tried to keep her composure, at least outwardly, and forced herself not to look at the phone until she was ready. After changing clothes for more comfortable ones, she headed for the bathroom to look in the mirror. One thing was clear. Though she didn’t  intended to wear the dress while she stayed at home, it didn’t mean she had to look like a mess on this kind of blind date.

 

Okay. Her lips curled into a grin as she gazed at her image in the mirror. Her wavy hair was on point, her cheeks slightly rosy, her eyes sparkling with anticipation, and the long T-shirt she wore had slipped enough to show off her bare shoulder. Perfect. She took one last look at her reflection, nodded slightly in encouragement, and after two deep breaths, headed for her bedroom. She grabbed the phone and, while biting her lower lip, finally read the message.

 

_ Before I call you, I’d like to establish some parameters. First, I need you to have a laptop on hand because maybe I'll send you some things while we're talking on the phone. Second, I need your email address. _

 

Emma rolled her eyes, but she did as he indicated. She grabbed her laptop, placed it on the bed and sent a reply message with her email address. A wave of anticipation began to settle in her stomach. She wasn’t going to deny it — she was enjoying it.

 

_ Let's start at the beginning, Swan. What would you prefer? The guy going to pick you up at your apartment or meeting him outside the restaurant? _

 

Her first impulse, of course, was to choose the second option. She wasn’t some damsel that needed to be picked up by a handsome knight. But after thinking about it for a few seconds, an idea began to form in her mind. Her lips curled into a smirk as her fingers slid quickly over the keyboard, typing an answer.

 

**_I don’t need anyone to pick me up, you know. But, thinking about how my perfect date would be, I have come to the conclusion that there should be several drinks in it. So it’s better that only one of us drives so the other can drink whatever he or SHE wants._ **

 

_ Let me see if I understand correctly. You want me to pick you up so you can drink as much as you want. I have to keep myself sober and then deliver you home safely. _

 

**_Oh, who made reference to you, buddy? It would be my perfect man for my perfect date ;p_ **

 

_ You got a point there, Swan. So if it turned out your prince looked like a frog, the alcohol would have clouded your judgement enough that it wouldn't matter to you. _

 

**_Wait. I thought it was just the opposite in the tale._ **

 

_ Of course, love. But we're talking about a blind date. And, although I can assure you that I'm far from looking like a frog, you're still bent on keeping the mystery. So you should be prepared for any eventuality. _

 

**_You're wrong again. My perfect date wouldn't be a blind date. We would see each other face to face. There is no room for possible frogs in my story._ **

 

_ Okay then. Give me just a couple more minutes and I'll call you. Are you ready for an unforgettable night? _

 

Was she ready? Her racing heart, her excited breathing and her grin spoke for her. So for once, she ignored that little voice inside her head that kept repeating she was playing with fire. She wasn't afraid to get burned. Not this time.

 

The two minutes became five. Of course, she had not taken it literally, so she waited patiently. For some reason she felt more comfortable staying in her bedroom, so she settled into her bed, resting her back against the headboard as she stared absentmindedly out the window. When five minutes became ten, she stopped fooling herself —h er nervousness and impatience was growing by the minute. What was Killian doing? A horrible idea crossed her mind. Would he have fallen asleep?

 

Just as she was about to lose her temper, quietly cursing at herself and at Killian for turning her into a restless teenager, the phone finally came to life — Fringe's theme echoing in her room. Her heart skipped a beat at the sound, but she did not respond right away, letting the phone ring a little more as the corners of her mouth drew a mischievous smile. Uhm, maybe now it was his turn to wait patiently.

 

After a few seconds of waiting, she finally answered, trying to make her voice sound as indifferent as possible. No way she was going to show her nervousness.

 

"Hey."

 

"My apologies, Swan. Just when I was about to call you, I had an unexpected visitor in my bedroom." To his credit, he sounded apologetic. "My niece had a bad dream, but fortunately she was able to go back to sleep. I'm all yours now."

 

_ Oh great!  _ That wasn’t fair. Being the lovely uncle who helped his niece to return to sleep after a nightmare? And his last words? Was he trying to kill her before the game even started?

 

She cleared her throat. "Oh, don’t worry, I was distracted... reading." Yes. That would do, right?

 

"Okay, let's start then ..." Killian paused for a moment. Although his voice sounded convincing, Emma could feel a hint of nervousness hidden behind his confident tone.

 

"How do you plan to do it, Jones? I mean, how does a virtual blind date work?" She could not deny her genuine curiosity.

 

"You trust me, don’t you?"

 

"Yeah?" Her response came more as a question than an answer. Of course she trusted him, but there was something that characterized Emma — she always preferred to have everything under control. And this whole thing was completely beyond her control.

 

"Then let yourself go. We will figure out how this will work throughout the evening." As he spoke, that hint of uncertainty disappeared. He seemed to feel more confident. "But before we go further, I need to know if you have everything I asked for."

 

"Yup, I have my laptop here, on the bed. Anything else to keep in mind?"

 

"Oh, so you've changed the scenario today, eh?" The mere mention of the bed seemed to have activated Killian's seductive manner. Although considering what they were about to live, she was expecting that, honestly.

 

Two could play this game. Using an innocent tone, Emma replied, "I thought I would experience this date in my bedroom." _ And in my bed _ , she thought. She bit her lower lip while her cheeks flushed at the thought that she might have said that out loud.

 

"Let me guess — we're both in the same situation. Phone in hand, laptop on lap, and back against the headboard, right? This will make things even easier."

 

Emma rolled her eyes, her impatience starting to make an appearance. "Okay, whatever. When do we start?"

 

"We're impatient, aren't we?" She could hear his grin from the other side of the phone.

 

"Oh, please. On the contrary, I'm starting to get bored."

 

"The lass is getting bored on her perfect date? Hopefully, this devilishly handsome gentleman can remedy that."

 

Emma snorted. "Seriously? You're an idiot."

 

Killian's carefree laughter came from the other side of the phone. "Okay, I got it. I'm not going to make the lady wait any longer. So we've decided that on our perfect date, the man would pick up the lady at her apartment, right?" Killian paused for a brief moment. But before she could reply, he continued, "So, would you mind showing me what I'd find my perfect date wearing when the lady opened the door?"

 

Emma's eyes narrowed as she shook her head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

 

"I'm assuming you're not going to share a picture of yourself with me, but what about a description of what your attire looks like?"

 

"You are aware that I'm in my pajamas right now, right?"

 

"Come on, Emma. Slip into the role. Close your eyes and imagine that there's actually a guy on the other side of the door waiting for you. It's your date, love. Your perfect date. I’d guess you’d want to make a good impression. So, show me."

 

_ Oh god. Was this man even real? _ The butterflies in her stomach kept fluttering. Okay, he wanted to play? Well, they were going to play. He wouldn't know what hit him. "Hold on a second."

 

At that moment she decided to send him the photos of the dress she’d taken. "I just sent you a couple of pictures. That would be my outfit for my date."

 

The line was silent for a few seconds. Emma supposed Killian was opening the photos, but she still could not help but get nervous at his possible reaction.

 

"Whoa, Swan." To his credit, he did seem pleasantly surprised. “I’d guess you'd look stunning in it. Help me here — is this some sort of lace?"

 

_ Here it goes _ ... She thought. She hoped her voice sounded suggestive enough because that was her intention. "Yes, there’s lace on the back and at the neckline — enough to suggest without showing too much. You know what I mean..." Her cheeks flushed as she bit her lip, unable to believe her daring.

 

But once she started, she found herself unable to stop. Taking into account that Killian remained silent, she took it as a sign that she could continue. "You know those tight dresses that shape a woman’s curves perfectly but are elegant at the same time? This is one of those dresses."

 

A deep breath came from the other side of the phone, followed by Killian's hoarse voice. "I need a reminder, Swan. What’s the reason we have not shared a photo yet?"

 

The corners of her lips rose, drawing a wide smirk. She followed in a melodious and seductive tone of voice — "Where would the fun be, then?"

 

"Then let's continue with the fun. Anything else I should know about your appearance?"

 

Emma cocked her head slightly, wondering if it was a good idea to continue along that line of banter. After all, the date had just begun and there was still much of the night ahead to continue with their innuendos. But the reality was she was having fun and was also getting the point to Killian's crazy idea. Why not continue for a while longer? "Well, I suppose you'd like to know that the most appropriate hairstyle for this outfit is with my hair falling in soft curls around my shoulders and light makeup, just to highlight my natural beauty."

 

"You're trying to kill me, Swan, aren't you?" Killian hissed, much to Emma's delight.

 

"This was your idea, buddy. It's your turn now. What would I find when I opened the door?"

Killian did not answer right away. Instead, she heard a beep — the characteristic sound of a message received. In fact, he had just sent her a message, including a photo. The only thing she knew about his taste for clothes was his penchant for leather jackets, so her fingers slid quickly across the screen, eager to see the outfit Killian had chosen for his perfect date.

 

What she saw did not disappoint her at all. Far from it, because Emma had had a thing for men in vests and Killian had chosen a gray one for the occasion, along with a white shirt decorated with very thin stripes of a color that looked blue. The set was completed with dark blue jeans.

 

“So…”

 

Emma shook her head, emerging from her trance. For a few seconds, she had been looking at the photo, her train of thought leading herself on dangerous paths, such as  picturing a man—Killian—dressed that way . She couldn't stop thinking about how good those jeans would look, wondering if they were tight enough to show his...  _ Stop! _ Emma forced herself to focus, leaving behind her dirty thoughts as Killian waited on the other side…

 

"Well, it's not that bad." She pass off her lapse in conversation, though the choice of his wardrobe had left her impressed — the perfect blend of casual style with a formal touch.

 

Killian chuckled as he echoed her words, "So it's not  _ that _ bad."

 

"Maybe I need some more details to give me a more concrete picture."

 

"Maybe you'd like to know that I always leave the top buttons unbuttoned so you can see my pendants, and, since we are in May and the weather is warm, the sleeves of the shirt would be rolled up. Although, of course, I’d have my leather jacket in my car, in case it was  necessary."

 

"I have an idea ..." She managed to say, hoping not to reveal her inner turmoil because ...  _ Oh my god! _

 

The butterflies in her belly were now fluttering powerfully and the night had only just begun. She couldn’t imagine how the night would end... But if until now she had been impressed, what came next almost left her speechless.

 

"Well, what comes next may seem a bit cheesy, but it's something I've always had in mind when I think of a perfect date. So ... Would you mind looking at your laptop and opening your email? There's something waiting for you." His tone had changed slightly, sounding shy.

 

Emma hurriedly opened the laptop, holding her phone between her ear and her shoulder. Her heart began to beat rapidly — her fingers moving fast across the keyboard to find Killian’s message. She pressed the open button quickly and what she found was... a red rose. Well, it was something more than that. It was an animated gif showing a man’s hand holding up a red rose.

 

Her breath caught in her throat. Was this possible? Did Killian just give her a virtual rose? She felt overwhelmed by the gesture. Yes, it was an old-fashioned, somewhat cheesy thing to do and she wasn’t a romantic person, but the gesture touched her. Nobody had given her flowers before. Until now. She realized that she was blinking hard, her eyes misting unexpectedly.  _ Damn Irishman _ _ — _ he was making her emotions run high.

 

"Oh, whoa ..." She cleared her throat in an attempt to undo the lump forming there. "That’s a bit ... old-fashioned...."

"Well..."

 

She didn’t want to give the impression that she didn’t appreciate the gesture, so she hastened to reassure him in her own way. "But I think I kinda like it."

 

"You can call me a romantic or old-fashioned, but above all, I am a gentleman."

 

"A gentleman then ... Even at the end of the night?"

 

"I'm always a gentleman. You’ll have to wait a little longer to find out... or are we impatient, Swan?" His seductive tone had returned, doing nothing to ease her inner tumult.

 

"We better continue then, no? What else do you have in mind?"

 

“Shall we go?”

 

For the next few minutes, Emma let herself go while Killian gave her all kinds of details. Of course they would go in his car, since, according to her earlier stipulation, her companion would serve as a designated driver in case she chose to indulge a little more than recommended. And that's how she discovered Killian owned a pickup— why didn't it surprise her? And since she was riding shotgun, she would be in charge of choosing the music.

 

"Wait a minute, you want me to play music now?"

 

"I would do it myself, but remember, I'm surrounded by people in this house and it's a bit late to listen to music, don’t you think?"

 

"Let me see if I understand. You want me to play music so you can hear it, too?"

 

"That's right. And, please. We're on a date, so no depressing songs tonight."

 

Emma rolled her eyes but did what Killian was asked. After opening the music player on her laptop, she chose a specific song.  _ ‘This will work,’ _ she thought, smiling as she listened to the first notes. She turned the volume up enough to make sure Killian could hear it, too.

 

_ Tonight I'm gonna have myself a real good time _

_ I feel alive and the world I'll turn it inside out - yeah _

_ And floating around in ecstasy _

_ So don't stop me now don't stop me _

_ 'Cause I'm having a good time having a good time _

 

"Very good choice, Swan," he said pleased.

 

"And where are we going?"

 

“Everything in due time…”

 

The minutes passed without Emma realizing, both engaged in a conversation about her song choices. It felt like they could spend hours and hours talking about rock bands from the 80's and 90's. But even though they shared similar musical tastes, there was one band they disagreed on. While Emma loved Bon Jovi, Killian didn't hold the band in high esteem, which led to a little disagreement.

 

"Seriously, Swan?"

 

"Hands on the wheel, buddy! I'm the co-pilot, I'm in charge of the music. Besides ...  _ It's my life _ ..." She hummed to the song’s melody as it played at that moment, bursting into a laugh then at the absurdity of the situation.

 

"I'm glad to see you've gotten yourself into the role. That's a lot more fun, don't you think? And I have to admit the song doesn't sound so bad in your voice."

 

"Uhm, is that a compliment?"

 

"I think your voice would captivate anyone. Aye, you can take that as a compliment." Before she could react to the meaning of his words though, he continued speaking. "Enough music for now, we have already reached our destination. There is more information waiting for you on your laptop, love."

 

Emma opened the message he’d sent. It was the address for a restaurant’s website. It turned out that Killian had chosen a real restaurant. To her surprise, he didn’t choose a location near the water, but rather a cozy Italian restaurant in the heart of Boston's North End.

 

Her admiration for Killian became grew more and more, given the lengths he’d gone to make everything sound realistic. She just had to close her eyes and listen to his melodious voice, imagining that, indeed, they were sitting at a somewhat secluded table in a cozy corner of the restaurant, next to a window overlooking the city — his words.

 

And, of course, they chose actual dishes that appeared on the menu. Everything looked so delicious that her stomach began to growl and begging to be fed. She had to stop the conversation for a moment to order a pizza. That would be the closest thing to Italian food she would have today, sadly.

 

While she actually ate — and he pretended to — the conversation flowed naturally between them, as if they had known each other much longer. They talked about the city, their favorite places, and what they did in their free time. It felt like a real date even though they were thousands of miles apart. There was wine — as much as she wanted, but only a glass for him,  _ because you have to escort me home to my apartment _ — and there were even imaginary desserts(again to her dismay, because the desserts on the menu had a look so decadent).

 

The conversation went on for a few more minutes, but even though Killian hadn’t lost his enthusiasm in the slightest, Emma could detect a hint of weariness in his voice. It was then that she realized night had fallen over Boston. Darkness hung over her bedroom, the screens of both the laptop and her phone the only sources of light.

 

"It's dark here and you’re a few more hours ahead of me, Jones. Take me home so you can rest," she said softly.

 

"My apologies, love. I didn't realize it was so late."

 

"It's okay." She remained silent for a few seconds, wondering whether or not to express what was going through her mind. After a few more seconds of hesitation, she pressed her lips together in a resolute gesture. She was not likely to experience a scenario like this again soon, so she was going to get the most out of it. "Have you thought about how your perfect date would end? I don’t pillage and plunder on the first date, just so you know." Her cheeks flushed, but she stood up expectantly, wanting to hear his answer.

 

She had been expecting some innuendo, some banter, maybe a change in his voice — making it more hoarse and seductive. His actual reaction, however, surprised her. Killian burst out laughing. A fresh, carefree laugh came pouring down from the other side of the line. After his laughter subsided, the reaction she expected arrived. "Given our situation, love, that would be quite difficult. But a man can dream. If we count this as a first date, at the end of the night —if everything goes well — maybe there is hope for a second one. A real one. Anything could happen then."

 

Emma bit her lower lip as she weighed his words. The chances that this date scenario would be repeated when he returned to Boston were high, it really only depended on them. But Emma Swan did not date. The fear of ending up brokenhearted clashed brutally with the desire to feel special for once.

 

What she had just experienced that night left her wanting more —an  irrepressible desire to feel something like that. Maybe she could give herself a chance. Not just a one-time thing —s omething different from the one-night stands she was used to. A real date with flowers and a cozy place to dine... Where she could enjoy a delicious meal and have a pleasant conversation. And at the end of the night…

 

“Emma?”

 

She shook her head.  _ What the hell are you thinking? This is just a game _ . Her thoughts had drifted for a few seconds, but she forced herself to focus on the present and get them back on track. "Not so fast, buddy. The night isn’t over yet, right? So answer me, how would your perfect date end?"

 

"Well since I am a gentleman, I would escort the lady not only to her building, but also to the door of her apartment, just to be sure she made it home safely."

 

"Sounds good... And then?" As she spoke, she leaned back on the bed, her head resting on her pillow. She hadn’t bothered to turn on the light. The reason was  _ not  _ because the scene seemed more intimate in this way. Absolutely not…

 

She was playing with fire. She could almost feel the flames, but this time, just this once, she didn’t mind burning.

 

"Then... we'd both be silent for a few seconds." His tone changed slightly, using a softer cadence that at the same time, became more seductive. "An internal struggle would be tormenting me. The lady would be there — right in front of me — with an enticing look from under her lashes, her green eyes traveling from my eyes to my lips, maybe waiting for something..."

 

"Oh my god. You're going to describe a kiss, aren't you?" Unable to stop herself, the words burst from her mouth.

 

"Come on, Swan, don't ruin the moment." Killian complained, feigning more annoyance than he was feeling. Or at least that's what Emma thought.

 

"Sorry, just ... continue, okay?" It was unavoidable that her mind had landed on that possibility, but now that she was experiencing it, she wasn’t sure how she felt. Perhaps it was best to be carried away by feelings. As Killian said the night before, this would be a night without pressure, without restrictions. So would be it then. She closed her eyes, determined to let go, while her heart threatened to beat out of her chest.

 

"As I was saying before the interruption, I would waging an internal battle, wondering if it would be a good idea to move in close, if perhaps our lips might come into contact..." His last words came to her in barely a whisper — she'd swore she could almost feel his breath caressing her ear.

 

Her eyes remained closed, absorbing all his words as she tried to picture scene in her mind. She felt her skin flush, her lips parting slightly, anticipating the next movement.

 

"You know what? I wouldn't have to take the first step. Maybe  _ my lass _ would be so determined to get what she wanted, she would be the first to initiate the approach. And maybe before I could react, she'd be grabbing the lapels of my jacket, pulling me towards her and catching my lips with hers."

Killian paused for a moment, leaving her wanting more. She  _ needed _ to feel that kiss. "And what next?" She breathed, trying to maintain some stability in her voice. Her whole body screamed for more — her free hand gripping the sheets as her tongue licked her lips in anticipation.

 

"Well, I suppose at first, I would pleasantly surprised  _ my lady _ would be a bit demanding. But, ah! When I respond, I would put all my being in that kiss. The first kiss is the foretaste of the hopefully many to come, so it would have to be special. And this one, no doubt, would be."

 

After a pause that seemed eternal to Emma, although she didn’t dare break it, Killian continued. "So my mind would sear the first contact of our lips into its memory — a taste of chocolate and wine, the first tempting dance of our tongues, the warm pant of breath against my mouth ... “ Killian paused again, leaving Emma in awe over his ability to keep his voice stable enough to continue with the description and give it the right nuance, making his words even more meaningful. His voice transformed at the right moments — moving from a soft murmur against her ear to a more seductive tone, almost broken with desire, in just a few seconds. 

 

“At some point, we would have to break apart to catch our breath, but our foreheads would stay pressed together as we tried to regain control. This would be the perfect end to a perfect date.”

 

The line was quiet for a few moments before Killian broke the silence. "Still with me, Swan?"

 

Emma realized at that moment she had been holding her breath. She exhaled slowly as she tried to recover from what she had just imagined she’d experienced. "Uh-huh." Her voice sounding strained.

 

"That's all for me — do you have anything else to add? How would the night end for you?"

 

Why didn't he seem affected? Rather, quite the opposite. After the kissing moment, he seemed to regain his control quickly. His voice was back to the usual Killian. She could even detect a certain hint of fun or perhaps pride. It seemed that he was enjoying the situation — the fact that he had managed to leave her speechless and, possibly, an absolute mess. Well, he didn’t  _ need _ to know that and she wasn’t going to confess it. So after taking a couple of deep breaths to calm down, she started hoping her voice carried all the seductive intent of her words.

 

"I must admit that you’ve impressed me a little. You have a way with words and really know how to describe a moment. Now it's my turn. Maybe I can contribute something of my own to further enhance the scene.”

 

“Go ahead. I'm all ears. I'm curious to know how your perfect date would end, Swan.”

 

“As you say, the first kiss would be special. When the kiss ended, I would direct my gaze to his face to discover he was totally wrecked after our kiss. So, of course I couldn't hide my small smile of satisfaction. After saying good night with unspoken promises of a second date, I would close the door behind me only to immediately lean back against the wood, my fingers caressing my lips." She emulated the gesture described. "And finally, I would know with absolute certainty that, although I could not see him, he would be making the same gesture on the other side of the door. His fingers would touch his lips, a sigh escaping his mouth as he’d shake his head, unable to believe what he just experienced. Maybe he'd feel like the luckiest man in the world."

 

The only response she had from Killian was two deep breaths. When he responded, his voice was gravelly, doing nothing to calm her arousal. "Wow, Swan. You know you just read my mind, don’t you?"

 

"Is that so?"

 

"I can assure you. That's exactly what I was doing right now." Emma couldn’t help but smile proudly at his words, pleased with the reaction she’d generated. "And I also infer by your voice that the night has not gone completely wrong, am I right?"

 

The date had far exceeded her expectations, but she didn’t want to be one to inflate his ego. "Uhm, I guess I have to agree — it hasn’t been so bad."

 

Silence fell over them again, but Emma was reluctant to end the call. Not yet. She was afraid that when the bubble created around them finally exploded, it would cause the spell to break too. 

 

"I guess there's hope for a second date..." It was Killian who broke the silence, his voice a mixture of hope and a certain insecurity. And also tiredness. So Emma finally took pity on him.

 

"We'll see. Now go to sleep, Killian. You seem exhausted. I don’t want my perfect date to end with the guy asleep in front of me.”

 

Killian chuckled. "That will not happen, I can assure you. It would be bad form."

 

"And you're a gentleman."

 

"That's what I am."

 

"If I didn’t know you better, I'd think you're reluctant to end the call, Jones,” Emma quipped. "Go to sleep, I'm serious. I don't want to be the one to blame if your niece decides to wake you up early again."

 

"You're right, I still remember last Sunday's experience. We should go to sleep."

 

“Good night, Killian.”

 

“Good night, Emma.”

 

When the call ended, Emma kept the phone in her hand, the heat emanating from it due to several hours of use almost burning her skin. But she didn't care. The phone was her only connection to Killian. Besides, maybe some more surprises awaited her...

 

In fact, only a few seconds later, the device came back to life in the form of an incoming message. She hurried to open it, her trembling fingers sliding across the screen. A laugh came from her mouth as she read the message. Killian kept surprising her, much to her delight.

 

_ So the prince didn't turn into a frog, eh? _

 

**_I don't know. Maybe I should try another kiss. Just to be sure, of course._ **

 

_ Don't tease me, Swan _

 

**_‘Night…_ **

 

This time, she put the phone down on the nightstand, turned off her laptop, and placed it on the floor next to the bed. When her head hit the pillow again, she realized how tired she was. It had been an intense day, but one full of surprises and new emotions.

 

In the dark of the night, Emma caught a glimpse of Killian's phone next to hers. That little object was the cause of all of this and she could not be more grateful for it.

 

Before her eyes closed, an image came to her mind — the picture of a man with hazy features but intense blue eyes, whose lips drew dangerously close to hers. And one last thought crossed her mind before surrendering to sleep — the need to give a real face to the man who had taken possession of all her senses. She couldn't continue to keep the mystery.

* * *

 

When Emma awoke the next morning, sunlight streamed through her window. She stretched out her arms as she yawned, her whole body relaxed after hours of full sleep.

 

The moment her swollen eyes became sufficiently accustomed to the brightness of the day, she glanced around her bedroom, reluctant to abandon the shelter and comfort of her bed. It was then she noticed the dress still hanging on the clothes rack and all the memories of the previous night came back suddenly.

 

Her lips curled into a wide smile as she thought about every little detail of her strange  _ blind virtual date _ . Instinctively following the routine she established throughout the week, her hand reached for the phone resting on the nightstand. Her smile widened as she saw that the usual message from Killian was waiting for her.

 

_ Good morning, Swan. Do you remember anything from last night or is your mind clouded due to the wine from dinner? _

 

After reading the message, an idea began to form in her brain. Emma jumped out of bed and headed quickly to the bathroom. She preferred not to think about the consequences and decided to act impulsively. She would have time to repent later. Or maybe it wouldn’t be necessary…

 

She washed her face and combed her hair, letting it fall over one of her shoulders, while the other's skin was exposed by the slip of her T-shirt.

 

The mirror reflected the image of a fresh face, her eyes still slightly swollen, but with features softened after hours of deep sleep. She hesitated for a moment about whether to use some makeup or not.  _ Nah. It's not necessary _ . But one final touch was still missing. She pinched her cheeks, to give them a light pink tone —t hat was typical of any romantic movie, right? After a last look in the mirror, she nodded approvingly, a grin forming on her face. Everything was just perfect.

 

Emma went back to her bedroom and grabbed her phone, approaching the window to find the best angle and lighting. After several failed attempts, she finally snapped the perfect picture —a n image of her face with bright green eyes reflecting the light of day, rosy cheeks, and wavy hair falling over her shoulder.

 

Her eyes closed for a moment as she sighed deeply. She was about to take the next step in this strange relationship with Killian Jones. And even if it might seem weird to her usual self, she had the feeling that this time everything was going to go well and she wouldn’t regret it later. After another deep breath, she moved her finger decisively on the screen and pressed the button.

 

Image sent.

 

**_I do remember._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally!!! For those who were hoping that the mystery would remain until the end of the three weeks, sorry, it’s not happening. I needed the two of them to see each other before they met in person. 
> 
> Chapter 14 - Week 2  
> Chapter 15 - End of Week 3. Killian will be back in Boston. It’s almost here … I just ask you for a little more patience.


	14. Unmasked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! A new chapter is here! As always, many thanks to you all, for all your support. Especially thanks to my betas, @etod , for her excellent editing work and @saraswans for her continued support and encouragement.
> 
> This time we have both Killian and Emma POV. This chapter was originally intended to cover the second week, but this has taken me longer than I thought, so I'm afraid we'll have to wait a little longer for Killian's return. Only two more chapters. I promise. :)
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you like it.

It was a nice day. For the first time in a long time, Killian felt at peace with himself, his heart lighter, his ghosts of the past buried in the deepest corner of his memory. He woke up Sunday morning with his body and mind recharged, ready to enjoy what life had to offer him.

And here he was, in the kitchen—the heart of the Jones house—surrounded by his whole family. Sunday tea had long been established as a tradition in his family. After a large lunch meal, they often sat around the kitchen table, steaming cups in their hands, and had quiet conversations about what had happened during the week. The children fluttered around the adults, playing among themselves as the baby slept peacefully in his mother's arms after having been fed.

It was the perfect image of a happy family. This time, though, Killian felt different—he didn't feel like a mere witness to his family's happiness, but finally felt included in that bubble. And this was due, in part, to Emma Swan and the unforgettable date they experienced the night before.

The night had greatly exceeded his expectations. He suspected one of the main reasons was because Emma had decided to play a full part in the game and let herself go, making everything flow naturally. He hadn't planned _the goodbye moment_ —the kiss— but as they went deeper into the virtual date, he felt the need to experience a more intimate moment with her, even if it was masked by a simple game.

It was a night of rediscovery because, after finishing the call, Killian felt something he had not experienced in some time—the need to take care of _some business_ , such was his state of arousal. And all generated by a simple, unreal virtual kiss. He couldn’t even imagine what would become of him if— _when?_ — the relationship moved to more intimate levels.

Liam had tried to interrogate him while they ate breakfast a few hours earlier. “ _It seems someone had a good night. Care to share with your older brother?_ ” Those had been his words, possibly because it had been quite difficult for Killian to keep a straight face after waking up. Small fragments of the night before kept popping up in his head, drawing an uncontrollable smile on his face. His lips, however, had been sealed all day as far as Emma was concerned. Maybe it was a silly idea, but he thought if he kept the details to himself, it would make the experience even more special.

Emma’s effect went beyond a substantial improvement to his state of mind—Liam and Elsa seemed more relieved, noticing he seemed more relaxed after his panic attack. Even the children seemed to sense something was changing because they were even more open and carefree with him.

His phone buzzed as he relaxed with his family, indicating an incoming message. As he brought the teacup to his lips to take a sip, he opened the message with his free hand. He nearly choked to death over what the message contained.

"Bloody hell!" The words came out of his mouth in a choppy way because of the coughing caused by his near-choking.

"Killian!" Elsa scolded, looking sideways at the children playing nearby. Or at least he thought she did since his eyes were filled with tears, clouding his vision.

"My apologies," he managed to answer in a gravelly voice interspersed with coughs.

"Is something wrong, brother?" Liam asked, worried.

‘ _Something wrong? Seriously? This was the best thing ever!_ ’ He felt the need to check his phone again, to rule out any possibility that what his eyes had seen was nothing more than a figment of his imagination. Once recovered from his initial surprise and he was able to breathe, he wiped his eyes to clear away the remaining tears and get a better view. The image on the screen deserved to be admired.

‘ _Bloody damn hell!_ ’ He repeated—this time to himself. He blinked a couple of times to make sure the picture wasn’t going to disappear. No, it was still there. This was real. The image of the most beautiful creature. ‘ _Bloody hell…_ ’ The first image of Emma Swan managed to take his breath away. He was unable to react, staring at the screen and trying to absorb even the smallest detail.

She had not lied—blond hair and green eyes—but what he had not been able to imagine, even in his wildest dreams, was that her golden hair would fall over her shoulders in pretty curls or that the morning light would give her eyes of such an intense brightness. He also noticed that she had used the right angle to get the best natural light, increasing her beauty even more.

_‘Bloody hell…_ ’ it seemed his ability to articulate words disappeared when the photo came. Luckily it didn’t affect his vision since his eyes did not miss a single detail, such as that naked shoulder—revealing creamy skin and the fact she wasn’t wearing a bra the moment she took the picture... There was so much information gained from one simple photo that he felt overwhelmed for a moment, unable to process coherent thoughts.

"Killian, are you okay?"

His brother's voice brought him out of his stupor. It was at that moment he realized his jaw had dropped slightly, probably causing him to look like a complete idiot. He shook his head and closed his mouth, attempting —and failing in his excitement—to pull himself together.

His eyes finally strayed from the screen to find two pairs of eyes across from him, looking with a mixture of concern and curiosity.

He scratched behind his ear instinctively as he cleared his throat. "It's all right, it's just... Emma sent me a photo of herself." The tips of his ears began to burn, their pink color probably betraying his nervousness. But he could do little to control the reactions of his body—even less given his current state of agitation.

Killian did not fail to notice that Elsa and Liam glanced at each other. Elsa made a great effort to keep her features straight, while his brother shrugged as he said, "Ah ... that. We thought something was wrong, due to your reaction.” Liam leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest, looking straight at him, keeping an impassive face.

Killian narrowed his eyes as a wrinkle formed on his forehead. He wondered how was it possible that his family had been so excited about everything related to Emma, but now, when they could finally judge properly through a real image, they hardly cared. "What's going on here?"

This time Elsa giggled, though his brother kept his serious face. "I don’t know what you mean." His voice tried to convey confusion, but the slightly higher pitch of his tone meant he was faking it, making it sound even stranger.

Killian rolled his eyes as he raised his hand with the phone, pointing the screen toward them. "Emma-just-sent-me-a-photo." He repeated, pausing purposefully with every word.

"I heard you before, but it turns out that this is not something new for us. We got a selfie from her a few days ago." Liam now wore a huge smirk, leaving behind his feigned pose while Elsa was unable to hold her laughter anymore.

"What?" He stared at both of them, stunned by what he was hearing. However, his eyes widened as the flash of a memory appeared in his mind. "You, asshole! That's what you were up to with her the other day!"

"Killian Jones, watch your mouth, there are kids around!" It was Elsa rebuking him again. Once again, the sensation of living like an eternal teenager made its appearance. It seemed like his natural state lately as he felt the tips of his ears flush. To add more embarrassment, the children stopped what they were doing at that moment, clearly curious about their mother's words.

"Uncle Killy has earned a scolding." His niece Eileen pointed to him between giggles. He rolled his eyes in response, but then jumped forward her, starting a tickling attack.

Eileen’s uncontrollable laughter as she wiggled in his arms was like music to his ears. The sense of happiness he had awakened with, far from dissipating, became even more potent.

"Okay. Enough for now, kids, or you'll wake Brian up." This time Elsa addressed them in a soft tone with a smile as she pointed to the baby now resting in his bassinet.

"Well, are you going to show us that picture or not?" Liam had put aside all attempts to feign indifference, his expression showing clear emotion. Killian's heart skipped a beat. He was a bit overwhelmed since, for once, he was the person who brought joy to the house. Emma's arrival in their lives was like a breath of fresh air.

The mention of the photo, far from distancing the children, managed to capture their attention even more. He was suddenly surrounded by all his family, looking at the image on the screen.

"She's pretty. Is she your girlfriend, Uncle Killy?"

His nephew's innocent comment did nothing to lessen his inner turmoil. The fact that they all turned to look at him, waiting for an answer—his brother with a wide smirk and Elsa with a glimmer of hope in her eyes—did not help at all.

"Uhm, no, Connor. She's just a friend," Killian mumbled as he scratched behind his ear.

"Look, Mummy! She has blonde hair, just like us. Your friend looks like a _princess_." The sweet voice of his niece did nothing to calm him, but managed to melt his heart a little more.

"What are you waiting for? Send her your selfie, little brother! Or do you want me to take a picture for you?" Liam offered, clearly amused by the situation.

He had been so entranced after receiving the photo that he had not even thought of the possibility that, at some point, he would have to do the same for her. But now that he realized it, the idea of sharing more than words over the phone was extremely appealing and terrifying at the same time. Though he’d wanted to reveal the mystery from the beginning, now that it was happening, he somehow felt naked. There would be no masks—no more hiding behind the security of the words shared across distance.

But he already had time to assess all possible implications. The time to emerge from anonymity had just come—the moment to take another step in his strange relationship with Emma Swan. So Killian nodded to his brother, though a knot of nervousness began to form in his stomach.

"Uhm, aye, I guess I'll have to take some pictures." He would have preferred to lock himself in the privacy of his bedroom, camera phone in hand while trying different angles and light sources. There was no doubt that she had done so. But his brother and Elsa gave him such hopeful looks and they so wanted to be part of this moment that he didn’t have the heart to deny them. So, even at the risk of feeling mortified by the joking remarks from his brother, he accepted their help.

The task did not turn out to be easy and quick—no. Any chance of getting a proper photo with just one click was wishful thinking.

First, Liam—also known as _The Perfectionist_ —was never satisfied with the angle, the posture, or the light. His initial genuine smile became a grim line as they moved throughout the kitchen in search of the most suitable corner for their purposes.

Second, the children didn't stop hovering around the room, and they stood in front of the camera at the least opportune moment.

Lastly, it seemed that the entire situation was extremely amusing to Elsa since she found herself unable to suppress her giggles, managing to infect him along the way, his loud laughter not helping the cause at all.

So after several attempts, all he had to show were a couple of photos of him frowning, several of him with a horrible grimace and another where he was smiling like an idiot. And a growing sense of frustration.

Was it really so hard to get a bloody picture? How could his grimace compete with her bright smile?

"I give up!" He exclaimed in frustration. "She will stop talking to me if I send her any of these pictures."

"Oh come on! You and I both know that her reaction when she gets that photo will be similar to the one you had." Elsa approached him with a reassuring smile on her face. She kissed him gently on his cheek before continuing, "Relax, it's just a picture. It’s not a big deal, okay?"

"Wait a minute. Should I be jealous of this scene?" Liam frowned at both of them.

Elsa rolled her eyes in response and approached her husband, catching his lips in a kiss too passionate for Killian's taste.

"Hey... now it doesn't matter if there are kids around?" Killian groaned uncomfortably. However, his brother and Elsa were too distracted to listen.

He rolled his eyes as he shook his head, but at the same time realized the children had disappeared from his sight. Maybe this was his best chance, now that distractions seemed to have disappeared—at least for the moment.

He went to the kitchen window to get a better light. As he looked at his fuzzy image reflected on the glass, he ran a hand through his hair in a half-successful attempt to reposition it. After trying his best to make his smile natural, he pressed the button and captured the image, hoping that what he was about to send would mean something special to her. At least as special as it had been for him to receive her image.

His index finger slid across the screen, gently tracing the contours of Emma's face. After a sigh, he began typing on the keyboard. "I hope you know what you're doing, Emma. There's no turning back now." The words came out of his mouth in a soft murmur as he pressed the send button.

* * *

 

Emma Swan wasn't nervous. She wasn’t impatient either. Absolutely not. The reason she was constantly looking at her phone screen was because she wanted to know the time. Or the weather. Yes, that was it. No way she was eagerly waiting for the picture of a certain Irishman. No way did she want to know if Ruby was right and a hot guy was waiting for her across the ocean.

That's why she sat down at the bar of her kitchen, sipping coffee quietly… Okay, who was she kidding? Maybe a new visit to the gym to relieve tension was a good idea.

Just as she was taking a sip of hot coffee, her phone vibrated with an incoming message, almost causing her to spill liquid over the phone.

She grabbed her phone as her heart threatened to beat out of her chest and her trembling fingers moved across the screen. However, the moment she read the message, her shoulders sagged a little, her lips drawing into a pout. What she received wasn’t what she was expecting, obviously.

_Hey, Emma. How was your perfect date?_

Despite her small disappointment, the idea of chatting with someone other than Killian for a non-work-related aspect made her happy. Still, Emma was not sure about explaining to Ruby what happened the night before, so she decided on something concise.

**_Fine._ **

_Fine? Just fine? Give me some juicy details, please. I'm bored at Granny's. I need some gossip to survive this tedious Sunday morning._

What could she say? That despite being a virtual one, it was the best date of her life? That the kiss moment was something unique and unrepeatable? That she wanted more?

_**It was interesting. He even chose a real restaurant in Boston—Mamma Maria.** _

_The one in North End? I've been there! Uhm, that Irishman of yours has good taste. Maybe he’s chosen it for a future, real date._

_**Well, the place looked quite cozy.** _

_What else? Did he like your choice of dress?_

_Oh, yes!_ At least that's what she guessed from his reaction. If he had reacted like that without even seeing the dress on her, she couldn’t wait to see his reaction when... ‘ _Stop! When? Really?_ ’ She was thinking too much, better focus on the conversation with Ruby.

_**I would say he did, from his reaction.** _

_Yes! I knew it! And then what? He escorted you home and kissed you goodnight?_

_**He did, in fact.** _

_Really? You mean you had some kind of sexting or phone sex on your first date?_

‘ _What the hell_?’ Her cheeks flushed furiously as her imagination began to recreate such a scene. Though she shook her head to eliminate those thoughts, the idea persisted. He had made her a complete mess with just the description of a kiss, she couldn’t even imagine what he’d do to her if, at some point, they'd go to more intimate levels. But of course, she wasn’t willing to reveal any of those thoughts to Ruby.

_**What?! Of course not! The kiss was just a description.** _

_A description... And that description didn't make you feel anything?_

Precisely for that reason, butterflies were still fluttering in her stomach. Because maybe she felt too much. That was why she sent him her picture in the first place, taking a great leap of faith. That decision had turned her into a mess waiting for his damn answer.

Maybe it wasn’t a bad idea to share her fears and insecurities with someone other than Killian. Perhaps it was time to allow herself to feel vulnerable. Now she had someone who could listen and support her.

Emma was tired of typing, so she dialed Ruby's number without thinking twice, hoping that talking to her would help calm her nerves.

"Emma?" 

"Hi, can you talk?”

"Sure, did you get tired of typing?"

"Something like that. I… I wanted to tell you that, maybe... I've done something crazy," Emma said in a hesitant tone. She didn’t regret sending him the photo. What was killing her was the uncertainty. She was eager to know Killian's reaction.

"What did you do? Don't tell me you were scared by the kiss and hung up." Ruby sounded a bit disappointed, though Emma didn't blame her for thinking that way. Until literally two days ago, Emma had been very reclusive, not sharing details of her personal life with anyone.

"The night was pretty awesome. In fact, it was so awesome, I thought of a way to reward him for planning it. I sent him a picture of me this morning when I got up," she said tentatively as she bit her lower lip and waited nervously for an answer.

"Did I hear you right? Did-you-send-him-a-photo? Ha! That's good!" Ruby almost screamed, her joy pouring through the phone. This surprised Emma. She was still impressed that something exclusively related to her —and to her “mysterious Irishman”— could have that kind of effect on other people. Just a week ago, she had only shared short conversations with Ruby and now here she was relying on her as a confidant. How could her life have changed so much in such a short span of time?

"Yeah, well... he hasn't answered yet, though." She tried to keep her tone neutral, but failed. She couldn’t keep a tiny bit of disappointment from seeping into her voice.

"When did you send the photo?"

"Half an hour ago."

"Oh, come on, Emma. Give the poor guy some time. Maybe he's trying to recover from the initial impact."

Emma let out an involuntary snort. As more time passed, her sense of insecurity increased. Perhaps it was her fault for having placed too many expectations on finally revealing her identity. She had expected an almost instantaneous reaction on his part. And when it didn’t happen, a sense of disappointment started taking hold in her, squeezing her heart a little.

"Yes, of course. That’s probably it." Her bitter tone, however, did not match her agreement. "But perhaps what he received wasn’t what he was expecting..."

"Seriously? Have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately, Emma? You'll have left him speechless, I'm telling you."

Despite Ruby's reassuring words, Emma countered, "maybe he preferred to remain anonymous to make things easier."

"Or maybe he's taking a shower. Or his phone ran out of battery. Or he's taking a nap. Emma, really, don't start freaking out so soon."

_‘Damnit_!’ She was being ridiculous. This was one of the reasons she didn’t date. She didn't know how to act when she didn't have everything under control. Emma forced herself to calm down and take two deep breaths. Just as she was about to respond to Ruby, the beep of an incoming message surprised her, the phone almost flying out of her hands.

"Hold on a second." The words left Emma’s mouth in a hasty exhalation as she pulled the phone from her ear and turned her eager gaze to the screen. Her heart skipped a beat as she realized that, indeed, a message from Killian was waiting for her.

She tried to calm down—she really did—but it was all in vain. Her trembling fingers glided swiftly across the screen without giving her a chance to weigh the implications of what was about to happen.

A strange sound came from her mouth—a mixture of laughter and snort—as she opened the message. It seemed that Killian wanted to keep her in suspense a bit longer since what she received was not a photo. Still, the words he did send caused her lips to curl into a huge smile of relief as she let out the breath she had been holding.

_Is this the real life?_

_Is this just fantasy?_

"Emma?" Ruby's distant voice reached her. ‘ _Shit_!’ She had completely forgotten her friend was still on the other side of the phone. But now there was some urgent business she needed to take care of. She needed to have a conversation with a certain Irishman with the hope of putting a face to the voice as soon as possible.

Emma put the phone back to her ear to say _goodbye_ to Ruby, but not without sincerely thanking her and promising to keep her informed.

When Emma looked back at the screen, a new message had arrived.

_Apologies for my late reply, love._

_**Uhm, I thought for a moment that what you received hadn’t made much of an impression on you.** _

_Are you bloody kidding me, Swan?_

Emma's smile grew even wider, unable to hide the satisfaction she was feeling. Once again, she felt ridiculous about her previous insecurity. She had done the right thing by sending him the photo.

Even so, she hadn’t yet received a proper compliment from him. Maybe it was vain, but she felt the need to know what Killian thought of how she looked. But she didn't have to ask him, since it seemed as if he read her mind, resolving all her doubts with his next message.

_You're stunning, Swan. I'm still impressed. I wonder to what I owe the honor of such a gorgeous picture_.

Her cheeks flushed wildly, her smile growing so wide her face almost hurt. Yes, it was vain and no, physical appearance was not the most important thing, but to have that effect on him clearly fueled her ego.

**_Well, think of it as a kind of reward for last night's date. And now that I have revealed some of the mystery, when are you going to reveal yours?_ **

_Impatient, aren't we, Swan?_

_**Nope, but since we're going to take off our masks, I'm curious to know if your huge ego is based on something real.** _

_Speaking of that. My niece says you look like a princess. I hope you don't think of me as the frog in your tale when you get my photo._

‘ _Seriously_?’ A laugh bubbled in her throat at his obsession with those little green beasts. In that moment she came to a conclusion—she really didn't care if Killian looked like a prince, a pirate or a damn frog. Anyone who could make her laugh in a carefree way like that would have a place in her heart.

_**Don't play hard to get, Jones. Just send me the damn picture**._

Emma took a deep breath. The moment of truth had finally arrived. After more than a week, she was finally going to find out who was hiding behind that melodious, seductive voice. She didn't lose sight of the fact that maybe once unmasked, they lost some of the magic created between them, but last night's date marked a turning point in their relationship. She really couldn’t wait any longer to see for herself how the lips that almost kissed her looked and confirm if his blue eyes were as intense as she imagined.

She closed her eyes as the phone buzzed in her hand and her heart hammered violently in her chest. After a few moments, she opened them but had to blink a few times to be sure that what she was seeing was real.

"Holy shit!" She mumbled, her jaw dropping open as her eyes widened. Once she got past her first impression she pumped her fist impulsively as she exclaimed, "Oh my god, Ruby was right! He's pretty damn sexy!" She suppressed the urge to dance triumphantly throughout the kitchen, forcing herself to act like a responsible adult, rather than as a little girl with her birthday present.

She moved to the couch, trying to pull herself together. She couldn't help but stare at the image, trying to absorb all the details offered.

_‘Oh, God!_ ’ Those blue eyes seemed to be looking directly at her. And those perfectly kissable lips. And that eyebrow slightly raised somewhat sinfully. She also noticed his scruff, which had some ginger-colored highlights. And the hint of chest hair that peeked out at the top of his unbuttoned henley.

But what impressed her most was his smile was full of promise and the fact that it was a photo taken exclusively for her. She was definitely going to be in trouble with this man.

After a few moments, she realized she was still staring at the photo while Killian was probably waiting for a response. She shook her head to break the trance and closed the photo, focusing her eyes and fingers on the keyboard.

**_Well, you certainly don’t look like a frog._ **

His response was almost immediate.

_Should I take that as a compliment?_

Emma decided to take pity on the poor guy. After all, he had been quite expressive in his opinion of her.

**_Yeah. You should._ **

_I must confess something to you, love._

Emma narrowed her eyes as she read the text. Her mind started to create some sinister scenario like how he would now confess it was his friend's photo, or whatever. Fortunately, his response came quickly, not giving her thoughts time to wander much further.

_The reason it took me so long to answer you is because my family decided to join the party and "help" me to take the photo. The result was a few failed pictures full of grimaces, eyes closed and frowning._

A laugh escaped her as her fingers raced across the keyboard.

**_You know with that confession that I'm going to ask you for proof of those photos, right?_ **

She spent the next half hour receiving photos full of Killian's grimaces. The photos did not diminish his attractiveness in the slightest, but they did have the power to make her laugh, especially as she read the detailed explanations that accompanied each image. He explained how he had taken the last photo while his brother and his wife made out in the kitchen and she laughed so hard she had to grip the phone to prevent it from falling to the floor.

_This isn’t fair, love. I don't care if you laugh at my expense, but maybe something in return is in order, right?_

_**Fair enough. Hold on a second.** _

‘ _Yeah, why not_?’ She straightened her hair a little, squaring her shoulders and keeping her back straight as her lips drew into a small pout and she directed an innocent look at the camera. She took a photo and sent it to him.

_No, it's not working, Swan._

_**What? Why not?** _

_Because you look even more adorable. Try again._

It was liberating. She laughed to the point that her stomach ached and dared to make faces at the camera without a shred of embarrassment. It was a familiarity she'd gotten only with Killian. Laughter also chased away her insecurities, as it seemed quite obvious that, although the mystery was now revealed, it hadn't diminished the connection between them.

After sharing a few more photos and comments, they finally said _goodbye_. Killian had plans to hang out with his friends and she was going to spend the rest of the morning at the gym. When Emma finally locked her phone screen, she did it with the promise that they would have their usual nightly talk later. Fortunately, it seemed that some things would never change.


	15. Pictures of Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After several months it’s finally here! I'm posting unbeta'd since I didn’t want to delay it any longer, besides, I'm going on vacation soon. This chapter originally was longer, but it was becoming a monster, so I decided to split it into two parts. This time we have Emma POV. One more week and Killian will be back...
> 
> @saraswans, thank you for everything, as always :)

_Friday._

It had been two weeks since Emma found Killian's phone and according to him, they had to celebrate it in a special way. She wondered if Killian had planned a new date, but he had been totally secretive about it, refusing to give her any clue. The only thing he had asked was to have her laptop close in their daily night talk. So here she was, in her living room, her laptop on the coffee table, waiting. Her heart pounded in her chest, and her stomach clenched in knots in anticipation of what was to come.

Her fingers tapped on the coffee table while she checked the time on her phone. It was early, Killian would still take a while to show up as the Joneses had a family dinner today.

She was going to have to look for a distraction to keep her mind occupied. Sighing as she shook her head, Emma opened her laptop, determined to do some research on her new case. Her determination lasted only a few seconds, though. Her gaze began to wander without paying attention to what appeared on the screen as her mind traveled thousands of miles across the ocean.

The memories of the previous days came to her mind like flashes, preventing her from concentrating on anything but the experiences shared with Killian throughout the week.

Emma leaned back against the back of the couch as she grabbed her cell phone. Since the afternoon didn't seem to be productive in other respects, at least she would allow herself to relive those pleasant memories. Her phone was her ally in that regard. Her finger slid across the screen with a clear goal, her photo gallery. Her lips curled into a wide smile as she scrolled through the screen until she reached all the photos shared from the moment the mystery was finally revealed.

* * *

_**Five days ago…** _

_Sunday._

To Emma's relief, once the masks fell, everything went smoothly. Further, she felt that Sunday afternoon as a kind of _déjà-vu_ , reminiscent of what she had experienced the previous Sunday. With subtle differences, though. Or not so subtle actually.

Killian went out again with his friends, soccer—football— afternoon and beers in a pub. She also got a group photo, although this time with an addition, Killian himself. He seemed comfortable and happy surrounded by people who cared about him. Her heart fluttered a little at his carefree smile, a beer in one hand while his other arm rested around his brother's shoulders.

Emma also received some messages in the group chat from Killian's phone, the compliments sent by his friends getting her to blush.

That night the conversation was short. Killian came home late and, although it was noticeable that he was doing his best to stay awake, Emma soon took pity on him and sent him to sleep. He did, but not before sending her one last photo, a selfie of himself lying on his bed in shadows, his features barely visible except for his bright smile, something to which she had already used to in just a few hours.

_Monday._

Emma woke up with renewed energy, her good mood pulling her lips into a smile even with her eyes still closed. The first thing she saw when she managed to open them enough, was an image of Killian, hair tousled, eyes slightly swollen and his lips curled into a smirk. In front of him, a succulent Irish breakfast. The best breakfast ever — _His words._

Her mouth watered at the delicacies the bastard was showing her, so once again, before beginning her workout in the gym as part of her surveillance work, she went through Granny’s, her craving for any greasy and caloric food too powerful to ignore.

Her new friend Ruby welcomed her the moment she entered the room. She almost shrieked in pride when she realized that her intuition hadn’t failed and Killian was, in fact, _a hot Irishman_.

This time it was Emma's turn to share her breakfast through photographs, earning a little reprimand from Killian that made her eyes roll.

_I can not believe you're going to eat all that right before you go to work out, love._

At Ruby's insistence, she took a selfie of the two together and sent it to Killian. Emma flatly declined to include the message she wanted to add, referring to the confirmation of her suspicions.

"No way, I will not contribute to feeding his ego."

The session in the gym was almost fruitless, but at least it worked for something. The discharge of adrenaline allowed her to not only maintain her good mood but increase it. She felt a euphoria she had not felt in a long time. The perp didn’t appear, but she had full confidence that sooner or later she would catch him. The very idea of hunting the guy and putting the handcuffs on him made her whole body vibrate in anticipation.

Throughout the day, Emma received and sent numerous photos and messages, as a way to share her little everyday moments with Killian. She couldn’t be more pleased to have decided to take that small step forward in their relationship. The fact that they had revealed their identities had made the connection between them even much closer.

The topic of the conversation that night was Ruby and their recent friendship. She bared her soul a little more, telling him all her insecurities about her relationship issues. He, as always, was a constant supporter, encouraging her to continue opening up, assuring her that he already liked Ruby and couldn't wait to meet her in person.

"Should I be jealous?"

"I'm afraid I have a special predilection for blondes in leather jackets who know how to use handcuffs, love."

_Tuesday._

Emma woke up with a good feeling, convinced that today would be the day when she’d finally catch the elusive bastard. Her good mood still persisted, and she was certain that some of the blame was on the several pictures sent by Killian Jones. Like the one who welcomed her as soon as her eyes adjusted to the morning light. Killian tasting an ice cream with his sister-in-law Elsa —whom she had finally been able to put a face—next to him in what looked like her ice cream shop.

Her good mood decreased throughout the day, though. After spending a couple of hours working out in the gym, the perp hadn’t yet made an appearance. She was about to give up, wiping the sweat from her forehead with a towel as she walked towards the exit of the room but just then she glimpsed him out of the corner of her eye.

The guy, a man in his forties, rather corpulent, and arrogant in appearance, was now entering the room. She couldn’t pass up the opportunity to establish at least a first contact with him.

After a few seconds of hesitation, she managed to bump into him and began an impromptu conversation, with the excuse of being new to the place. Her lips pressed into a fake smile to disguise the repulsion she felt at the man's attitude. The bastard fixed his lascivious gaze on her breasts without bothering to look into her face. _Oh, the satisfaction she would feel when she could finally use her handcuffs on him_. That thought was the only thing that stopped her to punch him in the face.

The topic of conversation that night with Killian was, of course, her adventures and misadventures as a bail bonds person, sharing both laughter and their usual banter. After two hours of talking, they ended the call, not before Emma giving up to Killian's insistence, who had strongly urged her to take a photo as a proof of the good use of her handcuffs in that bloody bastard — _His words_.

_Wednesday._

Once located, catching the guy was much easier than she thought at first. The next day she waited patiently for him to leave the gym, leaning against his car with her sight focused on the front door. As soon as the guy appeared, he barely had time to show a lascivious smile when he noticed her. The next second, he found himself chained to a bench, his eyes and mouth widened in shock. As soon as he realized the implications of what just happened, his face became a grimace of rage as he began to throw insults at her. Far from intimidating her, she directed him a wide smirk, making the guy angrier.

Maybe it was inappropriate, maybe she was violating some kind of law, but Emma couldn't care less. The sensation of triumph ran through her body, adrenaline rushing through her veins clouding her reason. Without pausing to think, she grabbed her cell phone directing the camera at her and making sure the guy she'd just captured was also on the screen, along with the handcuffs she had chained him to the bench. The insults and threats of the dude didn't stop her from pressing the button, immortalizing the moment. Then, ignoring the damned bastard who threatened to report her for violating his privacy or any other nonsense, she sent a message to Killian accompanied by the photo she had just taken.

_**As you can see, I have already put my handcuffs to good use.** _

_You’re bloody brilliant, Swan._

Later that day, she allowed herself the indulgence of enjoying a relaxed afternoon. She had earned it after the success of her last case. As soon as she got home she prepared the bathtub with warm water, bubbles, and essences, ready to take a relaxing bath while listening to her favorite music.

Emma closed her eyes, letting the warmth of the water and the softness of the bubbles caress her skin, managing to relax her muscles. The melody from the phone wrapped around the room as her mind recreated the lyrics of the songs. The tranquility didn’t last long, though. The music was cut off abruptly by the tone of her phone announcing incoming messages. A groan of frustration escaped her mouth. _Damn Killian_.

She tried to ignore him at first, squeezing her eyes shut. The messages kept coming, though, interrupting the song over and over, until Emma gave up. Exhaling an exasperated snort, she wiped her hands on a towel and grabbed the phone placed on a shelf near the bath tub.

In other circumstances, she'd be happy to receive any photo or text from Killian. This time, however, she was looking for at least ten minutes of peace and quiet. Still, she couldn't keep the corners of her lips from rising slightly as she checked the contents.

There was a picture of a few women having a conversation. Around them, a few children in what appeared to be the living room of the Jones House. A text accompanied the photo.

_Swan, help! My friends have abandoned me and I'm surrounded now by ladies and children. I need a distraction to keep me from dying of boredom, love._

A giggle bubbled in her chest,  even though she still felt a little irritated by the interruption. His ability to dramatize even in the most ordinary situations had the capacity to make her laugh. She was now in a position where she could help quite well to distract Killian. So without thinking too much about the implications, she sent him a text back.

**_Is it enough distraction if I tell you that I'm taking a relaxing bath? Or at least it was until your interruption._ **

_You can't be serious, love._

_**You wanna a proof?** _

The three little dots on the screen appeared and disappeared continuously as if he didn't finish deciding for an answer. Emma bit her lower lip, suddenly nervous about the implications of the game she had just gotten herself into. She felt her cheeks burning, and the reason was not only the warmth of the water.

Finally, a simple word appeared on her screen.

_Aye._

No way she was going to send him any explicit photos, let alone when he was surrounded by his family, but that didn’t mean she could not tease him a little, right?

She put her cell phone on the shelf for a moment and then reached into the bathtub, trying to draw all the bubbles around her, so that only the most innocent part of her cleavage would be exposed.

Then, careful that the bubbles did not disappear, she dried her hands with a towel, grabbed the phone again and shot a couple of photos. When she was satisfied with the result, she sent the picture to Killian.

_Bloody hell love ... you know that I have a rather vivid imagination, right? How am I supposed to act now in front of all these ladies and children?_

**_Oh, my innocent bubble bath has affected you? Dirty mind, I tell you._ **

His response did not come immediately so Emma began to think that maybe she had gone too far with the banter. Within a few seconds, however, a new message popped up on the screen.

_Apologies, Swan, I was interrupted by a crowd of children who wanted to know what was so funny on my phone._

Her eyes widened and she almost dropped the phone into the tub by surprise and sudden embarrassment. But before she started to freak out even more, Killian continued.

_I had to improvise with an image of... swans. But I think it's time to let you enjoy your relaxing bath. Thanks for the distraction, love. Talk to you later._

After putting the phone back on the shelf, Emma leaned back in the tub and closed her eyes. The still warm water and her favorite music playing back in the room, all she needed to relax. Her mind, however, had other plans. _Damn Killian Jones and his interruption_. The image of the Irishman surrounded by women and children while finding an excuse not to betray her audacity had settled in her head and there was no way to get rid of it.

Another thought burst through her head, making her smile. Whatever the moment she wanted to take a soothing bath, either of the two Jones brothers decided to interrupt her. Less than two weeks ago it was Liam, and now it was his younger brother's turn. Despite the interruptions, however, she couldn't be more grateful that the Jones brothers had come into her life. She hoped they would stay for a long time.

Later that night, Emma learned that the reason Killian had stayed home while his friends and brother were hanging out was, in fact, his own decision. His niece's birthday was the next day, and since the previous years he stayed back in Boston, this was indeed the first birthday he could attend, so he was more than willing to be a part of all the preparations.

Her stomach fluttered with any mention of his nephews or niece, especially now that she had graphic evidence of the mutual adoration between the children and his favorite uncle. After so many years living alone, she didn’t know that kind of longing to see a happy family could have a place in her heart. But that longing to finally belong to something was becoming more powerful. And Killian talking about the birthday of that adorable little girl with bright blue eyes and blond hair, did nothing to mitigate it, rather the opposite.

_Thursday._

That day Graham brought them a new case, so Emma spent most of the time in the office, as she began her first investigations. At lunchtime, both Graham and Leroy asked her to join them. At other times, she would have rejected it flatly, claiming any excuse. This time, however, she agreed without a second thought. To her surprise, no sign of anxiety or nervousness appeared, her decision to open up to others stood firm and things flowed more easily.

She even took a couple of photos with her two coworkers before ordering their meals and sent them to Killian, following their established routine of sharing their lives through messages and photos.

_Should I be jealous of your boss?_

Emma had never thought of Graham as a potential love interest, but the truth was that when they met for the first time, he began to show an interest in her beyond the professional. She was aware that Graham cared about her. Her heart, however, did not bear his name. Beyond her walls and her fear of making a relationship, there were no butterflies fluttering in her stomach, nor was her heart racing to see him. But that didn't mean she couldn't open up to him and make room for a friendly relationship.

Still, this was the perfect excuse to tease Killian a little.

_**Uhm ... an Irishman with blue eyes, a scruff and a leather jacket ... It's familiar to me. The difference is that one of them is here and the other is thousands of miles away.** _

_Maybe I could help you with your choice, love._

Her eyebrows went together as she narrowed her eyes, confused by his unexpected answer. After waiting a few seconds without any new text, she shrugged, set the phone down, and turned her attention to her two partners.

A moment later, though, the phone buzzed again, and although they were about to order, her curiosity won, so she grabbed the device ready to find out what was Killian in hand this time. The picture she saw when she unlocked the screen left her speechless. A shiver ran down her spine, her mouth fell open as her eyes widened, unable to look away. _That bastard..._

_Following your example from yesterday, I also just had a relaxing bath that will help me face a birthday party full of children. Here's the proof._

In fact, it seemed clear that Killian had just gotten out of the shower. At least he had taken pity on her somehow since the image showed only his upper torso at the height of his pectorals. But that was enough to make her mouth water and not precisely because of the food. A strand of his soaked hair fell on his forehead, his sinful gaze seemed to stare at her. Her gaze drifted to her collarbone first and then to the drop of water immortalized in its course sliding down his well-defined pecs… _Dear Jesus_ , this man was going to be the death of her without even having met him in person.

"Emma, are you okay?"

Graham's voice filled with a mixture of concern and amusement broke the spell. Emma pressed her lips together in a tight line as she shook her head slightly, noticing how her cheeks burned.

"Yeah ... it's just ... hold on a second." She murmured, avoiding his gaze.

Once she overcame the initial shock, a growing anger began to overtake her. The damn idiot had done it on purpose so she shot a quick response, her fingers tapping hard her phone’s keypad.

**_You, bastard, I'm in a public place, surrounded by people._ **

His response was almost immediate.

_So was I yesterday, Swan. I gather from your reaction that your impression has been good enough..._

Emma clenched her jaw, her embarrassment increasing as she thought that Killian was right. She started playing with fire and now she was getting close to the flames. She noticed without needing to look up, as Graham kept his gaze fixed on her, perhaps waiting for an explanation.

**_I'm not talking to you right now._ **

Without further ado, she locked her phone's screen and put the device back down on the table. When she finally dared to look up, she met Graham's curious gaze, a half smile on his face, his head tilted slightly to one side, as if he were studying her.

"Was he your friend? The Irishman?" He asked with what seemed like a genuine interest.

"Uh-huh..." She managed to respond, keeping her look somewhat evasive.

"Lucky guy..." Graham's words came in so a low murmur that Emma thought she had imagined it. But before she had time to think about what his words might entail, Leroy interrupted them.

"Are we going to order our food now or not?" He grunted, showing his impatience in his characteristic grumpy tone.

Emma focused on the menu, though her mind devised the various ways in which she could take revenge on Killian. She also tried to decide if the fact that he was one of the sexiest men she had ever met in her life was actually something good for her or not.

They did not talk on the phone that night. The reason was not Emma's anger, though, but the birthday party. Her annoyance toward him grew thinner as Killian shared photos of the party with her, each one more cute and adorable.

The previous event had been soon forgotten — who was she kidding? She couldn’t erase from her memory the image of a wet Killian and his sinful gaze — and was replaced by the images of a happy family, all smiling and bright gazes. She marveled at the happiness Eileen irradiated for having her uncle on her side for the first time on that very significant day for her. She noticed also the eagerness of the girl while blowing the candle and making a wish.

She couldn’t be more grateful to Killian for engaging her, even through photos, in a family event with the ability to melt her heart and leave her yearning for more. _Family_ , that concept so strange to her that she was now learning to value through these people, almost unknown. They gave her the opportunity to experience the true meaning of the word she still didn’t dare to voice aloud.

Killian's intention had been to stay awake to talk to her. But the last picture he sent her showed a fretted face. The party was over and he was helping to clean up the mess in the living room. He looked tired but happy at the same time. Despite his insistence, she did not budge.

**_Go to sleep, Jones, I mean it._ **

_Okay, Swan, you win. If I were not so tired, I would rebut you, but you're right, it's time for me to sleep for today. Goodnight._

She was about to write her reply back when a new message appeared on the screen.

_I almost forget it. I have something special prepared for tomorrow. It's a surprise. You just need to know that you should have your laptop handy. Sleep well, love._

* * *

_Friday. Present Day._

The ringing of her phone brought her back to reality. She had been so self-absorbed remembering the last week that she had lost track of time. Straightening, she let the melody sound a little more as she ran her hands through her hair and then pinched her cheeks. Now that they shared photos she should appear decent enough. After a deep breath, she grabbed the phone and answered the call.

“Hi.”

“Hello, love and happy anniversary.”

She rolled her eyes. “Really?” Why didn't that surprise her? Even so, her stomach fluttered a little in anticipation.

“Well, it's been two weeks, right? Two weeks since we met. And since we already had a celebration last week... "

 "...You've thought of celebrating it too this week, of course." She continued for him. Since Killian announced he had something prepared for today she hadn’t stopped asking him, getting silence by an answer. As soon as the subject appeared in the conversation, she could not help herself and the words came out of her mouth hastily, in a clear sign of her impatience to know what he had in mind.

"We're impatient, aren't we?" His amused tone did not help at all.

"Just curious, that's all." She had already insisted a lot throughout the morning through messages, even sent him a selfie with begging eyes and her lips forming a pout. Negative result. Her pleading level had already reached its peak, so by no means she was going to start over.

The answer was an absolute silence on the other side of the line. _Seriously?_ She rolled her eyes at Killian's childlike behavior and also remained silent for a few seconds, but her curiosity finally won.

After a deep exhalation, she gave up. "Oh, come on, spit it out, Jones."  
  
"Ha, I knew it." His triumphant shout nearly ripped through her eardrum, also causing an increase in her level of annoyance to him. He was so insufferable at times.  
  
"Remember that I still have your phone and that it may have an unfortunate accident." She had not needed to use the threat of the phone in the past few days, but now it seemed a fitting enough time.

"Whoa, whoa. Calm down, I was just teasing you a bit, Swan. There's no need for anything bad to happen to my phone." After a brief pause, he continued. "Besides, it's not a big deal, really..." Was she imagining things or did Killian seem a little hesitant now?

“I’m listening.”

"I've thought that since our looks are no longer a mystery, it might be a good idea for us to explore a new mode of communication." No, it was not her imagination, there was a slight hesitation in his voice, but Emma didn’t have time to appreciate the reason. The moment she realized the meaning of Killian's words, reality hit her hard.

Her gaze traveled to her laptop as the realization of what was about to happen began to take hold. _A video call_. That was Killian's surprise. Her heart hammering in her chest and her hands began to sweat, she was not ready for that. She hadn't even thought of this possibility, although once the mystery was revealed, there was nothing that separated them except the physical distance. Still...

“Emma?”

She reacted at the sound of his voice, shaking her head in an attempt to pull herself together. “You want to use _Skype_ , or _Facetime_ or any of those video call applications."

"Well, love, it seems appropriate that this is the next step in our unusual relationship. First the phone, then the photos, now the video call..." Little by little his voice was gaining confidence, causing the flutter in her stomach to increase. "We should take advantage of the fact that not everyone has the opportunity to experience as many first times as we did before meeting in person." At this point, any hint of his previous hesitation had vanished. The way his tone of voice lowered to almost a murmur with the words _first time_ was not helping to mitigate her state of agitation.

But he had a point. What they were experiencing was something unique. After a deep exhalation, she turned on the laptop. A tug of anticipation settled into her stomach. The reality was that, in spite of the initial shock, the idea of getting at the same time both his suggestive voice and his moving smile was too attractive to ignore.

"Okay, let me turn on the laptop. Hold on a second, I'll be right back." Without waiting for a reply, she dropped her phone on the couch and rushed to the bathroom. It was a silly thing, really, because during these last days they had already shared millions of photos, but she felt the need to be as attractive as possible for their first time. _First time of video call._ _That is_. “Get a grip, Emma!”

Quickly, she applied a touch of lip gloss and made sure her hair was on point. She smiled at her image in the mirror realizing that she was wearing, the same T-shirt she wore when she sent him her first photo. The one that was too large that slid down leaving her shoulder exposed. _Good_.

Emma went back to the living room, sat down on the couch and picked up the phone again. "Okay, Jones, I'm ready." After sharing their respective usernames, the incoming call sound through the laptop wrapped the room. Emma closed her eyes for a few seconds and after a sigh, she pressed the answer button.

The image of Killian filled her screen at once, causing her heart to skip and her stomach to flop. _Damn it_... It was happening.

He leaned against his headboard and wore a white v-neck t-shirt. His features were relatively shaded, the only sources of light seemed to come from a lamp on the nightstand and from the laptop screen itself. Despite the lack of illumination, she didn’t miss the way his lips curled for the first time in a small, hesitant smile.

"Hi again, love." Her eyes followed the movements of his lips as he formed the words, keeping her completely hypnotized, unable to look away. She bit her lower lip as she tried to keep her breathing steady _It was too real. It was too much._

"Hi." She managed to murmur, her brain unable to form any more elaborate words.

"Hey, Swan, you can stop talking on the phone, we don't need it anymore."

Her mind still took a few seconds to process his words. But then she realized that she was still holding the phone to her ear as she stared at the computer screen. "Oh, shit." She dropped the phone on the couch as she felt her cheeks start to burn with embarrassment, wanting a hole to open beneath her feet and carry her away.

Killian chuckled, but she could not see his movements since she covered her face with her hands and refused to look at the screen.

"It's okay, Emma, don't hide, let me see you." Killian pleaded, though his voice didn't hide his amusement.

 _So much for a first time_. She thought.

Emma dared to peer at the screen through the gap between her two fingers. "Can we ignore what has happened and start over?" She asked, hating the pleading of her voice.

"Of course, love, if that's what you want. By the way, I found your little confusion quite lovely." Though she still did not look at him directly because of her embarrassment, she could detect the genuine smile in his voice.

"Just forget it, okay?" She finished the call and collapsed against the back of the couch, still slightly mortified. Within seconds, however, she began to laugh at the absurd situation. She didn’t know what was worse, whether her initial confusion with the phone or her subsequent reaction. She attributed it to the nervousness she felt at the unexpected idea of Killian.

"Okay, let's go for the second time." She infused herself with the confidence she needed.

This time, she left the object of her embarrassment away and restarted the call. Again, the image of Killian appeared on her screen, wearing the same genuine smile.

"Hi again."

"Hi, love. Better?"

"Yeah, but I still find it odd that we're talking through this medium. It feels very real, doesn't it?"

"Aye." He nods and his tongue peeks out to the corner of his mouth.

They stared at each other in awkward silence for a few seconds. Then, they restarted the conversation, tentatively at first, but little by little, Emma gained security. Within minutes they were both chatting animatedly, just as they did during their interminable telephone conversations.

There was a difference, though. His body language endowed with an even greater meaning to his already expressive verbal language. She no longer had to settle for his static smile. Now she could see his lips curling into a smirk with forming dimples on his cheeks. Now his innuendos and his suggestive voice were accompanied by the dancing of his eyebrows, increasing the meaning of his words. It was too real. And dangerous. And such a little too addictive.

Killian began to make a reference to her t-shirt, showing that he recognized it from her first photo. At that moment, though, something happened that caused his gaze to drift beyond the computer. Then a small figure appeared on the screen and curled up beside him. _Was she his niece?_

Emma remained enthralled, staring at the screen and following every move. He held the little girl in his arms as he spoke sweet words to her and gently stroked her back. It seemed that Eileen had had a nightmare and had come to her uncle's room for shelter.

A feeling of vertigo washed over her. Her heart skipped a beat, overwhelmed by what she saw on the screen. The tenderness with which Killian treated his niece could melt even the iciest heart. And hers was not going to be less. Why did he have to be so damn adorable? She swallowed, suddenly uncomfortable to witness the intimate moment between the two of them, but unable to look away.

"My apologies, love, this little lass has had a nightmare, but everything is fine now, I'll escort her to her bed, I'll be right back."

The moment Killian disappeared from the screen, Emma let out the breath she had been holding. _It was too much_. She did not know the reason, but seeing Killian share family moments, especially with his niece and nephew, had a strong impact on her. As much as she struggled to ignore it, she surrendered to the evidence, she was falling fast and hard for that man. And that terrified her. She needed to calm down before she panicked.

At that moment, she noticed her phone and without thinking twice she grabbed it as if it were a lifeline and shot a quick message to Ruby.

**_I'm keeping a video call with Killian._ **

_Cool. And tell me, is your Irishman as hottie in motion as he is in pictures?_

_If you only knew._.. She thought. Instead, she went straight to the point.

  ** _It feels too real._**

_Okay, I get it, but is that a bad thing? He's coming back in a week, Emma, you better get use to it._

She knew she was being ridiculous, but the instinct to protect her heart was still ingrained in her.

**_I'm not good at this._ **

_Honey, no one's telling you to jump into bed with him the moment you meet him. There is nothing wrong with continuing your friendship with him when he returns._

Now that she had been able to open up and give the friendship a chance she did not want to ruin everything just for fear of what might arise. But even though she was new to all this, the way her body and heart reacted to any aspect of Killian probably had a deeper meaning. And that scared the hell out of her.

_Wait a minute, why are you texting me while you keep a video call with him?_

**_His niece had a nightmare and he has accompanied her to her bed. I'm waiting for him to come back._ **

_Oh, really? How adorable!_

**_It was a cute moment._** _—Too much for her own good_ , she thought.

_And..._

**_And what?_ **

_Is there a problem with that?_

**_Maybe..._ **

This time Ruby took her time to write. Since Killian had not yet returned, Emma settled down against the back of the couch, waiting while her heart kept pounding in her chest.

_Don't go up your walls now. The connection created between you two is unique, don't miss the opportunity. Enjoy the moment, let yourself go. And if when he comes back you need to get your walls up again, do it. He will take care of knocking them down again._

Ruby's words had an immediate calming effect. She took a deep breath and decided not to anticipate events but to get carried away. _One week_. One more week to experience this idyllic relationship where there was hardly room for frustrations or disappointments. She hoped she could control the panic that still lingered in the pit of her stomach.

**_Ok. I’ll do my best. But I've only known him for two weeks, we have not even met in person and still feel like too much._ **

_You and I have been friends for a week. I mean, I'm not complaining at all. But look at you, just a week ago you almost didn't talk to me and now you've decided to trust me. And I'm grateful that you did. Trust him too. And enjoy the view, now that you can, darling._

Emma snorted as her lips curved into a smile. Just then Killian appeared again on the screen.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing, I was texting Ruby while I waited."

"Good things, I hope. Say hello to her from me."

"You can never expect good things with Ruby, Jones." Her grin widened, matching Killian's. And at that moment all her worries disappeared. _One week_. She still had one week. "Wait a moment, I'll be right back with you."

Emma sent a quick text to Ruby.

**_He’s returned. I'll talk to you later. Thank you._ **

_Anytime, Emma._

Emma dropped her cell phone on the couch and her gaze focused again on the screen.

"Is she okay? Your niece, I mean."

"Aye, it was just a nightmare." She did not lose sight of the way he ran his hand through his hair, making it even more disheveled and causing a need inside her to run her fingers through it as well. "It doesn't happen often to her. I guess she was still nervous after her birthday party from yesterday."

"She's adorable.You're lucky, Jones." She said softly.

He gave her a look that was perhaps too intense. "Yes, I am."

After a few seconds of holding their gazes, Killian finally spoke again, his solemn expression giving way to something more amusing. "And for that reason, as luck seems to be on my side, I have something more to propose to you and I know you're going to say yes."

"Oh, don’t push your luck so much, buddy."

Killian chuckled. "I can assure you that the plan is too tempting to reject it."

Okay. He had managed to win her interest. "Let me judge for myself. I'm all ears."

Killian scratched behind his ear and looked away a little. Was it possible that he was nervous? This was interesting. "My nephew Connor and I have a plan for tomorrow afternoon. We're going to start rewatching the Star Wars saga, and I thought you could join us."

Emma frowned, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, a movie afternoon, each of us watches the movie on our respective TVs while we share a video call. What do you say?"

"As on a date? You know that I don't do pillage and plunder until the third date, right?" Emma regretted the moment the words came out of her mouth. _What are you thinking?_ She thought as her cheeks began to burn.

But at least she'd gotten a reaction on Killian. She felt his eyes widen a little, even she could see, despite the dimness, that his cheeks also blushed, his facade of bravado disappeared for a moment.

"Ehm..." He mumbled, scratching again behind his ear. "I did not intend to consider this as a date since we will be accompanied by my nephew, but if you put it this way then yes. This will be our second date, Swan. Which means that there is less left for the third one." He had recovered soon from the impact of her words, his suggestive voice and his tongue darting out to wet his lips had the ability to make her knees weak.

Remembering Ruby's earlier words, she decided to ignore her inner voice screaming danger and got along with it, glancing at him from beneath her lashes. "Okay, since you're picking the second date again, you'd better be worth it, Jones."

"This will be an advance. The third date will be when the fun begins, love."

"And can I have popcorn?"

"Whatever you want, Swan."

Her heart skipped a beat. It was an innocent sentence, but Emma did not miss the true meaning of his words, especially the way he was looking at her. It was a look full of promises.

"Okay, we have a date then." His smile grew larger, accentuating his dimples as the butterflies in her belly fluttered furiously.

Even though he was still smiling, she could also see the signs of weariness on his face. Casting a quick glance at the clock, she realized that it was already too late for him.

"And now it's time to go to bed, Jones, it's late for you."

"I do not know if you noticed, love, but I’m already in bed." His eyebrows arched playfully and she could not help but roll her eyes, earning a chuckle from him.

"You know what I mean. Go to sleep. I don’t want to see you yawning in front of me."

"You know? That is one of the drawbacks of video calls, love, I can’t hide the yawning. Even so, the incentives are much greater. Like seeing the way you roll your eyes or how you frown when something bothers you. Quite adorable."

"Oh, shut up, Jones, I'm closing the window. Goodnight."

"Good night, Swan. Sleep well."

Her hand moved quickly over the computer mouse, closing the window with determination without looking back at the screen. Otherwise, she would have fallen surrendered to his charms again.

Within seconds, her phone buzzed, notifying incoming message. Emma was not surprised, since she was sure it came from Killian, in what had become a routine after their endless conversations.

_I forgot to tell you, Swan. It's been a delight to see how you are even more stunning in movement than through a static image._

Damn bastard with the ability to make her hands tremble and her heart speed up. She had lost count of the times he had got her cheeks flushed since they know each other.

_**You are not so bad yourself. May the force be with you.** _

Despite the ridiculousness of the comment, She could not help giggling.

_Really, Swan?_

_**What? I was just getting into the role.** _

_Good night Emma, or should I say Princess Leia?_

_**I'm rolling my eyes right now.** _

_I didn’t expect anything less from you, Swan._

_**Go to sleep, Jones. Good night.** _

_Thank you for always following me in my ideas. Remember, we have a date. I'll see you tomorrow, literally._

_So it was happening._ They had a new virtual date, or whatever. And also with his nephew, which meant that she was going to be a witness of more cute moments between uncle and nephew. _Great_. But she couldn't wait to see Killian again and continue discovering everything this relationship could offer them before they get to know each other in person.

Emma leaned against the back of the sofa, unable to stop a smile from forming on her lips. Despite her initial fears, everything had gone well. She continued to ignore the warning voice inside her and decided to be guided by Ruby's words and what her heart felt.


	16. Pictures of Reality - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter is finally here! This was supposed to be a transition chapter, but it has become a monster ... and I'm quite happy with the result. We have Killian POV but there is also a bit of Emma and Liam POV. The three weeks are about to come to an end...

**Killian - Saturday**

Killian was nervous. Even though he wouldn't admit it. All morning, as his date with Emma approached, the nervousness was taking hold of his stomach in an irremediable way. He had tried to keep himself occupied all day without success, as every time he had a moment of calm, the image of Emma came to torment him. Torment was not the exact word, to took control of his mind and all his senses would be more appropriate.

As the time drew near, he was getting more and more nervous. Honestly, he hadn't intended to plan a new date. Well, that was not quite true. The thought of planning a second date to celebrate their second week anniversary had crossed his mind. In fact, he had originally thought of organizing something similar to the first one. But he immediately dismissed it. Their virtual date had been so perfect that he was afraid the expectations would be raised too high for the second one.

The idea of spending a movie afternoon accompanied by his nephew seemed the best option. It was a way to play it safe but at the same time to enjoy Emma's company in a different situation than usual.

It was not a big deal after all. They were just going to _hang out_ _together_ watching a movie and eating popcorn, accompanied by his nephew. Maybe it was the fact that she had accepted the date, or that this activity was a way to include her in his family. Or perhaps what made him nervous were the memories of the previous week. All the photos received, messages shared and long conversations had allowed him to know even more about the woman who now occupied all his thoughts.

Although he was not yet ready to admit it aloud — in fact, he doubted he would be any time soon — he could not deny to himself that he was falling fast and hard for her. And that scared the hell out of him. It frightened him that in just two weeks he could have developed feelings for a woman whom he had not even met in person. It frightened him that she had at least the same number of wounds and scars from the past if not more. He was also afraid that this idyllic long distance relationship would change abruptly when he returned. But what really frightened him most was making a wrong move that pushed her away. Now that he had decided to move on, he had the feeling that he would need her, even if that could only be as friends.

What he had learned in these two weeks was that he could not force their relationship. Even though she had opened herself up to him, the thread that connected them was still so thin that any false move could cause it to snap. He couldn’t risk that.

These fears had accosted him throughout the day, mixed with the different pictures of Emma that she had sent him. To calm himself as he showered before their date, he tried to ignore the fears and focus only on the images of her and the actual words she had said to him.

The photo with the handcuffs was glorious in every way, he thought unable to suppress the grin forming on his face. Emma was stunning in that image with her rosy cheeks, her smile of triumph and the spark of determination in her gaze. He had barely noticed the poor bastard handcuffed in the background.

He moved on in his mind to her next photo. He tried to divert those thoughts to a safer place, though. Taking a shower while thinking about Emma naked in a bathtub was not the most appropriate combination if he wanted to keep the shower on just that.

His attempts were in vain. So he surrendered and let the image of Emma invade his mind. Soon, all he could think about was her bare shoulders and creamy skin with a slight flush from the warmth of the water. Her hair tucked into a sloppy bun with some stray tendrils framing her face, her green eyes sparkled with a mischievous glow. Her bottom lip was caught between her teeth in that photo, in what was meant to be an innocent gesture but that drove him crazy. She was a bloody siren…

He remembered the moment the text had arrived. It had been memorable but frustrating and embarrassing at the same time. Although her features were schooled in total innocence, her purpose had been clear. She had wanted to torment him in front of his family. And she had. He'd had to stifle the need to lock himself in the bathroom and relieve himself like a bloody teenager.

He kept wondering what was wrong with him when a simple photo had the ability to arouse him in such a way. Perhaps it was his several months of abstinence. Yes, that would be it. Or maybe it was that all the photos that Emma had sent him were the closest thing to perfection he has seen, with that mixture of innocence and sensuality that made his dirty thoughts run rampant.

_ Enough _ ... Killian shook his head before his thoughts headed back down that path. He had a date to get ready for. He closed the tap and shook his head again, sprinkling small drops of water around him. After drying himself and spending a considerable amount of time in front of the mirror, he finally left the bathroom and went in search of his nephew.

Soon he was sitting on the couch, his nephew Connor at his side and a bowl of popcorn between them. He had placed his laptop on the coffee table at an angle that allowed him to observe both the television and the device's screen almost at the same time.

While he waited for Emma to call, Kilian chatted with his nephew. As a huge fan of the Star Wars films, he was enthusiastic and also a little impatient to start watching the movie. They didn’t have to wait long, luckily. The distinctive sound of incoming call echoed in the living room. Killian hurried to answer and the image of a smiling Emma appeared on the screen.  _ Here we go… _

“Hi.”

"Hi love." Killian shook his head slightly to clear his mind, still unable to believe his luck that this impressive woman was the one who found his phone.  _ Get a grip! _ He cleared his throat and pointed at his nephew. "Let me introduce you to this lad, Connor, the biggest fan of Star Wars, even more than me."

His nephew's cheeks flushed slightly as he waved Emma through a shy smile. "Hi Emma."

"Hi, Connor. It's a pleasure to meet such a great Star Wars fan. I'm sure you could teach me a lot about the Saga." Emma's cheeks were also stained with a slight pink hue, matching his nephew's. "Your uncle has told me about your passion. Let me guess... _Han Solo_ is your favorite character, am I right?"

"Yeah, he's the best! He's like a space pirate." Connor's initial shyness was replaced by the enthusiasm that characterized him whenever he talked about the films.

"Uhm, I guess that's why he's your uncle's favorite, too."

Connor chuckled. "Yes! He always says that he must have been a pirate in another life. Do you know he has a boat named _The Jolly Roger_ , after _Captain Hook_ 's ship?"

They were talking as if he wasn’t even in the room, but Killian was thrilled to see how well Emma and her nephew were getting along. He was a silent witness to the conversation for a while longer, until finally, he cleared his throat, catching their attention. "I'm still here, in case you hadn’t noticed."

They both looked at him then, Emma trying to suppress a laugh and Connor with a slightly embarrassed expression. "I'm sorry, uncle. Shall we start watching the movie?"

Killian nodded, addressing Emma. "All set, love?" In answer, she showed him the remote control and her popcorn bowl. "Better if we turn down the volume of our laptops, so we don't get feedback from the TVs." She nodded as she settled into the sofa. Their gazes locked for a moment, and, at a slight gesture from Killian's head, they both hit the play button and began to watch the movie.

He tried to pay attention to what appeared on the television screen, he really did. After the first few minutes though, it was obvious that his eyes were drawn to the smaller laptop screen than the larger one opposite.

There was something unintentionally suggestive about the way Emma brought the popcorn to her mouth while remaining completely oblivious to his scrutiny. His eyes followed the path of her hand from the popcorn bowl to her mouth, a glimpse of tongue appearing between her lips from time to time. The repetitive motion was somewhat hypnotic, and he couldn't look away.

At one point, her eyes strayed from the television and their gazes met through the screen. Her cheeks tinged slightly pink as she grabbed her phone, her lips drawing a mischievous smile.

His phone buzzed instantly.

**_Shouldn’t you look at the screen?_ **

_ That's what I'm doing, love. _

After reading his message, Emma rolled her eyes and raised an eyebrow, teasing him.

Reluctantly, he turned his attention back to the TV screen, trying to concentrate on a plot he already knew by heart. He didn't last long, though. A few seconds later, his gaze drifted back to the laptop, catching Emma staring at him instead of the film.

_ See something you like, Swan? _

**_Indeed, your nephew is quite adorable._ **

_ Well, they say he looks like me, so I'll take it as a compliment. _

**_You're incorrigible, Jones._ **

"Eh ... guys." His nephew's voice was the only thing that got him to look away from both his phone and his laptop. Killian found a reprobatory look on Connor's face, eyes switching between him and Emma alternately. "Stop flirting and focus on the movie."

"I ... I don’t ..." His voice trailed off. As he scratched behind his ear, he felt his cheeks begin to burn.

Connor rolled his eyes as he shook his head. It was then that Killian noticed that he had paused the movie. "Can we continue now?"

"Um, of course, lad, I apologize, Emma and I are going to focus on the movie. Just hold on a second." Killian looked back at the laptop screen, she was looking at them quizzically, oblivious to what they were saying with the volume muted.

_ My nephew has just scolded us. Apparently, we are not paying attention, so you should behave yourself, there are children around, Swan. _

**_Seriously? Shut up and look forward, buddy. You're the one that is distracting me._ **

From then on, the two behaved, keeping their attention on their respective TVs. When the movie ended, they both turned up the volume on their laptops to be able to chat. The three of them engaged in an entertaining conversation, the topic was, of course, the Jones' favorite films.

Some time later, Liam stuck his head around the door of the living room. "Connor, it's bath time, lad."

Connor grimaced, let out an exaggerated sigh of resignation and said goodbye to Emma before heading upstairs to the bathroom. 

Liam walked over to the couch and, after giving Killian a nod as a greeting, turned his attention to the laptop and Emma. When Liam and Emma began a conversation, Killian felt ignored once more because of one of the Jones, but he didn't mind, on the contrary. Seeing how Emma interacted with different members of his family had an effect on him. It made him glad that in just two weeks, she had managed to not only earn a place in his heart but also in the rest of his family. .

It was a pleasure to see Emma like this, her features relaxed, her smile permanent and her eyes so bright they shone through the screen. She was a vision. And he was in serious trouble with this woman.

* * *

Later that evening, Killian went out for a drink with his friends. This would be his last Saturday in Ireland, and he wanted to make the most of it. He felt more relaxed than ever, enjoying time with the guys over beers. Emma's presence was constant in the form of messages and photos shared with both him and his friends. They were more than willing to reciprocate, involving him in crazy situations that resulted in absurd photos at his expense. He would have given anything to see her reaction and the sound of her laughter when she saw his pictures.

Before he knew it, it was nearly time for his nightly call with Emma. When Killian tried to said goodbye to his friends, both Robin and Will teased him playfully. They argued that he was leaving so early because he preferred to talk to the  _ Swan girl _ — their new nickname for her — instead of spending more time with his best friends. Although they grumbled, they could not hide the joy they felt for him. After so many years of darkness, it seemed that the light at the end of the tunnel was closer than ever and they were willing to accompany him along the way.

His good mood was sadly short lived. While he changed his clothes before starting his video call with Emma, his gaze drifted to the calendar on his desk. That was when reality hit him hard. The next day was marked with a red circle accompanied by a note. —  _ Sunday, visit the graveyard. _

He felt all the energy drain from his body, his heart dropping to his stomach. He had been so involved with his family and Emma that he had completely forgotten the visit he had set himself. The joy was immediately replaced by his old friend, guilt. Still, he forced himself to push away those negative thoughts and focus on what was truly important. His decision to move on was firm, no visit to the cemetery would change his mind. But he felt that trip was more necessary than ever. It was the moment to draw a line under the memories that kept him anchored in the past. It was going to be hard, but he could do it.

Even though he tried to convince himself that everything would be all right, the rest of the evening had been ruined in a way. He was not in the mood for a long chat with Emma. Even so, he forced himself to plaster a smile on his face and mask his true feelings, since the last thing he wanted was to worry her.

Their talk was brief, but pleasant, as always. Before ending the call, Killian told her that he had a busy day tomorrow and that he didn't know when they could talk. He tried to give a nonchalant tone to his words. If Emma noticed anything, she did not mention it, although her inquisitive look remained until the screen went blank.

A few seconds later, his phone buzzed, another habit they had formed. Just after hanging up, one of them sent a text message to the other.

**_Are you okay, Killian?_ **

_ Aye, love. There’s nothing to worry about. I just have a business to take care of. Tomorrow, as soon as I'm done, I'll call you. _

The reality was that he did not trust himself. The visits to the graveyard always left him a little more broken. This time would probably affect him even more. He didn’t want to add any more concern to Emma or his family. So if he had to spend the next afternoon locked up in his room going through his grief in solitude, he was more than willing to do so as long as the people he cared about were not affected. It would not be the first time, and it would not be the last either, he thought with resignation.

* * *

**Liam - Sunday**

Liam ran his hand over his face and squeezed his eyes in frustration. His gaze moved upward,knowing what Killian would be doing now. His brother would probably be lying down in bed, one arm over his face as his demons roamed freely inside his head. He let out a deep sigh. For a moment he had thought that this time everything would be different, that this time he had something more to hold on to, not lose himself in his painful memories. Liam wondered, not for the first time, whether these visits really benefited his brother or left him even more devastated.

He clenched his jaw, feeling helplessness washed over him. If only Killian could see everything he was missing while he remained locked in his room... This would be his last Sunday with his family for many months and instead of enjoying these moments with his loved ones, he had to visit the bloody cemetery, knowing in advance how it would affect him.

"Dad!" Connor's voice brought him back to reality. His gaze followed the direction of the sound to find his son sitting on the sofa in the living room, a laptop in front of him on the coffee table. "Dad, Emma's calling." Connor got up and scurried over to his father, carrying the laptop with him.

Liam narrowed his eyes puzzle. What was Connor talking about? And what was he doing with Killian's laptop? His son turned the laptop around so Liam could see the screen. The smiley image of Emma had popped up, indicating an incoming video call. His eyebrows went together in confusion. Hadn't his brother told her anything?  _ No, probably not _ , he thought in frustration.

"Uncle Killian told me that I could use his laptop." Connor justified himself, still holding the device in his hands.

"It's okay, lad, go watch TV or something while I talk to her." Liam took the laptop from his son's hands and directed him back toward the living room, as he headed for the kitchen in search of some privacy. He set the device on the counter and hurriedly pressed the answer button.

"Hi, lass."

Emma's eyes widened in surprise, clearly not expecting him to respond. "Eh ... I'm sorry." She hesitated, looking somewhat uneasy at the unexpected situation. "I know Killian told me he'd be busy most of the day, but I saw he was online and I thought he was done."

"It’s fine, Emma, there's nothing to apologize for." Liam cleared his throat, giving himself time to gather his thoughts before continuing. "In fact, your call is very welcome, because I need to ask you a big, big favor."

Emma gave him a shy smile as she cocked her head. He could tell she was intrigued. "Sure, if I can."

Liam took a deep breath as he scratched behind his ear. "Killian didn’t tell you where he was going today, did he?"

"Eh no." Her forehead creased a little, showing some concern. He felt bad momentarily, as he was betraying his brother's confidence by involving Emma, something he wouldn't normally do. But he would have time to regret it later. Now was the time to act.

"Well, I guess you know a lot of Killian's story so I won’t beat around the bush. Every time he comes to visit us, he forces himself to visit the graveyard where Milah is buried." As he spoke, Liam could see her face gradually changing, first with understanding and then her brow growing more pronounced as her concern grew. "I thought that this time he'd have avoided the visit, because of his decision to move on." He swallowed hard, trying to ease the lump that was forming in his throat. "I was hoping that this time would be different, but it hasn't been so. He has acted in the same way, shutting himself in his room, refusing to speak to anybody." Liam sighed in defeat, but also feeling some relief, as if he had somehow freed himself from the burden on his shoulders.

"I see ..." Emma looked thoughtful for a moment, her gaze wandering without focusing on the screen. Then, after an almost imperceptible nod of her head, she turned her gaze back to the camera. "You want me to talk to him and try to convince him to be with his family." Her words did not come with an inquisitive tone, but in affirmation.

"Aye." Liam admitted. "He leaves on Friday. It's the last Sunday his nephews and niece are going to spend with him. My daughter asks me all the time why she can’t be with her uncle and I don’t know what to tell her. I'm so sorry to put you in this situation but you really are my last hope, Emma." Liam gave her an imploring glance.

"Of course I will, but I'm not sure I can convince him. He didn’t tell me much about Milah, the wound still seems to be open, and believe me, I know what it's like to go through something like that. But I'll try." She responded with determination."I know he does not see it right now, but your brother is lucky to have so much love around. He should never lose the opportunity to spend more time with his family."

Liam clenched his jaw, hating himself for asking Emma to do this. He didn't know much about her but from what he had gleaned from Killian and her conversation with Elsa; and the sad expression lingering on her face, he sensed that her life had been at least as hard as his brother's. "I really appreciate it, Emma, I hope we have the opportunity to talk again at some point, I know that my wife has already said it, but whatever you need, you can count on us."

After a final thank-you on both sides, and with Liam wishing her luck, they finished the call. He then turned his gaze to the ceiling, a silent prayer repeating in his mind that the conversation with Emma would have the desired effect. He could do nothing but wait, so he decided to go look for Elsa, his shelter and lifesaver in these situations.

* * *

**Killian - Sunday**

Killian was angry with himself. Before going to the graveyard, he had promised himself that this time it would be different, that his decision to move on was firm and that his visit would not affect him as on other occasions. It was clear that he was fooling himself. Because the reality was that he had come home even more stricken than before.

Lying on the bed, he swallowed hard, his arm over his eyes as if trying to hide from his frustration somehow. It seemed unbelievable that only twenty-four hours before he had been enjoying a great evening with his nephew and Emma, and now he was drowning in misery. His brother's look of disappointment on his return didn't help. Once again, he felt that he did not measure up, that he did not reach the level of the expectations placed on him. It seemed that all his efforts were not enough even though he had been honest with his family and his friends in his decision to move on.  


Killian ran his hand over his face, squeezing his eyes shut. It had been too much. He had stood there, in front of the grave, as on so many other occasions, except that this time it did feel like an actual farewell. This time he was finally cutting the thread that still connected him with Milah, that kept him anchored in the past. But part of him clung with all his strength to that last tie. Still, despite the fact that his whole body trembled when he left the cemetery, his decision was unshakable. Farewell was definitive and, although he did not feel it like that at the time, the wound would begin to heal soon. But before that, he had to go through this final phase of grief. And then he would come out the other side able to move on. Yes, it should be that way.

His phone started ringing. He let out a growl, ready to ignore the sound, not wanting to talk to anyone at all. Still, his gaze drifted to the screen. When she saw Emma's name appearing, his determination to remain isolated weakened. She had gotten under his skin in such a way that he only needed to see her name in front of him and his mood would improve ostensibly. There would be no harm in talking to her. Quite the contrary.

"Hello, love." His attempt to give a neutral tone to his words did not have the desired effect, his voice sounding muffled and hoarse.

"Hello, Killian."

His eyes narrowed, wondering why her voice wasn’t cheerful, her usual joking tone gone. Maybe she suspected something? He didn't have to wait long to settle any doubts.

After a deep sigh, she continued speaking. "Look, I’m not going to beat about the bush, I called you earlier via Skype, but your brother answered ... He... He's told me where you've been this morning."

Killian swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat, as he clenched his jaw. Despite her soft, encouraging voice, he felt somehow betrayed by his brother. He did not want Emma to be involved in this, she already had enough with her own demons she didn’t need to deal with his too. Before he could explain himself, though, Emma continued.

"I know what you're thinking, Killian. I've learned to recognize your silences a little in these two weeks. Don't blame your brother, he cares about you. And so do I. I know you find it hard to let off steam with your family and friends, But you can do it with me. Maybe I can’t give you any advice to help you through this, but I can listen."

"It's okay, love. I'm not mad at Liam, let alone at you." Killian paused trying to collect his thoughts. "I actually wanted to apologize to you for not telling you anything yesterday, but I did not want to spoil the evening, and I thought it would be different this time... it seems I was wrong." He confessed, exhaling in defeat.

"Hey, don’t be so hard on yourself. You told me the other day you have decided to move on. It's a brave but difficult decision at the same time. Step by step, Killian. And now, how about you tell me how you felt?" Again her words of encouragement and support had an effect on him. He felt as if the knot in his stomach slowly loosened.

He pinched the bridge of his nose while assessing whether it was beneficial to release his thoughts and fears once again. After a deep sigh, Killian decided to trust Emma and bared his soul, telling her everything he had not dared to confess so far about Milah.

He told her how he had met her shortly after his brother's accident when he was in rehab. She had been his escape valve while he atoned to his mistakes by putting his life on hold to help his brother. She, in turn, had found in him the refuge and adventure that her ex-husband had always denied her.

They had spent three years together and had been living together for a year when she died and his whole world collapsed. This time, he did tell her how he had felt after her death. His craving for vengeance left unsatisfied since the evidence was so clear cut against her ex-husband that he was locked up in prison perhaps sooner than Killian would have liked. He also told her that during the first months he was consumed by alcohol and sex. His brother and Elsa came to his rescue once more, offering him a means of escape since he was unable to face his demons at that time.

Emma listened all the time without judging. Only asking him questions to clarify any doubts or to utter a word of encouragement in the hardest moments.

"I was determined today, Swan. I wanted to go to the cemetery and say goodbye forever, to cut the thread that kept me attached to her. I did it, my decision is firm, but it does not stop being hard. I just need a little time to assimilate everything, but I'm fine, or at least I will be, really."

"You're doing well, Killian. Maybe I'll regret this later, when you're feeling better and your ego is the same again, but I'm proud of you. That’s it. Now forget what I said, okay?” Fortunately, her relaxed tone had returned, lightening the tension a little. He also felt much better after being able to vent to her.

"Uhm, I know how difficult it is for you to compliment me, so I'm honored to have received one at last." He also joked. He was thankful for Emma's ability to change his mood in the blink of an eye. Only her voice, her laughter and now her images were enough to soothe his mind as well as his heart.   
  
"Hey, I do compliment you, from time to time." She complained. He could imagine the expression on her face now, her lips pursed and her brow wrinkled, but also a spark of amusement in her eyes.

Killian smirked. "I was just joking, love. I know deep down you find me irresistible."

“Oh, please keep dreaming, Jones, and since you're well enough to continue your failed attempts to flirt, you better do me a favor.  Move your ass out of your bedroom and go spend time with your family, Killian. There are only a few days left to be with them, make them worthwhile."   
  
She was right, of course she was. His family deserved to have the best version of himself and he was willing to do anything for them. "Aye..." The lyrics of a song forever associated with Emma came to mind suddenly. " _ The show must go on _ ."

"Always." His heart skipped a beat, amazed at how their conversation could change in just a few minutes, from deep pain to the usual banter between them and just a second later sharing words of complicity. There was something unique between them, no doubt.

It was incredible, just minutes before he had felt miserable and now he could not wait to see the kids. And it was all Emma's doing. "Thank you, Emma, really. If you ask me later, I'll deny it, but I can never be more grateful that it was you who found my phone."

"Are we sentimental now?" Killian repressed a chuckle at her words. "That makes two of us then,  now go."

"I like it when you use that bossy tone, Swan." Emma snorted at the other end of the phone. "We'll talk later?"

"Sure, call me."

After finishing the call, Killian leaned back against the head of the bed as he closed his eyes for a moment, trying to retain the courage provided by Emma. Two deep breaths came out of his lungs, while his demons from the past slowly returned to their slumber in the farthest corner of his brain. He could do it. His family deserved it and he had suffered enough. It was time to start enjoying everything that life could offer.

He got up then and went to the bathroom to freshen up his face. He nodded at his image in the mirror in a sign of encouragement, his lips curved into a half smile that this time did reach his eyes. His gaze then turned to the window of his bedroom. There were still a few hours before the sun disappeared over the horizon and the weather was warm enough to spend some time outdoors. A family football match sounded like a good plan. His smile widened at the thought of his nephew and niece. Yes, definitely a good way to spend their last Sunday afternoon.

His whole family was in the heart of the house, the kitchen, when Killian went downstairs. Before announcing his presence, he allowed himself to be a silent witness for a few seconds to the familiar picture before his eyes. His heart sank a little at the thought that in less than a week he would have to settle for seeing them through a screen... but there were still some days before that. Killian shook his head and walked toward them, hoping his features did not betray his previous inner turmoil.

Eileen was the first one to see him. As soon as her gaze fixed on him she jumped from the stool where she sat and ran straight for him, clinging to his legs.

"Uncle Killy!"

Killian stroked her hair, touched by the affection his niece had for him. Eager to see Liam's reaction, his gaze wandered the room until he found his brother. Killian stifled a sigh of relief when he saw his face light up, while his gaze drifted subtly to Elsa. Both shared a gesture of complicity that did not go unnoticed. Then Liam approached him and gave him an affectionate squeeze on the shoulder. The smile on his face matched the brightness of his eyes, full of contained emotion. Killian nodded subtly. The words not necessary on this occasion.

After clearing his throat, Killian began to speak. "I was thinking... maybe we could go out into the yard for a while and play football. Who's in?"

Connor raised his arm excitedly. "Count me in!"

"But Uncle Killy, I don’t know how to play football." His niece tugged at the hem of his shirt, her small mouth furrowed in a lovely pout.

"Well, lassie,  that's not quite true. You know how to kick a ball, right?"

Eileen nodded vigorously.

"So ... you know how to play football, little love." Killian then lunged for her, holding her in his arms and tickling her as he walked toward the back door of the kitchen. Her contagious laughter, a sound he would never tire of hearing, accompanied them all the way.  


* * *

**Emma - Wednesday**

The wait was getting tedious. Emma tapped eagerly on the desk of the police station, earning a reproachful glance from the officer in charge of locating her files. 

That was one of the reasons she was never in charge of carrying out this type of task, she thought with annoyance. Graham was usually the one who collected the files of the new cases while Leroy and she preferred the work of surveillance and investigation. But her boss was out of town today, and Leroy had cracked up with a bad excuse.  _ Damn them _ .

Still, it was supposed to be a simple task. Deliver the files of the resolved cases and get the new ones. But from the beginning, the officer had given her suspicious looks, questioning her about Graham's absence. Okay, she had not been particularly nice when replying, offering short answers, unable to suppress an expression of annoyance. Maybe that's why the woman was taking her time. A sigh of defeat escaped her lips as she dropped her arms and sank into one of the seats near the reception. While waiting, she decided to entertain herself with something much more enjoyable. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and started scrolling through her photo gallery, remembering once again the moments shared with Killian.

After his little breakdown last Sunday, everything was back to normal. They continued to share their lives through photos and messages ending the day with a video call. Once she had overcome that first awkward moment, she felt increasingly comfortable with those conversations. However, that little hint of panic, that feeling of  _ too much _ did not disappear completely. She tried to ignore the fact that in just a few days they would finally meet in person.  _ I'll have time to worry later _ . That was her mantra to block those thoughts. The problem? That  _ later _ was getting closer and closer.

"Here you go." The woman's voice, along with the sound of the files dropped on the counter, brought her back to reality.

Emma put her phone back in her pocket and walked to the counter. "Thank you." Her tone this time was more friendly, accompanied by a small smile. The woman, Officer M. Brave, according to the plate on the counter, seemed to appreciate it as she let aside her sullenness and gave her a half smile in return.

"So, is Graham coming back soon?" Although the woman tried to keep her voice steady, Emma could see a hint of nervousness in both her expression and her gaze.  _ Interesting _ ....

"Yeah, he'll be back tomorrow. Do you want me to give him a message from you?"

Her reaction was immediate. The poor woman's cheeks flushed furiously, almost matching her red hair, her mouth twisting into a grimace. "Eh, no, it's not necessary." She stammered. Emma almost regretted making her feel bad, but she couldn’t help it having detected the woman's interest in her boss. She made a mental note to ask Graham about her. With a last smile, she said goodbye and headed for the exit.

As she walked through the station, something caught her attention. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a blond man sitting at one of the desks. His name plate read ' _ David Nolan _ '. Both his name and face rang a bell, but she couldn't place them. Suddenly it came to her. David Nolan — that was the name of one of Killian's friends wasn't it?

Unfortunately, she didn't have Killian's phone with her to check, but curiosity had taken over her, so without hesitation, she pulled out her phone and sent him a quick message.

**_Hey, is your friend David a cop?_ **

Killian was fast to respond.

_ Detective, in fact. Why? _

**_I’ll tell you later._ **

Without thinking twice, she put her phone back and went to the desk. The need to know more about Killian's life pulling her towards his friend.

"Hello, David Nolan?"

The man looked up from the files he was holding. Emma was met with two blue eyes that gave her a curious look. "Yeah, what can I do for you?" He asked politely.

The determination she had felt an instant before, disappeared the moment she was face to face with David. She felt a little ridiculous as she approached a stranger like that. "Uh ... I'm Emma, Emma Swan."

To his credit and her pleasant surprise, it took David only a few seconds to identify her name. His features changed in recognition, his lips drawing a friendly smile.

"Emma... Are you Killian's Emma?"

Her heart fluttered a little at the way David had addressed her. Her cheeks flushed instantly as she dropped her mouth, shocked by his words. It was a throw-away comment, with little importance to other people. But those simple words meant a world to her, they implied a sense of belonging. Something new, something she wanted to hold on to.

"Well, it's more that I'm the person who is taking care of his phone until he returns, but yeah, that would be me."

David's smile widened as he shook his head in amazement. "I can not believe it, what a coincidence... What brings you here?" His expression changed a little, showing some concern. "You’ve not been the victim of a crime, have you?"

"No, I'm here for work." She lifted her hand, showing the files she was holding. "Usually my boss is in charge of carrying out this task, but Graham is out of town today."

David's eyes widened. "Graham? Graham Humbert?"

"Uhm, yeah?"

"Ha! Then you are also Graham's Emma!"

Her eyebrows went together in confusion. "What?"

"We're talking about Graham, the bail bond person, right?" Emma nodded, so David continued the explanation. "I guess you'll know that he comes here quite a bit, and we ended up getting along. He sometimes comments on some aspect of his cases and your name comes up on most occasions. He's proud of your work, really."

"Oh ..." Emma felt her cheeks begin to burn again at the unexpectedness of the compliment. A wave of gratitude toward Graham washed over her. "I just do my job, but I guess it's something I'm good at."

David looked at his watch. "It's almost lunch time, I'm going out to get something. If you're not in a hurry, you could come with me and catch up on Killian, what do you think?"

Once again, Emma found herself in an unexpected situation, to which she was not sure how to react. On the one hand, she longed to know more about Killian. On the other, she was uncomfortable with the closeness David seemed to show her, because, after all, she was just a stranger to him. In the end, her curiosity won.

"Sure."

After nodding in appreciation, David grabbed his wallet, got up, and escorted her toward the exit. Along the way, they talked about the different coincidences linking their lives together. It seemed incredible that, in the end, everyone was connected in some way in such a big city.

As they approached the cafe David had selected, her heart skipped a beat as she recognized the place.  _ No way _ , she thought.

"Wait, this is where we're going to have lunch? It's the place where Killian lost his phone!" Her voice sounded perhaps too loud, but she could not help showing her surprise.

"Really? It doesn't surprise me, though. This cafe is in a good place for all us. It's close to the station, the school where my wife works, and the docks are a little further down the road." David pointed to his left toward the bay. "And also our apartments are over there." His finger pointed to some buildings that were somewhat further away, overlooking the bay.

Emma swallowed. Being in Killian’s neighborhood had an effect on her, but she still could not decide whether it was good or bad. She didn’t have time to decide, though, as David gently pushed her into the premises.

Her gaze shifted immediately to the bar where she'd been sitting a few weeks ago. A shadow of shame passed through her mind, remembering how it had all started. She also felt some relief, seeing where this fortuitous incident had brought them.

Luckily, they did not sit at the bar, that would have been too much. Instead, David led her to one of the booths, inviting her to sit in front of him. Soon, one of the waitresses approached them. It was obvious that this was a place that David regularly attended. He only had to state ‘ _ the usual’, _ receiving a warm smile from the woman while she took note. When the waitress left, David turned his attention back to her.

"It's funny because just yesterday I was talking to Killian. He told me you were still in touch."

"Yes, quite a bit." _ Every day at different times, in fact _ , she thought.

"I'm glad to hear him more happy than usual. It seems that the birth of his new nephew and the extra time with his family is doing him the world of good." Although she would not admit it out loud, the idea that maybe she had also contributed somehow to improving Killian's mood did go through her mind.

He looked genuinely pleased for his friend. Emma then thought that David and his wife had probably witnessed Killian’s lowest moments when he arrived at Boston. His relief showed that they were also on the  _ Move On _ team.

"Well, although we haven't met I do know some of his history, it seems that this time he does seem determined to move on."

"It's about time, really." David exhaled.

An awkward silence fell over them. It was odd for her to be having an in depth conversation with a complete stranger about someone they both cared about. Of course, she thought bitterly, there hadn't been that many people in her life that she cared about and who cared about her, to present these opportunities. To break the tension, she turned the conversation to lighter topics.

"So how did you and Killian meet?"

His lips rose slightly before answering as his expression remained thoughtful for a few seconds. "He lives in an apartment just above ours. When he arrived in Boston we had recently moved to the city.” David paused for a moment, nostalgia was evident in his voice. "I suppose you know the reasons why he came here." He trailed off, tilting his head and giving her an inquiring look. Suddenly, he seemed quite interested in her answer.

"Uhm, yes, we've actually talked a lot about our past." She tried to use a reassuring, confident tone.

David nodded. "Well, then I guess you know Killian was not at his best when he first came to Boston. But my wife has always been quite motherly so she set out on a mission to help Killian and make sure he not only existed but also lived, you know what I mean."

A wave of gratitude to these two unknown people seized her. Emma nodded, the lump in her throat preventing her from speaking. She gave him a sympathetic look, encouraging him to continue.

"He had a hard time opening up to us. Even now, after five years, I don't think he has told us his whole story. But little by little we got to know him, and now he’s one of my best friends, my best mate as he would say." David chuckled. "If he's available, he always volunteers to take care of Leo, my two-year-old son, while my wife Mary Margaret and I go out on a date. In return, we take care of his plants during his absence."

Of course, he would take care of a toddler, why didn’t it surprise her? She thought as her heart melted. And he also liked gardening. Her mind drifted a little, imagining Killian's hands buried in the ground, on a hot day...  _ Focus, Emma _ . "I didn’t know Killian liked plants." She made a mental note to ask him later.

"Yeah, he has a little garden on the roof of the building, I'm sure he'll show it to you when he comes back in a couple of days. But enough to talk about Killian, what about you? I'd love to learn about you, especially since I'm sure my wife will question me later about Killian's new friend." His smile seemed genuine, his words didn't seem to hold a double meaning. Even so, Emma felt uncomfortable, reluctant to reveal anything about her life.

"There's nothing to tell really, my life is not that interesting. I came to Boston two years ago and I work as a bail bond person. You know what that means, many hours doing research and more hours doing surveillance work. I don’t have time for much more." She shrugged.

Before David could reply, her phone buzzed, announcing a popup message. Emma hurriedly looked at the screen, using it as an excuse to divert attention.

_ I'm waiting, love. Why did you ask me about David? _

Emma smiled, showing the message to David. "How about we send him a selfie in response?" she suggested.

"Good idea!" David pulled out his phone and they leaned across the table, coming up to appear on the screen. He shot a photo and then sent it to Killian whose response came almost instantly. Surprisingly, Emma was the one who received the message instead of David.

_ Ha! You two have met! How? I need to know more about that meeting. I hope David isn't sharing all my bad habits. _

**_Uhm, some other unspeakable secret, but nothing to worry about. So gardening, huh?_ **

"Hang on, is he responding to you? I was the one who sent him the photo!" David grumbled, though his expression was far from angry. She couldn’t help but giggle at the situation. A moment later, David's phone rang. After looking at the screen, he turned the phone around so she could see it too. Killian was calling. "Should I take the call or do we make him wait a little?" They both smiled as David finally slid his finger across the screen and took the phone to his ear.

It was at that moment, as she watched as David talked to Killian, that reality hit her. Until then, she had coped rather well with him. But even though she could not see Killian, David's way of interacting with him had an effect on her. She suddenly longed to share that sense of camaraderie, friendship, and understanding with someone. She felt like an intruder, witnessing the life of another person in his neighborhood, chatting with his friend, in a place that he frequented. Despite his demons from the past, Killian had a complete life here, a job, friends, people who cared about him. She couldn't see any room for her in this scenario. Killian wouldn't really need her.

When she and David said goodbye after finishing their meals, they did so with the sincere promise, at least on his part, of seeing each other soon and Emma meeting his wife. Hers, however, concealed a bit of uncertainty. Maybe Emma was looking for an excuse because the moment was approaching, but the truth was that the encounter with David had generated a feeling of unease in her. In only two days Killian would be back and she was becoming less sure about how to deal with it.

* * *

**Killian - Thursday**

Thursday. In just over twenty-four hours he would be leaving his homeland and returning to Boston. Killian stirred uneasily in his bed. It was still a couple of hours before dawn, but he was already wide awake. In fact, he hadn't slept all night.

The cause of his insomnia, once again, was Emma. Something had changed, he could tell. Maybe it was just his imagination, but he was quite perceptive and this time his intuition was screaming that something was wrong.

A deep sigh came from his mouth as he ran a hand over his face. He should not feel this way, not today, when there was so little time left before meeting her in person. Maybe it was just the nervousness and the anticipation that were playing tricks on him. Even so, his mind returned to the previous day, reliving all the moments shared with her, to try to work out what had failed.

The first few hours had passed normally. They shared messages and photos in what they had already established as their routine. Then she and David met and Killian talked to his friend on the phone for a while. That evening, they kept their usual video call. It was from that moment on that he began to notice the change.

Although the banter and innuendos did not diminish, her grin did not reach her gaze this time. The glint in her eyes seemed fainter, her smile barely a slightly curved line, her voice less lively. Maybe it was just his imagination and she was just tired, he told himself to try to calm down.

Killian squeezed his eyes shut for a moment and then decided to shelve those thoughts for a while. He had only one day left to enjoy his family and he was more than willing to do so. So he was going to take advantage of waking up early to prepare a succulent family breakfast. But before that, a shower was in order. Maybe the hot water would wash away the bad thoughts and help him relax.

His brother Liam got up shortly after him. While they were cooking together and holding what could be their last sibling talk for a while, his worries subsided. Before the rest of his family woke up and demolished the food, he took a couple of pictures and sent them to Emma, although it was still a few hours before she would see it.

_ Hey, love. As you see, this is my way of saying goodbye to my family, through a succulent breakfast. _

The rest of the morning passed in a flash. Killian was engulfed in a whirlwind of activity that kept him occupied most of the time. His nephew and niece transmitted their overflowing energy to him and he absorbed every last drop of what the children could offer. He would need these memories to keep him going while he was away from them.

That day the kids skipped school to spend more time with their uncle. He truly appreciated it, but after lunch, he needed a little break, just a few minutes to himself. So when everyone else was otherwise occupied, he took a moment to escape to his bedroom. The fact that a text message from Emma had appeared on his phone's screen had nothing to do with it. Nothing at all.

Sitting on his bed, his lips curled into a wide grin as he read the message.

**_Oh, God. Your damn breakfast made my mouth water._ **   
  
_ That was the intention, Swan. _   
  
**_This is torture! You know my fridge is still empty and now because of you, I'll have to drag myself to Granny’s to sate my appetite. It's not even nine o'clock in the morning._ **   
  
_ Do you know that sometimes you get a bit melodramatic? It's quite funny. _   
  
**_I'm not in the mood, Jones._ **   
  
_ One last reminder.The food was luscious, I can still savor it on my lips. _   
  
**_You bastard. That is obscene._ **   
  
A smirk appeared on his lips, his worries seemed to have been in vain. Everything was fine between them. Before he could respond, his phone buzzed again. When he saw the content of the message, he almost fell off the bed, in surprise at the photo accompanying the text.   
  
**_Uhm. I've been lucky and found some chocolate in the cupboard. Mmmm. Delicious._ **   
  
It was her photo that should be considered obscene, at least for a dirty mind like his own. In the picture, he could only see her pinky perfect lips puckered around her index finger as if she was licking it.  _ Bloody hell. _

_ You're a bloody siren, love. Two can play the same game, remember. _

**_I'll be waiting._ **

_ But it will be later, I'm afraid that my friends are coming now to say goodbye. We’ll talk later? _

**_Sure. Send greetings to your friends from me. Have fun!_ **

Killian let out a deep breath as the screen went blank. The knot in his stomach was gradually thinning, as he realised that his worries had probably been unfounded. Even so, he could not wait to have a video call with her later in the evening and rid all doubt. But until then, he had a goodbye party to attend.

This was not usual, that all his friends organized a goodbye party, especially when he had been with them just a couple of months before. But it seemed that everyone had agreed to give him a little push in his decision to move on without saying the words, and using the excuse of a goodbye. It was a celebration of a new beginning, really. He could not be more grateful for the affection he was receiving. Sometimes he wondered if he really deserved it. But today was not a day of questioning anything, today was a day to enjoy. And he was more than willing to do it.

They were all there, his good friend Robin with his wife Regina and his son Roland, Anna and Kristoff along with their two boys, Will, who would travel back a day after him. And of course his family. Everyone was eager to have a good time, wide smiles, bright eyes, even some tears of emotion shed. All sprinkled with photos and messages here and there shared with Emma from time to time. Somehow she had also managed to be present at this special moment for him.

Later, when the children began to show signs of exhaustion, the real goodbyes finally arrived. Kisses, tight hugs, handshakes, promises to keep in touch, all wrapped up in an atmosphere of special emotion.

**_You're a lucky guy, Jones. Never forget it. Hold on to your family and friends, it's the most precious thing you have._ **

Emma was right, of course. All them had proved it today more than ever. He was well aware that whatever happened, he could always count on them. The lump that had formed in his throat became tight when it came time to say goodbye to his two favorite people. He would travel early in the morning, too early for the kids.

**** It was hard to escort her little angel Eileen to bed, knowing that the next day he would not be there to say  _ good morning _ . After reading her favorite tale, Killian gently folded the covers around her and sat down on the side of her bed, giving her a tender smile. Even though he had his emotions running high, he tried to muffle his feelings so as not to make the moment even harder for his niece.

**** "I'm leaving tomorrow, little love, too early for you, so better if we say goodbye now, aye?"   
  
Eileen gave him a tiny smile along with a watery look. Her chin trembled a little, but she managed to keep her emotions at bay, her brave little lass.

**** "I'm going to miss you so much, Uncle Killy."   
  
"Me too, little love, but we can see each other on the phone or laptop whenever we want."   
  
She nodded. "You'll be back soon, right?"   
  
"In just a few months." He assured her. "But you're going to be so busy taking care of your new little brother and enjoying the incoming summer that before you know it, I will be back with you again."

**** Eileen nodded again, her smile widening, making his heart melt a little more. When she reached out her arm and caressed his face, he almost broke right there. "I love you so much, uncle, to the moon and back."

**** "I love you more, my lassie." His words came in a broken whisper. Both melted into a hug full of emotion. Finally, after one last kiss on her cheek, he got up, waved and approached the door. "Sleep now, little one, we'll talk soon." He mumbled. His niece settled into her bed and after giving him a last smile, she finally closed her eyes.

**** After leaving Eileen's bedroom, Killian took a minute to pull himself together. He leaned his back against the wall of the corridor as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Once again, he kept wondering why he was finding it harder to say goodbye this time. It was contradictory to feel that way when for the first time he was truly anxious to return to Boston. Perhaps these conflicting feelings clashed with each other making everything more intense, he told himself. After a deep exhalation, he softened his features and headed for Connor's bedroom.

**** Saying goodbye to his nephew was easier, but no less overwhelming. Connor's gaze was filled with disappointment, something that broke Killian's heart. But he was now almost nine years old and capable of assimilating his absence better than his sister. He was growing up too fast, his lad.

**** Despite his initial protests —  _ Uncle Killian, I'm too old for this  _ — Killian caught him in a bear hug. They promised each other that they would talk every day and would soon organize a new movie session via skype. The mention of that day instantly brought him the memory of Emma and the pleasant evening that the three of them spent together. A week earlier he had been convinced they would repeat it, this time with Killian and Emma sharing the popcorn together and Connor on the other side of the world. Now he was not sure anymore, it could just be him alone, he thought with some uneasiness.

**** "Maybe Emma will be able to join us again someday in one of those movie sessions." His nephew offered, with a voice more timid than usual. His cheeks turned a faint pink tint as his gaze drifted to his feet.

**** Killian narrowed his eyes as he cocked his head. So his nephew seemed to have developed a crush on Emma... He suppressed a laugh at the thought of Emma's effect on the Jones. "Maybe, if you ask her she would be delighted."

**** Connor widened his eyes, his face a grimace of embarrassment. "Uhm, no, it's better if you ask her. She's your friend after all."

**** Killian nodded. "We'll see what we can do about that."

**** "So, you will return as usual in the autumn?"

**** "Of course, lad, I would not miss out on Christmas at the Jones' house and the premiere of the new Star Wars film."

**** "Cool. Have a nice trip."

**** "Thank you, my boy, I love you." Killian said affectionately, stroking his hair.

**** "Me too." His lips lifted in a half smile, his gaze, the same as his sister had offered him a few minutes before, a mixture of sadness and affection towards him. Those blue eyes, a Jones trademark, had the ability to make his heart tight. He was going to miss his family a lot.

**** After leaving Connor's bedroom, Killian felt the weariness begin to take hold of him. It had been a day of many emotions and, even though it was late, he still had a few more to deal with. He went to the living room and found his brother and Elsa. The three of them chatted briefly and finally, waving at them, he went back upstairs. He would have more time tomorrow to say goodbye properly.

**** Packing did not take much time, as he always left clothes here for his return visits. He only had to pack some personal belongings and last minute purchases in his suitcase, including gifts for his Boston friends.

**** Just as he was rummaging through his closet, something caught his attention.  _ Fringe _ 's T-shirt was folded on a shelf. It was the one Emma had demanded as payment for rescuing his phone. He smiled as he thought of that conversation, which seemed longer than a mere couple of weeks ago. Whatever happened, he would always have these memories to treasure. Without thinking twice, he packed the t-shirt into his suitcase hoping he would get to deliver it in person very soon.

**** Once the packing was finished, there was little to do. His gaze shifted to the laptop on his chest of drawers. For the first time since meeting Emma, he felt hesitant to talk to her. Not because he did not feel like doing it, in fact, he was dying to see her once more, but out of fear of what she might say.

**** Killian looked at his watch. It was still early. Maybe it was a good idea to take a shower now so he would not have to do it in the early morning. Yes, that was the reason, he tried to convince himself as he avoided looking at his phone. He knew their conversation was inevitable, unless she refused to talk to him. He just needed to regain some more confidence. A shower would not do him any harm.

**** The hot shower helped him gather his thoughts and relax his muscles. Despite the fatigue, he felt more willing and more positive. Emma had been acting normal all day, there was no reason to think it would be any different now. After putting on his sweatpants and a T-shirt, he sat on the bed, his back resting on the headboard and his laptop on his lap. The time had come.

To his relief, she answered the video call immediately, her face appearing on the screen in an instant.

"Hello, love."

"Hey, what's up. Have you finished packing? You look tired."

She was gorgeous, as always, her hair tucked into a messy bun, leaving some loose strands framing her face. Even though she was smiling at him, he could not help scrutinizing her features. He looked for something that would help him detect her thoughts, but she kept a blank expression, perhaps intentionally.

"Earth to Killian..."

Her voice took him out of his reverie.  _ Bloody hell _ ... this was going to be harder than he thought, he was becoming paranoid. He shook his head in an attempt to dismiss those thoughts and forced himself to smile. "Sorry, love, I was distracted for a moment. Yes, I'm a bit tired, a lot of emotions in a single day, I guess."

Emma did not seem so convinced by his response, her eyebrows furrowed slightly as she cocked her head, studying him just as he had done seconds before. "Have you said goodbye to the kids then?"

He nodded. Despite her scrutinizing gaze, her gentle voice reflected understanding, as if she knew what he was going through. "Yes, I'm leaving early tomorrow." His voice trailed off as he tried to collect his thoughts. A change of conversation was necessary to lighten the mood, at least for the moment. "How are you? How's your Thursday going?"

Emma shrugged as her finger tangled distractedly in one of her loose strands of hair. His gaze shifted there for a few seconds, entranced by the mesmerizing movement. "Like any other day, some research work on the new case. Next week I'll be in action with the stakeout." She paused for a few seconds, her head tilted slightly to one side, her eyebrows drawing together inquiringly. "Are you sure you're okay, Killian? You look a little off today. Is it because of your family?"

Killian plastered on a reassuring smile. "I'm fine, Swan. It's not the first time I've said goodbye to my family and it won't be the last. It's hard, but I'm used to it." He tried to downplay it, although the reality was quite different.

"Okay, if you say so..." Emma shrugged again, though she seemed far from convinced.

An awkward silence fell over them. They should be talking about the true meaning of his imminent journey, what it would entail for this kind of friendship they had begun. But it was clear that the two of them were avoiding talking about it. Even though her expression remained composed and her voice steady, he could tell she was nervous, or scared, or both. Since when had it been so weird to talk to each other?

_ Despite how hard it's to leave my family behind, I'm looking forward to getting to Boston and meet you in person _ . The words burned on the tip of his tongue, his feelings wanting to escape from its confines and to be expressed in some way.

He restrained that urge, though. "So ... when can we meet up to get my phone back?" He regretted his words the very moment they slipped through his lips. Her expression changed suddenly, the gleam of her gaze faded, her lips pressed together into a thin line. He could almost see her walls rise like a protective shield. He cursed himself for his cowardice and for acting like a complete fool. What was he seriously thinking?

"Uhm... call me when you're back, and we'll see." There it was, her evasive attitude again. But honestly, what did he expect after he'd only shown interest in his phone?

Killian exhaled deeply and searched her gaze, trying to convey as much with his eyes as with his words what he had not dared before. "I... I'm really looking forward to meeting you in person. I still can not believe this is going to happen."

The corners of her lips lifted slightly, but her smile didn’t reach her eyes.  _ Dammit _ ..."it's like it's been a lot longer, don't you think? But only three weeks ago we were both on the same side of the ocean without having the slightest idea of the existence of the other. It's a funny thing, really."

"Aye, but it's finally here, the last day. Do you realize this is our last conversation on different sides of the ocean?"

"Uhm, maybe not the last one. I might remind you tomorrow to pick up your phone before flying." Her jovial tone had returned, to his relief, although her gaze still seemed a bit muffled.

"It will be much appreciated, Swan, we never know who could get it, do we?  And I don’t think next time I’d be so lucky."

"Keep saying that when you have to pay the ransom, buddy." She raised one of her perfect eyebrows teasing him, while licking her lips in a completely sinfully way.

A chuckle almost came bubbling up from his chest, despite everything. For a moment, the bubble created around them, the one that had served as a shelter for three weeks, seemed impenetrable again. But the sensation lasted only a few seconds. His mind recalled her reaction from a few minutes earlier, her degree of reserve and her evasive behavior and his smile faded on his lips.

The roller coaster of emotions they were experiencing with this conversation was leaving him completely beaten. One moment she was amused and insinuating, the next one she was locked in her shell. It was exhausting, truly.

"So, shall we see each other soon?" He was fully aware that his voice sounded almost in a pleading tone, but at this point, he no longer cared. He had reached his limit with this uncertainty.

"Call me when you arrive, Killian. Now you should go to sleep, your flight leaves in a few hours, you need to rest."

"I'll sleep on the plane. Do you have any plans for this weekend?" He insisted softly, the connection between them so fragile that any misstep would have the ability to push her away.

Emma sighed, avoiding his gaze. "You call me and we'll see, Killian. It's late, go to sleep, we'll talk tomorrow, okay?"

Killian also sighed, giving up. "Okay, I'll call you when I get there."

"Safe travels, say hello to your family for me." The last thing he saw before the screen went blank was a tiny smile and a watery look that did nothing to reassure him.

Killian swallowed the lump growing in his dry throat. He had not even had time to say goodbye. He felt his heart drop into his stomach because of the impotence and frustration he was feeling. He pushed the laptop away from his bed as he ran his hand over his face, already anticipating one more night of insomnia.  _ Bloody hell... This woman is going to be the death of me and not in a good way. At least not right now _ .

He grabbed his phone, hesitating to send her his routine message after keeping their daily call. After thinking for a few seconds he decided that he knew exactly what the content of that message would be. With more determination than he felt, his fingers slid over the keyboard until he pressed the send key.

_ The ransom payment for my phone is already stored in my suitcase. _

Her reply was soon to arrive. Despite his uneasiness, he couldn’t help but feel as if a ray of hope was breaking through the clouds. He marveled at the power that a single word could confer. The addition of a emoji was a plus, there was no doubt. It seemed that not all was lost yet, after all.

**_Good ;)_ **

* * *

**Killian - Friday**

**** In the end, he was able to claim a few hours sleep, although they were far from restful. His dreams tormented him, leaving him even more tired than before he fell asleep.

**** Liam and Elsa were already waiting downstairs, sitting at the kitchen table. His brother cupped a steaming mug and Elsa held the baby in her arms, their features marked by sleep and a hint of melancholy in their glances. At that moment, he was aware that this was not only difficult for him but also for his family.

**** He cleared his throat to make his presence known. "Good Morning."

**** His sister-in-law's gaze brightened as she noticed him, but the moment she looked at his face, her expression was tinged with concern. "Whoa Killian, you look like shit, have you even slept?"

**** "Watch your mouth, sis. There are children around." He joked, feigning being scandalized. The last thing he wanted was to add one more concern to his loved ones. Both Liam and Elsa rolled their eyes in unison. The fact that they were so synchronized even with their facial expressions was a bit disturbing, in a way. "I'm fine, just a bit tired." He added offering a reassuring smile as he headed for the counter. He needed coffee. Lots of coffee.

**** Elsa was faster, though. Killian suddenly found himself with a baby in his arms while Elsa moved to the coffee pot.

"I'm perfectly capable of pouring some liquid into a mug, lass." Killian complained, but the moment his gaze fell on Brian's sweet face, every other thought was forgotten. He marveled at the miracle of life represented by the tiny creature that slept soundly in his arms.

**** "I know, it was just so you could hold Brian again whilst he's still this little and peaceful. When you see him next it will not be such an easy task." And it was true, in six months, his nephew would be a restless baby beginning to discover the world. And he would be here to see it.

Elsa handed him the steaming mug as she took the baby back and placed him gently in his bassinet. They held a light conversation for the next few minutes, getting him to forget Emma at least for a while. Until Elsa mentioned her.   
  
"So have you and Emma already agreed when you will meet in person?" For some reason, Elsa had gotten along very well with Emma, hence her hopeful tone and expression. This time, however, he could not join in with his enthusiasm.

**** "Uhm ... No, not yet."

**** It was almost comical to see how her hopeful expression gave way to one of concern in only a few seconds. "She's backing up, isn't she?"

**** He had tried to maintain a neutral expression, but it was evident that his sister-in-law could read him without problems. Years of practice testified that. "Not exactly, she's rather evasive. She hasn’t refused to meet me, but she hasn’t shown any sign of wanting to either." He admitted. His gaze shifted to Liam, who was silent with a pensive expression.

**** Elsa's hand reached out to his forearm, squeezing it affectionately. "Maybe she's scared. Give her time, Killian."

**** He nodded in silence. Liam got up at that moment addressing him. "We better get going, Killian, there may be some traffic on the road at this hour."

**** Liam grabbed his suitcase and left the house to put it in the trunk, giving him time to say goodbye to Elsa. Despite her fragile appearance, her sister-in-law caught him in such a tight embrace that it almost stopped him from breathing. When they finally parted, she cupped his face with both her hands. "No matter what happens with Emma, now that you've made the decision to move on, don't back down, Killian."

**** "It's a firm decision, I can assure you," he said, perhaps with more conviction than he felt.

**** Elsa nodded in approval. Her eyes filled with tears suddenly, making his heart flutter in his chest. "Whoa..." she whispered. "You might think that after doing this on countless occasions we should be used to it. This time I can blame the hormones, right?" Her voice came in a mixture of sobs and giggles.

**** Killian chuckled in spite of everything. "I'm going to miss you, sis." He said as he gave her an affectionate kiss on the cheek.

**** "I already miss you. And now go, you know that your brother always gets nervous in these situations. Call us when you get there, okay?"

**** "Yes, mum." Killian joked, earning a roll of Elsa's eyes. After giving her one last smile, he turned and walked to the car, his brother was already waiting for him.

**** The ride to the airport was too quiet for his liking. It was obvious that Liam was deep in thought, because his expression remained pensive. It was just before he went through security control, in time for the final goodbye, when Liam finally confessed the subject of his thoughts.

**** "You have feelings for her, for Emma, right?" Liam finally asked, looking for his gaze.

**** A deep exhalation escaped his lips. "It may seem crazy because I've only  _ known _ her for three weeks, but yes, I do." Killian admitted as he quoted the word _known_ in the air.

**** His brother nodded thoughtfully as he assimilated his words. Then he gave him a look that Killian knew well, a look full of determination. "Then fight for her. You already know the Jones motto..."

**** "... A man unwilling to fight for what he wants deserves what he gets." Killian finished for him as the two merged into a tight embrace charged with emotion.

**** "Just do me a favor." Liam's voice came in a pleading tone against his ear. "Try not to end up getting hurt on the way, please."

**_  
_ ** A few minutes later, he was trying to settle into his seat inside the plane. It was funny, the last time he traveled, he did it in a habitual state of anxiety, increased by the loss of his phone. And now that he was traveling back, his feelings were similar, although this time for quite different reasons. Still, despite his distress, he would follow the advice of both Elsa and Liam about Emma.

**** Just then, his cell phone vibrated in his hand. Killian hurriedly looked at the screen, checking that he had just received a message from Emma, with a photo included. Even though there were still a few hours to dawn on the other side of the ocean, she had managed to send him a message. That had to mean something, he thought hopefully.

**** Before reading the text, he opened the photo. His lips drew a grin as he checked the contents. She had sent him a photo of his own phone. Next to the device, a small little sign with letters written on a red marker.  _ Waiting for my ransom _ .

**** Then he read the accompanying text.

**_I hope you haven't forgotten your new phone. As you can see, your old phone is waiting anxiously for your return. Have a good trip!_ **

****_ There is no forgetting this time, I'm also looking forward to recovering my phone and paying for the corresponding rescue, I'll call you when I arrive. _

**** Killian then put the phone in ‘ _ airplane mode _ ’ as they were about to take off. Although the text and the photo were somewhat hopeful, the message remained ambiguous. Because she had made mention only to his phone, nothing personal, nothing that meant she wanted to see him too. After a deep breath, he forced himself to push those thoughts out of his mind, at least for now, before they consumed him completely. To distract himself, he pulled out his headphones and opened the playlist, relying on his favorite songs to help him forget for awhile. He put it in shuffle mode, leaned back in the seat and closed his eyes.

**** His reprieve from his thoughts was short lived. As the intro bars to the first song played he felt an almost uncontrollable desire to scream. He wanted to either hit his head off the seat in front of him or rip out the headphones and throw them away. Memories of moments shared with Emma over the last three weeks flashed through his mind as the music continued to play. Of course, the first random song was ' _ The Show Must Go On _ .'  _ Bloody hell _ ... it was going to be a very very long flight home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me... I'm sorry?... And to make up for this here's the title of the next chapter: The Meeting. Yes, it's happening, I promise. I'll do my best to try to update soon, but I can't promise anything because... RL
> 
> The first part of this fic ends with this chapter, but there is still plenty of the story to tell. I can't wait to start with the second part (there will also be a third part)
> 
> I'd like to know what do you think :)


	17. The Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here! Emma and Killian are about to meet in person! I must confess that I'm a bit nervous because of the expectations that this encounter may have generated, so I'd like to know what you think about it. A reminder, this is the first chapter of the second part. From now on, the story will unfold exclusively in Boston, although The Jones Family will still be present in some way.
> 
> Thank you all for your kudos, comments, and for all your support and patience. Many thanks also to saraswans because without her maybe this would not be happening and to my beta, ladyciaramiggles for her amazing job. You two are the best.
> 
> Note: I'm sorry, I had to came and edited again because Ao3 messed up :(

**Emma - Tuesday**

_Coward, coward, coward_. A little voice screamed the damn word over and over again in her brain. Emma, stubborn as she was, completely ignored the message, at least at first. She was no coward, she tried to convince herself with the questionable argument that she was acting this way to protect her heart. The fact that she had been miserable since last Friday did not help in her resolve, though. Little by little, the voice inside her grew louder and louder.

Emma looked away from the street for a moment, her head resting against the backseat of her car. She squeezed her eyes shut trying to distract herself and avoid the damn voice of her conscience. Without success.

After a sigh of frustration, she opened her eyes again and glanced toward the passenger seat. Sitting there were both her phone and the subject of her troubles, Killian's phone. All the way here, she had ignored the device, not looking at it at all. But now that the car was parked and she had no choice but to sit and wait, she couldn’t pretend any longer. It was as if the device, despite being silent, was shouting to get her attention. The damn phone was the one that had brought her here, after all.

Four days. Killian had been in Boston for four days and they still hadn’t met in person. Because of her, obviously. Besides, Emma was about to make a decision that would be a turning point in her relationship with Killian. Actually, the decision was already made, she just needed to carry it out. That's why she was parked in front of his office. Waiting.

These four days had not been easy. Absolutely not. Her continued internal struggle had left her exhausted, with her walls up once more and unwilling to interact with anyone. It was as if all the progress she had made during the previous three weeks had suddenly disappeared, leaving her back at square one.

Even before Killian had returned she had locked herself in her protective shell making it more and more impenetrable. Deep down, she'd known it would happen all along. She was aware that the distance and their interactions through the screens had acted like a bubble, a barrier that had let her get carried away during those three weeks, allowing the walls around her heart to weaken. When the barrier of distance disappeared, though, the bubble exploded, leaving her exposed again and thus causing her walls to rise once more.

She hadn't avoided him, she didn't have the heart to do that. In fact, they had continued to share messages mostly and some photos, especially on his part. The calls had been scarce, Emma always found an excuse to reject them. _I'm busy. I have no time. I'll call you later..._ Video calls were non-existent because — _it's odd to see us through the screen when we're both in the same city._ — Excuses. She was fully aware of it.

The first two days, he was persistent, insisting, but not pressing, not only to meet but to get some explanation. The next two days he gave up, and although he continued to send messages and photos about his daily routine, he didn't insist. And that broke her heart, even if she was the only one to blame.

The truth was that, although she came up with hundreds of excuses that could justify her behavior, there was only one reason. And the voice of her conscience knew exactly what it was. And so it hadn't stopped tormenting her. _You're a coward, Emma. Fear has you paralyzed and you’re not thinking clearly. He's not that kind of person, at least you should give him a chance to prove it to you._

Until today, her conscience had waged an internal struggle. On the one hand, she felt that she was making a mistake, that the previous three weeks had been a breath of fresh air in her life, and had been the trigger for her to decide to open more to others. On the other hand, her old habits had returned with force, and her walls had risen to a point almost out of reach, to protect her from possible damage.

She was terrified that Killian had managed to get under her skin and, even if she tried, she could not shake him off. And that scared the hell out of her. She couldn’t risk getting hurt. And if that meant pushing him away, she would.

It wasn’t easy, though. Her new friend Ruby didn’t help in the slightest, on the contrary. Emma had tried to keep a distance from her too, hiding behind her shell from everyone and everything. But she had failed. After two days without going to Granny's, Ruby had gone to her apartment and had dragged her, almost literally, to go out and to share her problems.

Emma swallowed hard as she remembered the last conversation with Ruby, only an hour earlier.

_"You're making a terrible mistake, Emma." Ruby had finally told her, giving up on her attempts to persuade her to change her mind. Her firm resolve faltered for a moment, seeing her friend's gaze filled with disappointment, but she recovered at once. She could handle this, as she had always done. "Even though I don’t agree with your decision, if the time comes when you regret it, or if you simply need a shoulder, I'll be here. Don’t push me away again, Emma."_

She appreciated her friend's support but, despite Ruby's attempts to help, she had made up her mind. She needed to cut the connection that held her to Killian once and for all. Only then she would be able to get on with her life as if these three weeks had not happened. _A sad and lonely life_ , the little voice in her brain reminded her. S _ince you're not a coward, why don't you dare to give him his phone in person?_ The little voice continued in a challenging tone.

Her brain felt like one of those movie scenes in which an imaginary red devil argued with the angel of her consciousness. But where was the angel now? Her angel had left her alone with the damn persistent voice that made all her decisions falter. This whole situation was driving her crazy... _And who's to blame?_

 _Enough!_ Emma shook her head in an attempt to get rid of her thoughts as she exhaled deeply and focused on the task at hand. She studied the office in front of where her car was parked. The sign on the front door left no room for doubt. _Jolly Cruises_. She was in the right place. It had been an easy task to locate the office, given her job and skillset. Now she just had to wait.

Although the vehicle was not moving, her hands gripped the wheel to the point that her knuckles turned white as her heart beat frantically against her rib cage.

Music, she needed music to try to relax, because otherwise, she was going to go crazy. But just as she was going to plug the headphones into her phone, the device buzzed, announcing an incoming message. Emma swallowed hard before reading the contents.

_Lunch time. Will and I are going out to buy takeaway food. Chinese or pizza? I haven’t decided yet, what do you think, love?_

She answered using only the pizza slice emoji and dropped the phone back on the driver's seat. This situation was ridiculous.

He was persistent. She would give him that. No matter what happened, despite her evasive answers, he had continued his usual routine, sharing his life through photos and messages. At other times she would have felt a flutter of guilt at her brief answer. This time, however, she forced herself to keep her mind cold because his message was the signal she needed to get into action.

Just then the office door opened. All her muscles tensed in anticipation as she held her breath, her gaze fixed on the crack in the door. The moment she saw Killian appearing, her heart skipped a beat as she put her hand to her mouth in an unsuccessful attempt to suppress a gasp. He was there, only a few feet away. She had been trying to prepare, but seeing him for the first time in person was too much.

Despite the initial impact, Emma became immediately aware of her situation. If Killian glanced in her direction he would see her clearly. And she didn't want that. She hadn't set up this whole plan to be caught at the last moment because of her shock at seeing him. So she forced herself to slip into her seat to avoid being seen but with enough of a view to continue spying through the window.

Her heart was still hammering in her chest. He was too handsome for his own good... Emma noticed then that he wasn't alone. She had been so focused on staring at Killian, that she hadn't noticed that Will was with him. They walked side by side, but Killian seemed lost in thought, paying no attention to his friend.

 _Oh my God!_ Ruby was right, he was one of the hottest guys she'd ever met. His way of walking, his thoughtful expression, that hair that fell over his forehead, all sent liquid heat toward her core. _Focus, Emma!_ As she tried to pull herself together and settle her frantic breathing, they kept walking, turned the corner and disappeared from her sight. It was time to move.

So why did she remain glued to her seat, unable to move? She wanted to scream in frustration. Her desire to have a proper encounter with him increased at times, but so did her fear of getting hurt from all this. Emma rested her head against the back of the seat and breathed deeply. She had come here determined. _I have a plan and I’m going to do it at all costs_. She tried to convince herself. It was the best thing for everyone. Killian would go on with his life, he didn’t need her now that he had decided to move on for himself. And she, even if it took time to recover, would be the same as always.

Without thinking twice, she grabbed Killian's phone, opened the car door, and made her way to the office. One of her inner voices shouted encouragingly. " _Come on! you can do it. It's better to cut back now that you're not irretrievably involved._ " Her other inner voice, however, kept hinting that she was making the biggest mistake of her life. She shook her head, ignoring her second voice, and with more determination than she felt, she opened the office door and slipped inside.

Her whole plan went out the window the moment she met a pair of blue eyes giving her a kind and at the same time curious look.

 _Belle._ Emma had thought of her, of course, her plan was not that improvised. What she had not expected was that being in Killian's office right in front of his secretary would affect her in such a way.

It was as if all the air escaped her lungs and in turn, her sense of smell was heightened. She was sure that she could detect his scent in the room, a hint of spice and leather. She would never get to find out now, of course, she thought with resignation and some regret. Her eyes wandered the room, everything about it screamed Killian, the nautical decorations, pirate motifs here and there; even a Queen poster on the wall behind the desk. Killian's desk, where he sat every day. Had he been sitting there when he sent that last text?.

"Uhm, hello... what can I do for you?" Belle's gentle voice took her out of her daze. She forced herself to close her mouth, as her cheeks began to burn. She didn't even want to consider the show she was giving in front of Belle. After swallowing, she focused her eyes on the woman.

Belle was sitting at her desk. Her hands clasped on the table as her head tilted to one side, and her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Uh..." The little voice inside her head kept screaming at her — _turn around and get out of here right now_ — She was not sure if it was the devil or the angel of her conscience who was talking to her. Either way, her mouth had a mind of its own, stammering out "... uh, I'm Emma, Emma Swan."

The effect of her words was immediate. Belle's eyes widened, her lips drew back in a wide smile. "Emma! Are you Killian's Emma? I can't believe it, at last! " She almost cried out in excitement.

 _Those words_. Again. And that feeling of belonging to something —or someone— Emma could only nod in silence, her throat too dry to utter words. She felt her knees weakening and any vestige of determination disappeared from her body.

"Killian just went out to get something to eat, but he'll be here any minute. You can wait here if you want." Belle pointed to a sofa near her desk.

Emma felt a paralyzing fear at the thought that Killian might find her in this situation. She had to get out of here. "Uh, no thank you." She murmured, feeling like a complete idiot. "I'd better go."

Belle tilted her head even more as she gave her an inquiring look through her frown. Then her eyes drifted to her hand and the lines on her forehead grew deeper. "Is that Killian's phone?"

Instinctively, she took the hand that held the phone to her chest. "I'd better go." She babbled and just turned on her heels and hurried out of there.

 _I told you, this was bullshit_. Her inner voice kept tormenting her. Walking back to the car she hoped that the ground would open up and swallow her, she was so embarrassed. First of all, she'd failed. She still had the damn phone, her hand burned as she clutched it. She hadn't cut all ties with Killian after all. Secondly, she didn't even want to imagine what Belle thought of her. Thirdly, Belle would tell Killian she'd been there. She had always known that would happen, but in the plan, she would have returned the phone and wouldn't have to worry about that. Now though, Killian would know that she was a coward and that she'd tried to return the phone without meeting him. He was going to be angry, and maybe hurt, but mostly angry. _Dammit…_

She wanted to scream in frustration, because, really, what was wrong with her? The plan was simple. Wait for Killian to leave the office. Get in. Give the phone to Belle. Get out. And forget all about Killian forever. But no, the damn phone was still in her hand, her whole body trembled with agitation and anger toward herself and her problem was far from being solved. Despite her attempts to cut all ties with Killian, she was unable to get rid of the damn phone. _It's your subconscious that's acting for you, Emma. Perhaps it’s time to finally face your fears._

* * *

**Killian - Tuesday**

When Killian left his office to get lunch, he was not in the best mood. The fact that Will had decided to join him increased his irritation since he hoped to remain alone with his thoughts for a while. But no, his bloody friend had not only decided to accompany him but had also begun to ramble on about some nonsense. Killian picked up the pace and switched to autopilot, nodding or showing signs of approval as Will chatted although his mind was miles away.

Four days. Four days since he returned to Boston and his worst fears had come true. Emma was avoiding him. To be honest, she had not cut off contact completely. She was still responding to his messages and commenting on his photos, but she stopped sharing her life the very moment he returned. And she also looked for any excuse not to talk to him, not through a call or video call.

For the first two days he had insisted, trying to get to her, looking for at least one explanation, but she kept hermetic making his frustration grow.

Then he had changed tactics, limiting himself to following his established routine of sharing his life through photos and messages. Her answers, though short, like the one he had received a few minutes earlier, still made him hope, so he decided to continue that way at least as he figured out what his next move might be. One thing was clear, he was not going to give up so easily.

At least he had not been alone in this battle. His family and friends, although in the distance, had supported him constantly. He had even witnessed an argument between his brother and Elsa because of him the night before.

_"Killian, don't listen to your brother, you should keep trying to get to Emma. I'm sure she's just scared." Elsa encouraged him through the screen with determination on her face._

_"Come on, Elsa, you don't even know her!" Liam shook his head reproachfully. "Why do you put so much trust in her? Don't you see he's suffering?" His brother pointed to Killian, who remained a silent witness, with the laptop on his knees and with an almost uncontrollable urge to raise his eyes to the ceiling in a silent prayer for patience._

_"Because they can help each other, don't you realize, Liam?" By all answer, Liam dropped his arms in defeat. "Do you want me to talk to her?" Elsa offered next._

_"No!" The two brothers responded in unison. This would be the only thing they agreed on, though, since he had decided to follow his instincts and heed Elsa's advice._

“Killian!”

Will's voice shrieking his name brought him back to reality. He realized then with some regret that he had been totally ignoring his friend.

"Thank God, mate. I thought you had been abducted or something and been replaced by a clone. You're starting to worry me. Maybe you should stop thinking about _T_ _he Swan Girl_ for a few minutes and pay attention to your old friend." Will reproached him.

Killian clenched his jaw, a hint of guilt washed over him. Yet he decided to ignore his friend's words. "What now, Will?"

"Lunch.” Will shook his head as if it were obvious. ”Pizza, Chinese or what?"

Killian forced himself to focus. "Pizza." He was not deciding based on Emma's previous response, but because he had gotten some discount coupons. To reaffirm his choice, he reached into the back pocket of his pants, looking for his wallet. The pocket was empty, though. "Bloody hell..." He muttered under his breath, realizing that he had left his damn wallet on his desk while he had been busy sending a message to Emma.

“What’s wrong now?”

Killian sighed heavily as he squeezed his eyes. He already knew the answer but there was no harm in asking. "You didn’t bring your wallet for once, did you?"

Will touched his pockets in search of something, without success, of course. He raised his hands apologetically as he shrugged. "Sorry mate, I left it behind."

"Why doesn't that surprise me..." Killian muttered as he rolled his eyes and turned on his heel in the direction of the office. "I'm afraid I've forgotten mine too."

He started walking, closely followed by his friend who seemed to be having a good time with the situation. "Someone is more distracted than usual. I wonder what the reason is ... Maybe _T_ _he Swan Girl_ is the one to blame..."

"Shut up, Will." He hissed almost to the point of losing his temper. His friend could sometimes be totally exasperating.

Will had the decency to hold his tongue while the two walked in silence. When they were about to reach the office, Killian couldn’t resist any longer. At other times he would have let it pass. It was no big deal to pick up the tab for his friend's lunch, but today he was not in the best mood to tolerate the fun Will was having at his expense.

"I wonder why you always forget the wallet when we go for food at lunchtime." Killian already knew the answer, but even so, he glared at his friend, trying to intimidate him in some way. Without success, of course.

"I was not the only one this time, mate." Will teased him. Far from being sorry, his friend was enjoying the situation.

"Don't tempt me, mate. One of these days I will deduct all the meals that you have gotten at my expense from your salary. "

"Oi, you wouldn't dare." His sassy expression disappeared from his face in an instant.

Killian gave him a sly smirk as he opened the office door, stepping aside for Will to go first. "Maybe if you're the one who gets us the food today... I'll forget the previous days."

"I'm afraid that's not going to be possible. I left it... at home." Will shrugged and pressed his lips together, probably trying to suppress a smirk popping up. His expression was far from apologetic. His friend was lucky, however, because just as Killian had lifted a threatening finger toward him, Belle interrupted them.

"Hey, guys." She welcomed them with surprise marked on her face. "I wasn't expecting you back so quickly."

"I forgot my wallet." Killian muttered as he headed for his desk. "And your boyfriend has forgotten his, as always. I wonder how you manage to get lunch when I'm not here to buy it, lass." He also seemed to be getting lunch for his secretary too most days.

"Oh ... I just buy it for myself."  Belle's impassive expression matched that of her boyfriend. Suddenly, Belle's eyes widened. "I almost forgot! Did you guys see Emma?"

Killian stopped short the moment he heard her name. Turning on his heels, he gave Belle an inquiring look. "Emma?" _My Emma?_

"Yeah, she was here a few moments ago." Belle gestured to the door, her lips curled into a small smile, "I thought you might have bumped into her..."

Whatever Belle said next, Killian did not listen, since without a second thought he raced to the door.

Killian hurried and slammed the door open, as he looked left and right of the street. Just in front of the office, crossing the street, something caught his eye, a glimpse of blond hair getting into a yellow beetle. He racked his brain, trying to remember if Emma had told him about her car at some point in their endless conversations. He ran across the road towards the car that was indicating to pull away. Too late, the car started moving and quickly disappeared down the street without him having the slightest chance of reaching it. _Bloody Hell_ …

His failure must have been evident in his face and his posture as the moment he entered the office again, the expressions of both Belle and Will changed from hopeful to slight disappointment.

Before he spoke, Killian closed his eyes for a moment and ran his hand over his face, trying to compose himself as his breathing and heart rate calmed from his impromptu dash across the street.

"No luck, I'm guessing?" Belle stepped out from behind her desk and gave him an affectionate squeeze on his arm, which he responded with a tight smile.

Killian shook his head in defeat. Just then it dawned on him what had just happened. Emma had been here. A few minutes earlier she had been in this very room. He inhaled deeply, opening his nostrils and trying to detect anything, any vestige of Emma's previous presence in the office. _Vanilla_. It was not his imagination, there was a definitely subtle trace of vanilla around the room.

A sudden desire to know everything about Emma's visit took hold of him. "What did she do, Belle? What did she say to you? How do you know it was her?" He spoke in a rush, thoughts piling up in his head and struggling to get out, his heart pounding frantically in his chest and his body vibrating in anticipation.

Before answering, Belle glanced at Will. It was a look he knew well, unfortunately. It was the look of concern that his loved ones shared when it came to him. For that reason he forced himself to take two deep breaths and tried to soften his features.

"To be honest, she didn’t say much... her behavior was a bit strange, she seemed nervous, or scared, I couldn't tell." Belle was thoughtful for a moment as if trying to gather all the information about what had happened. "Ah, she was carrying your phone."

Killian's heart sank. That was the reason for her visit, she had come to return the phone to him, taking advantage of the opportunity that he was away. He didn’t even dare to utter his thoughts aloud, but the panic on his face must have been enough, as Belle instantly reassured him.

"Before you freak out, no. She didn't give me the phone. What's more, when I asked about it, she brought it to her chest, as if it was precious to her, or something. That's when she ran off, without another word."

"See, that's good, mate." Killian turned his head toward Will, frowning. His friend had his hands tucked into the back pockets of his pants and rocked back and forth on his feet. "What? don't look at me like that, she hasn’t returned the phone, she still has it, that's a good sign." Will pointed at him. "Mark my words, it's a matter of time, mate. _The Swan Girl_ will end up falling for you, I'm telling you."

Killian gave his friends a grateful smile. One thing was clear, despite the impertinence of his friend, Killian was aware that he could count on him. And his words, along with Emma's peculiar behavior, had been a ray of hope through a sky that had been completely overcast until now. Time to change tactics, _two could play detectives,_ he thought with determination as his new plan began to form in his mind.

* * *

**Emma - Thursday**

Emma unlocked her phone for the hundredth time checking for a notification that she knew wouldn't be there. Still nothing. With a sigh of frustration, she placed it on the counter next to Killian's phone — the source of her current anxiety.

She turned her gaze to the plate in front of her, the grilled cheese untouched, her appetite non-existent these last two days. And who could she blame but herself? She leaned her elbows on the counter and buried her face in her hands, stifling a groan. The plan had been a horrible idea, destined to fail from the very moment it was devised. _Seriously_ , _what was I thinking?_ Not only was she unable to hand back the damn phone, but she had also pissed off Killian so much that he had completely stopped contacting her from that moment.

 _That's what you wanted, right?_ The malicious voice of her conscience echoed in her head. But was it? She was no longer sure. Her original idea had been to cut ties with Killian, unable to cope with a meeting with him. She already felt too much without ever having met him in person, and couldn’t risk falling even further for him and then end up wounded down the road. Again. And in the end, that had happened anyway. He had left her. A pool of bitterness settled into the pit of her stomach. Okay, admittedly, she was the one who had pushed him away, but once again, she had not been enough for someone to fight for her.

"I see you still have the phone." Reticently, Emma lifted her head, directing her gaze toward Ruby. Her friend's chin pointed to the device, while she raised an eyebrow as if to say, _I told you so_... Since Emma remained in stubborn silence, Ruby continued, shaking her head. "One of two things, either you aborted the plan at the last moment or something went wrong."

Emma was tempted to ignore Ruby and mutter an excuse, but the truth was that she was tired of fighting alone. "The plan was a mistake," she acknowledged reluctantly, getting Ruby's eyebrow arching even more. She ignored the silent gloating of her friend and continued "I failed to return the phone and also managed to ruin everything because Killian has stopped trying to contact me." A sigh of defeat escaped her mouth.

Ruby's features softened. She leaned over the counter, reaching for her forearm and squeezing gently. "Let's be honest for a moment, okay? Do you really want to cut off any relationship with Killian? Is that what your heart is telling you?"

That was the problem, that her heart went crazy at any thought of Killian, threatening to jump out of her chest. That's what she was terrified of, not knowing how to handle these feelings that did not stop growing and growing even though she had done everything in her power to stop them. "No, it's not what I want," she admitted through a half-smile. "But it seems that I have realized that too late." Her shoulders sagged slightly with resignation.

"Well, it's never too late, darling. Perhaps now is the time for you to overcome all your fears once and for all. Call him, Emma." Ruby offered her a smile of encouragement.

Emma brought her hands to her face, squeezing her eyes shut as she inhaled deeply. "What if he doesn't want to talk to me?" Although she tried to keep her voice steady, her words came with a vulnerability she always hated to show, but this whole situation had her emotions running high.

"Oh oh ... I don’t think that's going to be a problem at all." Ruby straightened up suddenly, some hesitancy in her tone, triggering Emma's curiosity. She glanced up and saw that her friend was looking beyond her, toward the entrance. Realisation dawned on Emma and her heart almost stopped in her chest.

She sat up straight, refusing to follow her friend's gaze. "Tell me he's not here." She begged through a mumble, her throat suddenly dry, making her unable to utter anything else.

Ruby glanced back at her. "I'm afraid I can't tell you that, honey."

She felt him even before her brain could process the meaning of Ruby's words. She felt a warm body just behind her, invading her personal space. "Hello, love." His unmistakable voice came in a puff of air caressing her ear and causing the hairs on the back of her neck to bristle, her heart beginning to throb in her chest. The last thing she noticed was his scent, the same scent she had detected in her brief visit to his office. His closeness caught her off guard leaving her dizzy. Emma closed her eyes, trying to calm her rapid breathing. The sensations ended abruptly, though, as he had already moved away from her and was sitting on the barstool next to her, turning his attention to Ruby.

"Ah, you must be Ruby, I've heard of you." She glanced sideways at the scene, unable to cope, at least for the moment, with Killian's gaze. She was afraid of what she would see in his eyes. Even so, she did not miss all the charm he was deploying to greet her friend, who in turn appeared stunned, captured by a spell. He offered her his hand, but instead of the typical handshake, he took Ruby's hand to his lips and placed a kiss on her knuckles. "It's a pleasure to meet you, finally."

Ruby cleared her throat, emerging from the trance. "Eh, I heard about you, too."

 _This can not be real_ , she said to herself, unable to believe that she was finally meeting Killian, albeit in such an unusual way. She avoided making direct eye contact with him. Instead, Emma tried to pull herself together as she glanced at his interactions with Ruby. She wondered if he could sense that she needed time to recover from the impact, or maybe he was simply ignoring her. She would not blame him, to be honest.

Her sideways glances revealed that he wore jeans and a blue short-sleeved T-shirt, exposing his biceps. _Oh my god._ Slowly, she dared to look up, taking in his profile, his sharp jaw, the reddish hue in his stubble… His voice brought her back to reality

“Not all good, I fear." Killian released Ruby's hand and gave her one last charming smile before turning to Emma. His features hardened as he looked at her, causing her stomach to plummet. She wished for the second time that week that the ground would open up and swallow her. Or perhaps she could succumb to her growing panic and faint like a damsel in distress. No, she was too strong for that. What she really wanted to do though, was run away, a familiar reaction that she had to fight with every fiber of her being.

When their gazes finally met, it took her breath away. They were the bluest eyes she had ever seen. Had they always been so blue? The screen definitely did not do justice to the intensity of his gaze. She remained entranced for a few seconds, lost in that stormy look, until he blinked a couple of times, breaking the spell and finally addressed her.

"It's nice to meet you too, Swan. Although the pleasure would have been greater if we had met in other circumstances. Unfortunately, we will never know, right, love?” Although his voice was even and his lips draw a half smile, his words cut straight to her heart, squeezing it hard. It was true, she had ruined any chance of a proper meeting, she thought as guilt washed over her. However, she masked those feelings with an attitude she always felt comfortable with, the one that served as a shield. She became defensive.

"What are you doing here? Are you stalking me or something?" She blurted out as she held his gaze, prepared to see some fury in his eyes at the abruptness of her words, but to her surprise, what she saw was a shadow of pain, which, although it disappeared in an instant, contributed to her growing guilt.

Killian cocked an eyebrow and stifled a laugh, and she could virtually see the thoughts running through his mind. _Seriously, Swan?_ "Actually, I was told that this place serves the best grilled cheese in Boston and I wanted to check it out for myself." He spoke with a half-smile that gave her goosebumps all over her skin.

Before she could reply, Ruby snorted on the other side of the counter. Both of them turned their heads in unison following the direction of the sound. Ruby stood there as a witness to the conversation. Emma's eyes narrowed, a suspicion began to settle in her mind. "Wait a moment, do you have something to do with..." Emma did not even know what word to use to refer to this situation, so she just pointed between her and Killian.

To her credit, her friend seemed surprised by the veiled accusation, raising her hands in a gesture of innocence. Killian came out in Ruby’s defense instantly. "She has nothing to do with it, Swan." After a deep breath in which he seemed to value his next words, he continued. "Two can play this game, love. And although I admire your abilities in regard to finding people, I also know to follow the trail when I have the right clues."

Since Ruby didn't seem in any hurry to stop spectating, Emma decided to politely ask her to go. Something told her that the conversation they were about to have was going to be deep and intense, and she wanted to maintain some privacy.

"Ruby, can you give us a moment alone, please?" Emma asked gently, although her gaze actually meant  _get out of here right now._

Luckily, Ruby caught the hint, as she straightened up, and, after an apologetic look, started to leave. "Okay, I'll leave you alone." Before she left, she added something else. "Call me if you need me, Emma." At least, despite having momentarily fallen under Killian's spell, she was implying that she was on her side. Although Emma was not sure she deserved it, really.

When she was sure Ruby was far enough away, her gaze shifted back to Killian. His look, however, had fallen to the counter, his eyes fixed on his mobile phone, placed on the smooth surface. A horrible thought crossed her mind, causing her breath to catch in her throat. He had come to retrieve his phone, she thought, as her shoulders sank in defeat. Resigned, she pushed the phone toward him. "I guess you came here to get your phone back. Here it is."

Killian's reaction was not what she expected, though. He looked surprised, she even thought there may be a momentary glint of fear in his eyes. "Just like that, without even asking for the ransom?" Killian spoke slowly, his eyes bore into hers.

Emma shrugged, her stomach clenched in knots. "It's yours, after all." She managed to say, hoping that her voice would not have sounded as broken as she felt at that moment.  _It's all my fault, I've ruined everything._ She kept torturing herself with the mantra that repeated itself over and over in her head.

"No." Killian pushed his phone back to her. "I didn't come here for the phone, at least not until I get an explanation." He sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose before turning his gaze back to her. "What's going on, Swan? Why are you avoiding me? And don't try to deny it, I'm quite perceptive, lass, and it's obvious you're doing it."

Before she could answer, the bell above the door began to jingle, announcing the arrival of a bustling group of people. Emma looked toward the booths for a free one, but they were all occupied. No way she was going to have this conversation in such a public setting. Neither of them deserved that.

"How about we continue the conversation outside? There are tables on the porch." Emma suggested, giving him a half smile, the first since their meeting, she realized with some sadness.

Killian nodded in silence and they both headed toward the exit. Emma noticed that he escorted her all the time, walking a few steps after her. When they reached the door, she felt a slight touch of his hand to the small of her back, sending electric waves through her body. Emma shuddered, feeling betrayed by her own body. She didn't want to consider what would become of her from now on, taking into account her reaction to a slight touch. Maybe she wouldn't have to worry, she thought bitterly. Their relationship could end today, and she would have no one to blame but herself.

He opened the door and stepped aside to let her out. The sunlight and the warm breeze of the first day of June welcomed them. They found a table in the shade of the building and sat facing each other. It was time to finally face her fears.

* * *

**Killian - Thursday**

Killian still couldn’t believe it. The moment he entered the room and spotted her, he almost pinched himself to see if he would wake from a dream and Emma vanish before his eyes.

After her surprise visit to his office he had decided to change tactics in an attempt to provoke a new movement on her part, encouraged by the fact that, despite everything, she had decided to keep the phone. Cutting off all communication with her had had no effect, however. Far from being discouraged and following the Jones' motto, he decided to take action.

He already had the information he needed. He had no trouble locating Granny's. It was easy to establish the pattern of visits she made. The photos and messages previously shared were very useful in that regard to deciding at what time it was more likely that she would attend the diner. Once the date was decided, he just had to wait.

Before entering the premises, he already had decided how he would act with Emma. Though he had had two days to calm down, he was still quite angry with her attitude. And he didn't intend to hide how he felt, he wanted her to know that her actions also had consequences on other people.

All his determination and anger, however, went out the window, the moment their eyes met for the first time without the barrier of distance. And although he was pretty sure he had done a good job of masking his true feelings, he was aware at that very moment that he was irremediably lost in front of the woman who had taken possession of all his senses.

There was a moment when panic almost took hold when Emma attempted to return the phone. But to his relief, it finally seemed like they were going to have a mature, deep conversation. Something he had longed for since Emma began to act evasively. The moment of truth had finally arrived.

For the first few seconds, they sat face to face in silence. He left her time to gather her thoughts before they began to speak.

"I'm sorry, okay? I know I acted like a total asshole and for that I'm sorry." His eyes widened, surprised by Emma's sudden confession. She didn't give him time to reply, though. After a brief pause in which she rubbed her eyes with her hands and let out a deep sigh, she continued. "This is all new to me and I suppose I was overwhelmed. I ... I don’t do relationships and I've only gotten the closest thing to a friend a few weeks ago. This is not easy for me, Killian." The raw honesty of her words and the vulnerability in her eyes gave Killian an almost irrepressible desire to embrace her. He restrained himself, however, the thread between them still too weak to risk breaking it again.

"I understand, Emma, really." He paused for a moment offering her a tentative smile. In response, the corners of her lips rose slightly as she nodded subtly, encouraging him to continue. "But it's clear that there is a connection between us, we can't deny it even if we want to. For some reason, you and I understand each other. In these three weeks, you have helped me more than I can express in words and I am keen for us to continue to help each other to heal our wounds. I want to give this relationship a chance and see if what we have experienced during those first three weeks is real enough to last now that we can finally meet in person."

Emma inhaled deeply and although she looked away, he could see that she was making great efforts to suppress the tears. His instinct to protect her grew larger. All he could do was prove to her by his words and actions that she could trust him.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Emma. But believe me, I know what it's like to try to protect your heart so that no one will harm you, so if you let me, I'll try to prove you that you can trust me." To his relief, his reassuring, understanding words seemed to have their effect. She leaned forward slightly, seeking his gaze.

"How?" It was incredible how a simple word could hold so much meaning. Her pleading look and almost broken voice were asking for a proof of that trust.

"I offer you a deal." In all honesty, it was a spontaneous idea. It wasn’t something he planned, but the more he thought about it the more appropriate it seemed.

"A deal?" Emma cocked her head slightly, giving him an inquiring look.

"Aye. I offer you time to show you that you can trust me." Emma narrowed her eyes but remained silent, so he continued. "One month, give me one month to continue exploring our relationship, to try to figure out together how to move our connection through a screen to real life. No pressure, no commitment." As he explained the plan, his confidence in it increased."If after that month, you decide it's not worth it, you give me the phone and I drop out of the picture."

"And what if I think it's worth it?" Killian suppressed a sigh of relief. He'd gotten her attention, at least she was interested. Her defensive attitude gradually disappearing, giving way to a glint in her eyes that wasn’t there before. Maybe hope, maybe gratitude. He was not sure. What he was clear about was his answer.

"Then, love, the fun will begin."

Emma snorted as she shook her head. "You are very confident of your success, aren’t you?"

Killian raised his eyebrows, challenging her. "There's only one way to find out, love." He held out his hand. "We have a deal?"

For a moment, the silence settled over them, Emma turned her gaze to his hand, biting her lower lip, her hesitance keeping him on edge. When he was about to lose all hope, her expression changed. Her lips curled into a wide smile as she held out her hand. "We have a deal."

Relieved, he let out the breath he'd been holding. His tranquillity didn't last long, though, since the moment their hands came into contact an electric shock ran through his body. Emma also seemed to notice, as her eyes widened almost imperceptibly, her lips parted slightly and their eyes remained connected like their hands. Though reluctantly, she finally slid her hand toward the table, breaking the connection and the spell.

What the hell had just happened? A feeling of vertigo settled in his stomach. If the mere skin-to-skin contact had made such an impact on him, he didn't dare consider what it would be like when they began exploring this friendship, sharing moments together. But what frightened him more was the thought — unlikely, he hoped— of her running away after the deadline. He wasn't sure he could recover if that happened. But he liked a challenge. Now that he had a goal in mind he was going to do everything he could to achieve it.

He had been so self-absorbed, lost in thought, that he didn't immediately notice Emma's change. She seemed to have shrunk again in her seat, her elusive glance fading and an expression of regret on her face caused his whole body to tense again. Bloody hell, wasn't there ever going to be a break with this woman?

"What happened?"

Emma shook her head. "It's just ... I feel terrible because I've ruined our meeting for the first time." Emma wrinkled her nose slightly and pouted in a show of regret that Killian found simply adorable. Again, he had to suppress his desire to pull her into a hug.

"Well, love, that can be easily solved." He waved his eyebrows as he smirked. "We can just pretend that the last few days haven't happened. Except for the deal, of course. That is a fact."

"Okay ... and how are we supposed to do that?"

"Easy." Killian then stood up. "Don't move, love, and above all, don't turn around, okay? Wait here." After getting her agreement, Killian walked back to Granny's entrance, a wide smile on his face. If Emma wanted a proper meeting in person he would do everything in his power to offer it to her.

Before walking back to her, he allowed himself a few seconds to contemplate her. He had to shake his head from time to time to make sure that this wasn't just a dream, that this impressive woman was really interested in knowing him. Her hair looked even more golden thanks to the reflection of the sun, while the warm breeze caused strands to dance slightly. The creamy skin on her arms and neck was so inviting. When she turned her head slightly, he caught a glimpse of her profile and the gleam in her eyes. And a smile, Emma was smiling in anticipation.

Willing her to keep that smile, he walked steadily, repeating the same scene as in their initial encounter, although this time he hoped that the result would be different. When he arrived next to Emma, he leaned toward her slightly, his body just inches from hers. His fingers moved subtly to her hair, pulling one of her strands back for better access. He brought his lips near to her ear, catching the scent of her shampoo. _Vanilla_. He has been right, he thought with delight. "Hello, love." Though his whispered words were the same, his suggestive voice had a totally different meaning. And there was no doubt that she had grasped that meaning, for he could see, to his great satisfaction, that a chill ran through her body and the hair on the back of her neck rose. _Interesting_ …

Then he sat in the same place as before and gave her the most charming smile as he offered her his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you in person, at last, Swan."

Emma raised her eyebrow slightly and she kept her lips tight as if she tried to suppress a smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you too, Jones." Instead of shaking her hand, Killian repeated the move he had used earlier with Ruby, bringing her hand to his lips and placing a long kiss on her knuckles, never losing the visual contact with her. He could see her lips parting slightly and her gaze became more intense.

After holding her gaze for a few seconds, she shook her head. "It's not working, Jones."

Killian narrowed his eyes confused, though his lips were no longer in contact with her hand, he held hers in his, unwilling to let her go so soon. "How is that?"

She shook her head again, while with her other hand she raised an accusatory finger at him. "Our first meeting in person and you copy the same moves that I have already seen you put on Ruby." Although her words were a reprimand, both her tone and the mischief in her eyes indicated otherwise, to his relief.

"But this kiss lasted longer!" He said in his defense. "Besides, weren't we supposed to forget all that happened previously?" He also fingered her accusingly, while their hands were still intertwined.

"Okay. fair enough, Jones. But I hope that you have included something original in these plans of yours, eh?"

"You just have to wait and see, I hope you can handle it, Swan."

"Maybe you're the who can't handle it, Jones." Emma teased him and he couldn't be more grateful that everything between them seemed to be returning to normal finally. Although he really wasn't sure he could handle Emma's close presence, especially when she looked at him like that while licking her lips provocatively.

"And now, if you release my hand, I would like to go back inside, suddenly I have gotten hungry."

He ignored her request and continued to hold her hand. "I'm sorry I can’t accompany you, love. I have a boat trip scheduled in just an hour. But before I leave, would you mind if we take a picture? I'll be asked for proof that our meeting has really happened."

"You mean your brother and Elsa, right? Oh my god, I don't even want to know what they have thought of me." She groaned, burying her head in the crook of her arm. He had to suppress a chuckle. "And Belle!" She lifted her head, eyes wide, taking her free hand to her forehead. "She must have thought I was an unstable person or something." Again, her look of apology had the desired effect as any remained vestige of his previous anger was instantly forgotten.

"It's alright, Swan, don't worry about that. Also, honestly, I don't care what other people might think about you and me. What happens between us concerns us only, this is between you and me." He pointed between them and gently stroked the knuckles of her hand with his thumb, realizing at that moment, that he was still holding it.

"Thank you." She gently squeezed his hand and gave him an intense, grateful look. He smiled in response and reluctantly, he finally released her hand and grabbed his phone. — The new one, of course, his old phone was still in Emma's hands, and as long as it served as a nexus between the two of them, it did not matter to him in the slightest, despite the content. That was a sign that he was determined to move on, right?—

Emma shifted her chair to his side to get a better angle. He held the phone up, suppressing the urge to put an arm around her shoulders. _Next time_ , he thought convinced. "Smile, Swan." And then he pressed the button immortalizing forever their first meeting in person. They both looked anxiously at the screen to check the result and honestly, the photo came out perfect, both with wide smiles and bright eyes, not a trace of their previous concerns. It was the image of a new beginning. He hoped it was, really.

"Are we talking tonight?" Considering the experience of the previous days, he held his breath in anticipation.

"Sure, call me." Emma stood up then, but before she turned and walked toward the entrance, she gave him a breathless smile. He had to force himself to breathe and not remain groggy looking at her. He stayed in the same spot until he saw her disappear. He then grabbed his phone again and sent the photo to his brother.

The answer arrived soon.

_Well done, I'm very happy and proud of you, little brother._

Killian felt so good that he didn't even bother correcting Liam. Finally, he got up and walked to his car. His steps were much lighter than when he was walking here. He had one month to make Emma Swan fall for him, because one thing was clear, although he was content to keep the friendship with Emma, he wanted much more. For the first time in a long time, he felt alive and eager to conquer the world. He just had to take it slowly so as not to push her away. The first goal was fulfilled, she had decided to trust him and he fully intended to keep that trust.

* * *

**Emma - Thursday**

Emma went back inside feeling much more relaxed than she had when she first arrived. Hope and a tingling sensation lingering in the hand that Killian had been holding had replaced all the nervousness, panic and uncertainty that had plagued her for days. Ruby seemed to pick up on this, raising an eyebrow and leveling her with a wolfish grin before she even had a chance to sit back down at the counter.

"Persuasion."

"What?" Emma's eyebrows went together in confusion, at the unexpectedness of the word.

Ruby shrugged, her smirk widened. "Persuasion," she repeated, emphasizing each syllable. Then she made as if writing in an imaginary notebook. "New quality added to the list of things that make Killian remarkable."

Emma snorted as she rolled her eyes. "Out of curiosity, what else is on that list of yours?"

"You know him better than I do, so I suppose you are already aware of all his qualities. Either way, as a reminder, he is beyond sexy, of course. Patient, since, even though you treated him like shit... " Emma opened her mouth to reply, but Ruby raised a finger in warning..." Don't try to deny it, darling... " Emma pressed her lips together and kept silent as she crossed her arms over her chest and decided to enjoy Ruby's performance. "As I was saying, despite your behavior towards him, he has not given up, in a clear indication of his patience. Point in his favor." She continued, as she read through her imaginary notebook, drawing a check in the air whenever she listed one of his qualities.

"Okay, I get it. You can add to that list that he is perceptive, devoted to his family and a gentleman. I could go on, but I'm curious, why persuasion?"

"Isn't that obvious?" Ruby rolled her eyes exaggeratedly. "A few minutes ago you were sitting right there, looking miserable. I don't know what he told you, but whatever it is he's got this." She pointed straight at her. "The moment you walked in the door you were grinning, Emma. I think it's the happiest thing I've ever seen you in... ever."

"Oh ... that." Emma found herself reluctant to share all her concerns with Ruby, she was still trying to figure out how to handle this new world of friendship and relationships. "We made some sort of deal." Emma shrugged, dismissing it.

"A deal ..." Ruby repeated while arching an eyebrow, in clear invitation to continue.

"Yeah ... I keep his phone for a month and during that time we continue our friendship. If after that month I trust him enough, I will return his phone and continue exploring our relationship. If, on the contrary, I want to keep my initial plan, I will return the phone and he'll disappear from my life."

Ruby stared at her for a few seconds with a thoughtful expression. "Let me see if I understand. You're telling me that you have made a deal to keep in contact with him for at least another month... You know that you could have saved yourself all the suffering of the last few days, don't you?"

Emma shrank a little in her seat, uncomfortable. "I needed time." She excused herself.

"Time... Admit it, Emma, you were scared."

Emma sighed in defeat. "Okay. I was afraid. Besides..." She trailed off, this would be the first time she confessed these thoughts out loud and wasn't quite sure how awful they would sound out of her head. "Maybe I needed proof, something that would offer me security, something that made me see that he wasn't going to give up on me. I needed someone who would fight for me for once." She admitted almost in a sigh, avoiding Ruby's gaze, feeling like a lost child once more.

"I see ..." Out of the corner of her eye, Emma watched Ruby's features soften. Her friend reached out and gave her an affectionate squeeze on her forearm. "I think we're going to have to work a little harder on those trust issues of yours. I understand that you want to protect yourself because you've had a bad time in the past. Maybe you don't realize it, but with that attitude, you can hurt other people along the way, Emma."

"You mean that I'm not only a coward but also a selfish person."

"No, what I'm telling you is that sometimes, unconsciously your behavior can be a bit selfish. But today you've taken a big step, really." Ruby encouraged her, squeezing her arm again.

Emma gave her a half smile, incredibly grateful to have decided to place her trust in her. "It's not a big deal, really, we still have a month to figure out what I got into."

"Ha! You and I both know how this is going to end, right? If you have feelings for Killian now, and you have, you can't deny it, within a month, when you two get to know each other better, your feelings will have multiplied, and possibly his too."

"I know. Maybe this extra time in which we explore our friendship is what I needed to finish trusting him and stop being afraid."

"Uhm ... it's not such a bad idea this deal after all. So you're determined to try, right?"

Emma didn't have to think twice before answering. For once her heart and mind agreed on something. She wasn't going to miss the opportunity Killian had given her, an opportunity to continue getting to know each other, no pressure, no commitment, just them exploring their relationship. "I am."

Just then her phone buzzed. Emma couldn’t suppress her smile when a message from Killian appeared on the screen. She turned her head to the outside window, wondering if he was still out there writing the message. Unfortunately, she couldn't see him. Maybe he would be in his car, she thought.

_Next Sunday. Irish brunch. It's time for you to finally taste one of the delights of my land._

Her mouth watered at the mention of food. Before she could respond, her phone rang again.

_Before you freak out, it's not a date. Irish Sunday brunch is a tradition I share with David and Mary Margaret, so you're more than welcome to join our little party. What do you say?_

**_I hope that Irish breakfast is worth it or I won't let you try Granny's grilled cheese._ **

_That’s not a problem. Now that I know where Granny's is located I can go and try it for myself._

**_You wouldn't dare to try my favorite dish without me, Jones._ **

_Never, just joking. You'd better remember all the plans we've made over the course of those three weeks, because I have every intention of carrying them out._

**_Good. See you Sunday, then?_ **

_Sure, I'll call you tonight. Say hello to Ruby from me._

When Emma finally left the phone, she found a smiling Ruby in front of her. Her friend pointed a finger at her. "New quality added. Ability to make your smile lighten the whole place. Even though you two haven’t had sex yet... "

"Enough, Ruby." She felt her cheeks start to burn, but she couldn't help her smile growing even wider. It was incredible. She had only needed a few minutes to speak to him face to face so that all her fears would fade. There was something about Killian that made her feel at home, and for the first time in a long, long time, she was willing to blindly trust someone to the point of letting him into her heart, without fear of getting hurt on the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> You may think that if I have needed 17 chapters to develop three weeks, the month will be endless, but don't worry, that is not happening, I intend to tell everything that happens during that month in just one chapter. Well, maybe I'll need two chapters, given my tendency to split them into two parts.


	18. The Deal. Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay, but a new chapter is here, finally! Unfortunately, as some had already imagined, I had to split the chapter into two parts, but I hope to be able to post the next part soon. In fact, I've decided that one of my resolutions for the new year is to try to publish more often. Thank you very much everyone for your continued support and for your patience. Happy New Year!

**Sunday, June 4, 2017**

A familiar scent, a reminder of his homeland, welcomed Killian as he entered " _The Irish Corner_ ", his favorite place in Boston along with the docks.

Killian inhaled deeply, allowing the delicious aroma of home-cooked Irish food to wash over him and activate his memories.

He had felt at home the moment he discovered this cafe half hidden in a side street. It was partly the decor, and partly the owners' lilting accents that he so missed when he was away from home. But what seduced him the most about this place was the traditional Irish fare that the owners were rightly proud of.

Every time he took a bite of a meal here, he felt transposed into the past, to the years when his whole world revolved around his brother. In spite of the difficulties they had gone through when their father left them, Liam always managed to serve Killian's favorite dishes. He got the stability and security that would otherwise have been denied to him through the food that Liam cooked.

His brother and his family were far away now, though. Still, despite the weight he was still carrying, he was not alone, not if the Nolan’s had their way. They had offered him their effortless friendship from the beginning and had seen beyond his broken heart. The Nolan’s were his family and his refuge here in Boston, along with Belle, whom he considered almost as a little sister, and the loyal Will, who, despite his insolence, had followed him from their homeland. He hoped to add one more member soon.

David, Mary Margaret, and little Leo were already waiting for him in their usual booth, the corner they had claimed after years of this Sunday tradition.

Killian smiled as he walked towards the booth, realizing that in just a few minutes he would finally have someone sitting on his side of the booth with him.

He still could not believe that Emma had accepted the deal, but after their first meeting, everything had returned to normal. They picked up their text messages, their exchange of photos and their endless phone calls. Staying in the same time zone helped, although foolishly he had barely slept the last two nights as they talked for hours on end.

To his relief, it seemed that Elsa had been right all this time. Emma just needed time to trust him and finish opening up completely. After all, they both had broken hearts that they protected fiercely and had only known each other for three weeks — now four, actually.

Shaking his head, he decided to park those thoughts for now and focus his attention on his friends. After greeting them and ruffling little Leo's hair affectionately, he sat down and Mary Margaret caught him up on ' _Life with the Nolans_ ' while waiting for Emma's arrival.

He was having a good time with his friends but that didn't stop a slight worry from settling in his stomach, with every minute that passed and Emma didn’t appear. He pulled out his phone and glanced at the screen discreetly, to double check the time they had agreed when texting just an hour before. _No, everything was fine,_   _she would arrive shortly_ , he told himself as he thought that he needed to work on this, he couldn’t become a bundle of nerves every time they met. This was an opportunity to build a friendship with Emma and he didn't want to spoil it for both of them with his anxiety.

"Emma must be on her way, right?" Mary Margaret's excited voice brought him back to reality.

When Killian had first mentioned Emma joining them for brunch earlier in the week, Mary Margaret had barely been able to contain her excitement. " _Uncle Killy's finally met a girl"_ she had yelled gleefully, bouncing little Leo on her hip as she danced for joy around the kitchen. She had a tendency for thinking that life was like a fairy tale, and the mere mention of Emma clearly had her imagining Killian's happy ending.

That's why he had been quick to set her straight before her excitement got out of hand. _"No, it's not a date. We're just getting to know each other better"._ Under no circumstances did Killian want Emma to feel overwhelmed or intimidated by his friends, especially since she had freaked out after meeting David at the precinct two weeks ago.

"She'll be here soon." He assured through a tight smile. He was about to remind Mary Margaret again to contain her excitement when the sound of the door opening caught his attention.

The moment Emma appeared through the door, all his worries dissipated and the knot in his stomach loosened. He stifled a sigh of relief and instead, focused on her. She was gorgeous. Her hair was down, her golden curls framing her face. She was wearing tight jeans and a white silk top with some embroidery. His eyes didn't lose detail of all her movements. It took her a few seconds to locate him, her gaze searching the room for him. When their eyes met, her lips curled into a shy smile as she began to walk with somewhat hesitant steps.

It was then that a new, worrying thought crossed his mind, making him feel almost like a teenager rather than the thirty-year-old he actually was. But when it came to Emma Swan, there always seemed to be something making him anxious. In this case, the cause of his concern was figuring out the most appropriate way to greet her.

Killian barely had time to stand before David had stood and reached his hand across the table, greeting Emma warmly. He introduced her to his wife as he balanced Leo in one arm. Mary Margaret sprung out of the booth and pulled her into a tight embrace, unable to suppress her innate enthusiasm. The hug clearly caught Emma off guard who stiffened for a few awkward seconds before relenting and putting her arms loosely around Mary Margaret. Knowing how uncomfortable Emma was with such displays of affection from strangers caused the knot in Killian's stomach to tighten again. _Was brunch going to be a disaster before it had even begun?_ To his relief though, Emma was still smiling slightly as she was finally released from Mary Margaret's hug. It became a grin as she said  _hello_ to Leo who was tugging on David's ear. She gave the boy a few kind words in a softer tone than usual, melting Killian's heart a little more in the process.

Killian still hadn't recovered from watching Emma's tenderness towards Leo when she turned her head and their gazes met again, her lingering smile on her lips taking his breath away. She was beautiful, and her beauty increased the more he got to see her in person. She gave him an affectionate squeeze on his biceps, which seemed to be the signal for everyone to sit down again. Emma took the empty spot beside him, and he felt the warmth of her body and the vanilla scent of her hair instantly, causing a slight dizziness in him.

By the time they were all seated, the conversation had dwindled. It seemed his friends had taken heed of his earlier warning not to overwhelm Emma and were leaving the conversation to him, he just didn't know how to begin. As he looked across the table at Mary Margaret he could see her biting back her enthusiasm, desperate to launch into an excited frenzy over Killian's new friend. Thankfully, the waitress arrived before either Mary Margaret exploded, or the silence could become uncomfortable.

Although the original idea was for her to try an Irish breakfast, he wanted to make sure she agreed first. "So what do you say, lass, are you willing to try one of the greatest pleasures of my homeland?"

Emma rolled her eyes, but the corners of her lips rose slightly. "That was the idea in the first place, wasn't it? Let's try that famous Irish breakfast."

This seemed to ease the tension, for the moment the waitress left, Mary Margaret finally spoke through a wide grin. "We're very happy to have you here, Emma. Killian has told us a lot about you."

Before answering, Emma gave him a sidelong glance. "Killian has also told me a lot about you and about this place too." She waved her hand, pointing to the room. "I had to check out this breakfast and see if it lived up to the hype."

"Oh, I'm sure that it won't disappoint you. Killian introduced us to this Irish breakfast five years ago and we succumbed instantly. It's been a weekly tradition ever since.” Once the ice was broken, Mary Margaret was unable to conceal her enthusiasm.

"See?" He teased, nudging her with his shoulder as he arched his eyebrows playfully, earning a snort from her. Once again, he found himself witnessing a conversation in which they talked about him as if he weren't even present in the room. But that didn't bother him at all, especially if he had a chance to see Emma interact with his two best friends in Boston.

"Don't get too smug, Jones. I still have to try it. I'm starving, by the way, will the food take long?"

Killian couldn’t help but smirk. That was a good start, after all, wasn't it?

When the food finally arrived, he took his time to explain to Emma the contents of the dish. He had to suppress a chuckle when she grimaced at the sight of the beans and the puddings, but in the end, she dared to taste all the food and by her expression she had been quite satisfied. _First mission accomplished_ , not only because the meal had been a success but because she seemed to be fitting in well with his friends. Both, Mary Margaret and David, made an effort to involve her in different conversations and, to his relief, Emma seemed quite relaxed.

"What's your story, Emma, do you have any family here?"

His entire body tensed as he heard Mary Margaret's question. He was aware that his friend's intentions were good and maybe he should have given them some prior explanation. Still, that did not stop a bit of worry from returning to his stomach.

"Mary Margaret..." He started to warn her, but was cut off by Emma.

"It's okay."

Killian glanced sideways at Emma to make sure she did not feel too uncomfortable. Although her features showed a certain tension, Emma glanced back, nodding almost imperceptibly, one of the corners of her lips raised in what seemed an attempt at a reassuring smile. Then, she addressed Mary Margaret and responded in a calm voice. "Well, no, I don’t have family here. I don’t have any family at all, actually. I grew up in the foster care system. I have gone through different families and states to end up here, in Boston two years ago."

"Oh." Mary Margaret seemed overwhelmed for a few seconds, her cheeks dyed a pink hue while she rubbed her hands in a nervous gesture. Her gaze drifted almost imperceptibly towards Killian as if she were asking him what to do next. She did not wait for an answer, though. Nodding to herself as if she had finished an internal debate, she directed her gaze back to Emma, her lips drawing a soft smile. "Well, welcome to the club then."

"To the club?" Emma's eyes narrowed as she asked aloud the same question he was thinking. _What was his friend talking about?_

"Oh yes, _the BOWS club_. Boston Orphans, Waifs and Strays. We meet every Sunday for brunch!"

Emma cocked her head, her eyebrows went together in confusion. "Then you two are also orphans?"

"Yeah, we can also add Will, and Belle. Well, Belle actually has a father, but he lives in Australia, so she gets to join as a waif or a stray instead.” This time it was David who continued with his wife's explanation.

“And David has a twin brother, but we have heard nothing about him for a long time." Mary Margaret added. Killian knew the story of James, David's rebellious brother, the black sheep of his family. He was aware that this memory was painful for him, for that reason he appreciated, even more, the effort they were doing to make Emma feel included. Mary Margaret's hand moved to meet her husband's, remaining intertwined while sharing a look of understanding and resignation.

"I lost my parents too soon, like David, but then we found each other, and we created our own family." Mary Margaret gave a look of affection both to her husband and her son. "Belle and Will also met each other... And..." She didn’t finish the sentence, aware of the warning look Killian gave her. "Well, if you join the club you won’t be alone anymore.”

Emma turned her head so she could face him, her gaze searching his. To his surprise, there seemed to be no sign of tension in her features, on the contrary, her eyes had a special brightness. "So the _BOWS club_ , huh?"

"What do you say, love?"

A tiny smile tugged lightly at her lips as she shrugged. "Yeah, why not?"

"Welcome to the _family_ then." He met her gaze, schooling his features into a subtle smile so as not to betray his excitement and pride for her. Just like that, with this little act, she was demonstrating that she was more than willing to continue to tear down the walls around her heart, trusting not only in him but in two people she had just met.

He felt eternally grateful to his friends for the warm welcome they had given her, thinking that maybe he would have to babysit Leo a little more often than usual to show his thanks.

Emma was clearly relaxed and enjoying herself and the hours passed without any of them noticing. It was only when Leo started getting cranky, long overdue for his nap that they realized how long they had chatted. Although reticent, the Nolans took it as a hint to leave and they got up to say goodbye. Emma blew a kiss at little Leo, who rewarded her with one of his lovely smiles and a babbling that sounded like "Bye Emma." Emma's promise that she would join them again next Sunday was the last thing they heard before heading to the door.

She then leaned against the back of her seat, rubbing her flat stomach with one hand. "Oh, god, my stomach is so full that I'm not going to be able to eat anything else all day."

Killian chuckled at her side. "A pity, love, because I was thinking that this afternoon we could continue with another of our items on the list."

"Don't you have to work today?"

"Aye, but there's only a short trip in my schedule, then I'm all yours, if you want me." Killian arched his eyebrows playfully as Emma rolled her eyes.

"And what would that other plan of yours be?"

A grin spread across his face. "Go get an ice cream, of course."

Even though he felt he was chancing his luck with his suggestion, she accepted, complaining that if his idea of getting to know each other better was only through food, she would end the month with a few extra pounds.

* * *

A couple of hours later, they met again at the entrance of the ice cream parlor. And that's how they ended up, walking by the docks, both savoring their ice cream, rocky road for her, of course, rum ‘n’ raisin for him.

Killian led her to his favorite place in the port, a secluded spot with the best views of the sea, a place he visited whenever he needed to calm both his soul and his mind. Today the visit was for different reasons, but he felt the need to contemplate the ocean in an attempt to calm his increasingly racing heart due to the presence of Emma at his side.

They watched the ocean in silence for a while. Little by little, though, he began to glance at her. He thought she was beautiful when all he had was photos and videos of her, but here, in person, as they watched the sunset and the last rays of sun bathed her face, she was breathtaking.

"What?"

Killian realized that he had stopped staring at the horizon when he heard Emma's voice. She was looking at him with a mixture of curiosity and amusement. It was then, thanks to the light of sunset, he made another discovery, something that had gone unnoticed for him through the screen. He couldn’t stop his lips curling into a grin, delighted with the possibility of continuing to discover more and more about Emma Swan.

"Nothing. It's just..." He raised his hand, his finger pointing to her nose. "I just realized that you have freckles."

Emma's reaction was immediate. Her cheeks flushed pink as her eyes narrowed and her lips drew a small pout. "Yeah, well. Is that a problem?"

"No, I actually find it quite adorable."

Emma rolled her eyes, turning her gaze back to the ocean, but her lips twisted into a smile as the pink of her cheeks became more pronounced. Killian's heart fluttered as he watched her. There were still more than three weeks left to win Emma's heart as she had surely won his. The first step seemed to be a success, now he had to stay on track with the next step.

 

* * *

 

**Monday, June 5, 2017**

_I had to get up early today but it was worth it. A couple wanted to watch the sunrise from the sea._

Killian's message could not have come at a better time, since Emma was about to die of boredom that Monday morning. She had spent the first few hours of the day filling out reports on the latest resolved cases, undoubtedly the worst task of her job. That was why any distraction was welcome, the more so if it came from Killian.

' _Damn Irishman!’_ She already missed him even though they had seen each other just the day before, at their first meeting after they had sealed their pact. She thought back over the day fondly, smiling at the memories. It had been a great day, really. And the best thing was that it was just the beginning... Emma shook her head, not wanting to anticipate what was to come. There was something she decided once she accepted the deal. She was going to try and live in the moment as she got to know Killian, no pressure, and no ties, not worrying about tomorrow. And this very moment was indicating that there was a photo waiting to be seen on her phone.

Emma was enthralled by the beauty of the image. He had managed to capture the exact moment when the sky began to dye a range of reddish colors while the sun announced its timid appearance on the horizon drawing a trail with its reflection on the sea.

A new message from Killian took her out of her reverie. She shook her head before reading. ‘ _What’s wrong with me? It’s just a sunrise.'_

_What do you think? Do we add this to our list of pending activities?_

**_Uhm, getting up early is not my thing, really._ **

_Oh, but we could consider it as going to bed late. We could entertain ourselves with some enjoyable activities while we wait for the sun to appear._

Emma felt her cheeks flush as she imagined that scenario. ‘ _Bastard!’_ She would not admit it out loud, but these veiled innuendos were one of the things she had missed the most during the days when she had tried to avoid him.

**_Do you mean to spend the night in your cabin while pillaging and plundering, so as not to fall asleep?_ **

_Aye, that could be described as a pleasurable activity._

**_I see… Keep dreaming, buddy ;P_ **

"Has your friend already come back?"

Emma looked up in surprise, for she had completely forgotten that Graham was in the office. In fact, she had not even realized that he had approached and was now leaning on her desk.

"What?"

"Your friend, the Irishman, has already returned to Boston?" Graham repeated nodding towards her phone.

"Eh, yeah, a few days ago." She cocked her head, curious at Graham's sudden interest.

Her boss remained thoughtful for a few seconds, then added. "Remind me to thank him when I meet him."

Her eyes narrowed in confusion. "Thanks for what?"

The corners of Graham's lips lifted, drawing a soft smile. "Because it seems that he has made that smile that you had hidden finally appear."

Emma's cheeks began to burn again. She still had trouble getting used to receiving such comments, but considering Graham was not the first person to comment on her smile, maybe they were right.

"Uhm, thank you, I guess. Maybe you can tell Killian in person, I'll tell him to stop by one of these days." Before Graham could reply, she decided to change the subject, as she still felt somewhat uncomfortable with such conversations. "By the way, I met Officer Brave the other day."

Graham's expression changed abruptly. His smile disappeared from his lips and this time it was the turn of his cheeks to blush. "Merida?"

"Oh, so the  _M_ on her plate was for Merida. She asked me about you." She grinned, amused by his nervousness.

"Well, I'll see her tomorrow..." Emma raised an eyebrow, teasing him. "... because I have to give her these files, that is, whenever you finish your stuff, so stop talking and go to work." Graham walked away from her desk and headed toward his, suddenly very interested in the files on the table.

Emma's grin grew wider, the reaction of both Merida and Graham had been quite similar, that had to mean something. Maybe she could ask David, since she would see him again next Sunday. Because yes, she had decided she wanted to be part of that close-knit group that enjoyed a weekly brunch together. At least as long as they wanted her there. Or until the deal ended.

* * *

**Thursday, June 8, 2017**

Killian set the phone down on the desk as his lips twitched into a wide grin. It was Thursday, which meant that it had been a week since his meeting with Emma. And what was even better, she had just suggested a plan for them that day, so they would meet up in less than an hour.

He couldn't be more pleased with how their deal was progressing. Emma had been very receptive from the beginning, agreeing not only to resume their daily routines of sharing their respective lives, but she had also become well acquainted with the Nolans. They hadn't seen each other since last Sunday, so when Emma called him to propose they have lunch together at Granny's and finally try the  _delicious grilled cheese_ — her words— he couldn't refuse. Especially since he was dying to see Will and Belle's reaction when he left for lunch without them.

Killian got up then, grabbed his wallet and phone, but before he had time to put them in his pocket, Will asked, "are you going somewhere?"

He took his time to respond, resuming the interrupted task. When he was sure he had everything ready to go — yes, this time he had left nothing behind — he turned to his friend, answering through a wide smirk. "It's lunchtime."

Will hurried to get up while rubbing his hands together. "Great, I'll come with you, help you carry. What will it be this time?"

Killian's smile grew even wider. "Oh, no take-out this time. It's a real lunch today, a waiter taking the order, someone serving me at a table and all that stuff. I'm pretty sure you know what I mean."

"Even better!" Killian could almost feel his friend's mouth watering. "Come on lass, I'm taking you to a restaurant." Will waved towards Belle, who was already moving from behind the counter to accompany them. Oh, how he was enjoying the situation, not a shred of regret for his attitude. He would have to make it up to them later, but for now, it was time to give the final blow.

"Uh, maybe I haven't explained myself well. I'm going to have lunch. Alone." He stressed the word alone, marking each letter and enjoying the confused faces of his two friends. He suddenly raised both his hands as if he was remembering something. "Well, that's not quite true. Emma will be my companion today."

Will took a while to process the information, but when he did, his face contorted in a grimace. "Really? Are you choosing _The Swan Girl_ over me?" His voice sounded offended as his finger pointed towards himself.

"Oh come on, Will." Belle rolled her eyes as she lightly tapped her boyfriend's arm with the back of her hand. "Stop being so dramatic and go get me something to eat." Then she turned to Killian, her eyes narrowed and a wrinkle of defiance on her forehead. "And you, make it worth it, okay?" Her face softened instantly. "And enjoy lunch, we'll manage without you, although I'm sure my boyfriend is going to miss you terribly."

Will huffed at her side, avoiding eye contact with Killian.

"I think he's going to miss my money, but anyway, I love you too, Scarlett."

Without further ado, Killian left the office, hurrying to find Emma as soon as possible. In his mind, the determination to carry out Belle's words and make his encounter with Emma really worth it. That was the intention of this entire plan, in the first place, right?

* * *

"I gather that the first week of that kind of agreement between you and the hot Irishman has gone well, right?"

Emma looked up from her phone screen when she heard Ruby's voice. She had been distracted rereading the last chain of messages she and Killian had exchanged. She shook her head, seriously considering that she had to stop this practice at some point. "It hasn't been too bad." She answered reluctantly, diverting her gaze back to the phone. Actually, the week could have gone better, if they had seen each other more than once. It was becoming increasingly evident that the endless phone conversations were no longer enough. She needed more. But Ruby didn't need to know. Not for the moment, at least.

"Uh, this gets interesting... Your man just arrived, honey." Emma's eyes followed the direction of Ruby's gaze until she found Killian right in the front door. She swallowed, feeling her cheeks flush. ‘ _Damn it!’_ She hated not having control over her body when it came to Killian and the worst of all was that this was probably going to get worse and worse. _Or better..._

It was unfair, the effect he had on her. In fact, everything about him was unfair; from his dazzling smile, a flash of white teeth and full kissable lips ' _stop it Emma_ '; to his impossibly blue eyes; even his swagger as he moved towards her had her stomach doing somersaults.

Before he reached her, though, a sense of nervousness washed over her. She still had to get used to this crazy thing called friendship, because how was she supposed to greet him? With a kiss on the cheek? A hug? A simple smile? She did not remember feeling so nervous at their last meeting in the Irish cafe, but at that time she was in control of the situation, now she could only wait for his movement. She made a mental note to work on this to get to behave like a real adult on future occasions.

It was a hug. He chose a damn hug, perhaps too short for her liking, but it still made the blush on her cheeks to increase and her knees to weaken. To her relief, at least he seemed as affected as she was when they parted, if the red of the tip of his ears was anything to go by.

Killian recovered quickly, displaying all his charm on Ruby and this time, also on Granny who, according to her own words a few days ago, was eager to meet the _“hot Irishman who had managed to get you out of your shell.”_ Ruby's grandma was not exactly discreet in her look of appreciation towards Killian or in her gesture of approval towards her.

"Come on, buddy, now that you've managed to win two more fans, can we go eat? I'm starving.”

The bastard dared to make a small bow, with his arms slightly extended and a smirk on his face that she wanted to erase with her own lips. "As you wish."

Emma ignored the butterflies in her stomach and rolled her eyes, grabbing him by one hand and dragging him towards the nearest booth, sitting facing each other. The conversation between them had not yet begun when Ruby appeared again, offering them the menu.

"I don’t think it's necessary, lass. The Lady Swan wants me to taste her favorite food, and who am I to refuse?"

This time it was Ruby's turn to roll her eyes, but at least she remained silent, seeming to understand the meaning of the warning look Emma sent her, shouting in silence  _go away_. After taking the order and offering a wolfish smile to each of them, she finally walked away, shouting, "Coming right up, behave yourselves, guys."

Despite that strange first moment between them, everything flowed easily, both catching up, while enjoying the grilled cheese and an extra ration of onion rings.

When Killian started to tell her what happened earlier with Belle and Will, she could not help but tease him a little. "You are such a bad boss, poor things. What are they going to do now that you don't provide them with their food?" Emma bit her lip repressing a laugh not only because the situation was really hilarious but because she was greatly enjoying the expression on his face, trying to be offended by her words, but being betrayed by his almost perpetual grin and the small wrinkles around his eyes.

"You wound me, Swan, they're going to end up ruining me, I'm going to have to increase the budget on food when I do the accounting for the company, I'm telling you."

A giggle escaped from her mouth. He was such an idiot... But it was these little details that made it all worthwhile, not only the ability to make her laugh, but also the total confidence placed in her when choosing the dish, or his way of focusing his gaze only on her as if nothing else mattered around him, or the contagious bubbling of his laughter, or the almost hypnotizing way in which his tongue peeked from time to time through his lips.

A memory came to her mind suddenly, the image of the imaginary list of Killian's qualities devised by Ruby a week ago. Something told her that the list was going to get longer and longer. Of course, she was going to make sure that list was kept secret, because there was no need to feed his ego, right?

Lunchtime passed too quickly to her liking, the time to leave arrived without them hardly noticing. "I would love to continue enjoying your company, love, but I have a ship tour planned shortly." He was reluctant to leave, his expression indicated so. "So..." As he spoke, he put his hand to his head, scratching behind his ear. "See you again on Sunday for brunch?"

Two things caught her attention at that moment, the slight uncertainty in his voice, and the glimmer of hope in his eyes. While she was determined to eliminate the first one, she did not mind at all that that brightness would last for... always. "Sure, I'll be there." She agreed reassuringly, trying to eliminate any doubt he might have.

She was still on board with this deal. Not only that, she needed more, much more. So she made a mental note to organize next week so that they could see each other almost every day. She needed her daily dose of Killian Jones.

* * *

**Tuesday, June 13, 2017**

A quiet silence reigned in the office, broken only by the continuous purring of the air conditioner and by the heavy typing on the keyboard of her computer. Her two co-workers had left the office a couple of hours ago, Graham to get new cases and — Emma suspected — to meet Merida, and Leroy for an early surveillance session.

It was not usual for the office to be so quiet, but Emma was so engrossed in her investigation that she hardly noticed the excessive tranquility. At least until the sound of her stomach rumbling broke her concentration.

Emma noticed then that it was almost lunchtime, but she stubbornly ignored the signs of hunger and continued the investigation, trying to find the thread that would allow her to go out in the afternoon in search of her perp.

Just when she seemed to have found a clue, a new sound, this time from her phone, broke her concentration. A snort of annoyance escaped her mouth as she grabbed her phone to see who had dared to disturb her work.

_Are you busy now, love?_

Okay, if Killian was the one to blame for the interruption she was fine with it. The butterflies in her stomach and her lips drawing into an involuntary smile indicated that at least.

**_I'm working Jones, what do you want?_ **

_Well, Will and Belle have decided to mutiny against me and have gone to have lunch together. So... would you care to join me, Swan?_

**_Uh, I'm not sure I like being a replacement._ **

_Come on, Swan. I know you're in your office and you probably haven’t stopped to eat yet. What do you say if I bring you a delicious grilled cheese from your favorite place?_

Her stomach rumbled again, demanding her to accept his offer. It was not fair, she complained in silence, that he already knew her so well to be able to tempt her with something she couldn't refuse. Not that she was going to put up a lot of impediments, quite the contrary, since last Sunday, when they had last met for brunch, seemed such a long time ago. The idea of having Killian right here in her office, sounded too tempting to reject, despite all the work she had pending.

Her fingers slid quickly over the phone screen as she wrote the address.

**_Don't forget the onion rings._ **

_I wouldn’t dream of it, love. Give me twenty minutes._

And that was how Killian met Graham. He returned a little later and caught them mid-banter, both lounging lazily in their respective seats, while the containers and the leftovers of the food remained scattered on her desk. Emma straightened up as soon as she saw her boss, but his amused expression allowed her to relax a bit.

Before they met, Emma had suspected that they would not get along well, testosterone putting them in competition with each other. Once again, Killian surprised her, because they both engaged in a relaxed conversation, sharing memories of common places and sports, while Emma gazed enthralled at the two men, both similar in physical appearance, with similar accents, but so different at the same time. This new boss-friend relationship could be promising.

* * *

**Thursday, June 15, 2017**

Emma’s heart hammered against her chest as she walked towards Killian’s office. It had been more than two weeks since her first humiliating visit to that place. Even though everything was going much better with Killian now, she hadn’t forgotten those earlier days when panic had overtaken her. That feeling of fear hadn’t yet disappeared, but at least she had managed to control it and bury it in some deep corner of her mind, always lurking but without coming to the surface.

Killian was a great help in controlling her fears. He had been true to his words, letting the relationship flow naturally, making sure she didn't feel pressured and that there was no obligation between them, just two friends who wanted to get to know each other better. From the moment they started this kind of game through the pact, they didn't mention it again, they didn't even talk about the date when she should make a decision.

And she was grateful for it, she really was. There was something, however, that had been going through her mind the last few days, a kind of longing for those three weeks in which they had been separated by an ocean.

It was strange, really. Because, except for those days in which Emma tried to avoid him, they hadn't stopped maintaining their daily phone conversations each evening, but she missed something, perhaps the ability to bare her soul to a stranger without fear of being judged, perhaps the unique experience of getting to know a person without needing to have seen him before, maybe that feeling of excitement, of thinking that everything was possible, a feeling of freedom in a certain way.

Everything was different now. Even when they talked on the phone, she couldn't stop imagining his expression, his eyes, the movement of his lips. Her head and heart were a whirlwind of emotions, much more intense than when they were thousands of miles apart. Her capacity for concentration had almost disappeared and she had to restrain herself for fear of showing too much of her feelings. She wasn't ready for that. Not yet. But there was something she couldn't deny, the feeling that Killian was a stranger had completely disappeared. He was now something else and there was no turning back.

Emma shook her head in an attempt to get rid of those thoughts. She would have time to face them later. She had a mission to carry out, a way to face the obstacles that she had put in her own way. Her problems couldn't remain locked in a bottle which she hoped would never open.

For that reason, she was here today, as a mean of rectifying her first meeting with Belle, although she also wanted to compensate both her and Will for snatching Killian at lunchtime.

There was another reason too, Emma was fascinated by Killian's way of life, the relationship he had with his friends and his unusual way of earning a living. She struggled to fathom the enigma that was Killian Jones, a man tormented by his past, fighting his demons every day and who had little idea of how much love and devotion surrounded him. It was intriguing and exciting, and now Emma was also part of the story. Time would tell what role she was going to play.

Emma took two deep breaths before opening the front door, trusting that the food she had gotten as a peace offering was enough.

Belle was there, behind the counter, in the same place as before. This time, though, her eyes widened in surprise and her lips drew a smile of recognition. "Emma! What a nice surprise, Killian didn't tell us you were coming."

"Hi." Her voice came out in barely a whisper, her throat had suddenly dried, exposing her nervousness. Her feet refused to move, keeping her stuck in the middle of the room, unsure of what to do next. A sense of  _déjà vu_ crossed her mind, but luckily, Belle also seemed to feel it, as she immediately stepped out behind the counter and approached her with a reassuring expression.

Emma then remembered the bag of food she was holding. She swallowed the lump growing in her dry throat and raised her hand, offering the bag to Belle. "He didn’t know, it's a surprise. I brought lunch." She offered through a weak smile.

"Oh, that's very kind of you. I'm Belle, by the way, although I guess you already know." Emma took the hand that Belle was offering, pleasantly surprised by the gentleness she was showing with her.

"Nice to meet you, Belle. I'm not going to run away this time, I promise." Belle's good reception had got Emma to gain some confidence, the lump in her throat finally gone.

Belle's head tilted a bit, as she crossed her arms over her chest. "You'd better because Killian wouldn't forgive me if I let you escape again." She warned. Her amused grin at odds with the stern tone of her voice.

Killian had told her a few days ago, that he had almost caught her on that first foray into his office, making her feel even more embarrassed despite his reassurance that everything was already forgotten.

Belle's words brought that moment to her memory, but far from tormenting her, it was like a kind of liberation. Although the fear was still latent, she knew that she would not be able to escape from Killian, never again.

And just like that, the ice broke and Emma relaxed instantly, a laugh bubbling in her throat, getting Belle to join her, both laughing in the middle of the office. "Oh god, I'm sorry, you must have thought I was unstable or something." Emma said once she managed to control her voice again.

A dismissive wave of Belle’s hand cut her off. "And yet here you are, again. I'm very happy." Belle squeezed her forearm lightly, as she guided her to the couch next to Killian's desk. "Come with me and take a seat, Killian and Will will be back any minute."

Once they settled down, Emma felt even more relaxed. Her eyes scanned the room, noting the small details that she could tell were very Killian. Despite being no more than an office, a place to do business, Killian — or maybe Belle — had managed to make the room a cozy place, very different from the coldness of her impersonal office.

Her gaze focused on a world map that hung on the wall, right next to Queen's poster. There were small thumbtacks of different colors pinned to the map marking different locations. The map aroused Emma's curiosity, so she made a mental note to ask Killian later about it. Instead, she focused her eyes on Belle again, thinking that perhaps she owed an explanation to her unexpected visit.

"I wanted to compensate you for those times that Killian left at lunchtime, so I thought it would be a good idea if this time I was the one who came."

Belle nodded in approval. "I'm not going to complain when someone brings us food, so I'll be happy if you decide to repeat it in the next few weeks."

It could be a good idea, Emma thought. Tuesdays, lunch in her office, Wednesdays in Granny's, Thursdays, in Killian's office and finally Sundays, brunch with the Nolans. She could get used to this routine, no doubt.

They engaged in a light conversation, only cut off by the sound of the entrance door opening a few minutes later. Both turned their heads at the same time in the direction of the entrance, meeting the guys who had finally made their appearance.

It was almost funny how different were the expressions of the two men. Killian's face split into a huge grin when he noticed her as his eyes widened in surprise, making her heart flutter and her knees weaken.

Will, on the other hand, stopped short when he saw that they had an unexpected visitor, his forehead crossed with small wrinkles, while his eyes narrowed, giving her a challenging look. Okay, she was going to have to work on earning the trust of Killian's friend.

"Surprise! I brought lunch." Emma lifted the bag containing the food, offering a tentative smile.

Will's expression changed instantly, the frown vanished, his lips drawing a smirk. He tapped Killian on the arm with the back of his hand. "I already like her, mate. Can we keep her around?"

Killian had been right about the relationship their two friends had with food. She was not going to complain, though, if with that she managed to win Will's heart and stayed in Killian's.

* * *

**Friday, June 16, 2017**

 

**_I'm bored, Jones._ **

**_I got home early today._ ** ****_  
_ ****_  
_ **_Are you still sailing?_ ** ****_  
_ **_  
_ ** ******_I thought about doing a Fringe marathon session. Do you want to join me? Bring beers and I'll make popcorn!_**

Killian's phone had not stopped buzzing in the last few minutes, but he had been too busy taking the ship to port, so it had been impossible to take a look at the device. It was later, when the ship was moored and he had said goodbye to the clients, when he was able to check the messages received.

Luckily for him, Will and Belle were no longer in the office when he arrived, because otherwise he would have been greeted with a reproachful look from his secretary as she watched him walk with his eyes fixed on the phone and his fingers flying over the screen, without paying attention to anything around him.

 _One of these days you're going to have an accident, Killian._ That would have been Belle's response, with a mixed tone of reprimand and concern, while her boyfriend would have made some sharp comment — _The Swan Girl has him too distracted_  — He’d have rolled his eyes and ignored them both.

Fortunately, the solitude of the office welcomed him this time. He threw his belongings on his desk and slumped on the chair, not abandoning the phone from his hands.

_A pity that I haven’t been able to read your messages until now Swan. I would have offered you some other kind of distraction._

**_Too late, buddy. Are you coming or not?_ **

_Give me half an hour, love._

He forced himself not to think too much about the implications of going to Emma's apartment for the first time, but he was grateful that she trusted him enough to keep opening up to him and offering him this opportunity.

Thirty-five minutes later, he was in front of her door, a pack of beers in his hand, trying — and failing — to control his nerves. He felt reduced to an awkward teenager whenever he was around  _The Swan Girl_ — _bloody hell, Will's nickname had taken root!_ He hoped to have enough composure not to embarrass himself tonight.

His purpose went out the window the moment Emma opened the door. Once again, the sensation of dreaming seized him, because it was still hard for him to believe that such a gorgeous creature had crossed his path. She wore leggings and that infamous shirt too large, that left a bare shoulder. Her hair was pulled back in a sloppy bun and her face was clean, with no traces of makeup. Her natural beauty managed to take his breath away but what really impressed him was the intensity of her gaze and her bright smile full of promises.

"Mmm..." Her approval sound did nothing to calm his inner turmoil. "Not bad, only five minutes late."

"In my defense, I had to stop by my apartment and take a quick shower." Killian didn't miss the way her pupils dilated as her eyes followed the path to his still damp hair. "But now I'm all yours, love." He hummed in a silky voice as he raised his eyebrows playfully, earning an eye roll from Emma. At least his voice had not betrayed him this time.

"You are incorrigible, Jones." Emma shook her head, but the smile didn't disappear from her face. She grabbed the beers with one hand and held the free one out, gesturing for him to join her.

"Get comfortable while I make the popcorn." Emma glanced over her shoulder as she walked toward the kitchen.

"Do you need a hand there, love?" Killian offered tentatively, not quite sure what to do. At her refusal, he took a seat on the couch, taking his time scanning the room while he waited for Emma.

It was a practical living room, he concluded, without excessive ornaments or personal belongings, just a place to spend a few hours a day. The sofa was comfortable, though, and he tried to prepare himself both mentally and physically at the thought of spending the next few hours sitting next to Emma.

She came back through, offering him a beer while placing a huge bowl of popcorn on the coffee table. She sat down, somewhat away from him, leaning on the arm of the sofa, her legs bent and her arms around her knees. She did not turn on the television immediately, but remained pensive for a few seconds, her teeth biting her lower lip.

Something was going through her head, no doubt. He hoped that she was not regretting having invited him home. "I can hear you thinking, Swan. What is it?" He held his breath, preparing for the worst.

Emma remained thoughtful for a few more seconds, but then her eyes searched for his. "It's nothing, it's just..." Emma paused for a moment while licking her lips causing him to lose concentration. "Don't you miss our calls when you were back in Ireland?"

His eyes narrowed as he cocked his head, studying her. "Well, we talk every day." He commented, not quite sure what she meant.

"I mean, I miss when we had those endless conversations, when we talked about a different topic every day. When there was still the mystery between us, or when we could talk about our ghosts from the past." Emma shrugged, the longing evident in her eyes, the corner of her lips lifted subtly.

Before answering, Killian considered it for a moment. Yes, he missed those first conversations in a way, but he wouldn't change it for the possibility of having her by his side, of being able to look her in the eyes without any screen between them, of being able to touch her, even in a fortuitous way. "What makes you think we cannot keep talking about all that? You can tell me anything, love." He tried to imprint with both his eyes and his voice the confidence and reassurance she needed.

Emma blinked a couple of times but never breaking eye contact with him. "You know, I'm not very good at trusting people. It was much easier when there was a distance that separated us." Her words came through a weak smile.

An idea crossed his mind at that moment. "Okay, let's try something, lass. Imagine that I'm not here, but back in Dublin, locked in my room and hoping that neither my nephew nor my niece will interrupt us."

Emma's giggles echoed throughout the living room. He counted it as a small triumph, his chest swelled with pride.

"Okay, I can imagine it."

"Very well. And now, is there something you want to know or want to talk about? Close your eyes, if it's easier for you. What's in your mind, Swan?"

Emma did what he said and closed her eyes. After a few seconds of silence, her eyes opened again, showing a special glow this time. "What does the map that hangs in your office mean?"

His heart tightened after hearing her words, while a lump formed in his throat and a wave of memories took hold of him.

"I'm sorry... I didn’t..." Emma reached out her hand, looking for his and gave him a reassuring squeeze.

"It's okay, Emma." Killian wondered how she had figured out that there was some deep meaning hidden in that map. He took two deep breaths, letting those memories resurface for a moment. "There are thumbtacks of three different colors. When you come back to the office I will show you in more detail." He offered her a weak smile, while Emma stroked his hand lightly, encouraging him silently to continue.

"The blue ones indicate the places that my brother and I have visited together." His eyes closed for a moment as he tried to put himself together. "The red ones indicate the places I visited with Milah." Killian paused for fear his voice would break.

"It's okay, Killian, you don't have to do this." Her voice was heavy with worry, but strangely, it had a calming effect on him. She continued to trace delicate patterns with her fingers on his hand, getting his breathing to calm down.

Killian swallowed the lump growing in his dry throat, the worst was over. "And the green ones are the places I want to visit with my family."

"Like in that dream of yours, the one to go around the world on your ship with your family?" Her voice was soft, her hand never leaving his.

"Aye, I intend to take it out someday, Swan. I don't know when, but I will." He was thankful for the subtle change of topic. It was one thing for him to have decided to move on, but he still had to work hard to get any mention of Milah not to reopen the wound.

"I'm sure of it, Jones, if there's one thing I’m aware of is your persistence." Emma paused for a moment, averting her gaze, while her teeth made their way back over her lower lip. "I imagined that the thumbtacks meant places you had visited. I guess I felt jealous, since I would only have a handful of thumbtacks scattered all over the country."

His heart clenched in his chest at her confession. Before he could say anything, though, she turned her gaze back to him. "Anyway, I also intend to fulfil my dream of visiting Europe, by the way."

Before answering, he decided to set a new goal on his way to winning Emma's heart, to do everything in his power to make that map of hers more and more full of thumbtacks. He could even add one more color to his own map. Maybe yellow was an appropriate color for her, matching her car..."You and I make quite the team, Swan. You already have a house in Ireland, you know, and maybe I need a first mate on our trip."

She tilted her head, arching an eyebrow suggestively. "So you're offering me a position on your boat, Jones? I might take that offer, but I think someone promised me some sailing lessons first..."

"Of course, love, the promise still remains. I'll check my schedule to find a free hour next week."

A quiet silence fell over them. Maybe this was what Emma had meant at the beginning, that feeling of liberation, of lightness, having once again confronted one of his demons. The affection he felt for this wonderful woman did not stop growing and growing to the point of almost physically hurting.

Emma extended her arm, holding out her beer. "So, a toast so that our dreams come true?"

Killian hit his bottle against hers. "May all our dreams come true." He brought the bottle to his lips, letting the bitter liquid drag all his worries.

"And now, are you willing to go through some scary scenes while we watch Fringe?"

For an answer, Killian threw her a cushion. "For you to hide behind in the more gory scenes."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Please, I'm a tough girl who chases bad guys. I'm not going to be scared by a little blood on the screen."

A chuckle bubbled in his throat at the conviction of her words. Maybe he would be the one who needed that cushion after all.

Three hours and three episodes later, the television was still on, the bowl of popcorn forgotten on the table, along with the empty bottles of beer. They had been watching the show attentively, despite having seen those scenes on countless occasions. Little by little, however, the comments between them began to be more scarce, to the point of disappearing altogether.

That's when Killian noticed an extra weight on his shoulder. He turned his head slightly, noticing how Emma had leaned her head against him, her face hidden behind a lock of hair that had come loose from her bun. Her quiet breathing was a sign that she had fallen asleep beside him. He noticed how his eyelids began to get heavy, a clear invitation to accompany her in her sleep. For a moment, he was tempted to do so, to succumb and fall asleep beside her as he held her.

Something told him that it was not appropriate, though. He moved her gently so as not to wake her and he managed to get up by holding her in his arms. Emma stirred slightly in her sleep and wrapped her arms around his neck, but did not wake up. He walked down the corridor with hesitant steps, searching for her bedroom.

When he found it, he set her on her bed and she immediately turned on one side, her face still partially hidden by her hair. Killian leaned down as his fingers slid lightly over her forehead to pull back her hair and then traced their way to her cheek. He was spellbound for a few seconds as he contemplated her quiet beauty while she slept, as he fought against his desire to stay by her side and never leave. Finally, he brought his lips to her forehead and kissed her gently.

"Sleep well, Emma." He whispered before standing up ready to leave. When he was about to turn in the direction of the door, he heard something, causing his eyes to search for her again.

"Thank you. For everything." The murmur of her voice had been so faint that Killian wondered if he had not imagined it. Her eyes remained closed, but a placid smile was drawn on her face.

After casting one last glance in her direction, he finally left the room. His heart was pounding in his chest, the magnitude of his feelings towards her hard to control. Within two weeks the pact between them would end and he was not sure if he would survive if Emma decided it wasn't worth it and left him behind. He still had two weeks to keep winning her heart, though. If the smile on her lips was an indicative, he was on the right path.

Something caught his attention on the way to the exit. His phone, the one that had brought them to this situation, rested on a shelf in Emma's living room. His lips lifted slightly at the irony. Only a month ago, he would have felt an irrepressible tug toward the device. Today, however, he was in no hurry to get it back. And it was not only because now his mind and his heart were focused on Emma. He was afraid that when he had access to the contents of his phone, his wound would begin to bleed again. Shaking his head as he looked away, he buried those thoughts in the back of his mind, trusting that these two weeks ahead were enough for his wound to heal once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I'd like to know what do you think.
> 
> Some clues about the next part: Fishing, Queen and... Emma's decision :)


	19. Emma's Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter is here! Again, I apologize for the delay in the update, but in my defense, I've been busy with the cslb thing, and it's a super long chapter, the longest thing I've written so far. And also one of my favorites, so I hope you like it too. As always, thank you very much to my beta ladyciaramiggles for her amazing job and to my savior angel, Sara.
> 
> And all my gratitude to all of you for your patience and support :)

**Saturday, June 17, 2017**

 

**_I'm bored, Jones, distract me._ **

_Don't tell me you've gone on that stake-out in the end._

**_I found a clue I had to follow._ **

_It's Saturday in the middle of the day, not ideal conditions for being stealthy? Let's just say your vehicle is a bit striking._

**_I have my resources. But while I wait, I'm bored._ **

_Music? Junk food?_

**_Both covered._ **

_I’d love to help you, but both David and Liam are glaring at me._

**_Oh, sorry, I forgot that you had a soccer and beers afternoon. Have fun! Say hello to them from me._ **

_Be careful, love._

 

Killian locked the phone's screen and left the device on the coffee table. Although he felt the inquisitive glances of both David and his brother through the screen, he ignored them and instead took a swig of his beer.

"Can we continue with the game or do you think there will be more interruptions?" Although David's voice sounded a bit like a reproach, the funny look he was exchanging with Liam said otherwise. He suppressed the desire to roll his eyes and simply nodded.

This was another of his traditions back in Boston. Whenever he had Saturday afternoon off, he and David had a video call with Liam to watch some football game. It didn't matter if there was no competition on that date, they had a collection of memorable matches kept on external hard drives, both in Killian's apartment and in Liam's house. Such was the case today. They had decided to watch the Champions League Final from last year. However, not even five minutes had passed when David had to stop the player when Killian's phone began to buzz insistently. Once David and Liam had synchronized the recorders, and now that the conversation with Emma was over, the excited voice of the sports commentator resounded in his living room again.

His gaze was focused on the television screen. His mind, though, had other plans of his own and it decided to ramble on, bringing back memories of the previous day, when he first visited Emma's apartment.

The development of the events of the previous night had been unexpected, especially considering the rollercoaster of emotions that he experienced in a short space of time. From his confession about the world map, which left his wound exposed once again, to the indescribable feeling that meant holding Emma asleep in his arms.

That feeling lingered a day later, the slight tingling each time he remembered the feel of her arms around his neck, or the vanilla scent of her shampoo that had pierced his nostrils and settled into his brain, like a continuous reminder of her golden hair. The fact that today he would have to settle only with texts and with their daily call did nothing to mitigate his need for her. _Bloody hell._

Killian shook his head slightly, in an attempt to stop the escalation of thoughts and feelings towards Emma. Instead, he did his best to keep his attention on the television screen. He got it. For the next hour and a half, he managed to focus only on the game and on the camaraderie shared with his friend and his brother. It was a fun thing, that despite the distance, the Jones brothers could still experience these moments together.

"How are things going since your return? How about Emma?" Liam wasted no time in asking as soon as the referee gave the final whistle. Killian suppressed the urge to raise his eyes to the ceiling, since his brother had asked him the same questions every day since he and Emma decided to make the deal.

"Fine, everything's fine, just like yesterday." He said simply. Although that was not true at all. Every day his feelings for Emma grew, but his brother did not need to know, not at least for now.

"What do you think David? You are my eyes there." Liam insisted, not caring that Killian was also present in the room. It was a little irritating, to put it mildly, the behavior that Liam sometimes had towards him. He understood, really, but that instinct of protection towards him sometimes became too overwhelming. He was not a child to be cared for.

"I like Emma, she's been a breath of fresh air, really." David was being honest, both he and Mary Margaret had already told him that several times. His friend continued speaking after giving him a sideways glance, as if asking permission. "In addition, Mary Margaret has taken her under her wings, and she's going to drag her into one of her endless shopping sessions next Monday."

_I hope that doesn't leave her scarred for life and decides to end the deal ahead of time_ . The words half sarcasm half sincerity burned the tip of his tongue. _What is wrong with me today?_ His family and friends were just trying to help and he was behaving in an ungrateful manner not usual in him. Fortunately, his sister-in-law popped up on the screen, and prevented him from saying anything he could regret.

Elsa was holding a sleeping baby Brian in her arms. "Hi guys, I guess by your chat that the game is over, right?"

"We are perceptive today, aren't we?" Liam teased his wife getting an eye roll in return.

"Oh shut up! And now that the guys' evening is over, it's your turn to take care of our children." As she spoke, she passed Brian to her husband. "By the way, I'll never understand how you do not get bored of seeing the same games over and over, where's the emotion?"

"I have to remind you that you've watched _Titanic_ like a million times, sis?"

"And still she cries every time Jack dies." Liam added, allying himself with his brother, while David chuckled silently at his side.

"Oh please, that's not even comparable." Elsa replied with a dismissive wave of her hand. "I already know that Mary Margaret thinks like me but I wonder what Emma would think about it.”

"Are we going to turn this into a sexist conversation or what, sis?" Although Killian gave a slightly reproachful tone to his voice, Elsa had managed to catch his interest regarding Emma's supposed choice.

"Now I want to know." Elsa ignored him and instead grabbed her phone and started typing.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Killian watched in alarm as Elsa continued typing what he assumed was a message for Emma. David chuckled while Liam moved his eyes from his wife to the screen with an amused expression.

"Oh my god." After seeing Emma's supposed response, Elsa burst out laughing, increasing Killian’s interest in what Emma might say.

"What?" Killian asked unable to hide his curiosity.

Elsa raised her index finger and waved it, in a sign of refusal. "If you want to know you're going to have to ask her."

He resisted for a moment, but after a few seconds, he let out a huff of annoyance and grabbed his phone.

 

_What have you chosen?_

**_I don’t know what you're talking about._ **

_Swan…_

**_Okay… Only because I’m bored. Watching Jack’s death for the millionth time or seeing how a handful of hot and sweaty guys run behind a ball? My choice is quite clear._ **

_I'm pretty sure you don’t even know the rules._

**_Who cares about the rules?_ **

 

A quiet chuckle escaped his mouth as he directed a knowing glance at Elsa.

"I like her, you better keep her by your side, Killian." Although her voice sounded like a warning, her lips drew a soft smile as she looked sideways at her husband.

"I'm glad you found her, mate." David made a poor attempt to imitate his accent while giving him an affectionate squeeze on his shoulder. "It's obvious that she has a good effect on you."

Killian gave a smile of gratitude to his friend. The truth was that, in spite of all his demons of the past, he should feel lucky not only to have found Emma but to have a family and friends who cared so much for him.

* * *

 

**Thursday, June 22, 2017**

 

When Emma arrived at Killian's office that Thursday, she was surprised to find him alone, so engrossed in whatever was on his computer screen that he did not even notice her arrival at the beginning.

There was no sign of either Belle or Will, so Emma took the opportunity to watch Killian silently for a few seconds.

He was staring at the screen, a small wrinkle of concentration between his eyebrows, while his fingers slid gracefully over the keyboard. The short-sleeved T-shirt he was wearing exposed his biceps and she enjoyed herself for a moment with the slight movements of his muscles as he typed.

"Swan! I didn't hear you arrive."

Emma flinched at the sound of Killian's voice as she pressed her lips together to close the mouth that had fallen open as she watched him. "Lunchtime." She stammered, raising the hand that held the food bags, while she felt how her cheeks blushed, betraying her even more.

"Very good." His face split into a broad grin, as he gestured for her to come closer. "Will and Belle won't be long."

"Where are they?" Emma asked curiously, surprised not to see them there now that lunchtime had arrived.

"Will decided to invite Belle on one of the ship tours as we had a last-minute vacancy."

_How romantic_ , she thought sarcastically. She liked the couple, though. Once his initial reluctance had been overcome, Will had quickly accepted her as one more in the group and she was also quite comfortable with Belle. They had a somewhat atypical relationship but it was clear that they understood each other perfectly, and most importantly, there were feelings between them, if the looks they shared were an indication.

"In fact, it is at least by Will's standards." Killian's grin widened as the flush in her cheeks became more pronounced, as she realized that she had expressed her thoughts aloud.

"Anyway," she shrugged and then, in an attempt to change the subject, she pointed with her chin to the computer screen, looking over Killian's shoulder. "What were you doing so focused?"

"Oh, I was checking the schedule for the next few days and making some adjustments, nothing important." Killian answered with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"Is that the _Jolly Cruises_ website?"

"Aye, do you want to take a look?" Killian offered through a small smile.

"Sure." She leaned even closer to watch attentively, trying to ignore the overwhelming feeling of having him so close and focusing instead on the screen. It was not a bad design, she had to admit, although a few ideas to improve it began to form in her head.

"What do you think?"

"It's... I think it's fine." Emma shrugged. "It's just that... I might go for a more attractive, impressive and innovative design. The current one is maybe a bit classic."

"A bit classic." Killian echoed her words, as he crossed his arms and leaned back against the seat, his eyes narrowed, studying her. "I didn't know that you were an expert in website design."

Emma shrugged again. "It hadn't come up in conversation yet, and besides, I'm not an expert, I only took a couple of classes several years ago, it's not a big deal."

"Could you improve my website?"

"Maybe..." Emma looked away, somewhat overwhelmed by the way he was looking at her, as if she had discovered a vaccination that would save thousands of lives or something. Her gaze went unconsciously to the map hanging on the wall and what she saw there did nothing to ease that feeling.

A new yellow thumbtack was stuck on the map pointing to Boston City. A thumbtack that represented her. The two together, actually. Without thinking, Emma approached the map, barely aware that Killian was following in her footsteps. She reached for the thumbtack almost touching it. "You chose a new color." She muttered, swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat.

"Aye, I chose the yellow one because it's the color of your car, but if you prefer another color, just say the word and we will change it." Killian's soft and promising voice caused a spark to ignite inside her. With those simple words and that little gesture, he was telling her, without further words, that he was determined to fill that map with more yellow thumbtacks.

"I like yellow." Emma looked away from the map, searching his gaze. The corners of Killian's lips lifted slightly, while he scratched behind his ear. A tug of determination settled in her stomach, as she made a silent promise that she was going to do everything possible to add her own destinations. And she was going to get it, at least if Killian's hopeful look and determination was anything to go by.

The arrival at that moment of Will and Belle prevented her from doing something really stupid like kissing him. Still, the little voice in her head —she wasn't sure if it was her angel or her inner demon —  kept wondering if that really would be such a bad idea. Emma dismissed those thoughts for the time being and instead, she offered Killian one last soft smile before greeting the newcomers.

Will went straight for the bag of food, and everyone took their seats. Emma and Belle took the couch while Killian and Will pulled up chairs. Emma was amazed at how normal everything seemed, they may only have done this once before but it felt as if they had been having lunch together for years. It warmed her heart how readily these people had accepted her into their lives.

But, as was usual with her, not everything was happiness. Her mind —or her inner demon— had other ideas and decided to betray her in that moment, raking up some of her worries, due to the possibility that all that bubble would burst at some point, making her return to her lonely life before meeting Killian. The thought alone caused a chill to run through her body.

"Everything okay there, Swan?" Of course Killian, as perceptive as ever, immediately noticed her uneasiness, a slight wrinkle of concern adorning his forehead, his inquisitive gaze searching for hers.

"Yeah, this can of coke is too cold." She raised the hand holding the drink to justify her words, while shaking her head subtly, returning those thoughts to the hidden corner of her mind to which they belonged. Then she focused on her grilled cheese to avoid Killian's penetrating gaze. "By the way, how was the boat trip, Belle?" She asked before taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Oh, it was really fun, the tourists were very participative this time." A small smile danced on Belle’s lips. "I love accompanying them every time I have the opportunity. It's quite an experience." She assured, still excited, as she shared glances with her boyfriend.

"You should join us someday, love. I'm convinced that _The Jolly Roger_ will make a good impression on you." Will winked at her and then he looked sideways at Killian, who blushed slightly, much to Emma's delight. Will was about to take a bite of his sandwich when something seemed to come to mind. "Since everyone has their task aboard you can take care of the food supplies."

"Well, since I'm the ship's captain, that would be my decision, don't you think, Scarlet?" Killian's voice came out in a slightly authoritative tone, though the amused glint in his eyes said something different.

"Aye, aye, captain." Will replied in a mocking tone, getting everyone to laugh at once. It was a refreshing, liberating laugh, with the ability to drag any vestige of worry that had been lurking moments before. It was also contagious, since, when it seemed that they had calmed down enough, just a sidelong glance from one of them, a snort or a humming were enough to make them laugh again, to the point that Emma's stomach started to hurt, although she did not care in the least.

When they finally calmed down and the laughter was just an echo in the room, they continued eating. The peace was short-lived, though. "Since we've started talking about sailing, I've been making some small adjustments to the schedule." Killian began to speak, the vestige of the previous laughter still present in his voice. "And we all have Saturday afternoon off to go sailing. What do you say, Swan? Are you up for a sailing day and stargazing evening?" While he spoke, his eyebrows danced suggestively, making it impossible to reject the proposal. "And no, you don't have to bring the food, we take care of it. You would be the guest of honour on my ship."

"Uhm, if you put it that way, I'd love to go sailing with all of you." Emma didn't even let him finish, eager to let him know that of course, she was interested in the plan.

"That's great, Emma, I'll love that there will be one more woman on deck so we can control or ignore these two guys."

"Oi, you cannot complain, love, we'll do all the hard work."

"Oh, shut up Will, you're the sailor, we're the guests, right Killian?"

"Even though I would love to have two beautiful ladies enjoying themselves on the deck of my ship, and, believe me, I would love it very much." His gaze sought hers as he grinned. "I made the promise to someone that I would teach her how to sail."

Emma pressed her lips together in an attempt to suppress the grin that threatened to form. "Yeah, and I remember that someone promised to make me his first mate."

"What?" Will's eyes widened as his lips drew a pout. "You're choosing _The Swan Girl_ over me? Again?” He put his hand to his heart in such an overdramatic gesture that Emma couldn't help but laugh again, passing it on to both Belle and Killian, and causing the laughter to echo again in the office, while Will looked at them with a sullen expression. Finally, Belle took pity on him and without a word, sat on his lap and began to tickle him, getting him to also join their uncontrolled laughter.

While she wiped away the tears caused by the hysterical laughter, she made a mental note to enjoy as much as possible of that day at sea. She had the impression that it would be an unforgettable experience.

* * *

 

**Saturday, June 24, 2017**

 

Killian was nervous. The whole idea of going sailing had kept him excited the last two days, after Emma's immediate confirmation. Still, it was the first time she visited his ship and he wanted to make a good impression. For that reason, on Saturday morning, he put Will in charge of the two tours they had organized and he dedicated himself to tidying up both the deck and the cabins. He also hoped that hard work kept him busy enough not to let his worries torment him.

He had not succeeded in keeping his thoughts at bay, though, but at least this time his mind decided to give him a break and chose for him some more pleasant memories. So, while he was scrubbing the wooden floor of the deck thoroughly, the memories of the previous night, on their _Fringe Friday_ , kept him company.

This time Emma had not fallen asleep in his arms, to his disappointment, though he would never admit it out loud. Nor did they have another deep conversation, but it was evident from her body language that she felt more than comfortable with his presence there.

There were several beers, a lot of jokes —he could spend hours listening to her refreshing laugh— some scary moments — He was grateful to the show for causing Emma to cling to his knee during the scenes of tension—, and also some innuendo on both sides — Emma’s seductive gaze and the way she bit her bottom lip innocently had the ability to drive him crazy.

He smiled when he remembered Emma's reluctance to him leaving at the end of their Fringe marathon. He hadn't set a time to leave, but when Emma suppressed a yawn he took it as a sign. He gave her a hug, and she clung onto him a little longer than necessary, suggesting that she didn't want to let him go. He hoped these nights would continue beyond their trial period and with every moment shared, his confidence grew that Emma would make the right decision. He was a patient man, he could wait.

Once satisfied with the appearance of the _Jolly Roger_ he returned to his apartment to take a quick shower and prepare the supplies they would need. Finally, he made his return to the ship choosing to walk while admiring the views that the city offered, allowing himself to be caressed by the sea breeze. His nerves were building, so he hoped that an invigorating walk with the view of the horizon would calm him enough.

When Killian came aboard, Will and Belle were already there, behaving like the two lovebirds they were, despite their small differences.

He watched them for a moment, entertained with the way his insolent friend behaved in front of his girlfriend, following all her steps with puppy eyes. Killian shook his head pressing his lips together in an attempt to suppress the grin that threatened to form. Then he cleared his throat, announcing his presence.

"Hey! I see you've worked hard on the deck, Captain. It's spotless." Belle greeted him with a warm smile.

"Of course he has, love, he has to impress someone, doesn’t he?" Will gave Belle a high-five, the two sharing the same amused grin, making Killian roll his eyes. He was about to reply, when a voice from the pier attracted his attention.

"Ahoy! Is there anyone there?"

Killian cursed inwardly when he realized that Will and Belle had distracted him, causing him to miss Emma's arrival. He hurried to the railing, his gaze searching for her. The sight he found took his breath away.

Emma was stunning, looking over her sunglasses, a shy smile adorning her lips. A backpack slung over her right shoulder while her hair was pulled back in a braid that fell over her left one. Killian swallowed hard as he saw how she was dressed, a tiny white tank top that showed off a bikini, and shorts that revealed her long, slender legs. He was in serious trouble, unsure of being able to survive this day.

"Hey there, sailor. Permission to come aboard?" Emma asked as she pulled her sunglasses over her head, exposing her hypnotizing green eyes.

"Uh, I'm not sure, love. Since you seem not to recognize my rank, how will I know that you won't commit some kind of mutiny on board?" Killian leaned his elbow on the railing, resting his chin on his hand, as he raised an eyebrow in question.

Emma started up the access ramp, ignoring him. The mischievous gleam in her eyes did not bode well —or maybe it was the omen of something too good —"Would you make me walk the plank..." She paused for a moment, arching one of her perfect eyebrows. "...captain?" Her tongue darted out to wet her lips the moment she uttered the last word.

A chill ran down his spine, while an almost irrepressible urge to replace her tongue with his own and taste her lips threatened to make him lose any composure. But two could play this game, so, after taking a deep breath and suppressing his momentum, he took a few steps towards her offering his hand to help her bridge the distance that separated them. When she was only a few inches away, his head tilted slightly, his lips brushing her ear as he whispered, "Or maybe I could lock you in the brig. I can think of a couple of appropriate punishments for your insubordination..."

Although he didn't wait for an answer, moving away from her instantly while gesturing to Will and Belle to come closer, his lips drew a wide smirk of satisfaction after seeing how she was also affected by this game between them, at least according to the spark of lust that flashed through her eyes, making her green color almost disappear.

In front of his friends, he plastered an innocent smile, in an attempt to pull himself together even though his blood was still running hot at the mere presence of Emma by his side. During the brief talk they had with Will and Belle, he was able to keep his composure, managing with great difficulty to look away from her. Even so, he could not help but glance at her from time to time, their eyes crossing over on more than one occasion while he noticed, to his satisfaction, that she still seemed affected, her cheeks colored with a faint pink tinge.

Their little tour while he showed her the ship was not much better in terms of controlling his emotions. First, because his hand slid down the small of her back to guide her over the deck, that little touch sending electric waves all over his body. Second, because he suddenly began to feel nervous and anxious to know Emma's opinion. He was proud of his work, of turning four ramshackle timber planks into this little ship, his humble personal project, but Emma's recognition became of vital importance. Although she had already admitted that she had no knowledge about ships, he at least hoped that she could assess all the effort he had put into the restoration.

For the first few minutes, Emma's lips remained sealed, while she was just watching and listening to Killian's explanations. Slowly, however, her expression began to change, her eyes widening slightly as he explained how he lifted the mast as her hand slid smoothly over some of the polished wood surfaces.

"So, you did all this work?" She waved her hand in the air, her head tilted slightly as she gave him an intense look. His heart swelled a little when he detected a flash of something crossing her gaze, perhaps admiration? He pressed his lips together in an attempt to suppress the smile of pride that was beginning to bloom.

"Well, I helped a little." Will was quicker than him to respond, a smirk on his face as he swayed slightly back and forth, with his hands in his back pockets. His smile vanished immediately the moment he caught Killian's glare, though. "I mean, yes, Killian did most of the work, but I did collaborate, didn't I, Belle?" Will sought the support of his girlfriend with an imploring voice.

Belle rolled her eyes, ignoring Will as she directed a confident smile to Emma. "You should have seen the state of the ship when Killian acquired it, four wooden planks barely keeping afloat. But he spent days working under the sun or the rain. There were even days when we had to come and keep an eye on him to prevent him from dying of exhaustion."

Belle gave him a look full of affection that he accepted with a faint smile, suddenly unable to speak due to the lump forming in his throat. Old memories of his first months in Boston came to his mind, while his heart was pounding, recalling how he put so much effort on the boat as a way to keep his mind and body occupied, with the aim of falling unconscious in bed and avoiding in that way that nightmares torment him.

David and Mary Margaret were just neighbors and Belle was only his secretary in those first months in which he had to acclimatize to a new country. But luckily, they cared about him enough to support him in his project and make sure he did not faint from exhaustion. Little by little, although his old demons were still around, he focused on his work and not as a means of burying those painful memories but as an opportunity to create something beautiful from them. And that's how _The Jolly Roger_ resurfaced from its ashes.

"We even brought him food sometimes." Will pointed as a reminder. His friend's words brought him back to reality, redirecting his thoughts, something Killian felt instantly grateful for.

"No way, mate." Killian raised his index finger, waving it in denial. "Those meals don't make up for everything I've bought for you two. I think you've both been rewarded enough already, right?" He pointed to the two intently, while they exchanged sidelong glances, Belle with flushed cheeks and a huge grin adorning Will's face.

"Wait a moment." Emma broke the spell between the two lovebirds. "So, you two..." Emma then turned her head towards Killian. "They are together because of you?"

Killian shrugged. "I hired her, didn't I?"

"And we spent a lot of time together in the office while the business was developing, and then here, watching Killian, we got to know each other little by little." Will added without taking his eyes off his girlfriend.

"And the spark ignited." Belle confirmed through a smile that matched Will's. Killian rolled his eyes, these two could sometimes be so cheesy... but the corners of his lips rose slightly, glad that they had found each other. They made a good couple, atypical, but good anyway. Will had found the perfect person for him, someone able to tame his rebellious personality, and Belle in exchange had gotten an admirer and a totally loyal companion.

"You guys are so cute." As she spoke, Emma pulled out her phone and pointed at them, capturing the moment. Then she turned back to him, her lips curled into a mischievous smile. "Do I have to add matchmaker then to your list of qualities?"

"Oh, you've made a list of my qualities? I'm flattered, love." His eyebrows waved as he winked at her. This was new. And good, he thought delighted.

"Oh shut up." Emma snorted. "There is a quality that will never be on that list, buddy. Modesty."

"You want modesty, I can show you modesty, Swan." Killian challenged, taking a step toward her while his tongue darted out to lick his lips.

"Oh, please." She rolled her eyes, a gesture he found increasingly adorable. "And what would you do with all that ego of yours?" Her gaze moved from his eyes to his mouth, as she also took a step forward, causing his entire body to vibrate in anticipation.

"And that's how the spark ignited again aboard the Jolly Roger." Will's words broke the spell, fortunately for him, because he had been about to do something as stupid as kissing her senseless right there.

"Will!" Belle chided her boyfriend. "I was about to take a picture of them."

Killian had to suppress a groan of annoyance because he would have loved to see that moment immortalized. Emma did not seem to think the same, though. She backed off, averting her gaze, and focusing again on the ship.

"Can I take some pictures?" She asked.

He did not give up. He was not sure if with his attitude he would win her heart, but having her here, in a place so beloved to him, sharing memories, while she teased him constantly made his ability to think clearly evaporate at times. For that reason, he could not help teasing her back. He arched an eyebrow as his lips curled into his trademark smirk as he addressed her. "You like what you see, eh, Swan?"

Her mouth opened and closed instantly, as if she was considering her words. After a few seconds, Emma's lips twisted in an expression of approval. "For the record, I have no intention of feeding your ego even more, and I’ll probably regret these words." She paused again, her intense gaze causing him to hold his breath in anticipation. "I may not have knowledge of boats, but I can appreciate the effort, the dedication, and the work well done, and this boat is proof of that, good job, Jones."

His heart threatened to come out of his chest while he repressed the urge to hug her. Instead, his gaze drifted from her hypnotizing green eyes to her lips that were drawing a smile too tempting for her own good. "I appreciate your words, really." He commented with a slight tilt of his head as he held her gaze, unable to look away from her.

It was Emma who broke the spell, finally diverting her gaze to the helm. After clearing her throat, she asked. "Well, are we going to sail or not?"

"Of course, milady." Killian turned to Will. "Let's take out the old lady, Will, and let the lasses enjoy the ride."

* * *

 

The afternoon was being a torture, a sweet and delicious one, but torture nonetheless.

At least he had a distraction while maneuvering the ship to leave the docks, all his senses focused on handling the boat to ensure the safety of passengers and other ships. However, when they entered the sea and their only companions were the sea breeze, the warm sun and the sound of the waves as they broke against the keel, his sweet agony made an appearance. The person to blame had her own name, Emma.

While they were cruising the sea, she stood on the side of the deck next to Belle, leaning on the railing in such a way that he could only see her profile. Sailing was doing wonders for her, some unruly strands had come loose from her braid, dancing to the rhythm of the breeze, while her tank top waved slightly and pressed against her body in the right places, giving him a perfect profile of her chest. She was stunning with her cheeks slightly flushed and a placid smile on her face.

But the worst part —or the best, he could no longer think clearly— came when Belle decided it was a good idea that, while the boys were driving the ship, the girls would take advantage of the pleasant temperature to sunbathe. He had to suppress a chill, his sweaty hands clinging to the helm, while his blood ran hot to the south, at the moment when Emma undressed, keeping only that tiny yellow bikini that left little to the imagination. The fact that she turned her head, seeking his gaze on purpose while biting her lower lip did not help to relieve his inner turmoil, quite the contrary.

His mind decided to betray him too, imagining everything he could do with her body, how he would worship her, and how much he longed to caress her creamy skin or tangle his fingers in her golden curls, while his lips traced a path of kisses all over her body… _Bloody hell!_ If he continued down that road he would have to leave the helm to take care of himself. She was a bloody siren that had trapped him in her spell, robbing him of the ability to function properly.

He looked away to the horizon as he took two deep breaths and began mentally reciting the schedule for next week, in an attempt to distract his mind enough to forget Emma's presence for a while.

That worked, as the sea always did, acting as a balm while he closed his eyes and guided himself by instinct, feeling the slight vibration of the helm before his grip and the swaying of the boat beneath his feet. The sea breeze caressed his face and the hypnotizing sound of the sails dancing to the rhythm of the wind reached his ears, finally getting him calm enough. This time the thoughts that went through his head were less lustful, reveling in the idea of sharing a sunset alone with Emma aboard his ship, with the sea and the sky as the only witnesses of their blooming relationship.

"Hey, Killian!" Belle's voice from the other side of the deck brought him back to reality. He opened his eyes again, following the direction of the sound checking that Belle was waving her hand to get his attention. "It's too hot to sunbathe, why don't you anchor and let us fish for a while?"

The corners of his lips rose slightly at the suggestion. Belle had also become a person who loved everything the sea and sailing could offer her. However, she always opted for quieter activities while leaving hard work to the boys. Some days she could spend whole afternoons sitting in her favorite corner of the deck while devouring one of her books. Other days, she opted for fishing or even on occasions she combined her two hobbies, while one hand held the fishing rod, the other held one of her books.

"Good idea mate, while they fish we can have a few beers, I'm thirsty." Will added as he began with the maneuvers to stop the ship.

"What do you say, Swan?" Killian offered, putting all his effort into keeping his gaze from going all over her body. At least she'd had the decency to put on her shorts again, but her upper body was still bare except for the tiny bikini.

She looked at him over her sunglasses as she shrugged. "I haven't fished in my entire life."

"Oh, but that won't be a problem at all. Killian will be happy to help you, right?" Belle's lips drew the most innocent smile but her mischievous look betrayed her.

Before answering, Emma put the glasses back on her head, her penetrating gaze holding his. "Okay, let's do it."

Killian swallowed, while he nodded slightly, his lips pressed together in a tight smile, as his heart hammered against his chest. He did not stop feeling impressed and also felt a slight panic for the power that woman had over him. Definitely, he was not sure of surviving this day, but he had already surrendered to this sweet torture to which he was being subjected, willing to maintain the agony of having Emma by his side.

He shook his head trying to keep his troubled thoughts at bay, leaving the helm and helping Will get the refreshments while the lasses went in search of the fishing tackle.

"How is this supposed to work?" Emma asked while holding the fishing rod in her hand. Her ignorance seemed genuine, but a mischievous gleam in her eyes said otherwise. Belle's not entirely subtle strategy had worked on both sides, since Emma seemed willing to let herself be guided and Killian, of course, was not going to miss the opportunity to get close to her, even if it was on the pretext of teaching her how to handle a fishing rod.

"It's pretty easy actually." As he spoke, Killian opened the jar where the bait was kept, grabbed one of the pieces and showed it to Emma. He had to stifle a laugh as he watched Emma wrinkle her nose in revulsion. "You just have to put the bait on the hook, grab the rod and throw the line, like that." When the hook made contact with the water, Killian handed the rod to Emma.

"Well, I think I'll leave you the part of the bait ... that's not my thing." She grabbed the rod decisively, but immediately her forehead creased. "And now, I just have to wait and that's it?"

"That's the idea, love, wait for some fish to take the bait."

"Okay, and if that happens, I have to roll the reel, right?" Killian nodded, but Emma did not seem convinced. She bit her lower lip before asking him. "Can you, you know, show it to me?"

His lips drew the ghost of a smile and he stood behind her, hoping that his heartbeat didn't betray him. He felt intoxicated every time he was so close to Emma, especially on an occasion like this, in which he could almost touch her skin and smell the coconut perfume of her sunscreen lotion. His hand settled over hers as he guided her movements. "It's simple, Swan, when you notice a pull in the line, you'll have to start rolling it up like this."

"Okay, it seems easy, although I doubt I'll catch anything anyway." Emma shrugged and turned her head slightly to give him a sidelong glance, "Thanks for the lesson." His hand lingered over hers, reluctant to leave so soon. "And now, maybe it's time for me to practice alone, don't you think?"

"Sure." He pulled away from her, feeling the loss of contact immediately. He pointed to Will, sitting in a part furthest from the deck. "We'll be there, having a beer in case you need something."

"I think we manage, Killian, it's not the first time I’ve fished. Now go entertain my boyfriend before he comes over and scares the fish away." Belle dismissed him with a wave of her hand.

Emma gave him a small smile before focusing her gaze on the sea. Although she seemed determined and committed to fishing, he suspected that she would get bored soon, especially if Belle also concentrated on her task. That did not seem to be the case, he observed with relief, as before turning he could see how Belle engaged her in a conversation, causing Emma to burst out laughing.

As he walked towards Will, he thought how well the two of them seemed to have got along. He could not be more grateful to see how Emma had fit perfectly into his small group.

It was a hot day so he rushed to grab a bottle of beer before dropping down next to Will, reveling in the icy contact of the glass against his skin. He would also need a cold shower to quell his agitation, but for now, he would have to settle for just the drink. He had not even had time to take the first sip when Will interrupted him, snapping at him through a huge smirk.

“I told you, didn’t I? _The Swan Girl_ was going to fall fast for you.”

A sigh escaped his mouth as he pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand. He was not going to have that conversation now. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Will.”

“Oh, come on! It can’t be that difficult to grab a fishing rod. She was acting like that on purpose.” Will insisted. It was as if the couple had agreed to act as matchmakers between them. He really appreciated it, but he preferred to take his possible relationship with Emma on his own terms, without intermediaries.

Even so, he couldn’t deny it, the connection between the two of them grew stronger each time. The attraction he felt towards her was hard to hide, but what did surprise him was that her feelings were so evident that his friend detected it. That was a sign that the deal was on the right path, wasn’t it?

“Besides,” Will continued, “you’d better keep _The Swan Girl_ around, especially if it’s going to become common practice for her to bring us food at least once a week. That girl suits you.”

Killian let out a snort as he shook his head. Will was incorrigible about food, and if someone got him free food, he would promise eternal loyalty. Just as he was about to reply, a shout from Emma caused them to turn in her direction.

"Killian! I got something! Something is straining the line!" Emma cried excitedly, bouncing in her place while trying to handle the rod. Killian jumped out of the seat and hurried to her side. Without thinking twice, he stood behind her again, holding the rod tightly and helping her roll up the reel. He could feel how her whole body vibrated with excitement, but he tried to ignore all the sensations that were taking hold of him, focusing on the task at hand. They were not going to let that fish escape in any way.

After a few seconds, a fairly large fish emerged from the water kicking. "Hold on, I'll get it.” Killian handed Emma the rod and went to the other end of the line to unhook the fish. Then he showed it to Emma, his face splitting into a giant grin, unable to hide the pride he felt. "Well done, love."

"Oh my god, I can't believe it!" Emma then lunged at him and wrapped him in an unexpected hug, causing both of them to almost fall to the ground. Surprised by her action, he took a few seconds to react but then he wrapped one arm around her waist to keep them both steady, while keeping his other hand outstretched, holding the fish. He was overwhelmed with sensations as his heart hammered inside his chest. He could still feel Emma buzzing with excitement against him as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in tighter. The increased closeness started a fire in his veins, and made his stomach flutter. He dearly wished he could wrap his other arm around her, to return the embrace but the little fish, the cause of her excitement, remained quivering in his hand.

He tried to keep the hug a little longer but Emma broke apart after a few seconds. He searched her gaze to make sure she was not upset for her unexpected reaction. To his relief, although she seemed a little troubled, her lips curled into a shy smile before turning her attention to the fish.

"Now I feel bad. The poor thing is suffering. I don't want to fish anymore." Her lips twisted into an adorable pout while she waved her hand. "Go and return it to the sea, Jones."

This woman was full of surprises. A moment before she vibrated with excitement after having got the fish to take the bait. The next moment, she looked at him with pleading eyes asking him to keep the poor fish alive. And of course, he was going to do it, not that he was very fond of fishing anyway. "As you wish."

He approached the railing, followed closely by Emma and threw it into the sea, hoping that the fish would stay alive, at least until the next fisherman arrived or the law of nature took its course. "It's a shame, because that was going to be our dinner." He said, trying to keep a straight face.

"Are you serious?" Emma turned to him, giving him a suspicious look.

Killian chuckled quietly, "I was just kidding, Swan. In fact, there's a picnic ready for later. How about instead of fishing, I give you your first sailing lesson?” He offered, extending his hand towards her and ignoring the butterflies in his stomach caused by thinking of a new opportunity to keep her by his side.

After a few seconds of hesitation, she took his hand. "Aye aye captain." He intertwined his fingers with hers, as he pulled her gently guiding her to the helm.

"Just so there's no doubt, Emma, I'm still the first mate on this ship, huh?" Will warned from his side of the deck, but he was quickly silenced by Belle.

"Shut up, Will, leave them alone for a while and keep me company here, I'm bored." She had also stopped fishing and had lain in one of the hammocks furthest from the deck.

"Keep walking and ignore him." Killian whispered in her ear. "Belle will keep him busy for a while." Emma giggled by his side, in response, while they kept walking.

Her first lesson was aimed at making her familiar with the use of the helm. This also meant that his sweet torture not only continued but became more intense. For the next few minutes, he stood behind Emma, his hands on hers as he guided her movements gently. The warmth of her body against his, and her intoxicating scent, a mix of the vanilla of her shampoo and the coconut of her sunscreen made his head spin. But he simply closed his eyes and let himself be carried away, cradled by the swing of the ship. While whispering instructions in her ear, he felt delighted by the effect of his soft breathing against the skin of her neck, leaving goosebumps on its path.

The next two hours flew by. They sailed for a while, taking advantage of the good weather. When the sun was about to set, Killian took command again while suggesting Emma watch the sunset, indicating the best spot on the deck to enjoy the show.

She soon joined Will and Belle, who were also leaning against the railing facing the horizon. One of the greatest pleasures he found when sailing was to contemplate the effects of nature, to see how the sun, both in its ascent and its descent, used the sky as a painting filling it with multiple colors. But no spectacle could be compared to the vision of seeing Emma, her skin bathed in the last rays of the sun, her rebellious locks more golden than ever dancing to the rhythm of the sea breeze and a serene expression on her face.

There was something Killian was even more pleased with, something more important than contemplating her beauty, and it was the satisfaction of seeing that Emma was enjoying this new experience of sailing. She participated enthusiastically in any suggested activity and did not hide her curiosity about everything related to the ship, asking multiple questions that he answered patiently.

Just when the sun ended its descent disappearing on the horizon, they decided to take a light dinner, sandwiches, soft drinks and beers were shared among all, sprinkled with casual conversations in order to get to know each other better. It was evident that Emma was at ease, that she had gotten along well with his two friends, handling well Will's impertinence and sharing looks of complicity with Belle.

That was the moment when Killian and Will decided to entertain the ladies, telling them of the adventures they had while sailing. Their experiences at sea were far from as exciting as the pirate adventures he loved so much, but they did make Emma's eyes sparkle with excitement as she listened intently. That was more than enough for him.

When the night finally fell over them, it was time to indulge in another of his favorite activities on the high seas, stargazing. It's not that he intended to impress her with his knowledge of the subject — the fact that Emma looked at him enraptured while he told stories about the different constellations did not cause his chest to swell with pride, not at all — He simply wanted Emma to live her first experience on board a ship to its fullest. Yes, that was it.

The night seemed to have calmed his inner turmoil, replacing it with a warmer feeling. The fact that the temperatures had dropped and Emma no longer tempted him with her perfect body had something to do, it was obvious, but the connection between them, was not only physical attraction, his feelings towards her were much deeper and the more time he spent with her, the more attracted he felt. He hoped that she was feeling the same.

They reached port a little later, all smiles and camaraderie after their little outing. Will and Belle said goodbye shortly after disembarking, both walking by the docks holding hands. Killian and Emma watched as they walked away while a quiet silence fell over them. It was at that moment when he realized this was the first time the two of them were alone in all day. Also at that moment, all his determination seemed to evaporate, being replaced by a hesitation that prevented him from deciding what his next move would be.

"So..." He instantly hated the faint faltering in his voice. "Do you want me to escort you to your car?" He suggested tentatively through a half smile.

Emma looked at him with narrowed eyes. "I'm a big girl, Jones, I can take care of myself. Or is this a poor excuse because you don't want to let me go yet?"

"Perhaps..." He scratched behind his ear as he grinned at her.

She rolled her eyes but her lips drew a small smile as she extended her hand in clear invitation to follow her. They walked in silence, in no hurry to reach their destination. However, the yellow bug was soon in sight and with it the moment to say goodbye.

Before entering the car, Emma looked around. "Where's your car?" She asked with a slight frown.

"I walked here." Killian shrugged, he had walked to the docks on countless occasions.

Emma tilted her head, giving him a questioning look. "If I remember correctly thanks to David's explanations, your apartment should be half an hour away from here."

"Aye, but I like to walk. Exercise clears my mind."

She seemed to hesitate for a moment, but then she nodded subtly, as if convincing herself. She searched his gaze with the determination marked on her face. "Get in the car."

"It's okay, Swan, really, I don't mind walking."

"I thought you didn't want to let me go yet? Get in the car, Jones." She insisted stubbornly. So who was he to refuse?

"If the lady insists." He made a slight bow with his head as he schooled his features so as not to betray his excitement. Only a subtle smile remained on his lips by the time he met her gaze again.

The only words they shared on the way to his apartment were the directions that Killian offered Emma to reach their destination. Emma's eyes were focused on the road while Killian directed his gaze to the window, watching the city pass at full speed. It was not an uncomfortable silence, but rather a sense of tranquility. Killian allowed himself those few minutes to recall the unforgettable moments experienced throughout the day.

The journey didn't last long, a few minutes later Emma parked in front of his apartment complex. The time to say goodbye had arrived, but he was still reluctant to let her go. Maybe that's why, or maybe because his bravado seemed to have returned in all its glory, he played the last card that would allow him to move away from the moment they had to separate.

"Do you want to come up for a coffee or something?" He offered in a nonchalant tone, no trace of seduction in his voice. Against all odds, he did not find it appropriate to use one of his innuendos at this time. Although a tug of anticipation had settled in his stomach, he didn't want her to feel pressured or do something that she did not feel comfortable with yet.

Emma raised an eyebrow before answering. "Is this another of your excuses for not letting me go yet?"

"Perhaps..."

This time, Killian could not read Emma's expression, even though he could detect a flash of hesitation in her eyes. After a faint sigh, she accepted. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah, but only because I'm thirsty and because I'm curious to see your house." Emma was quick to warn, though her flushed cheeks might indicate that she was also reluctant to let him go.

"Sorry for the mess." That was the first thing he said after opening the door and standing aside to let Emma in. "I did not expect, you know ... any visitors." He continued as he took off his hoodie and hung it on the rack next to the front door.

"You think this is messy?" She questioned in disbelief as her hand waved pointing to the living room. "I wonder what you must think every time you go to my apartment."

Killian chuckled softly, grateful that the mention of the untidiness had served to break the ice and thus prevent her from feeling uncomfortable. "If it was messy I did not notice it." He assured winking at her. 

"Yeah, sure." Emma shook her head slightly as her gaze began to wander over the room.

Although his apartment was a little larger than Emma's, it was still a tiny one, an open space that included a living room and kitchen, a small hallway leading to his bedroom and bathroom and a spiral staircase that connected to the upper floor, where his favorite rooms were, his little studio and the rooftop, the area he was most proud of. Although he spent most of his time on the ground floor, the upper floor offered him refuge at times when he needed to disconnect.

"Make yourself comfortable while I get our drinks. Hot chocolate?" He offered, glancing over his shoulder as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Uh huh..." She answered absently, as she looked around.

The corners of his lips rose slightly as he noted with satisfaction that Emma seemed comfortable in his apartment. When he looked back at her before going to prepare the chocolate, she was settling on the sofa. A warm feeling spread through his chest, to see how well she fit in, not only with his hobbies, his ideas or with his life in general, but now with his home as well.

After preparing the hot chocolate he poured it on the mugs, not forgetting the whipped cream and cinnamon, something he had learned to appreciate thanks to Emma. Killian shook his head as she smiled at the thought, once again, of the effect that amazing woman had on him.

When he went back to the living room carrying the two mugs, the image he found made his heart melt a little more. Emma lay asleep on his couch, clutching one of his cushions, a placid expression on her slightly tanned face and the ghost of a smile on her lips. He smiled fondly, the feeling that she belonged to this place growing strong inside him.

* * *

 

**Sunday, June 25, 2017**

 

Emma awoke the next day well rested, with the feeling of having slept peacefully for several hours. Still reluctant to abandon the sleep, she kept her eyes closed as she snuggled into the cocoon formed by the sheets. Just as her mind began to navigate between the world of dreams and consciousness, she detected something different, a smell. Killian's scent. She smiled at the thought that a dream might seem so real that she was able to feel his intoxicating scent penetrating her nostrils. It felt so real... maybe too real...

She sat up with a start as she looked around frantically unable to recognize the place. A sense of panic began to creep over her as her brain, still clouded by sleep, tried hard to remember what had happened the night before.

Her eyes then detected a framed photo on the bedside table. A photo of the Jones family. The corner of her lips lifted subtly as she exhaled deeply in relief, the memories coming little by little to her head. She lay down again, burying her head in the pillow and feeling once again how Killian's lingering scent caused her a slight feeling of dizziness. She must have fallen asleep on the couch, exhausted from their intense experience at sea. It seemed that this was going to become a habit, Emma falling asleep on the couch and Killian carrying her to the nearest bed, which in that case happened to be his own.

Just as she was beginning to wonder where he had gone, she noted that her cell phone was on the nightstand, along with a paper note. Emma smiled again, reveling in Killian's elegant handwriting.

_Hello Sleeping Beauty. Do you know that when you fall asleep there is nothing that can wake you up? I'll be sleeping on the couch. Make yourself at home._

He was such an idiot... and cute, and handsome, and a little sassy, and he gave off such self-confidence as he captained the ship. And those eyes, his very blue eyes... _God!_ She had a serious problem, the bastard had gotten under her skin in such a way that he now occupied all her thoughts. And being in his bedroom, lying on his bed and between his sheets, in the same ones he would have been wrapped in the night before, did not help in the least, quite the contrary.

Even so, before getting out of bed, she buried her nose in the pillow, inhaling deeply, while thinking that this was one of the great advantages of not being separated by an ocean. Now she could smell, touch, feel... She let out a groan as she covered her face with her hands. Since when had she become a teenage girl with her first crush instead of a grown woman? Since she met damned Killian Jones.

It was her bladder that forced her to get up. Once the bathroom was located and after relieving herself, she tried to untangle her hair with her fingers. — _"Where do you keep a comb, Jones?"_ Finally, she gave up, putting her hair up in a sloppy bun. She washed her face and used some of Killian's toothpaste to freshen her breath. She needed to be presentable enough for when it was time to face Killian again.

It was strange, to walk through a house she had never been in while its owner was asleep. Well, it was not really strange, a strong feeling of déjà vu came over her as she thought about her one night stands. But with Killian, it felt so different...

She was not walking on tiptoe to avoid awakening the guy in question and having to explain. She did it because it was Sunday, and she didn't want to disturb Killian's sleep. Not yet. When on other occasions she would have left the apartment without even looking back, she was now in his living room, reveling in how Killian had managed to make the place seem cozy, tastefully decorated, but at the same time maintaining a slightly masculine line. Every little detail reminded her of Killian. And, above all, this place looked dangerously like something she could call home...

A chill ran down her spine, though she was unsure if it was solely caused by the low morning temperature. A slight sense of panic tugged at her stomach, clenching it in knots. She deliberately avoided looking at the couch, afraid that feeling would get stronger. Instead, she grabbed the hoodie Killian had hung on the rack the night before and wrapped herself in it, closing her eyes and inhaling deeply, letting his scent invade her again.

She felt hopeless about Killian. After a few more minutes roaming the room, she finally gave up and, resigned, looked at the figure lying asleep on the couch.

Her heart began to beat faster, while a warmth spread all over her chest. He looked so young while he slept... His long lashes caressed his flushed cheeks, his lips were parted slightly, his face relaxed. He had his right arm bent under his head while his other arm rested on his stomach. The t-shirt he was wearing had slid up slightly, exposing part of his belly and a hint of his torso hair on its way to disappearing under his sweatpants...

Emma suddenly felt suffocated, as she repressed the urge to reach out and touch his exposed skin... She needed some fresh air. Immediately.

She looked away and noticed the spiral staircase in the corner of the room. She approached as she remembered that Killian's apartment also included a rooftop.

Her need to know everything possible about Killian made her climb the stairs ready to satisfy her curiosity. What she found not only did not disappoint her but her sense of home increased. The staircase led to a small room, just a studio with minimal furniture, a desk, an armchair near the door to the rooftop and a shelf full of books, a small sofa and a table for television. But all this was dotted with nautical details, decorated with warm colors and several pictures of his family hanging from the walls. She could not help but reach out and brush her fingers delicately over one of the photos, probably taken recently, since Killian appeared with his two nephews and niece. It was adorable and also a menace to her, as the butterflies of her stomach began to flap furiously.

She sighed in surprise as she reached the small rooftop area, expecting it to be much larger. Instead, the roof was more like a large balcony, with a garden set of table and chairs on one side and several plants adorning both the floor and the walls. Emma walked over to the railing to watch the view as the cool morning breeze caressed her face.

The roller coaster of emotions that she was living since yesterday — to be honest, since she found the damn phone — seemed to have no end. But she tried to ignore her feelings and instead focused on Killian. It was unfair in a way, she thought with some bitterness. This man still carried a high burden on his shoulders, despite having left his homeland trying for a fresh start, his demons of the past had not yet left him. However, he had been able to build a life here, surround himself with friends, create a home.

Emma however, had lived in Boston for two years, could hardly consider her apartment a home and she had begun to open up to other people only at the moment when Killian appeared in her life.

He had all the ingredients to keep moving on, he just needed a little push and determination to do it. And she was sure that Killian Jones would get it.

The idea that she could, not only accompany him on this path but be in a way the catalyst was too tempting, but also overwhelming. Emma was aware at that very moment, that there was no turning back, that thanks to Killian she was experiencing for the first time what it was to live, not just to exist. She was opening, letting people in, she was living new experiences, her walls were almost completely gone. And that was what scared her the most, the power Killian had over her. If she let the last bricks fall apart, that also meant that if, for some reason, things did not go right between them, she would be totally destroyed after having lost her armor. The mere thought of having to return to her pathetic and lonely past life made her stomach tighten into knots.

Emma shook her head, returning those thoughts to the depths of her mind. She still had a week to continue experimenting with Killian and she was not going to waste it.

* * *

 

The first thing Killian noticed when he woke up was a sharp pain in the back of his neck radiating to his right shoulder. He grunted in pain as he brought his left hand to his nape and massaged it trying to stretch his muscles. _Bloody couch_ ... His mind was still clouded from sleep and he was reluctant to open his eyes, but little by little a thought began to wander through his head. The moment he processed the reason why he was sleeping on the couch he sat up with a start, his heart beating frantically against his rib cage. _Emma!_

Not even in his best dreams — well, maybe in some of his wild and unspeakable dreams — would he have imagined that the day would begin like this, with Emma sleeping in his bed. Maybe for that reason, he sat up suddenly and went to his bedroom. Maybe he wanted to check that, in effect, what had happened was not the product of his imagination.

The smile on his face disappeared the moment he opened the door to his bedroom and found that his bed was empty. He felt his heart drop to his stomach while utter disappointment washed over him. It had been too good to be true, he thought with some bitterness.

He was about to close the door again when something caught his attention. Her backpack was still there, just like her phone. He let out a sigh of relief. Maybe he should get used to the fact that with Emma Swan, his heart would never be calm again.

Where was she? He wondered as he returned to the kitchen, noticing that the bathroom door was open so she wasn't in there. Killian noticed then that his hoodie had disappeared, and only one person could have borrowed it and that person might need it right now. Smiling, he glanced at the ceiling realizing that Emma was likely on the roof above. He decided to leave a few more minutes of privacy to Emma, and went to prepare some coffee. Although they would go out soon to meet the Nolans for brunch, he needed caffeine. He suspected that Emma would not refuse a cup of hot coffee either.

He made his way to the rooftop in silence, holding both mugs in hand. When he arrived, Emma did not seem to notice his presence. She had her back to him, leaning against the railing. She was wearing his hoodie, and the same shorts from the day before, those that revealed her legs in a somewhat sinful way. Her hair was pulled back in a bun that exposed the back of her neck. She was a vision.

Killian carefully set down the mugs on the garden table and sidled toward her, his stomach fluttering in anticipation to know what her reaction to his presence would be.

When he was just a few inches away from her, he whispered in her ear. "Good morning, sleeping beauty."

"Shit Killian!” She cried out with a shudder as she turned her head slightly. "I almost had a heart attack." She scolded, a small wrinkle of annoyance adorning her forehead.

"I'm sorry, love." He suppressed a laugh. "I brought coffee." He offered, pointing to the table.

Emma looked over her shoulder, but then returned her sight to the city. "Thank you." She murmured.

Killian noticed she was shivering slightly. Although she wore his hoodie, it was an unusually cold morning despite being a day in late June. Tentatively, he placed his hands on both of Emma's arms and began rubbing them gently, in order to provide her with some warmth.

To his surprise and total delight, Emma not only did not reject the touch but she reached into his arms and wrapped them around her shoulders, snuggling against him. He closed his eyes trying to calm his breathing and his agitated heart, not quite sure that he was not still dreaming.

"It's cold." She justified, arching her back a little more against his chest.

"So you're using me as a kind of human heater, eh? Have you already added it as one of my qualities on that list of yours?"

"Maybe."

Killian chuckled. The fact that she used the cold as an excuse was perfectly fine with him. Any excuse to hold Emma in his arms was worth it to him. He could get used to that, get up in the morning and share a cup of coffee on the rooftop, together. A sense of vertigo seized him, as he tightened his embrace and buried his head in the hollow of her neck and shoulder. If this was a dream, he never wanted to wake up.

* * *

 

**Monday, June 26, 2017**

 

_Swan! Tell me you haven't stolen my favorite hoodie._

**_I haven't stolen your favorite hoodie._ **

_It's not funny. It's the one I wear when I go sailing, it's like my work uniform._

**_It's just a hoodie._ **

_It's my hoodie._

**_And what would you say to me if you knew that I am wearing it now? With nothing underneath?_ **

_Minx._

 

* * *

 

**Wednesday, June 28, 2017**

 

_Did you catch your jumper?_

**_I did._ **

_That's my girl! Do you fancy a drink to celebrate?_

**_Okay._ **

_Your place or mine?_

**_Mine, 7pm, don't be late._ **

_As you wish._

* * *

 

**Thursday, June 29, 2017**

 

**_On my way to your office. Ask Will and Belle if they have any preference for pizza. And no, I'm not going to order pineapple._ **

_Of course not. That's sacrilege._

**_And no anchovies either._ **

_Swan..._

**_I'm paying today, buddy._ **

* * *

  **Friday, June 30, 2017**

Even though it had been almost a week, Emma had not been able to stop thinking about her first experience aboard a boat. She wouldn't tell him, for fear of sending his ego into overdrive, but that first experience had surpassed all expectations. In fact, she sometimes was enthralled by recalling the mixture of feelings that had taken over her that one day, the feeling of freedom as she surfed the waves, all the ocean at her disposal, the sea breeze and the rays of the sun caressing her skin, the laughter and complicity shared with both Will and Belle. And Killian, his confidence, his skills, his ability to tell stories and his appeal that seemed to increase when he showed signs of his command and knowledge.

And the next day in his apartment... Despite having that overwhelming moment on the rooftop, the mere presence of Killian behind her had been enough to calm her down. Which was somewhat contradictory, because he had also been to blame for her inner turmoil.

Something had changed between them from that moment. The physical contact between them was now more usual, either through a casual brush of their fingers when they were going to grab something, or the kiss on the cheek that he gave her every time they met, or the little hugs they shared to say goodbye. Her inhibitions were disappearing little by little, being replaced by an almost constant need of Killian. They needed to see each other every day and any excuse was good for it.

"Earth to Emma."

Graham's voice brought her back to reality. She realized then that, although her hand remained on the computer mouse, she had not paid attention at all neither to the screen nor to her boss, apparently.

"Are you back with me?" Graham had approached her desk, leaning toward her, his hands on the smooth surface and an amused expression on his face.

_Shit._ All this was Killian's fault. The bastard had got under her skin and prevented her from concentrating even on the simplest tasks. Emma cleared her throat and straightened her back. "Sorry, I got distracted." She murmured apologetically.

"I can see that." Graham grinned. "And I guess your distraction has something to do with a certain Irishman, am I right?"

Emma felt her cheeks flush, suddenly very interested in what appeared on her computer's screen. Was she really that obvious? Even so, she decided to ignore her boss. "What do you want?"

Graham raised an eyebrow in question, but after shaking his head slightly, he explained. "I was asking you if you need company for this morning's surveillance."

Emma was going to answer when something caught her attention. She shifted her gaze to the front door noticing his presence even before he made an appearance. Of course, Killian Jones had chosen that moment to pay her a visit.

Graham turned his head following the direction of her gaze. "Seriously?" He muttered looking at her again, while he shook his head in a gesture of resignation. Although his tone had a slight hint of reproach, his amused expression didn't disappear from his face.

Emma ignored her boss and focused on Killian, who had stepped into the office as if he owned the place, despite having passed by only a couple of times in the last two weeks. He carried a cardboard tray in his hand, with several cups of coffee to go.

His face split into a wide smile the moment their eyes met, but before reaching her desk, he handed a cup of coffee to Leroy and chatted with him for a few seconds. Emma could not help but be surprised at how well Killian had fit into her small group of acquaintances. Even the usually grumpy Leroy was able to soften his temper in front of him.

Killian performed the same action with Graham but their conversation was somewhat more extensive. It was evident they got along well. Having common interests helped in that regard since they could spend hours talking about Europe and sports.

Finally, he approached her desk while shooting her a beaming grin, causing her heart to skip and her stomach to flop. _Bastard!_

"Good morning, love." He handed her one of the cups as he grabbed a chair and sat next to her. "Here you go, your hot chocolate, with whipped cream and cinnamon." Then he pulled a package out of the bag he was carrying. "And this is for later, for your surveillance session."

Emma almost tore the package from his hands, eager to know its contents. Her mouth watered as she unwrapped the package and found two delicious bear claws. _God!_ How was it possible that he knew her so well in such a short time?

"Two, why two?" She asked before taking a bite of one of them.

"Because I was pretty sure you would eat one of them now." He grinned at her raising one of his eyebrows. "And from what I see, I wasn't wrong." Emma rolled her eyes but she didn't have time to counterattack with a retort as Kilian got ahead of her. His eyes went wide as he patted his forehead with one hand, as if he had just remembered something.

"I almost forgot. Do you have any plans for tonight, love?"

Emma leaned against the back of her chair, arms crossed over her chest and an arched eyebrow. "It depends. If I remember correctly today is Friday. _Fringe Friday_ , right?”

"Aye, but maybe you prefer something different tonight." He slid two pieces of cardboard in her direction, appearing to be some kind of ticket.

Her heart skipped a beat and her eyes widened in surprise when she read the contents. Indeed, they were two tickets for an outdoor concert of a _Queen tribute band_. Just tonight.

"Oh my God, really? For tonight?" Emma had to suppress the urge to scream excitedly or pull him into a kiss or both, because the truth was that she hadn't attended an event of this kind in, well, ever. She could feel herself getting overwhelmed, and instinctively resorted to teasing him in self-preservation. "I wonder if Ruby will be free tonight, or maybe Graham."

Killian blinked, his smile faltering, as his hand reached behind his ear. "Well..." He trailed off, the disappointment written all over his face.

"Just kidding." She reassured him, getting the desired effect, since he let out a sigh of relief. Did he really think that she would want to go with someone other than him? "By the way, how did you get them?"

"I have my contacts." His lips curled into a wide smirk, showing he had regained his confidence. Then he patted the desk and stood up. "I gotta go now. Shall I pick you up at seven?"

Emma nodded, her lips drawing a smile of gratitude. "Thank you."

"Anytime love." He winked at her. After saying goodbye to her two coworkers, he finally disappeared through the door.

She leaned against the back of her seat, sliding the two tickets between her fingers. It was at that moment when she realized that today was the deadline, tomorrow she would have to make a decision. Her heart had decided practically from the very moment that the deal was established. And that decision was reaffirmed day after day. Her mind, however, was still struggling. Whatever would happen, she couldn’t think of a better way to end this almost perfect month than by listening to her favorite songs live with the best possible company. She would have time to decide. Tomorrow.

* * *

 Emma paced up and down her bedroom, in an attempt to calm the nerves that had settled in the pit of her stomach.

The previous stake-out had given her a lot of time to think, maybe too much, making her increasingly nervous. The reason was not to spend more time with Killian, not even the end of the deal. She had become a bundle of nerves because of the event itself.

It was a silly thing, really, but when you have spent most of your life alone, without going to social events, you feel like the child who is going to school for the first time. At least that was happening to her right now. It was an absurd thought since she was going to be surrounded by a crowd, no one would pay attention to her. But nerves had left her paralyzed to the point of being unable to make a decision as to the outfit. She let out a groan of frustration as she cursed herself for her pathetic former life.

But she was not alone anymore. She had a small group of friends she could count on. And desperate situations would require desperate measures. Ruby could be of help in the wardrobe department.

 

**_Emma: I need help. What should I wear to go to a concert?_ **

_Ruby: What kind of concert?_

**_Emma: Queen tribute band. Outdoor._ **

_Ruby: You going with Killian?_

_Emma: What does that have to do with my choice of clothes?_

**_Ruby: That has everything to do with, honey._ **

 

Emma rolled her eyes, but didn't argue. Time was racing and she had not even got dressed. After letting out a sigh of resignation, she slid her fingers down the keyboard, typing her answer.

 

**_Emma: Okay, yes, I'm going with Killian._ **

_Ruby: Great! You have to choose comfortable clothes and shoes, but with a sexy point, that will drive Killian crazy._

**_Emma: Could you be more specific?_ **

_Ruby: Tight jeans and something sleeveless. Don't wear heels._

 

Sleeveless...Yes! Emma remembered a black halter top with a scooped neckline that she had bought a couple of years ago. Not just sleeveless but backless. It was sexy but still comfortable. And Killian wouldn't know what had hit him. First problem solved.

 

_Emma: Thanks, Ruby, I owe you one._

**_Ruby: Anytime. Have fun! Be a very bad girl. And tell me all the details tomorrow._ **

 

Emma locked the screen of her phone and hurriedly searched her closet for the chosen outfit. She also opted for low ankle boots and pulled her hair up into a high ponytail. When she was applying the final makeup touches, someone knocked on her door. Emma took two deep breaths and looked at the mirror for the last time. Her reflection offered a reassuring smile. After nodding subtly, she picked up her purse and went to meet Killian.

All her worries evaporated the moment she saw Killian. His eyes widened slightly as he gave her an appreciative look, stopping perhaps more than necessary at her cleavage.

"You look perfect for the occasion, Swan."

"Thank you, you are not so bad yourself." And it was true. He had chosen jeans and a printed shirt with the iconic image of Freddie's silhouette with his fist held high. — _What a nerd_ — It was evident that he had made an effort to comb his hair, but even so, she felt the impulse to run her fingers through it. Instead, she closed the door behind her. "Shall we?"

Killian nodded, offering his hand, and they both walked toward his car with their hands clasped as her heart threatened to slip out of her rib cage. Her mind —the devil part— tried to betray her by screaming that this was a proper date. She decided to ignore that little inner voice although her worries made their appearance again at the time she got into the car.

During the drive, she stared out of the window, feeling increasingly ridiculous to be nervous because of something as banal as a concert. She could feel Killian glancing at her from time to time, even though she couldn't see him, and that in itself made her more nervous.

"I can hear you think, Swan." Killian broke the silence nonchalantly, although she detected a hint of concern in his voice.

It wasn't fair. They were supposed to go out and enjoy their favorite music and yet she was not only a bundle of nerves, but she was also worrying Killian unnecessarily. With a sigh, she decided to confess.

"It's silly, really, it's just that I feel a little stupid, because..." Her voice trailed off as she tried to collect her thoughts. "I've never been to a concert. Well, that's not quite true, I was once, with Lily. We went to a concert when we were just girls, I don't even remember which artist played because I was terrified that someone would catch us." Her lips drew a bitter smile, remembering her old friend Lily and how in the end she too had let her down, like everyone else. "Afterwards, with Neal, we were too busy making other stuff to think about going to concerts, and then..." She was aware that she was rambling but she found herself unable to stop. "And then I was left alone and it's kinda pathetic to go to a concert for yourself, isn't it?"

When she finished her self-pity speech, she held her breath and looked back out the window, waiting for Killian's reaction. When she thought Killian was going to remain silent for the rest of the trip, he surprised her with his voice full of determination.

"Well, we have work to do then. We have to make up for lost time. There's a music festival near here in two weeks. I'll buy the tickets tomorrow."

A wave of gratitude washed over her as she swallowed the lump growing in her dry throat. She blinked a couple of times, preventing the tears from spilling down her cheeks. "I would like that." She muttered, offering Killian a small smile, while she wondered if she would ever be able to compensate him for everything he was doing for her. One thing was sure, she was more than willing to help him overcome his old ghosts of the past.

He returned the smile and gave her a reassuring look, which hid a meaning full of promise. His piercing eyes were telling her, without needing words, that he was going to make sure that, if it depended on him, she could fulfill all her little dreams. "And now, since this is going to be your first real experience, we're going to make it worth it, aye?"

Killian was right. The experience was totally worth it. For the next two hours, Emma allowed herself to be carried away, enveloped by the music, joining the crowd and singing loudly until she almost tore her throat, moving to the beat of the music and sharing looks of complicity with Killian. It was an adrenaline rush, her body vibrated with excitement as a sense of self-confidence spread through her veins, making her feel capable of accomplishing everything she set out to do.

There was a small moment of weakness, though. When the first chords of _"The Show Must Go On"_ began to sound, a wave of memories came over her. This song had been her motto for many years, something she clung to so as not to collapse when it seemed that the burden over her shoulders was too heavy.

Killian, as perceptive as ever, seemed to notice her agitation, as he wrapped his arms around her from behind, whispering the lyrics of the song in her ear along with reassuring words. "It's okay, Swan, let yourself go, enjoy the music." She closed her eyes, melting in his embrace as the two slowly swayed to the rhythm of the song.

 

_My soul is painted like the wings of butterflies_

_Fairytales of yesterday will grow but never die_

_I can fly, my friends_

 

For the first time, she felt that she actually could fly.

* * *

 

When the concert was over, Killian grabbed Emma's hand and pulled her gently, guiding her through the crowd. Their hands remained intertwined even after leaving the outdoor area, while her heart beat hard due in part to the adrenaline that still ran through her veins and to the effect of his thumb gently brushing the palm of her hand.

The temperatures had dropped a little and as they moved away from the crowd she began to shiver slightly, while cursing herself for having forgotten her jacket at home. Killian was more foresighted, of course, and even before they got into the car he offered her a leather jacket that, according to him, he always kept in the back seat for emergencies. Emma did not hesitate twice and quickly wrapped herself in it, feeling the warmth spread over her body instantly.

They didn't talk much on the way back home. Kilian set the radio selecting a station with slow music while Emma settled into her seat and wrapped herself even more in his jacket. Little by little, she felt her muscles relax and her eyelids grow heavier. She didn't want to fall asleep, not at all, but maybe she could close her eyes and enjoy the trip, the comfort of the seat, the warm atmosphere, the soft rock, and Killian's humming, his voice reaching her ears like a lullaby. She would only close her eyes for a few minutes...

"Emma..."

"Swan, wake up."

Emma opened her eyes when her ears detected Killian's voice saying her name softly. She felt disoriented at first, her mind still clouded by sleep. Little by little, she became aware of her surroundings. A groan escaped her lips when she realized that they had already reached their destination. She squeezed her eyes shut briefly, blinking away the last vestiges of sleep.

"Are you with me, Sleeping Beauty?" Killian asked, his eyes glittering with amusement.

Emma nodded silently, her still dry throat preventing her from uttering words aloud.

Kilian chuckled at her side. "If I didn't know you better I would think that my presence is so boring as to make you fall asleep."

Emma massaged her forehead as she let out another moan of embarrassment. "Oh god, I'm sorry, it's just that your damn car is too comfy."

"I'll take it as a compliment." He commented as he grinned at her.

She had to hold back the retort hanging on the tip of her tongue in order to suppress a yawn. She was so exhausted that her mind could not function properly. It would be better if she went to sleep before she embarrassed herself again.

Killian, as usual, seemed to read her mind. "Go to sleep, Swan, we'll talk tomorrow." At that moment his eyes widened subtly, a shadow of what seemed to be disappointment crossed his gaze. "I almost forgot I have a very busy day tomorrow and the guys and I are going out at night." He paused for a moment holding her gaze, a spark of something similar to hope appearing in his eyes. "See you on Sunday to have brunch?"

Emma then realized the meaning hidden in his words. The deadline expired today, probably had already expired, she was not even sure what time it was. If she accepted that they would see each other on Sunday, in the same way as on previous Sundays, that would mean at least that she was not going to run away. But she still had not expressed her decision out loud. She had not even made a decision yet.

"Sure, I'll call you." The words came out of her mouth before she had time to stop them, but the spark of hope in his eyes became more evident, causing her not to regret having said them. Her lips drew a reassuring smile as she held his gaze. "By the way, my first real concert has been a unique experience. Thank you, really." She felt the need to express her gratitude in some way.

"It has been a unique experience for me too, I assure you." The smile that tugged up the corners of his lips was full of affection. His gaze dipped from her eyes to her lips causing Emma to be paralyzed for a few seconds, unable to tear her gaze away from his mouth as her entire body vibrated in anticipation. When Killian leaned toward her she felt her heart stop in her chest as she closed her eyes instinctively. A slight dizziness came over her as his lips pressed gently to her cheek, dangerously close to the right corner of her lips. "Sleep well, Emma." He breathed against her skin before pulling back.

Before opening her eyes, Emma let out the breath she had been holding. Her throat had suddenly gone dry, which made it impossible to utter any words. She needed to get out of there right now before doing something that she would later regret. After smiling weakly and offering a timid nod she finally got out of the vehicle.

As she walked towards the entrance of her building she felt her knees go weak and a lingering tingling in her cheek. She realized then that she was still wearing his jacket, but she did not feel like returning and facing him again. That meant adding one more item to the list of his belongings that were now in Emma's possession. First was his phone, then his hoodie, and now his jacket. " _And his heart_ ." Her inner voice — she wasn't sure if this time it was her inner angel or demon — didn't hesitate to remind her. " _You have his heart in your hands_." She ignored that thought deliberately, but when she turned around before disappearing into the building and found that he was still waiting, that thought became more real than ever. She was holding his heart, but he had already taken hold of hers a while ago. It was a terrifying feeling in both senses.

* * *

 

**Saturday, July 1, 2017**

Despite having a busy day, Killian found a moment, between a tour with the Jolly Roger and some sailing lessons to make a video call with his family. No matter how busy he was, those conversations had been included in his daily routine a long time ago and today was not going to be an exception.

He loved talking to his family. The funny conversations with Connor and Eileen always had the ability to lift his spirits, although they left him with a longing that persisted for hours. He also loved talking to his brother and Elsa, but sometimes Liam's constant concern was hard to bear. Even so, he never failed. There would always be room for his family in his life, no matter how far away they were.

"You look good, little brother." Killian was pleasantly surprised to hear his brother, to the point that he did not even bother to correct him. It was at that moment when he realized he was smiling broadly. In fact, that smile of contentment had not disappeared from his lips since he woke up that morning.

"Does that mean everything went well yesterday with Emma?" Elsa asked without bothering to hide her excitement. Suddenly, her eyes widened in surprise. "Wait a minute, the deadline expired yesterday! Emma has already made a decision, hasn't she?"

He cursed himself internally for having the stupid occurrence of having confessed the content of the deal to both Liam and Elsa since the beginning. From that moment on he had to endure Liam's expressions of continued concern and the glimmer of emotion in Elsa's eyes every time they spoke about Emma.

"Is that true, Killian? Is that why you look so happy?" Liam asked, his voice charged with anticipation.

Killian had to suppress a groan and instead he pressed his lips together drawing a tight smile. "No, she hasn't made a decision yet." He admitted reluctantly.

"But the deadline is over, right?" Liam insisted, a frown of concern appearing on his brow.

He sighed as he squeezed his eyes with his hands. Then he looked back at the screen. "Yes, the deadline is over, but we haven't spoken about it." Before his brother could reply, he continued. "Everything is fine, though. We are going to see each other again tomorrow."

"What if Emma doesn't make a decision? What if she doesn't give you an answer?" Although Elsa maintained a soft tone, her voice hid a bit of worry while offering a tentative smile. _Great_! She had always been on the pro-Emma team, but it seemed that Liam had infected her with his concern.

Killian shrugged. "That itself is a kind of decision, isn't it?"

"You're not going to ask her..." Liam's words didn't come as a question but as an affirmation.

"No, I'm not going to ask her. I'm not going to pressure her to make a decision. I don't care if she doesn't make any decisions at all. As long as she's comfortable with me I'm going to stay by her side." Although he had already raised that possibility, his speech came unexpectedly. However, as the words came out of his mouth, he was feeling increasingly confident, more determined.

"You really care about Emma." This time Liam's voice did not hide a tone of reproach or worry. It was as if he had first realized the intensity of his feelings towards her.

"I do. She makes me happy, that's all I need right now." He affirmed with determination. _Her by my side it's all I need to move on. I don't care if it's as a friend or as a lover. I only need her._

"I'm so happy for you, Killian for real. And I'm sure Emma is going to make a decision soon, and that will be good for you." He thanked Elsa's words, which had, as always, a balsam effect on his agitated heart.

"I hope you know what you're doing, brother. But it's obvious that she makes you happy, that's enough for me." The barest hint of a smile crossed Liam's features, but for Killian, always used to his expression of perpetual concern in everything related to him, it meant the world.

Killian spoke a few more minutes with his family before saying goodbye with the promise that he would keep in touch and inform them about any news related to Emma.

After the talk with Liam and Elsa, he felt as if he had passed a test. However, the continued mention of Emma reminded him that they would not see each other today. He had decided last night, after seeing her disappear into her building with a flustered expression on her face, that he would bury any possible worry about her decision in the depths of his mind. Now, his whole body craving to see her, to hear her, to lose himself in her eyes. The day was going to be very long without her by his side.

* * *

 

Emma stirred her hot chocolate absently as she reminisced about the previous day.

"I gather from your bemused expression that the concert went well." Ruby's amused voice took Emma out of her trance. She straightened her back and pressed her lips together, schooling her features so as not to betray her emotions.

"It was alright." She commented in a nonchalant tone, suddenly very interested in the contents of her cup.

"It was alright."  Ruby echoed her words with a mocking tone. "Okay, if the concert was alright, then the good part came after the concert."

Emma glared at her friend as she felt her cheeks begin to burn due to her insinuation. Even so, she lips remained stubbornly sealed.

"Oh, come on!" Ruby raised her hands in surrender. "I had to make you react in some way." She said, clearly amused by the situation. Still, she remained in silence as she took a sip of her drink. "How was your date?" Ruby insisted, this time with a softer tone.

"It wasn’t a date." Emma commented without bothering to look convincing.

"It wasn't a date." Ruby's habit of repeating her words using a different intonation was driving her crazy. "Are you aware that what you have been doing this last month it's in fact, dating?"

Emma rolled her eyes, regretting having decided to go to Granny's. She should have stayed in her apartment, in her bed, sleeping until Sunday and the possibility of seeing Killian again. "No, not like that, we go out just as friends." She insisted. She was not having this conversation now.

"Whatever..." Ruby waved her hand in front of her. "Then you prefer to continue in this way? With your " _not dating_ "?

"It's safer." She shrugged.

"It's boring." Ruby counterattacked placing both her hands on the counter.

"Killian is not boring."

This time it was Ruby who rolled her eyes at her failed attempt to change the subject. "Okay, he is not, but think about how things could improve if you do more interesting stuff. You know what I mean." Ruby raised her eyebrow so obscenely that Emma’s cheeks blushed again.

She contemplated the possibility of running away right then and there without bothering to look back. That was something the previous Emma would have done. _Run away from your problems and avoid making decisions that could affect your heart._ Instead, she sighed and offered a weak explanation to Ruby. "That other stuff could complicate everything."

"Maybe... Or maybe it could make you the happiest woman on the planet. I have the impression that we could add _amazing in bed_ to Killian's list of qualities."

Emma groaned as she covered her face with her hands, her mind playing tricks on her and imagining Killian in those kinds of activities. _Damn Ruby!_ She didn’t need this, not when she almost fainted from a simple kiss on the cheek or when her whole body tingled, craving his touch every time they were together.

"For real now. I know that our friendship is still new, but now that I know you better, you’re like an open book, your emotions are written all over your face. I suspect that you prefer to take no decision, go for the sure way to keep him by your side but without committing to anything else. But you have to decide, Emma, he deserves it, and you deserve to give yourself this opportunity too." Ruby reached for her forearm and gave it a squeeze of encouragement.

Emma could only offer a small smile of gratitude as her heart beat frantically in her chest. Ruby was right, she had to make a decision. Tomorrow, she would talk to Killian tomorrow.

* * *

 

**Sunday, July 2, 2017**

Two o'clock in the morning. Emma scrambled uneasily on the bed, pounding on the pillow to make it more comfortable and adjusting the sheets in an attempt to invite sleep. It was in vain. Still, she suppressed the urge to grab her phone for the hundredth time to check her notifications. And she succeeded. For five seconds. With a sigh of defeat, she gave up and reached for the phone. Nothing, the same as the previous times, not a single notification coming from Killian.

Emma dropped the phone on the bed and rubbed her face with her hands. She needed to sleep, desperately. Only then her mind would stop playing tricks on her, imagining different scenarios that would explain the absence of communication from Killian. _Maybe he has forgotten his phone at home, or maybe it has run out of battery, or it has been stolen, he may be busy with his friends, he may have met someone_... She tried to ignore that last scenario, but for some reason, that idea remained stuck in her head. He was a single, handsome man after all…

As if that weren't enough the Angel and the Demon of her conscience decided that now was the appropriate time to have a debate. Sleep was clearly not happening any time soon.

  
_Demon: See? If she is in this situation, only she is to blame._ _  
_ _  
_ _Angel: What are you talking about? Don't listen to that demon, Emma._ _  
_ _  
_ _Demon: She could have broken the deal before, confessing her feelings._ _  
_ _  
_ _Angel: She just wanted to be cautious. We cannot blame her considering her past._ _  
_ _  
_ _Demon: Oh, sure. That is why she is now all jealous and unable to sleep._ _  
_ _  
_ _Angel: It's not jealousy, it's just worry._ __  
  
Demon: Whatever.

  
"Enough!"

A groan of frustration escaped her mouth. She was so pathetic... She turned around once more on the bed, wrapped herself in the sheets and closed her eyes stubbornly, trying by all means to leave her mind blank. She needed some rest, not only to curb her overflowing imagination but to be able to face the decision she would make the next day.

* * *

 

A few hours later, Emma woke abruptly with a muffled sound that she could not identify at first. She only felt able to open one eye, the light filtered through the window telling her it was already midmorning. Her mind was still clouded by sleep so she ignored the sound and buried her head down the pillow in an attempt to go back to sleep.

The sound continued, though, this time also accompanied by a voice.

  
_"Emma." Knock knock._ _  
_ _"Emma." Knock knock._ _  
_ _"Emma." Knock knock._   
  
_Seriously?_ Was the nerd imitating Sheldon Cooper? Emma let out a groan as she tried to decide if the person on the other side of the door was actually Killian or she was in the middle of a dream. Or a nightmare.

She took two deep breaths as she tried to gain the determination needed to face Killian. She had not expected the conversation to happen so soon in the morning, when she had not even had the chance to ingest her dose of caffeine. But after the awful night she had spent, she had convinced herself that it was not wise to postpone the decision any longer.

"Here we go..." she muttered in an attempt to cheer herself up.

The first thing she noticed after opening the door was his smile, a brilliant flash of white teeth and curved lips. It was unfair, he had probably had few hours of sleep and yet here he was, looking fresh, without a hint of weariness on his face. Even worse, his eyes sparkled making his blue even more intense. _Great. Just great_.

"What are you doing here?" She snapped in a tone perhaps too sharp, but in her defense, neither her throat nor her mind seemed to be functioning properly yet.

"Good morning to you too, Swan." Killian ignored her abruptness and instead raised his hand holding a paper bag. "I brought breakfast." He offered with a waggle of his eyebrows.

Her brain did not work properly today, that's for sure. _It's Sunday today, isn't it?_ Emma cocked her head slightly as she narrowed her eyes. "Breakfast? What about our brunch?"

"Oh, that." Killian's bottom lip caught between his teeth while his hand reached behind his ear. "I'm afraid there won't be brunch today. Little Leo felt a bit unwell this morning, so his parents decided it was better to stay at home."

"Oh!" Her eyebrows furrowed in concern as she stepped aside to let him in. "Poor baby, I hope it's nothing serious."

Before answering, Killian gave her a look she could not identify, but it was something akin to tenderness, perhaps? He cared for the little one, no doubt. Maybe he appreciated that she also cared? "He'll be fine, Swan, it's just a cold." He reassured her as he squeezed her arm gently. "But, I didn't want us to lose our little tradition, so as I woke up surprisingly early today despite being Sunday, I thought it was a good idea to have breakfast here."

Emma shrugged nonchalantly, although the idea of having breakfast together, in her apartment, on a Sunday morning, did nothing to calm her inner turmoil, a slight sense of uneasiness settled in the pit of her stomach.  She masked her feelings, though. "You better have brought coffee, I need my dose of caffeine."

"Uh..." Emma noticed then that Killian looked away, scratching behind his ear in a nervous gesture, his cheeks in a light pink tint. "Don't think this is a complaint, because it clearly isn't, rather on the opposite, but you, uh, maybe you would rather put on some more clothes."

Her eyes widened in horror at the same moment that her brain processed what he meant. "Oh my god!" She babbled as she crossed her arms over her chest, feeling a flush creeping up from her neck to her cheeks. The moment she realized that not only had she forgotten her bra but that she was also exposing her bare legs she wanted a hole to open under her feet and swallow her. "Just ... hold on a sec." She muttered in a mortified tone, avoiding his gaze as she ran to her bedroom.

"Holy shit." She closed the door behind her quickly, leaning for a moment against the smooth surface, while covering her face with her hands. Once her breathing had calmed down enough to make her look like a normal person, she grabbed some leggings and a bra and finished dressing.

She contemplated for a moment the possibility of remaining locked in her bedroom until Killian got tired and left, but finally decided to behave as an adult and mature person. But before, she needed to make sure that she was presentable enough.

The reflection in the mirror did nothing to mitigate her embarrassment, though, rather the contrary. Her hair was a real mess and she had dark circles under her eyes due to lack of sleep. Emma grunted in annoyance, feeling increasingly ridiculous. After putting her hair up in a bun and washing her face and teeth, she finally felt confident enough to come out of hiding.

Before leaving her bedroom, she grabbed Killian's phone and held it for a moment against her chest. A kind of strange melancholy washed over her as she thought that this would probably be the last time she would hold the device in her hands. After closing her eyes for a few moments and taking two deep breaths she finally opened the door and headed towards the living room.

In her absence, Killian moved to her kitchen where he was preparing breakfast as if he owned the place. He looked up when he noticed her presence, his eyes glittering with amusement.

Before he had time to comment on anything, she shook her head, raising her index finger as a warning sign for him to keep his mouth shut. He raised an eyebrow as he opened his mouth, but Emma cut him off again. "No, don't say anything, let's pretend like what happened before..." Her voice trailed off as her hand waved in front of her. "Just forget it, okay?"

Killian raised both hands in surrender, although the funny expression didn't disappear from his face. "I was just going to say that you've got a lovely shirt, Swan."

She huffed as she grabbed the first object she caught on hand — which luckily was a kitchen towel—and threw it at his face. He easily caught it in the air, his laughter echoing throughout the kitchen.

"Come on Swan, don’t feel bad, you have nothing to be ashamed of, I assure you. It was a bit unexpected, that's all."

Emma approached the counter with a reluctant step, still not daring to hold his gaze. When Killian put a cup of steaming coffee in front of her, she finally dared to raise her eyes. Emma shook her head while an unexpected giggle came bubbling up from her chest. "You can't complain, you got quite the show, didn’t you?" Emma laughed, feeling more relaxed.

"Believe me, the best show a man could dream of." Killian said arching his eyebrows seductively. Then a chuckle escaped his lips, joining her in laughter.

Once the laughter subsided, they sat down at the kitchen counter, enjoying a quiet breakfast and a light chat. She had to admit that although this domestic scenario terrified her in a certain way, it also made her feel safe. It was a contradictory feeling, which she supposed she would have to deal with later.

"So, how was your guys night?" Emma tried to make her voice sound carefree enough, while pretending to keep busy picking up the leftovers from breakfast.

"Oh, we had a good time. You should have seen Will, he ended up singing on the bar counter." Killian grinned. "I would have sent you a picture, but I forgot the phone at home."

_Oh god, I'm such an idiot!_ So that was the reason why she had not received any messages from him. She suppressed a sigh of relief as she made a mental note to keep all her worries at bay. She couldn't stay this way, continuously on edge, waiting for the other shoe to drop. If she was willing to start a relationship with Killian her fears should be left behind.

"Emma? Still with me?"

"Yeah, sorry.” She bit her lip, feeling the need to teasing him for a while.”So it's common practice for you to leave things behind, uh, especially phones... and wallets."

"Come on, Swan." His lips twisted as if he felt aggrieved. "The wallet was your fault."

"Whatever you say..." Emma decided to change the subject, still embarrassed by her behavior four weeks ago. Now that they had brought up the subject of the phone, perhaps it was time to face her decision once and for all and end the deal they had. She took two deep breaths, trying to get the necessary determination. "Speaking of phones..." She slid Killian's phone over the counter, placing it right in front of him. The moment of truth had arrived.

Killian didn't react at first, looking confused at the phone first and then at her. Little by little his brain seemed to process the information. His eyes went wide as if he were in shock and then he looked back at the phone, a shadow of hurt crossing his gaze.

"Killian..." She tried to reassure him, but he seemed lost. _Shit!_ She was delivering this in the worst possible way. She noticed then how his jaw clenched and his brow furrowed but he continued to stare at the device, as if unable to react. "Killian, look at me." She tried to catch his attention by gently squeezing his arm.

Finally, he seemed to get out of his trance and his gaze strayed from the phone looking for hers. She had to suppress a gasp by checking the utter disappointment written all over his face. "It's not what you think." She hastened to reassure him. Her shoulders sank slightly, all the confidence she had felt a few minutes ago now vanished. But she had to do this, she owed it to him. "I'm aware that the deadline is over, and here's my answer. I'm returning your phone, but..." She paused to make sure she had his attention. "In return, I want your Fringe t-shirt and..." Her voice trailed off, as she checked to see if her words had any effect. To her relief, a spark of interest appeared in his eyes. "A date."

Emma held her breath, waiting for his definitive reaction. He still looked confused, moving his eyes from the phone to her again. "A date?"

"Yeah, you know,.. going out to dinner or something."

She could see the moment when his brain finally processed the meaning of her words. His face split into a giant smile and a new spark appeared in his eyes. Where before there was hurt and disappointment now she could only see hope and emotion. And relief. He let out a deep sigh while shaking his head. "Don't play with me like that, I almost had a heart attack, woman." He rebuked her, but the joy didn't disappear from his features.

The corners of her lips rose and her shoulders sank slightly, unable to hide her relief. "So, do you accept the deal?"

Killian closed one eye while wrinkling his nose. "I'm not sure about the t-shirt..."

"No t-shirt, no phone. It's a ransom payment, buddy, no negotiation possible." She put her hands on her hips for emphasis.

A quiet chuckle escaped his mouth. "Okay, we have a deal, but in return, I'll be in charge of organizing the date."

"What? I'm the one who asked you!"

"Aye, but I already have an idea in mind. I intend to make our perfect virtual date come true." He winked at her as he offered her a smile full of promise.

Emma's eyes widened in surprise. "Are we going to relive our first date? For real this time?"

"That's my intention." He nodded.

"When?"

"Tonight?"

Emma felt her heart race, her stomach fluttering in anticipation. "Tonight." She agreed. While her eyes darted to his lips an idea came to her head expanding a liquid heat all over her body. Reliving her virtual perfect date also meant making the best kiss she had ever experienced come true. If the sensation had been so intense at the time when even their lips weren't in contact, she didn't even want to imagine what would become of her when his lips finally touched hers.

"And now, Swan, I better go, I have a date to prepare." He raised an eyebrow as his tongue peeked out of the corner of her mouth in an exercise of seduction that she should already be used to. The butterflies flapping furiously in her stomach indicated otherwise, obviously.

Emma accompanied him to the front door, feeling a little dazed as she hadn't expected the date to take place that very day. And even less that they were going to relive their wonderful first virtual date. _At least I won't have problems with the choice of the dress_ , she thought relieved as the corners of her lips lifted slightly.

Killian opened his mouth and closed it instantly, as if thinking better about what he was going to say. "See you tonight, Swan."

She nodded while offering a shy smile. He was about to turn around, when he stopped as if he had changed his mind. He approached her and, without her having time to react, his lips brushed her cheek. "Thanks for trusting me." He whispered, sending a chill down her spine as his velvety voice caressed her cheek.

Before she could react, though, he had already turned around walking down the aisle, while she stood stunned against the doorframe, feeling a lingering tingle on her cheek and an overwhelming sensation burning through her veins towards her heart, spreading warmth in her chest.

Her eyes remained fixed for a few seconds in the place where he had disappeared until she finally shook her head waking up from her trance and went back to her apartment.

A date. She had a real date. Tonight. The moment she realized the true meaning of what had just happened, she felt the beginning of a breakdown settling in her stomach. This time she wasn't alone, though. She took two deep breaths and grabbed her phone, typing furiously.

 

**_Emma: Help! We have a date!_ **

_Ruby: A date-date or a friendly date?_

**_Emma: A real one._ **

_Ruby: So you made a decision, didn't you?_

**_Emma: Yeah._ **

_Ruby: It was about time! I'll be there in ten._

  
A sense of relief and gratitude spread through her body as she drifted back into the kitchen in search of a new dose of caffeine. However, she stopped short when her eyes detected the object placed over the counter, a laugh bubbling in the back of her throat. "Seriously?" The idiot had left his phone again. _His story repeats itself_ , she thought as she grabbed the phone and held it protectively against her chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, the next chapter will be shorter, because it will only include their date. Well, and maybe something else... We'll see...
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
